


Gone Forever

by scottxlogan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Adult Language, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst, Confusion, Developing Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Past mention of scott and jean relationship, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 93,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: After the events of The Wolverine, Logan goes on a journey of his own to discover truths about the life he put behind him. An accident, a run in from a face from his past and a misunderstanding lead him closer to the truth he'd been seeking out, but will it be the key to his ending or his happily ever after?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long time ago in response to a challenge that someone issued me and what started in one direction spiraled into something else. The second chapter is near completion and if there's an interest I will keep running with this one. I hope you all enjoy it :)

The winds whipped up around the rock formation, but it didn’t thwart Logan’s progress as he made his way down towards the water. Much like the first time he’d been to Alkali Lake with the rest of the X-men, he found that the world around him was frozen revealing the same death trap that had damn near ended life for everyone when the dam broke loose. Of course back then Jeanie had been there to save the day—to sacrifice herself and become something much, much darker in the aftermath. Even now Logan found himself trembling at the thought of returning after the madness that surrounded Jean’s return. For years he’d fought to avoid this awful place, but as the years passed, he’d found himself in need of clarity. He’d craved it more than anything now that the memories had returned and he’d found himself living alone away from the world after he and Yukio had parted ways.

“Where will you go Logan?” she had asked of him. At the time he’d placated her with a simple answer, but they both knew there wasn’t anything simple about the mission he was about to take on his own. There was nothing that could stop him from struggling with his demons even though he’d said goodbye to Jean. When he’d given up on his quest to embrace death, she’d given him hope—given him something to hold onto when she’d spoken about how she was alone where he’d sent her.

“You left me here all alone,” he could hear Jean’s voice in his dreams haunting him. The words tried to take him back to that place where he was alone in his misery, but there was a faint glimmer of hope that kept him holding on. There was something that hit him hard in her words that kept him seeking out the truth, but it wasn’t until Charles Xavier came to him at the airport asking him for his help that Logan truly realized that he’d been right about things. Jeanie hadn’t ended life as they’d known it. The Phoenix hadn’t destroyed everything he’d loved, but rather she’d offered up something more that Logan hadn’t anticipated and for the first time since the nightmare had begun he found himself filled with the one thing that he’d thought would evade him for the rest of his miserable life—hope.

Now as Logan stood atop of a giant mass of stone and dirt, he found himself attempting to stay steady when his eyes cast across the water to reveal the frozen lake before him. It spoke volumes about its treacherous nature even encased within the ice, but despite its promise of fury beneath the surface, there was something calming—something calling to him like a siren song leading him closer to the very thing that he’d longed for since he’d joined Charles Xavier and his X-men. Even now Logan’s return to the mansion was to be temporary, yet there was something enticing about Charles’ invitation to return to the school again and bring together a team to combat the evil forces mounting against them. It was almost like old times…well, except for the fact that there were still some very important people missing from this particular mission.

“I’m all alone,” Jean’s voice echoed in Logan’s mind prompting him to push forward. He focused on the ice before him knowing that the water beneath the frosted surface would prove to be hell on him. Swimming was never a favorite pastime of his given his weight, yet in thinking about what he stood to discover in breaking through the ice quite literally, he knew that he couldn’t afford to let his fears consume him.

“Going somewhere Logan?” Hank had questioned hours earlier when they’d crossed paths with one another near the garage.

“I just need some air,” Logan abruptly explained hopping onto the familiar motorcycle in the garage. As he drove away from the school he found himself thinking about Scott and what thoughts must’ve gone through his mind when he’d checked out of the school angry at Logan and lost in his own suffering.

“Not everyone heals as fast as you Logan,” the words echoed in Logan’s mind causing a chill to cut him deep—reaching into his adamantium laced bones and causing him to tremble. A sigh spilled from his lips revealing a cloud of vapor in the morning chill as he found himself wishing like hell that he could’ve gone back and changed the events that had taken place that fateful morning when Scott had walked away from it all. Scott had been lost inside of himself tormented by Jean’s grip on his psyche, yet Logan had been oblivious to the truth. They all had been until it was too late.

“But not anymore,” Logan decided making his way to the edge of the shore. He cast another look across the ice knowing that this could either be the best or the stupidest thing he’d ever done, yet with his thoughts consuming him, he convinced himself that it was worth the risk. There was no turning back. He had to know.

“Here goes nothing,” Logan decided reluctantly stripping down his clothing in the subzero weather. He moved forward allowing the chill to serve as a harsh reminder of his inability to do what was expected of him when Scott had needed him the most. Extending his claws Logan looked down preparing to make a way into the frigid icy water in the hopes that maybe just maybe there was something more that he’d missed the first time around. Something that maybe just maybe would bring him closer to the one person he lost at a time when it mattered the most.

xxxxx

“What were you thinking?” a voice chastised Logan as a cough spilled from his lips. He could feel the sensation returning to his fingertips as warmth began to spread out over his body. With his eyes closed he could take in the scent of wood burning not far from where he lay over the rough surface beneath him. He could hear the cracking sound of the fireplace in the distance bringing forth a welcoming sense of warmth and heat to his frozen limbs, “Were you trying to kill yourself?”

“What?” Logan questioned as his eyelashes fluttered open. He coughed feeling water pouring out from his lungs with each breath he took. He attempted to move, but found that he was kept in place by a firm hand on his shoulder as the chastising voice spoke up in warning.

“At first I thought you were just goofing around given how cold it is out there today, but when you stripped down naked and jumped into the lake like that, I realized that you weren’t ice fishing,” his companion explained, “I thought you lost your mind, but then I got worried, so I jumped in after you. Plus you’re a lot heavier than you look by the way. For a minute there I thought I was going to lose you when I jumped in after you to pull you out given that you were fighting me every step of the way in the cold as I tried to guide you back to the surface. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that it was my own business and…” Logan answered gruffly when he found himself overtaken by another strikingly familiar scent. He coughed again expelling another burst of water from his lungs as his eyes focused on the man at his side. As if serving to further agitate him the man turned his back to Logan and stood upright crossing the darkened room as Logan’s tired eyes followed him.

“Your own business almost landed you frozen underneath the ice,” the man scolded him further, “Maybe you wanted to die today of hypothermia, but I’m not going to let you do it under my watch.”

“I don’t think you have a choice in the matter what I do considering that…” Logan started to argue with him.

“Suicide is never the answer,” the man snapped in recoil, “especially not here. Not on a beautiful day like today and not under my watch. This isn’t the place for that kind of recklessness. In fact, there haven’t been any kind of accidents up here for a long time now. It’s been reasonably quiet, which is how I like it.”

“No one asked for your help.” Logan pointed out with a huff.

“I make for damn sure that nothing bad happens here, but then when you showed up all naked diving under the ice, you just had to make sure that I wasn’t going to spend today taking it easy.”

“Look buddy I never asked you to…” Logan grumbled sitting upright when his eyes scanned the cabin surrounding him. He realized that he was on a small cot set up near the warmth of the fireplace. To his left there was an old fashioned stove and a card table with a couple of bowls neatly piled on top of it. To his right there was another door leading to what Logan guessed would be a bathroom of sorts as he could take in the crisp, clean scent of soap on his would be host.

“Whether you asked or not I did and now it’s time for you to tell me what you thought you were doing down there. This place has been quiet for months. People don’t often find their way out here, so what’s your story?” his host questioned placing his hands on his hips impatiently. He tapped his foot as he kept his back to Logan though it was clear that his agitation was growing as Logan twisted on the cot and pushed his feet down on the floor.

“Not that it is any of your business, but I was looking for someone,” Logan answered pointedly preparing to demand he be sent on his way back to the lake to start his search all over again, but when his host turned around he found himself at a loss with angry blue eyes upon him.

“Maybe they don’t want to be found,” the man before him snapped. He tapped his foot again making his agitation more apparent, but it was the sharp, distinctive lines in his face that made Logan’s blood run cold.

“Scott?” he questioned pushing up off of the cot with shaky legs. In spite of his healing factor he was still shaken not quite recovered from the intensive cold he’d submitted to. However, as he noticed the face of the man he’d gone looking for standing before him looking like his dream come true, he wondered if he’d finally lost all semblance of reality buried beneath the cold waters, “Is that you?”

“I wouldn’t try to move if I were you. You were under there for quite some time because even though I’m not bad at swimming you were heavier than I’d anticipated and…” his voice explained preparing to offer up further explanation when Logan took another step forward.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Logan staggered forward attempting to stretch his arm out to reach for his host, but before he could follow through on his intentions, he felt his knees go out under him sending him down to the ground without any real follow through. He reached for the ground attempting to brace himself and buffer the fall, but it was no use as he hit his head on the way down sending him back to darkness all over again.

xxxxx

“You know if this is ever really going to work between us, you’re going to have to stop falling for me?” Scott’s voice teased pulling Logan from his sleep to discover that he was again in the cot he’d awakened in a while earlier. Looking around the cabin he noticed that the fire had tapered off a bit, but beyond the card table and the stove, he’d found himself alone in a place he still hadn’t gotten a feel for.

“Scott?” he questioned sitting up and looking around the room. He pushed his fingers through his wild, unruly hair noting that there was a steaming pot on the stove whistling and howling to indicate that whatever was within was ready. He groaned stretching his leg out as an ache reverberated through him. It served as a reminder that after he’d experienced his situation in Japan that his healing factor wasn’t what it once was. Granted the adamantium had returned to weigh down upon him after a short period of time, but the speed of his recovery was slowing down making it harder to work through all of the chaos he’d put his body through. Still as he stood in the center of the tiny cabin, he found himself wondering if he’d imagined his ‘rescue’ from the icy waters.

“You really should be resting,” Scott’s voice called out to him again as Logan spun around to the right to discover Scott standing before him clad only in a beige colored towel draped around his waist. His damp, dark hair was dripping down onto his bare shoulders giving way to the cooling droplets over his damp skin, but what was most compelling in the moment was the vibrant blue eyes that were staring back at him, “You’ve been through hell recently and…”

“I’ve been living in hell for years,” Logan stepped forward unable to hold back in reaching out to touch the side of Scott’s face, “How can you be here right now?”

“Look I…” Scott stammered attempting to pull away from Logan’s touch, but instead he’d found himself caged in the moment when Logan’s fingers wrapped around Scott’s wrist tugging him in closer.

“I’ve spent a hell of a long time looking for you,” Logan mouthed moving in closer to his companion. In spite of all the questions running through his head, he found himself drawn to the warmth of the man beside him, surprised at how vulnerable Scott looked with deep, blue eyes meeting Logan’s with a newfound curiosity.

“Last time I checked I wasn’t taking a swim,” Scott teased preparing to say something more when Logan’s hand pushed up behind the curve of Scott’s neck to draw him in closer. For a moment Scott tensed up beside him, not quite sure on how to respond when Logan’s left hand dipped down over the towel on his waist.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Logan slurred focusing on the plump, ripe lips before him. He could see Scott was trembling, but what he hadn’t done is pulled away. There was something in their unspoken moment of touch between them that had allowed Logan to hold onto Scott’s full attention by coaxing and guiding the two of them closer to one another.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Scott whispered as his lower lip trembled. His skin was glistening with dampness as goosebumps started to form on his flesh.

“Good,” Logan mouthed moving in to claim Scott’s mouth in a deep, urgent display of hunger and desire. Their lips collided almost immediately as the rest of the world faded leaving way to the moment when Logan’s hands picked away at the towel around Scott’s waist. It fell to the floor leaving him naked and uncertain as his arms eased around Logan’s shoulders. Wordlessly Scott encouraged the kiss to continue by parting his lips further. His long, slender fingers pushed over Logan’s spine, gripping and squeezing as Logan was suddenly aware of his own nakedness. It was a sudden source of excitement as he squeezed Scott in closer to him hoping like hell that if he’d died under the water that he’d stay in this slice of heaven for the rest of eternity with the former leader of the X-men in his arms.

“This is crazy,” Scott moaned in between kisses when everything in the room around Logan felt like it was spinning. Logan gasped for air feeling a cough build up inside of him that forced him to step away from Scott. When it was clear that the cough wasn’t easing up, he could sense Scott’s uneasiness returning to the situation, “I don’t know what I was thinking. You almost drown less than twenty four hours ago and now we’re…”

“I’ll be fine,” Logan held his hand up in the air preparing to say something more when he discovered the towel was tied around Scott’s waist once again. His right hand was securing it around his slender frame keeping Logan from coveting every inch of him a moment longer.

“We need to get you to a doctor,” Scott decided not bothering to look over at Logan again. He was still shaking, but Logan was certain that it had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with their nearness to one another, “We need to find out what happened after you took your swan dive and…”

“Scott,” Logan frowned watching as Scott started to pace around the room.

“The weather this time of year has been very unforgiving, but I’m sure if I can get the radio to work…”

“Scott!” Logan spoke up sternly, “Would you just look at me?”

“I can get dressed and hike out there for help and…”

“Scott!”

“What?” Scott questioned looking directly at him once again.

“What are you doing here?” Logan questioned seeing the crease that carried over Scott’s otherwise flawless brow, “What are we doing here?”

“You tried to kill yourself and in doing so you found your way to my doorstep so to speak,” Scott clarified with a frown, “or at least to my part of the water. I was out there fishing and…”

“You were fishing?” Logan arched a curious brow.

“Ice fishing and…” Scott stopped himself, “How do you know my name?”

“What do you mean?” Logan questioned with a shake of his head, “Why wouldn’t I know your name? Is this some kind of joke?”

“Do I look like I’m laughing?” Scott folded his arms in front of his chest before another thought occurred to him, “Did someone put you up to this?”

“Up to what?” Logan questioned.

“Was it Raven? Did she have you do all of this in some part of an elaborate scheme to force me to put myself out there after I swore off, well, this…?” Scott questioned throwing his hands up in the air empathically, “Of course she did. She hired you to do this because she thought I’d gone long enough without…”

“Without what?” Logan blinked back at him in confusion.

“It doesn’t matter,” Scott grumbled in response, “I’m going to kill her.”

“Who?” Logan questioned.

“Raven,” Scott answered turning his back to Logan again, “Of course she’d hire someone to force me to make some kind of connection given that she’s always riding my ass about being alone. Granted I thought she’d try to set me up on a date or something, but I never in a million years believed that she would actually hire an escort in the hopes that I would take the bait with the whole staged rescue scenario and…”

“Rescue scenario?” Logan repeated watching as Scott shuffled around the room unable to get his thoughts together fast enough.

“She always teases me about having a hero complex and how it’s the one thing that will keep me alone for the rest of my life if I don’t take a moment to stop and embrace the possibilities of the world around me. I told her it wasn’t necessary, but then obviously she went and hired an escort staging all of this so that I would at least branch out again and do what she’s been suggesting when…”

“When what?” Logan questioned, “Wait a second. Did you just say escort?”

“That’s what you are, isn’t it?” Scott stopped pacing around the room long enough to face Logan once again, “I mean that’s why you’re here right? Raven paid you to fuck me because she thinks I’m uptight and…”

“Raven,” Logan spoke up again, “you keep speaking about Raven and yet…”

“How much did she pay you?” Scott questioned before holding up his hand, “Wait, I don’t want to know. Don’t tell me. I swear I’m going to kill her when I see her next.”

“Raven?” Logan half questioned.

“She’s my sister,” Scott explained emphatically as he nodded over at Logan, “and even though I keep telling her to leave me alone in dealing with my love life or lack there of it, she keeps trying to meddle and each time she pulls something like this it gets even more frustrating because it is like she’s telling me that I’m not capable of meeting someone on my own because of my personality and even with this, she’s going to say that once again I’m screwing it up with someone who is contractually obligated to pretend to be interested in me considering that…”

“Wait a second,” Logan watched as Scott’s face turned a deep shade of crimson, “you really think that I’m an escort that your sister hired to seduce you?”

“I mean it makes sense,” Scott waved his hand around in the air, “Only Raven knew I’d be out on the water yesterday and with the whole getting naked like you did—though that part about you almost drowning yourself really doesn’t make that much sense considering that it was risky at best. Then again maybe you hadn’t planned on going under like you did when she explained that she felt I needed to do something heroic to feel a connection. I’m guessing she just thought I would see you and start feeling voyeuristic or…I mean I don’t know what she thinks half the time. She just kind of throws it all out there and for her to even think that you’re my type…I mean really…”

“I’m not your type?” Logan arched a doubtful brow. He placed his hands on his hips knowing only too well that Scott’s blue eyes were suddenly drawn to his manhood eagerly taking in the very part of Logan that wanted to be buried inside of Scott more times than he could recall.

“Of course you’re not. I mean I’m not…” Scott licked his lips and gulped down hard, “She’s tried to set me up on dates with other men and women before, but I just wasn’t ready. I couldn’t bring myself to see anyone considering that…well, it just didn’t work out for me. Plus I don’t do this sort of thing especially not with escorts and…”

“Then why the towel?” Logan challenged making a small movement towards Scott, “Or the kiss for that matter?”

“I don’t know,” Scott’s face was a deep shade of crimson much like his visor had been once upon a time. He shifted on his feet, gulping down hard as his hands pressed into the side of the towel that hung loosely over his hips, “I just wasn’t thinking. I was in the shower while you were sleeping and then I thought I heard a noise so I came out here without getting dressed and…”

“Maybe you need a professional to show you the ropes,” Logan flirted finding himself increasingly amused by Scott’s uneasiness. He watched Scott’s eyes shift across the room leading him to believe that everything in this scenario was nothing more than a fantasy scenario being played out in his head with Scott before him, “Tell me that you aren’t interested.”

“I’m not. I don’t need sex…I mean I don’t have to pay for sex. If I want it, I could easily have it, but…well, maybe not too easily in these parts, but easily enough and…nevermind,” Scott swallowed down and forced himself to look at Logan again, “I mean I’m sure you’re nice and all, but I’ll gladly reimburse you for whatever it is that she paid you for your time. If you just tell me what she offered you…”

“I didn’t need to be paid to do this,” Logan replied with a predatory smirk, “I would’ve easily done this without any prompting. All you have to do is ask.”

“Well I um…” Scott gulped down hard. He took a step back attempting to place a distance between him and Logan, “Despite what I’m sure Raven has told you I’m not…”

“Not what?” Logan challenged with an arched brow.

“I’m just curious. Just because I’ve had a couple of dreams about being with men….well, you see I’m not,” Scott’s gaze shot down straight to Logan’s groin once again, “gay. I mean I’ve never really identified with that, so to make you believe that I’m well versed on this sort of thing when I’m really just…”

“Curious,” Logan finished for him, “I get that. Don’t worry I think we can work with that.”

“I’m not saying that we have to work with that. I mean what I’m saying is that I don’t want you to feel that you have to do anything despite what my sister paid you considering that…”

“I really don’t mind,” Logan shrugged his shoulders simply, “It actually sounds like a fun challenge for me to help you explore your ‘curiosity’ a bit. I rather welcome the challenge to be honest. I have a feeling that once I have my way things will be very clear for you on just how deep that curiosity runs for you.”

“You aren’t going to take no for an answer, are you?” Scott questioned nervously. He gulped down with a sharp swallow before meeting Logan’s eyes again, “I mean you almost just froze to death and…”

“I heal quickly,” Logan confessed with a sly grin. He took a small step forward watching as Scott reciprocated with a step backwards in his nervousness, “I’ve always been lucky that way.”

“You’re a mutant,” Scott noted with a quick nod. He gave Logan a long once over before nervously licking his lips, “yeah, I kind of figured that out before you woke up given that your frostbite just sort of disappeared and…”

“Scott,” Logan opened his mouth to say something flirty, but stopped himself when he thought about what he was entering into with the man he’d been seeking out, “there are things that we should probably talk about up front that…”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know if I can do this—I mean sure maybe it sounds like it could be interesting, but I never do this sort of thing,” Scott’s eyes looked away from Logan again, “I know that Raven undoubtedly told you that I’d be up for anything, but…”

“If you were up for anything, you wouldn’t be you,” Logan teased moving in closer to Scott, “To be honest as much as I’d enjoy this, I have to admit that this isn’t how I planned on it.”

“You made plans for this?” Scott questioned looking over his shoulder at Logan again.

“More times than you can imagine,” Logan confessed reaching out to slide his arms around Scott’s slender waist, “Hell, I think we both did. It was part of what kept us coming back for more if you will.”

“Look you seem nice enough, but…” Scott stopped speaking when Logan’s hands pushed over the top of his towel. There was a teasing slide of fingers over the knot as if Logan was contemplating releasing it, but instead his hands pushed over Scott’s hips offering a small squeeze. He arched his head back involuntarily leaning into Logan’s chest when Logan found himself pressing a light, teasing brush of a kiss over Scott’s shoulder. It caused him to twist and arch bringing his arm up behind him to reach for Logan’s thick shoulder, “God that feels good.”

“What about this?” Logan questioned nipping at Scott’s neck in a playfully light fashion. His teeth grazed the surface of Scott’s skin with tongue sliding up over the curve of Scott’s neck until finally he was nibbling on Scott’s earlobe. His fingers returned to the knotted towel twisting over the cotton material as Scott arched back further into him.

“That’s really good,” Scott practically moaned shifting his hips back into Logan. There was something familiar about the motion, yet as Scott started to twist and grind, Logan found himself thinking less about his intentions and more about releasing the knot on Scott’s towel. Without a second thought, he pushed the material away freeing Scott’s warm skin to his touch. Roughly his hands pushed down over Scott’s hips pulling Scott back to grind up to him. The movement caused Scott to whimper and twist bringing his hand up to his mouth to bite down upon it to suppress the moan building in the back of his throat.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’ve got a nice ass?” Logan questioned pushing his palm down over Scott’s bare bottom to offer up a squeeze.

“Maybe once or twice,” Scott blurted out suddenly embarrassed by his admission. He lowered his hands attempting to talk himself out of the situation when he turned around in Logan’s arms, “Look I’m sure you’re quite skilled at what you do, but from where I come from this isn’t at all what is appropriate and…”

“To hell with what’s appropriate,” Logan growled stepping forward and pushing Scott into the wall behind them. Their mouths met in an eager, crushing kiss as Scott’s arms surrounded Logan’s shoulders. He squeezed and pushed into Logan’s flesh as his lips parted inviting Logan’s kisses to reach deep inside of him. As Logan’s tongue met and teased Scott’s, he found himself overtaken by sensation feeling the sheer lust radiate off of Scott’s skin with each teasing taste they shared.

“This is crazy,” Scott muttered bringing his leg up around Logan’s thigh to hold him closer yet. He twisted his leg and squeezed attempting to bring them together when Logan broke away from the kiss.

“Crazy would be doing nothing about this after so long,” Logan murmured placing tiny kisses over Scott’s shoulder. He felt Scott’s arms surround him keeping him closer yet as Scott arched his head back into the wall.

“I’ve never done this before,” Scott admitted tilting his head back further, “My sister says that I’m a workaholic who doesn’t have the first clue how to let loose and just enjoy life as it presents itself to me. She tells me that I’m too caught up in isolating myself after my…well, after my wife died…”

“Your wife?” Logan questioned arching a curious brow.

Scott nodded, “There was an accident on the lake a few years back. She went into the water and never came out.”

“Scott…” Logan’s lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl.

“She was my first love,” Scott divulged earnestly, “and the only love I’d ever known, but once she left me, well, Raven explained that I haven’t been the same. I changed after the accident that took place, but a part of me still remembers what it was like to be wanted—needed and to feel a connection to someone. With Jean I had that, but since her passing, well, I’ve tried to find another sense of purpose in my life. Our accident changed me, but I’ve tried to keep it inside—to place a distance between me and the rest of the world…”

“By living in isolation?” Logan arched a curious brow.

“It seemed like the right idea at the time,” Scott nodded falling to silence once again, “Being alone just seemed like the optimal solution to the loneliness I’ve been facing. Without Jean love seemed like an impossibility and sex, well, don’t get me started on how far from a reality that has been, but now that you’re here and you’re a professional, well…maybe…”

“I’ll show you how it’s done,” Logan promised reaching down to scoop Scott up into his arms. Craftily he pushed his hands underneath Scott’s bottom gripping and squeezing as he maneuvered his way across the room to the cot. Taking in a breath, he lowered Scott down to the cot realizing that Scott was trembling as he was laid out before Logan naked and aroused and waiting for something that he’d convinced himself that his ‘sister’ was making happen for him.

“I’m not sure that I can…” Scott gulped down hard. His blue eyes honed in on Logan keeping the lines of Logan’s body in his sight. He placed one hand over the tanned skin of his practically bare chest as Logan stood before him watching and waiting for the moment when Scott’s uncertainty turned into something more.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Logan promised again with deeper meaning behind it. As he knelt in over Scott on the cot, he attempted to balance his weight, to bring himself to a place where everything that followed would be something memorable for Scott beneath him.

“I suppose you know what you’re talking about considering that you’re the professional,” Scott attempted to make light of the situation taking place between them. He reached out to squeeze at Logan’s shoulder attempting to draw Logan in for a kiss when Logan refrained.

“Scott, wait there’s something that we need to talk about,” Logan frowned pulling back and taking a seat on the edge of the cot.

“What’s wrong? What is it? Did Raven tell you that I would pay you something once you got here or…?” Scott questioned nervously as his palm pressed down over his abdomen. His fingers stretched out in an attempt to be modest at covering his naked form as Logan gulped down hard.

“Scott, I’m not…” Logan looked away from Scott wondering what had possessed him to think any of this was a good idea.

“Not what?” Scott asked again. He swallowed hard and sat upright attempting to make light of the situation between them, “Look if it’s because I don’t know your name, well, I’m sure it’ll be easier in the long run if…”

“It’s Logan,” Logan blurted out shamefully. He lowered his head and sucked in a sharp breath as guilt coiled in over every inch of his body, “and the truth is that I’ve come a long way to find you. I’ve waited a long time for this.”

“Well,” Scott shifted on the cot behind him, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Logan. I’ve waited a long time to find you as well.”

“I only wish that were true,” Logan turned to his side to look at Scott again, “You really have no idea who I am, do you?”

“Should I?” Scott questioned behind long, dark eyelashes that only revealed to Logan just how youthful he seemed. As he sat naked on the center of the cot his big blue eyes were filled with so many questions that Logan hadn’t been prepared for. It wasn’t there at first, but now as Logan sat beside him realizing that things hadn’t panned out like he’d anticipated, he couldn’t help, but give in to disappointment.

“You should,” Logan revealed poignantly, “and the fact that you don’t know who I am only proves that this is a mistake.”

“I don’t understand,” Scott blinked back at him, “If Raven set all of this up, then…”

“I most certainly didn’t set this up,” a woman’s voice snapped as Logan looked over to discover one of the last people he’d intended upon seeing standing before him with a scowl on her face. Her dark hair hung just below her shoulders as she held two grocery bags in her arms, “What the hell are you doing here Logan?”


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell did you do to him?” Logan snapped as he found himself seated in a corner booth alone with Raven. Taking in a breath, he fought to contain his anger as he looked around the small café just outside of town that she’d suggested they go to in order to ‘clear things up’ between Logan, her and Scott. However, as Logan sat across from her eyeing her expectantly, he fought like hell not to tear her to shreds as he thought about what Scott had shared with him back at his cabin a short while earlier.

Despite the awkward situation that they’d entered into at Scott’s cabin, somehow Raven had played it off as a joke behaving as if Logan was an old friend of hers coming into town for a visit. Scott had been immediately embarrassed by his assumptions and before Logan could clear up the situation he’d rushed off into his bathroom opting to get dressed and pull himself together for a night out for dinner. At the time Logan had been furious demanding answers out of Raven, but as she warned him not to reveal the depths of his rage to her in the cabin, she’d also promised him answers once they’d gotten to a more public place.

“I saved him,” she defended in a tight whisper. Her eyes shifted around the café while her lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl. Sitting up straighter she cast a nervous glance over her shoulder to where Scott had moved across the café to retrieve drinks for the three of them upon her urgings. Now that she and Logan were alone with one another the sweet smile she had given Scott was long gone and replaced with a venomous glare, “which is more than anyone else cared to do once he was left for dead.”

“That’s a lie,” Logan countered with a frown.

“Is it though?” she challenged with an arched brow, “Do you really think anyone gave a damn about Scott? They left him and I did my best to help him through the nightmare he endured.”

 “I doubt that,” he rolled his eyes at her words, “What have you really done to him?”

“He was helpless when I found him weak and powerless,” Raven snapped in recoil. She leaned in across the table that they were seated at with darkness behind her eyes, “He was broken and miserable and I rescued him. I gave him the chance to experience life again.”

“You’re holding him here as a hostage,” Logan cut back sharply, “That’s it isn’t it?”

“I found him damn near at death’s door,” she argued with him when her eyes darted over towards where Scott was once again. She cleared her throat and focused on Logan once more while pushing a piece of her dark hair back behind her ear, “and when that happened I made a choice about his wellbeing.”

“It was the wrong one,” Logan argued with her further. He looked over to the bar where Scott was talking with one of the waitresses. As Scott stood before her placing his order, Logan couldn’t help, but notice just how much younger Scott seemed after everything was said and done with Jean. It was as if time had done him good in being away from his worries, yet as Logan thought about his uncomfortable meeting with Scott and Raven, he found himself enraged, “He should’ve been with his family—with the people who truly loved him.”

“Charles was dead as far as I knew and Scott is no longer a mutant. At that point they were looking to bring us in an effort to bring us all to extinction. They hated us mutants for who we are, so imagine what they would do with an ex-mutant who was as high profile as Scott. If the government would’ve gotten their hands on him, then he would’ve been the subject of experimentation for the rest of his life. Regardless of his being ‘cured’ in their eyes he would always be a mutant. I refused to let them try that with him after they attempted to do that to me. They would never allow us to be free to live our lives. They would continue to tear him to pieces and torture him because of who he once was. He would be another little lab rat all because of his powers, which were no longer a part of him. He deserved better than being discarded by the cause like I was,” she pointed out in a dull hiss, “What did you expect me to do? Send him into the wild without any inclination of who he is or without anyone to take care of him? Did you want to see him become a lab rat or worse? He deserved to be free and I did what I needed to do in order to allow that to happen for him.”

“So you decided to take it upon yourself to be his caretaker?"

“That’s right,” she nodded.

“Because you’re so altruistic and concerned about his well-being,” Logan forced a small laugh, “What’s your angle?”

“There’s no angle. Scott’s a good man with a kind heart. He doesn’t know the things that we do about the world around us. He didn’t remember all of the horrific attacks on all of us. He was a blank canvas, who was very much a child when I found him,” she whispered in response. Her eyes shifted across the room to where Scott was before she spoke up again, “He was left behind just like I was and I didn’t want him to have to deal with the pain of knowing where he came from and realizing that no one missed him.”

“Everyone missed him,” Logan shot back icily, “We mourned him and…”

“Scott dedicated his life to pursuing Xavier’s dream. He gave everything he had to making it a reality, but even through his sacrifices no one came looking for him until now—until you decided to screw up the good thing that he had going for him in his life,” she sat up straighter in a challenge, “No one even thought to look for him because he no longer mattered once he was no longer special.”

“That’s not true.”

“He was out on his own in the cold, but to the rest of the world he ceased to exist. Cyclops was gone and only Scott remained. He was a boy in a lot of ways no longer under the protection of Charles Xavier and he would’ve drown if I’d let him go out there on his own. He needed someone to guide him.”

“Even if that was the case and he was so lost, then why you? Why bring him here to this instead of bringing him back home?” Logan questioned watching Scott joke with the woman behind the counter. He seemed at ease in his surroundings, so confident in his approach that Logan wondered just what had gone on with Scott in his absence from the team.

“He is home Logan. I gave him a second chance,” she informed him with a huff, “He was able to have a life beyond Charles and his agenda. He could be free to live and grow and…”

“Be shielded from who he truly is,” Logan met her eyes in agitation, “It’s clear that Scott has no sense of socialization and…”

“He’s doing just fine as far as I can see,” she paused looking over to Scott chatting with the waitress before her eyes narrowed in over at Logan once again, “well, except for whatever it was he was doing with you when I walked in to that cabin. You want to talk about people taking advantage of Scott, well, take a long, hard look in the mirror. I don’t know what you think you were doing in that cabin, but he’s far from ready to deal with the drama that you would undoubtedly bring to his life…”

“He thought you hired an escort to seduce him,” Logan frowned back at her, “He thinks that you paid me to be with him and…”

“Ugh please,” she groaned outwardly, “I have taste. I would never hire you to seduce Scott when he could clearly pick up anyone he was interested in on his own and…”

“Cut the bullshit Raven,” Logan snapped back at her, “I don’t know what you did to Scott or what your agenda is, but it ends now. It ends today. I’m taking him back with me.”

“You can’t do that,” she warned glaring over at him, “If you took him away from all of this, then he would go on overload and he would be…”

“Enlightened? With his family? Happy again?” Logan questioned.

“Was he really happy before Logan?” Raven challenged, “I mean if you think about it was Scott ever really happy? When he lost Jean he was miserable, but no one cared. No one paid attention to his grief or tried to pull him through it. It ate him alive opening him up to what followed and in the long run it brought about an end to the man he was. Now, well, I mean you’ve seen him, he’s enjoying the world around him now. He’s trying new things and…”

“He was willing to sleep with an escort in an attempt to understand the ‘curiosity’ that’s been growing inside of him,” Logan scoffed.

“Which shows he has horrible taste in men, but he’s still got time to improve. If he had any idea how wretched you truly were he wouldn’t be at all interested in giving you a second glance,” she wrinkled her nose at him, “If I give him a little guidance, then I’m sure I can help him…”

“Then nothing. This ends now. I’m taking him home with me,” Logan demanded with a snarl, “He has to be with the people who love him and…”

“Do you?” Raven challenged.

“Do I what?”

“Do you love him?” Raven questioned leaning in closer over the table top, “you keep talking about Scott’s best interest, but what have you ever done for Scott in the name of his best interest? Last time I checked you were pursuing a relationship with his late wife and…”

“What I did or didn’t do with Scott during our time together is none of your business,” he answered defensively, “I don’t have to explain myself to you or prove anything considering that…”

“I’m his sister,” Raven argued with him, “and he loves me. I have done everything in my power to protect him. He and I are inseparable and…”

“You know that’s a lie,” Logan hissed watching as Scott collected their drinks.

“He believes it’s the truth,” Raven taunted him with a sly grin, “and if you decide to try to take that away from him, there will be consequences Logan. I won’t let you destroy what little he has found for himself.”

“Is that a threat?” Logan challenged eyeing her suspiciously.

“It’s the truth,” Raven noted with a frown, “Despite what you think about me, Scott is in a very vulnerable place right now and the last thing he needs is to discover the truth about who he is.”

“He deserves the truth.”

“The truth is that he’s no longer Cyclops. He isn’t a mutant nor is he leader of the X-Men any longer,” Raven reminded him with a sharp scowl forming over her features, “Jean is still dead and he’s got nothing from his old life to pull him back anymore. Charles always meant well, but he never allowed Scott the opportunity to live life because there was always a battle to be fought and a war to be won in the quest Charles had for mutant equality. He meant well, but what he didn’t see is that he created a teenage mutant soldier who never was able to live life. Scott never got to know what it was like to be carefree and at ease until I gave him that. I’ve allowed him the opportunity to be who he was meant to be without all of the impossible expectations that Charles put upon him.”

“By living in isolation?” Logan questioned with a frown, “What kind of future do you believe that is going to provide him?”

“Scott is doing what he wants for the first time in his life and I’ll be damned if I allow Charles or anyone else for that matter to pull him back into being a pawn in their foolish, reckless games,” Raven explained icily, “I’ve lived in that place between Charles and Erik for far too long watching the push and pull between them tear people apart and I refuse to allow them to do that to Scott. He deserves more than that. He deserves to be happy.”

“He needs to be surrounded by people that know and love him,” Logan argued in a muted tone as he noticed that Scott was saying his goodbyes to the waitress.

“He has that here. I love him,” Raven added sharply, “I can protect him and take care of him.”

“You’ve lied to him,” Logan noted with a frown, “Whatever fairy tale setting you’ve led him to believe, it’s all a lie. That’s not love.”

“But what you have with him is?” Raven questioned arching a curious brow. Her words prompted Logan to silence as a curious smirk carried over her features, “Unless…ah yes…”

“What?” Logan grumbled.

“You weren’t just standing there letting Scott make all the wrong assumptions about you on his own,” Raven sat up straighter in her seat, “You were very much interested in what was happening with Scott because you think you feel something for him as well, don’t you? It was never about Jean, was it?”

“I don’t owe you any answers,” Logan shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“I don’t need any of them as the truth is painfully clear,” Raven spoke up with amusement in her tone, “And all this time I just thought you boys were fighting over Jean, but now seeing you here like this maybe it was Jean you were at war with given that Scott is a deliciously perfect little prize…”

“If you hurt him in any way…” Logan snarled back at her.

“Scott is my brother as far as he knows,” Raven stated plainly, “I’m his loving sister and I would never hurt him.”

“This game of yours has to end,” Logan warned as Scott started to move in closer to the table towards them.

“Watch him Logan. See what he’s like now and tell me that you want to steal that away from him,” Raven challenged leaning back in her chair, “Spend a couple of days here and see just what has changed in his time away from Charles. You might find that there is a new sense of freedom in Scott that he was never allowed to have before I gave him a new beginning.”

“I’m taking him home,” Logan cut back sharply.

“Let him show you what he wants and then see if it is worth taking it all away just to appease your ego,” Raven added as she turned towards Scott meeting him with a wide grin, “Took you long enough to get back to us.”

“Sorry,” Scott’s face was flushed as he set the drinks down on the table, “Shelby was talking to me and I guess we got carried away.”

“Were you flirting with my girlfriend again?” Raven teased shaking her head as a smile creased over her lips.

“On the contrary,” Scott’s blue eyes shifted towards Logan for the briefest of moments before he focused on Raven once again, “She was asking about your friend and wondering if he was going to be a problem for the both of you when…”

“Jealousy,” Raven’s grin expanded before she winked over at Logan, “it’s quite a motivator in relationships, wouldn’t you think? Here Shelby and I have been together for over a year and at the first sign of a rugged man she thinks that I’m tempted to turn away from what we have with one another. Clearly she thinks too little of my tastes to imagine that I would ever be interested in, well…you.”

“I told her that she had nothing to worry about. I said that he was an old friend and that he with me,” Scott swallowed down hard at the admission. Logan could sense the nervousness coiling through Scott’s body as he refused to look over at Logan.

“Smart thinking,” Raven curled her fingers around the glass that Scott had offered her, “I suppose that means that you won’t be offended if I let you entertain Logan a bit longer while I speak with Shelby.”

“Um…no, I can…I mean don’t you want to catch up? I know you are both old friends and…” Scott began preparing to say something more when Raven sprung out of her seat to speak to her lover. She moved away leaving Scott alone with Logan as Scott had no choice, but to face Logan again, “Great. This is just…look, I’m sorry about that. You know how Raven gets when she’s got her mind on something and…”

“It’s not a problem,” Logan cleared his throat as Scott slid into the side of the booth Raven had been seated at, “I was actually hoping to get some time alone with you anyway.”

“You were?” Scott’s blue eyes widened with surprise, “I mean I know that you and Raven must’ve had a lot to talk about and…”

“I’d rather talk with you,” Logan admitted reaching out across the table to brush his fingers over the top of Scott’s hand. His touch lingered for a moment before Scott pulled back reaching for his glass.

“To be honest they haven’t had a lot of time to be together lately because Shelby’s had some things going on with her parents in Texas and…” Scott stopped himself as he slid Logan’s beer bottle across the table towards him, “Nevermind. I’m sure you probably don’t want to hear any of this.”

“Not really,” Logan admitted with a small shrug when Scott’s nervousness hung in the air between them, “Raven’s not really my concern right now.”

“Oh,” Scott bit down on his bottom lip before his blue eyes shifted around the room once again, “well, I guess, I should probably tell you again how sorry I am for thinking that you were…”

“I’m not,” Logan interrupted releasing his beer bottle to slide his fingers across the table to squeeze at the top of Scott’s hand, “Truth be told the only regret I have is that Raven came in when she did because I thought things were going rather well between the two of us.”

“You did?” Scott’s blue eyes darted over towards Logan once again, “I mean with me thinking that you were…”

“I don’t need to be an escort to want to fuck you Scott,” Logan’s gaze darted over towards where Raven was clearly flirting with the petite woman behind the bar, “Truth be told I was kind of hoping that Raven would give us some alone time together so that we could pick up where we left off with one another earlier.”

“Really?” Scott swallowed down hard, “I mean…”

“I find you fascinating Scott,” Logan confessed reaching out to touch Scott’s hand once again, “There’s something there that I think we could’ve easily continued to explore if Raven hadn’t arrived when she did.”

“It was just a moment of confusion and…” Scott offered up as his face grew red.

“I wasn’t confused,” Logan asserted squeezing at Scott’s fingers, “I’m still not. I’m dead serious about this.”

“About us?”

Logan nodded, “I think we should pick up where we left off with one another. Raven isn’t going to miss us if we take off considering that she practically gave us her blessing when she took off and…”

“I don’t think that’s what she had in mind when she left.”

“Does it matter?” Logan questioned with a hint of a smirk.

“Well, no, but…You mean you want to…?” Scott’s eyes widened in surprise when the thought seemed to sink in with him over what Logan wanted.

“What do you say to going out back behind the bar with me?” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively, “I noticed there was a back alley behind here and…”

“You mean you want to go out there and…” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Absolutely.”

“So you’re saying that you and I should just…?” Scott swallowed down hard.

“It might be fun, yes?” Logan added contemplating his options while Raven was distracted, “What do you say?”

“We don’t even know one another,” Scott pointed out with a frown, “I mean what happened before was crazy. I don’t even know what I was thinking considering that I have never done anything like that in my life, but to even suggest that we should…”

“I think I’d like to suck your cock,” Logan slurred leaning in over the table. A moment later his hand was on Scott’s knee offering a small squeeze, “You looked so delicious back at the cabin that I think it would be the end of me if you won’t at least let me take a taste.”

“This is crazy. You couldn’t possibly mean that. I mean you and I are…”

“You don’t have to pretend to be shy now Scott,” Logan urged him on further, “I know that you’re interested—that you like me.”

“I’m not sure about that. We don’t even know one another and…”

“It didn’t stop you from thinking about fucking me before,” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively as a grin swept over him, “I know you’re interested in the idea of us together.”

“But we’re with Raven and…” Scott gulped down hard when Logan’s fingers pushed up over the inseam of his pants.

“She’s having her own fun tonight. Don’t you think you deserve to do the same?” Logan spoke up haughtily, “What do you say we find a little fun of our own together?”

“What…do you…um, have…in mind…?” Scott brought his hand down beneath the table to push his fingers over Logan’s to stop him from moving up higher on his leg.

“I’ve already laid out my offer to you,” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively, “All you have to do is say yes.”

“This is crazy,” Scott glanced over at Raven once again, “For me to even consider this tells you that I’m insane because…”

“Trust me,” Logan’s fingers squeezed over Scott’s, “You’ll enjoy it.”

“I’m not saying I wouldn’t, but I really don’t do this sort of thing. I don’t like to hook up with someone I just met considering that there are a lot of things that I really should…” Scott met Logan’s eyes in a challenge again.

“Meet me out back in two minutes,” Logan spoke up suggestively before sliding out from his side of the booth. As he stood beside the table he couldn’t help, but gaze down at Scott all over again wondering how in the hell he could live without Scott for so very long, “I promise it’ll be well worth your while.”

“Okay,” Scott finally agreed as his face grew flushed, “Two minutes.”

“That’s right,” Logan smiled triumphantly, “Once you’re out there everything else will start to make sense.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Scott reached for his glass. He turned away from Logan and focused on the wall of the bar beyond the table they were at. Taking in a breath Logan forced himself to walk away from the table hoping that Raven wouldn’t stop him from doing what he set out to do in coming to Alkali Lake seeking out Scott to begin with.

xxxxx

The winds whipped up in the alleyway as Logan paced on the cobblestone pavement wondering if Scott had changed his mind. Given Scott’s apprehensions he feared that Scott would walk away without a second thought too afraid of what Logan was offering. Looking over his shoulder, Logan could see where his motorcycle was parked not far from the end of the alley. Everything was in position to provide them a quick and easy escape as long as Scott kept true to his word and joined Logan out back. If he did as he promised, then they could be on the bike and back to Xavier’s mansion as soon as possible returning to the life they’d once known far away from Raven and the fantasy she’d weaved for Scott in this quiet place away from home.

Hearing a sound to his left, Logan looked to the back door of the café noticing that it swung open with warmth bursting out from within the building. Light poured out over the shadowy alley for a brief moment before Logan was met by the familiar scent of Scott before him. He was nervous. His body language said as much as Scott moved out into the night on shaky limbs clearly second guessing himself. He was rubbing his palms over his jeans pushing his fingers into his outer thighs nervously as Logan approached him.

“For a moment I thought you were going to stand me up,” Logan noted making his presence known as Scott sought out the sound of his voice.

“For a moment I was going to,” Scott divulged quietly. He shuffled on his feet keeping his eyes on the ground as his voice revealed his nervousness, “but then I realized that I wouldn’t want to live the rest of my life with regrets about what might’ve been no matter how reckless this decision is.”

“Smart decision,” Logan reached out to curl his arm around Scott’s waist, preparing to pull Scott into his chest and drag him far from Raven’s imaginary life for him, but before he could follow through on his actions Scott rushed into Logan’s chest. His arms wrapped around Logan’s broad shoulders pulling him close as if everything in the moment was depending on their connection.

Within seconds Scott was kissing him roughly—raw and urgent in his embrace as if saying another word would cause him to rethink everything that had prompted him into the back alley with Logan. Instead of focusing on the plan, Logan gave himself to the kiss, enveloping Scott’s slender frame in his strong arms with each nip and lick of the kiss between them. With a snarl Logan pushed Scott up against the wall behind the café not quite sure why he had thought getting away with Scott would be easy when Scott was the epitome of temptation and desire. He’d fully expected Scott to be uneasy and hesitant to fall into desire, but he found he’d been dead wrong now that Scott was pawing at him as if everything else had ceased to exist. Now instead of focusing on his escape plan, Logan found himself focusing on the feel of Scott’s leg wrapped around his outer thigh—of Scott kissing him recklessly and urgent as if he needed the kiss more than he needed to breathe. Seconds later Scott’s hands were roaming over Logan’s body pushing down deep into Logan’s jeans as Logan broke away from the kiss.

“Slow down,” Logan instructed cupping Scott’s face in his hands. He tipped Scott’s head back watching Scott arch into the wall panting and eager as Logan nipped at Scott’s plump bottom lip once again, “this isn’t a race.”

“If I slow down I might overthink this and lose my nerve,” Scott divulged moving in to kiss Logan again when Logan’s hands pressed firmly on Scott’s hips pinning him roughly against the wall once again.

“This is my game,” Logan snarled nipping at the side of Scott’s neck, “I made the rules and you’re going to follow them.”

“Logan,” Scott whined as Logan pulled Scott’s fingers out of his jeans.

“I promised you a good time and I’m going to give you just that,” Logan practically growled pushing Scott’s hands up over his head. He used his left hand to squeeze Scott’s wrists together over his head before Logan’s right hand pushed over the center of Scott’s slacks. Methodically he began to rub at the center of them feeling Scott grow hard against his urgings. Whimpering Scott attempted to move away from the wall and wiggle his wrists out of Logan’s hold, but his movement only served to cause Logan to grip tighter keeping Scott in position.

“Don’t move,” Logan warned sharply as he quickly slid open Scott’s belt. His fingers plucked away at the button on Scott’s slacks listening to the sounds of Scott whimpering. A grin carried over him when he unzipped Scott’s slacks and reached inside of Scott’s boxer shorts to feel the heat of arousal burning beneath the surface.

“Logan,” Scott whispered his name, arching his head back into the wall in surrender as Logan’s fist wrapped around his body, gently pumping and teasing Scott’s manhood with a gradual slide, “God that feels good.”

“How good?” Logan questioned in authoritative tone tracing a hot, wet line over the side of Scott’s neck. He whispered in Scott’s ear, teasing his tone over the outer shell.

“It’s fucking fantastic,” Scott blurted out as his face was a deep shade of crimson. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted further with each exhale he made. He twisted against Logan, shifting as his chest rose and fell in anticipation of Logan’s teasing touch.

“That’s right Scott,” Logan nipped at the side of his neck. His thumb skimmed over the sensitive head of Scott’s arousal feeling Scott grow harder against his urgings when Scott let out a whimper. He twisted and writhed caught up in desire when Logan’s teeth sank into Scott’s shoulder, “Allow yourself to focus on pleasure—on every touch and sensation…knowing that I’m the one who is giving this to you…”

“Mmm…” Scott bit down on his lower lip while nodding. He closed his eyes allowing Logan to take control of the moment. With each rough caress, Logan realized Scott was his completely—caught up in lust and desire desperate for Logan’s touch. He trembled as Logan found himself on his knees pushing Scott’s slacks and boxer shorts down over his hips to reveal the warmth of Scott’s body burning beneath the surface aroused and eager to be touched.

“Logan,” Scott murmured his name as Logan’s touch became more aggressive, prompting Scott’s hips to twist and grind desperate for more stimulation as Logan seized Scott’s hips positioning him against the wall once again.

“Focus on what feels good,” Logan slurred leaning forward to take Scott’s manhood between his now parted lips. With a slow tease over the tip of Scott’s body, Logan allowed his tongue to slide over Scott stealing the first taste of Scott’s desire as Scott’s hands threaded through Logan’s hair encouraging the movement between them.

Wordlessly Logan tasted and teased Scott, licking and gently nipping while increasing the suctioning meant to pull Scott out from within. Soon Scott was writhing before him pumping into Logan’s mouth without thought or rationality as Logan’s hands wrapped around Scott’s bottom. He began to knead and squeeze at Scott’s bottom listening to the sounds of Scott trying to stifle the whimpers that carried over him when Logan brought Scott closer to the edge. He felt Scott shudder and twist, digging his nails deeper into Logan’s hair, twisting it and tugging upon it while thrusting his hips forward, rocking his body into Logan’s mouth with urgent twists. He made a muted sound, pushing forward until Logan was at Scott’s complete disposal doing his best to take Scott to the edge in between licks and teasing, but never quite taking him over as he pulled back.

“Logan,” Scott whined reopening his eyes as he looked down at Logan. His body jolted with anticipation and lust, causing him to cry out as he arched against the wall behind him.

“Not yet,” Logan whispered licking Scott from root to tip, attempting to tease Scott again. For a moment hesitation carried over him drawing him back to his purpose in pulling Scott out of the café, but as he tipped his head up and discovered that Scott’s eyes were upon him watching him with desire and yearning, Logan found himself thinking less about their escape and more about what it would be like to push Scott over the edge of desire lost inside of himself in ways that he hadn’t ever been able to explore with Logan before.

“Please…” Scott whispered so quietly that Logan had felt he’d imagined it, but rather than questioning it he resumed in his teasing taking Scott’s swelled manhood into his mouth again and doing his best to guide Scott to pleasure full and throbbing in ways that no other man had been capable of doing for him. Without hesitation Scott’s fingers pushed into Logan’s hair again, coaxing him to continue—to remind him of the importance of a connection in his life with Logan on his knees in the back alley giving him everything he’d ever longed for with each teasing taste.

“Logan,” Scott shuddered his name, arching his head back as the first shudders ripped through Scott’s body causing him to buck and twist. His hands dropped down to Logan’s shoulders squeezing roughly with each shudder that carried over him. Logan’s arms circled around Scott’s body pulling him in closer while his thick, powerful hands kneaded at Scott’s bottom allowing Scott to let loose in every way imaginable. With each whimper and shudder, Scott spilled himself inside of Logan, caught up in a wave of hedonism and recklessness in ways that Logan feared he’d never find outside of this fairy tale place Raven had taken Scott to.

Now as Logan swallowed down Scott’s desire, taking in every jolting burst of desire, Logan found himself caught up in the moment—lost in a sentimentality that he knew shouldn’t exist between them. It was something that he’d fought to pretend wasn’t there, but with Scott vulnerable and softening in Logan’s mouth, he reluctantly pulled back to tilt his head up and simply watch a still trembling Scott pressed up against the brick wall.

“Logan that was…” Scott fought for words as Logan shuffled to his feet again. He touched the side of Scott’s face coaxing Scott to look at him once again as their eyes connected with one another.

“I know,” Logan replied dipping down to kiss Scott tenderly in spite of all of his intentions. Brushing his thumb over the hollow of Scott’s cheekbone, Logan felt Scott melt into the kiss offering himself over to the moment completely as Scott’s arms wrapped around Logan’s strong, muscular frame. Saying nothing Scott held onto Logan, squeezing him tightly as Logan heard a rustling sound to the left of where they were. With Scott’s face buried in his shoulder, Logan tipped his head to the side and discovered Raven smirking back at Logan with a knowing expression carrying over her. She shook her head and laughed before returning to the café knowing full well that Logan wasn’t about to walk away from what he’d started with Scott despite his good intentions. Despite his promise to Charles, there was something about having Scott beside him that made him all the more eager to stick around in the fantasy world Raven had created.    


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan makes a new discovery about Scott.

Logan stood outside of Scott’s home watching for any sign of life beyond the small, secluded cabin that he’d awakened in only a day earlier. As the wind picked up around him, he found himself contemplating his inability to just move forward. All of this should’ve been easy, but then he’d gone and complicated things. He’d taken the mission that Chuck had given him and completely blown it out of the water when he’d gone off in search of Scott. Deep down he knew what he was supposed to do—he was well aware of what he should’ve said when he’d finally located Scott, but instead he’d choked and simply fallen back into his old instincts that surrounded him with thoughts of lust and desire. Impulse had taken control, but now everything inside of him was keeping him frozen in the moment puffing on a cigar and trying to muster up the ‘courage’ to work his way to Scott’s front door after everything fell apart.

“Damn it,” Logan cursed closing his eyes and pushing out a deep exhale. Shaking his head he tried to stay focused, but all he could think about was the expression on Scott’s face right before they parted ways.

Now as he thought about his previous evening with Scott, he couldn’t help, but find himself agitated in how their ‘moment’ with one another hand gone awry after his attempt at running away with Scott and leaving Raven’s ‘fantasy world’ behind had transformed into something altogether different. Instead of being closer to one another than before, Scott panicked abruptly rushing away from Logan after the sound of Raven smashing a beer bottle into the brick wall caused him to snap back into reality. Granted when Logan had realized she was there watching them, he knew she would be trouble, but her wicked smirk and extended middle finger in Logan’s direction right before she walked into the café was an indication of just how much damage she’d done to the progress with Scott. In that instant Scott’s head had snapped up off of Logan’s shoulder effectively taking Scott completely out of their moment with one another.

“Shit,” Scott had cursed under his breath shuddering when something snapped inside of him, “Did you hear that?”

“It was nothing,” Logan attempted to reassure him as he found himself wanting to murder Raven for spoiling a perfectly wonderful moment between them.

“It didn’t sound like nothing,” Scott’s blue eyes shifted to look around in a panic, “Someone’s out here. Someone must’ve seen us doing this and and…”

“Scott, it’s fine,” Logan attempted to ease his concerns when Scott’s face drained of all color.

“No, it’s not…it’s…” Scott swallowed down hard when a breeze carried over the both of them, “this…its…”

“What is it?” Logan could remember asking as Scott pulled away from him in the back alley.

“I’m sorry. I knew better than to behave this way,” Scott apologized struggling to shake the lingering desire that remained after their interlude with one another. He took a few steps further away from Logan as if to distance himself from the situation when one of his hands pushed up through his messy dark hair, “This was a mistake.”

“A mistake?” Logan repeated watching Scott pushed his pants back into place. Scott’s face was red, overtaken with guilt and embarrassment as he refused to look over at Logan. He started to pace around in the darkness, clearly caught up in his own condemning thoughts as Logan wondered what Raven’s angle was in the situation he’d inadvertently walked into with Scott.

“I shouldn’t have let you do that,” Scott spoke up apologetically, “I knew better than to get involved with something like this especially after all this time when I’d been so careful about staying in control, but I just wanted to forget that I had these urges. I wanted to pretend that they weren’t there, but they’ve been threatening to overrule logic for a while and now…”

“What?”

“It was irresponsible on my part Logan and I’m sorry. I never should’ve led you on especially right about now when…this wasn’t what I intended on doing,” Scott’s words tapered off as he turned his back to Logan.

“Scott,” Logan frowned reaching for Scott’s arm in an attempt to pull him back to the intimacy they’d shared that Logan was convinced that Raven had purposely spoiled for them.

“I’m sorry. I realize that this wasn’t what you were expecting tonight, but as much as I might’ve enjoyed this I just…I can’t Logan. I’m sorry,” Scott apologized again before rushing off into the café and disappearing before Logan could get a word in with him about what they’d shared with one another.

Now as Logan took his last puff of his cigar, he flicked it onto the grass and smashed it with the heel of his boot. He’d decided that he had more than enough of the games. To hell with Raven’s lies she’d sold Scott about his past. She’d clearly worked a number over on him and as much as Scott wanted to cling to his newfound life away from Charles Xavier and his dreams for the future Logan knew that he had to do something in the name of helping Scott. Whatever it was that had prompted Logan to think that indulging in Raven’s new life for Scott the night before had long since passed and as Logan had gassed up his motorcycle earlier in the morning, he vowed to himself that he would find a way to take Scott back to the school kicking and screaming if he had to. No more stupid games or ridiculous fantasies about something that was never meant to be because he’d learned his lesson and now was about helping Scott find himself again. Everything else was...

“A mistake,” Logan grumbled smashing the butt of his cigar harder into the grass as he’d decided he was done with being patient. He was finished with dealing with the situation he’d inadvertently walked into in a place where Scott no longer remembered him. Letting his instinct and desire get the best of him was a mistake, but now he knew better. From now on he was going to be by the books in taking Scott back home. To hell with Raven and her ‘new life’ for Scott as he was preparing to fully seize the moment in going back to where Scott could truly find himself again. Taking in a breath, he marched up to Scott’s front door no longer giving a damn if Scott wasn’t awake. He was going to give Scott the answers to the questions that Scott hadn’t bothered to ask the night before whether he wanted to or not. That’s all there was to it.

“I know you’re in there,” Logan snarled after his knocking had been met by silence. Pounding harder on the door, he felt his anger and frustration bubbling over as he spoke up again in a gruff voice, “Scott, we need to talk. You can’t avoid me forever especially not after last night. Not after we…just open the damned door. You can’t just avoid me. Not now.”

Logan’s words came to an abrupt end when he heard the sound of feet moving from inside the cabin. They were softer in their approach as he wondered if Scott was going to try to pretend that he wasn’t inside, but as he heard the sound of the door unlocking, Logan vowed to deal with the situation once and for all. No more games. He was going to tell Scott how it is…except when the door swung open Logan discovered that Scott was nowhere in sight. Instead he found himself staring down at a small dark haired boy that couldn’t possibly be any older than early elementary school age.

“Who are you?” Logan asked gruffly as he sized up the small boy before him.

“Nathan,” the boy answered with a small grin, “and you are?”

“Logan,” he responded finding himself at a loss when he attempted to find a way to come off as less threatening to the small child before him.

“Good morning Logan,” the small boy greeted Logan with a wide grin, “You must be looking for my dad, right?”

“Your dad,” Logan repeated fighting to suppress the surprise that washed over him in seeing the small boy dressed in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a blue and red striped shirt before him. His eyes widened when recognition carried over the sharp jawline of the boy’s chiseled features. His eyes were big and blue much like the eyes that Logan had looked into last night when he’d reached out to stroke Scott’s cheek and whisper words of encouragement after their interaction in the alley. There was no mistaking the resemblance, but at the same time he also knew well enough that Scott Summers had been anything, but…

“Nathan, what have I told you about opening the door when I’m in the bathroom? You can’t just rush out there especially in the winter time like this without someone joining you. I told you time and time again to wait for me before you head on out because you never know what you might find on the other side of the door when…” Scott’s chastising words came to an abrupt halt when he discovered Logan standing before him. Worry flashed over his features before his face twisted to a grimace before Logan, “Logan...”

“Good morning sunshine. Did you miss me?” Logan blurted out not quite sure what to say to Scott when their eyes met again. Something had shifted in the moment as Logan realized that Scott’s face was filled with something that resembled panic. His blue eyes shifted between Logan and the small boy before him, yet as they stood across from one another with Logan outside of the threshold of Scott’s cabin, Logan could see the uneasy that overtook Scott in seeing him again.

“Dad, your friend is here,” Nathan replied opening the door wider. He turned to face Scott with a wide grin before stepping away from the door seemingly oblivious to the tension between Scott and Logan until he spoke up again, “and he seems really angry that you didn’t answer for him. He was knocking for a while because obviously he wanted you to answer. When you didn’t do it what was I supposed to do? Just leave him outside to freeze?”

“Nathan that’s not what…” Scott began with a frown.

“It’s cold out there dad and you can’t just leave your friend standing out there,” Nathan spoke up with emphasis in his tone, “Not when it’s going to snow today.”

“Yeah dad,” Logan couldn’t help, but crack a grin at Nathan’s words, “it is very cold out here today.”

“It hasn’t started snowing yet,” Scott grumbled before refocusing on Nathan, “I know you meant well Nathan, but you have to realize that before you go opening doors to strangers that…”

“I’m pretty sure he was cold out there dad because he was getting really angry that you weren’t answering,” Nathan pointed out with a sudden seriousness in his tone, “You told me that it’s not a good idea to get my friends angry, so when your was getting upset…”

“He’s not angry,” Scott moved in closer to place himself between Logan and Nathan. His fingers curled over Nathan’s shoulder protectively as Scott cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice neutral in front of his son, “That’s just the way he always looks most of the time.”

“Hmm,” Nathan decided tipping his head to the side and giving Logan a sideways glance. After a few seconds of scrutiny Nathan finally nodded and cracked a sly grin, “I guess I can see that. People say my dad has resting bitch face as well, so it’s okay if you look grumpy.”

“Nathan! Where did you hear that?”

“Aunt Raven,” Nathan shrugged his shoulders, “but everybody says it dad.”

“That doesn’t mean that you have to as well,” Scott’s spoke up horrified by his son’s words. He immediately placed his hand on Nathan’s shoulder before he looked over at Logan once again, “I’m sorry. He forgot his manners this morning and…”

“You do have a resting bitch face Slim. You can’t fault your son for telling the truth,” Logan fought to repress the chuckle that carried over him before he nodded towards Nate, “You’re right on that one kid.”

“See, I told you people were thinking it. He’s just the only one brave enough to say what he’s thinking,” Nathan shrugged his shoulders and sighed, “I can’t help it if I just hear things that people don’t think I can know.”

“I’m sorry Logan,” Scott apologized again as his blue eyes drifted towards Logan, “Now really isn’t a good time for us to talk. I thought I told you last night that it really wasn’t a good time for…”

“I heard what you said, but I thought we should talk about…things. You didn’t really give me a chance to explain myself before you left and…” Logan cleared his throat, “Can I come in?”

“Now really isn’t a good time,” Scott’s jaw flexed with tension as Logan made a small movement towards the cabin’s bare interior.

“We’re going ice fishing today. My dad promised me that we could get a fresh start on a good catch this morning before the snow comes in,” Nathan beamed excitedly from his position behind Scott. He took a step forward and tipped his head up further to give Logan a long once over, “Do you know how to fish?”

“I might’ve given it a try every now and then. Some say I’m pretty good at doing it actually,” Logan perked up as the small boy seemed to warm up to him.

“Really?” Nathan asked with a grin, “Do you like ice fishing?”

“I don’t mind giving it a go,” Logan tipped his head to the side and cracked a grin, “Is that an invitation Nathan?”

“Logan has other things that he’d rather do. He was just stopping by to tell me something before he was on his way to those other things,” Scott interrupted attempting to coax his son into forgetting about Logan’s presence, “Why don’t you go grab your bag so we can go and…?”

“Logan wants to join us,” Nathan replied urgently, “He thinks it would be fun even if you don’t think it is such a good idea. Isn’t that right?”

“I can’t say I have anything else on my plate today,” Logan answered folding his arms in front of his chest, “and I was just thinking that it was a good day to go ice fishing especially with new friends. You did promise to show me a good time last night Scott and what better way to have a good time than with you and Nathan here today.”

“I knew it!” Nathan squealed excitedly. He bounced up and down before moving forward to give Logan a high five, “This is going to be so much fun! I’m going to get my stuff and then we can go.”

“I’ll wait for you right here,” Logan promised raising his hand to offer it to Nathan in a high five. The boy seemed to beam with enthusiasm at the gesture.

“Cool!” Nathan exclaimed, “I’ll be right back.”

“We’ll be here,” Logan added watching as the small boy rushed across the cabin into the back room that Logan hadn’t paid attention to the previous evening. Once Nathan was out of sight, Scott turned towards Logan in a panic.

“You have to go. You can’t be here right now,” Scott mouthed in a quiet whisper, “I know that last night was kind of confusing, but I meant what I told you after we…well…”

“You really didn’t say all that much…”

“I understand that I came on pretty strong, but last night I wasn’t thinking clearly. I was just caught up in the strange situation we’d gotten ourselves into, but you need to know that isn’t me,” Scott offered up apologetically, “I’m not usually like that and…”

“I realize that you have a hard time letting loose,” Logan nodded as his grin expanded.

“I pride myself on being in control most of the time, but last night I guess I just got caught up in the moment and did some really shameless things at a time when…”

“You didn’t really think I was going to walk away from you so easily after last night, did you? Scott, if nothing else, you must’ve realized that I’m persistent when the need arises. Raven told you as much before we went to the café and…” Logan arched a curious brow before he nodded towards the direction Nathan went off in.

“Believe me if I’d been thinking clearly, I would’ve realized that what we did last night was a bad idea, but I got caught up in a moment of curiosity and…”

“Lust…”

“It was foolish and if I had been thinking about where my duties and responsibilities are, then I would have…” Scott struggled to get his words out.

“You didn’t tell me you had a son,” Logan’s brow arched further.

“You didn’t ask,” Scott explained as his face grew red with uneasiness, “I mean it didn’t exactly come up considering that we really didn’t get that much talking in. When Raven arrived things were confusing and then at the café where…”

“We were a bit preoccupied with getting to know one another better,” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively.

“I didn’t think you’d be planning on sticking around given the way we met,” Scott spoke up in a pinched tone as he stood up taller, “Raven said you were a bit of a drifter, so I figured after last night you would be…”

“What?”

“I just thought…I don’t know…I didn’t really see it…” Scott paused apprehensively, “Look I’m just not in a good place in my life right now. I’ve got responsibilities and things that I can’t just walk away from because you showed up in my lake doing what you did and…”

“What I did?” Logan arched a curious brow, “If memory serves me correctly you pulled me out of the water and you were the one that invited me into your cabin when…”

“I didn’t want you to drown,” Scott answered readily, “Whatever possessed you to go for that swim like you did it… Look it doesn’t matter. Right now I can’t be doing this. We can’t be having this discussion because I have my son here with me and that changes everything so…”

“Is he…?” Logan couldn’t help, but question, “You and your wife were…?”

“What?” Scott questioned with a frown.

“Nathan, he’s…”

“He’s what?” Scott asked again.

“You and Jeanie…Nathan’s yours,” Logan couldn’t help, but ask as his words trailed off. He closed his eyes thinking about his history with Scott and Jean before he noticed the pained expression on Scott’s face.

“Of course he is,” Scott wrinkled his nose at Logan’s words, “It’s hard enough for me in not having her around, but after we lost her—Nathan was too young to really remember much about her, but that doesn’t mean I want him to forget.”

“I didn’t say that. Scott I just…”

“Look Logan, I know that last night I was giving you mixed signals and that was entirely on me, but I’m not the person you think I am. I don’t do things like I did last night. Before last night my wife was the only person that I ever…well, it’s just there hasn’t been anyone after Jean and with Nathan, well, it complicates things that…I’m just…I don’t want to give you the wrong impression because I’m not over my wife yet. I know she’s gone, but that doesn’t mean that I’ve forgotten her or…” Scott attempted to reason with Logan, “It’s just that I wasn’t behaving like myself when I agreed to what we did.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Logan folded his arms in front of his chest, “I was actually quite surprised by your ability to let go like you did and just enjoy the moment considering that…”

“I can understand why you want to talk about this further, but I don’t have time for this now. My son is here and…” Scott huffed hearing Nathan moving around in the cabin behind him, “You’ve got to go.”

“No, I don’t,” Logan argued making a small step in closer to the threshold, “Nathan invited me to go fishing with you.”

“Nathan doesn’t have any idea who you are,” Scott spoke up behind gritted teeth, “He doesn’t realize that…”

“I’m the man who rocked his daddy’s world last night,” Logan whispered faintly.

“Look I…” Scott’s words grew flustered. His eyes shifted away from Logan struggling to focus on anything, but Logan’s mouth as Logan bridged the distance between them. Brazenly Logan reached out to touch the side of Scott’s face in an attempt to coax Scott into looking at him once more.

“I did, didn’t I?” Logan wiggled a suggestive brow. He arched in closer to Scott. Offering emphasis to his words, he slid in closer yet allowing the warmth of his breath to skim over Scott’s now parted lips, “It sure as hell felt like you were having a good time last night.”

“Logan I…” Scott started to blush at Logan’s words.

“Don’t deny how good last night felt just because you think that you have to pretend that you didn’t experience something deeper happening here outside of us,” Logan slurred leaning in closer to Scott, “Even you can’t deny how good things felt when we were together outside that café…”

“I have responsibilities,” Scott slurred attempting to find a way to convince Logan to walk away.

“You always do, but you know what they say about all work and no play Scott,” Logan whispered with words buzzing over Scott’s lips. He moved in closer yet, his lips a mere breath of a kiss away from Scott’s as his fingers eased into Scott’s dark hair making no mistake about his intentions, “You need to find a release every now and then.”

“Logan I’m not…” Scott’s words fell from his lips in a breath of protest, but as Logan inched in closer yet, Scott’s fingers pressed over Logan’s shoulder involuntarily pulling him in towards Scott without a second thought.

“Yes you are,” Logan decided throwing caution to the wind and bridging the distance between them. Softly, his lips brushed in over Scott’s offering up a slow, teasing brush of a kiss as Scott’s fingers pushed over Logan’s shoulder in an involuntary curl. His lips parted inviting Logan inside in spite of his words, yet as Logan’s fingers pushed deeper into Scott’s hair, he felt Scott break away from the kiss when the sound of Nathan’s feet on the wooden flooring caused Scott to abruptly pull away from Logan’s touch.

“I’m ready!” Nathan announced rushing over to Scott and Logan, “Let’s do this!”

“Nathan, Logan was just…” Scott began nervously in an attempt to hide what was happening as he touched his son’s shoulder.

“I was going to just get my fishing rod from my motorcycle,” Logan motioned to the bike he’d parked just beyond the front of Scott’s yard.

“You have a motorcycle?” Nathan questioned with wide eyes.

“I sure do,” Logan nodded, “Want to see it?”

“Do I ever,” Nathan decided eagerly, “Dad, do you see that? It’s so cool!”

“Yeah dad,” Logan winked over at Scott, “It’s cool. Would you like to go for a ride?”

“Can I?” Nathan questioned turning to Scott again, “Can I do it?”  


“Not today,” Scott replied, “We’ve got to get started on fishing and…”

“Maybe later,” Logan reached out to touch the top of Nathan’s head, “Your dad is eager to catch some fish this morning.”

“Me too!” Nathan confessed with a small laugh, “Last time my dad caught the biggest fish, but I’m sure that today is going to be my lucky day. I’m going to catch a bigger fish than he does.”

“I’m sure you will,” Logan agreed unable to refrain from looking over at Scott again, “Something tells me that today is going to be a lucky day for the both of us.”

“Not that lucky,” Scott mouthed under his breath as Logan winked at him once again.

“After last night I’m going to guess that is is. You’ll see,” Logan promised as he found himself preparing to face this new unexpected element of life with Scott beyond the X-Men now that fate had offered a new twist for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m surprised to see you in here today. I figured I wouldn’t see you for a few days given all the talk you’ve been doing about your time out with Nate for your guys only weekend,” Raven’s voice pulled Scott from his conflicting thoughts as he turned around to see his sister standing by the far end of the counter. She moved in closer to where he was paying for the hot chocolate he’d picked up after a long day of ice fishing with Logan and Nathan. Now as he looked over to the corner booth where his son was cozying up to Logan and boasting about their catch of the day, Scott couldn’t help, but find himself puzzled by the man before him. It was as if there was something so familiar about Logan, yet in thinking about the transformation that Logan had made from the wild man last night that Scott had been tempted by in the back alley to the kind and considerate man that was joking with Nathan as if they’d been old friends Scott found himself at a loss.

“Scott, did you hear me?” Raven questioned as Scott turned to discover his sister standing beside him with concern carrying over her features, “Are you alright? You are back earlier than anticipated and you look very distracted being here. Did the cold finally get to your brain and have you call it quits on your expedition?”

“I’m fine,” Scott cleared his throat as he refocused on the change the cashier was handing him back, “Thank you.”

“You don’t look fine,” Raven whispered moving in closer to him, “something seems different. You were acting very strangely when you took off yesterday. You didn’t take the time to say goodbye when you left so abruptly and…”

“I was tired,” Scott lied attempting to put his focus on his sister, “You know I haven’t been myself lately. I’ve had so much on my mind lately that I just needed some space, so after we were at the café I just decided to take some time away from it all for a while before Nathan came back from the sleepover he was at.”

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? You know how much I miss my son when he’s not with me. I was hesitant to let him go with Tommy’s family like that in the first place, but when I gave in and let him do it, I was worried about him being away from home like that,” Scott frowned back at her, “I was pushing it the last couple of days with not resting while he was gone. Nathan and I had big plans together so…”

“I’m not talking about Nate. I’m talking about you and what’s been happening lately with this sudden brooding side and…”

“I’m fine. Truly I am. I just wanted to make sure everything was ready for his return,” Scott lied meeting his sister’s concerned eyes, “I wanted to call it an early night.”

“Scott… look I know it’s been a while since you’ve even indulged the idea of, well, having anyone around and with what I walked in on at your cabin… I can understand how things might’ve been confusing yesterday with Logan showing up when he did, but…” she paused drawing emphasis to her words, “Scott it isn’t like you to just up and disappear without saying goodbye. You’re usually much more responsible than that.”

“You were with Shelby,” Scott pointed out with a frown, “You didn’t need your little brother coming around and harassing you like a third wheel when I really just needed some time to clear my head.”

“Because of Logan?” she arched a curious brow.

“Because I’ve just had a lot going on lately,” Scott offered up as Nathan’s laughter pulled him from his conversation once again. Looking over his shoulder he could see Logan snapping his fingers and whispering something as Nathan attempted to mimic his movements.

“Since when has a lot going on prevented you from clueing me in on what’s been happening with you?” she questioned with a small shake of her head, “Even if I’m on a date, you usually check in with me. We’re always in communication. Scott, you’re usually so good with keeping me in the loop and…”

“I was tired Raven. Work has been having me on overload with the change of season and then with everything that’s been going on, well, I just didn’t think it was the time to make it a late night especially with Nathan coming back,” Scott responded gruffly, “I had an early day ahead of me, so I wanted to make sure I was at my best before Nathan and I headed out to our weekend adventure when…”

“Yes, I understand that you would want to be there for him Scott and seeing you out here with Nate like this today instead of on the ice, well, I just started thinking that maybe it was too much knowing that it’s the anniversary of when…” Raven’s words trailed off when her eyes shifted towards the sound of Nathan’s laughter. Almost immediately her expression darkened when she met Scott’s blue eyes once again “Well this is unexpected. You didn’t say that you were going to be doing this…”

“I told you we were going to go ice fishing today,” Scott explained shaking his conflicting thoughts as he looked to Raven again, “I told you that he’s been begging me to go for weeks, so I told him that today could be the day. He’s been looking forward to it asking about it nonstop so I didn’t want to disappoint him even if the weather really didn’t want us spending more time out there today. This is just a post-fishing celebration that…”

“Yes, you’ve been telling me all week about the trip Scott, but with this…well, this is surprising to say the least,” she nodded towards where Nathan and Logan were seated at a table.

“It obviously didn’t go as planned, but not for a lack of trying to work it out,” Scott cleared his throat nervously, “I already told you that we just called it an early day because it was getting cold out there with the winds picking up. Nathan’s not been exposed to a lot of that so I didn’t want him to catch a cold or…”

“I wasn’t talking about your fishing trip,” she nodded over towards the table where Nathan and Logan were chatting with one another. As Scott followed her gaze, he realized his son was laughing as Logan was showing Nathan some kind of magic trick, “Why is Logan here?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question considering that he’s your friend? Clearly he came into town hoping to meet up with you somehow and reconnect. Circumstance had it that he just kind of found me instead and…”

“Scott,” her frown intensified, “I know you mean well in being nice to Logan, but this isn’t the time to let your guard down.”

“What do you mean?” he questioned.

“I’m saying that as much as you pride yourself on being the nice guy, well, Logan’s just not…”

“Not what?”

“Nothing. It’s just…” she paused, “What’s the story with Logan?”

“There isn’t one,” Scott replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“Then why is he here with you and Nate?”

“He was in the neighborhood and looking for something to keep him occupied for the day,” Scott replied with a small shrug, “Obviously he came into town looking to catch up with you like we talked about before when you saw him at my place and…”

“Yes, I understand that, but given what I walked in on last night in your cabin, the more important question is why is he here with you and Nathan right now of all times?” she asked impatiently, “Do you really think that’s a smart idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he frowned.

“I don’t think that right now is the time for you to be inviting him to take part in your life with Nate. He’s practically a stranger and your son isn’t used to you having anyone around after you lost Jean so I don’t think it’s wise to start building something like this when…”

“He showed up at my place this morning and Nathan wanted him to join us. It was his suggestion and he would’ve been disappointed if I had said no to Logan joining us,” Scott answered simply as he swallowed down a breath.

“Somehow I don’t think it was Nathan’s disappointment that was guiding your actions in having Logan with you,” she remarked doubtful, “Look I know that you’ve been lonely and you mean well, but Logan’s unpredictable and…”

“It was just ice fishing,” Scott frowned back at her, “I don’t see the harm in that.”

As she gave him ‘the look’ he found himself on edge when he spoke up nervously, “I don’t see why it’s a big deal considering that Logan’s your friend. You said it yourself that you both have known one another for years so it’s not like he’s a stranger. You vouched for him and…”

“That doesn’t mean I want him anywhere near my baby brother especially now after you’ve spent so much time on your own trying your best to raise Nate and…”

“We just went fishing and we were hungry after,” Scott defended his actions, “Nathan loves this place and I didn’t see the harm in treating him to lunch and hot cocoa.”

“Be that as it may Logan is a wild card and that’s the last thing you need in your life. Last night you both were behaving rather,” she paused offering up that same look of disapproval that he’d received from her more often than not, “reckless.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I know what you thought of him when he arrived at your place. Just the way you were ready to throw yourself at him like that without thinking it through. Clearly you are desperately in need of a sexual reawakening, but he’s not the person to do it with Scott. You hardly know Logan, so for him to be here with you and Nate when…”

“I didn’t see a problem with it. Sure, there was a misunderstanding between us at my place, but we moved past it. It was embarrassing sure, but then when you showed up I thought we all agreed to forget about it,” Scott shrugged again, “You trust Logan and he’s your friend, so I didn’t think that he would be any kind of trouble.”

“Logan’s always trouble,” she lowered her voice as worry carried over her features, “Scott, look I know it’s been a while for you since you’ve decided to put yourself out there after Jean, but sleeping with Logan isn’t something that I would suggest given that…”

“Raven, don’t say it,” he warned, “right now isn’t the time to…”

“I know that, but at the same time you’re my brother and I’m concerned about you and your decision making especially where Nate is concerned,” she reached out to squeeze his arm gently, “I understand that you love your son and you’re fascinated by Logan and his primitive nature, but you must see how reckless your behavior has been.”

“My behavior?” he frowned at her.

“It’s reckless,” she added, “Just inviting him into Nate’s life like this is dangerous in ways that…”

“My behavior?” he frowned, “I haven’t seen anyone since Jean died so for you to lecture me about having someone in my life given that you’re the one that has been giving me the push to start dating again…”

“Dating is one thing, but recklessly screwing some stranger that you just met is another thing altogether Scott. You don’t know a thing about him or what he’s capable of,” her eyes narrowed back at him.

“I’m not really concerned with…”

“I get it Scott,” Raven moved in closer to him, “You’re attracted to men and that’s perfectly alright, but just because Logan’s got a big cock and a bad attitude doesn’t mean that…”

“Seriously?” Scott frowned back at her, “Are you really going to do this now when…?”

“He’s nothing, but a heartache waiting to happen for you Scott. He’s the last thing you need right now when you are finally trying to pull your life together again after everything,” she continued with a concerned tone, “It’s dangerous especially given what is at stake here for you and…”

“We went fishing Raven. We weren’t having sex.”

“Not right now, but what about last night?” she questioned with a sigh. Bringing her hand up through her dark hair, her eyes were filled with concern, “What would’ve happened if I hadn’t shown up when I did? What did you think Logan was going to do to you? Have a perfectly non-sexual naked conversation with you about the meaning of life?”

“I don’t want to talk about this—not now.”

“Too bad,” she reached for Scott’s arm before moving in closer to him and lowering her voice, “Look I know that you think Logan means well, but he’s a drifter Scott. Logan’s nice enough and he comes off as being sexy in a mysterious, bad boy sort of way, but he is notorious for just up and leaving when boredom sets in. He’s the kind of guy that you find slumming in the bars more often than not trying to find his fix for the night. He’s not one to stick around for the long haul and…”

“Why are you telling me this?” Scott questioned with a frown.

“Because I know you. I know how uptight and repressed you are.”

“I’m not uptight,” he protested.

“Everything in your life holds a deeper meaning for you Scott. You’ve spent so much time refusing to put yourself out there even though I’ve tried to set you up time and time again with perfectly capable people who…”

“…weren’t of interest to me. Raven, I told you that I wasn’t looking for that at the time.”

“Scott, I know how you feel about love and sex and how you aren’t about impulse and recklessness. You are traditional in so many was given that Jean was your only love in your life…”

“Don’t bring her into this,” Scott’s teeth gritted at the mention of his fallen wife, “That’s not fair considering that…”

“You don’t want to be someone’s one night stand especially now that you have Nate in your life to think about,” she continued in a concerned voice, “You are a good man with a kind hard who still believes in true love. You’re caring and when you are with someone you’re with them because they are special to you—the relationship is special. You aren’t looking for fast and fleeting, but with Logan, well, to be honest Scott in the entire time I’ve known him can’t remember him ever having anything that could qualify as a real relationship. He’s not exactly sentimental or driven by his passions for anything other than his need to run, conquer and explore. It’s almost as if he’s running from his past and if he took the time to slow down…”

“What?”

“He’d hate himself for letting go of that wild, free-spirit that lives inside of him. Trust me when I tell you that he’s not looking for love Scott. He doesn’t have a faithful bone in his body and to be honest the only reason he’d pursue this with you is because he knows I’d hate it.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because Logan and I have a…” she paused, “complicated relationship with one another.”

“Were you two...” Scott’s blue eyes widened, “dating? Did you sleep with him?”

“Hell no,” she answered emphatically, “but I’ve watched plenty of people get their heart stomped on in thinking that they have a future with Logan ahead of them only to watch him break them down. He isn’t the kind to fall in love and…”

“Who says that I want him to be?” Scott scoffed back at her, “Maybe I was looking for a distraction and…”

“Scott,” she sighed heavily, “we both know that Jean was the only woman you’ve ever been with. She was your first love—your only love and everything between you was deep and profound. Every moment was special and tender until the end, so for you to stand there expecting me to believe that you could enter into the kind of situation that best suits Logan…well, you’re wrong. You aren’t meant to be someone’s fuck buddy.”    

“Maybe I wasn’t looking for anything beyond sex,” Scott countered with a frown, “Maybe I’m not looking for something serious.”

“That’s a lie,” she shook her head disapprovingly, “we both know that you can’t be that cold. You’re incapable of it and why would you want it when you have Nathan to think about?”

“Raven, this isn’t the time. I know that you mean well, but…”

“I don’t want to see you hurt Scott. I don’t care if it isn’t something you want to hear considering that I love you and only want what is best for you. Logan isn’t that. He’s not the type to fall in love with and I felt that I owed you the truth about Logan,” Raven continued worriedly, “We’re friends sure, but Logan’s not a relationship kind of guy. He’s more of a loner type who goes his own way when the mood hits and he’s hardly a family type. He has no interest in children.”

“Look I appreciate your concern, but…” Scott began nervously, “Nathan asked him to join us and he was so excited about it. I didn’t want to say no considering that you know how Nathan is about reaching out to new people.”

“I’m well aware of that Scott, but I’m also aware of how trusting you are. I know that you’ve been waiting to bring someone in and at this point in your life, I just don’t think that Logan is right for you,” Raven added when the sound of Nathan’s laughter carried over the other sounds in the café, “I’m sure he means well, but he’s not for you. He can’t give you what you need Scott.”

“It was fishing,” Scott explained standing up taller than before, “I didn’t have a problem with the extra hands with the weather getting colder and…”

“Please,” she reached out to touch his arm gently, “Scott I know that you feel like you’re missing something in your life, but I don’t want to see you hurt. Logan’s mysterious and sexy in his own way. I get the appeal, but at the same time I know how much you’re still hurting over losing Jean and…”

“Why do you keep reminding me of that?” Scott spoke up behind gritted teeth, “Don’t you think I’m well aware of how I feel about having lost my wife? Don’t you think it kills me each day when I put my son into bed that he doesn’t have his mother here to read him a bedtime story or cuddle him when he’s feeling ill? Don’t you think I miss her and want her back in my life more than anything, but at the same time I know that’s never going to happen? She’s never coming back and I have to accept that as much as it kills me. Raven, this is extremely hard on me—on both Nathan and I, so if I can take a day out to show my son a good time with someone who is nice to him, then I don’t see the problem with…”

“Dad!” Nathan’s voice called out to Scott again, “Dad, you have to see this trick that Logan showed me. It’s super cool.”

“I’ve got to go,” Scott turned to leave as Raven reached out to squeeze his arm.

“Just be careful Scott. You’re my baby brother and the last thing I want is to see you get your heart shattered by someone who isn’t willing to give you what you need.”

xxxxx

“He talks a lot sometimes,” Nathan sighed shaking his head and groaning as Logan watched Scott’s son place his chin in his own tiny hands that were perched up on his elbows on the table top. With an exaggerated breath his eyes met Logan’s again with a scowl, “My Aunt Raven can sure talk a lot especially when my dad and I are about to do something else like have hot chocolate.”

“Your dad and your Aunt Raven are pretty close huh?” Logan questioned watching the way that Raven’s hand clenched tightly around Scott’s arm preventing him from rejoining Logan and Nathan.

“She’s his older sister, which I think sometimes means she gets to boss him around a lot,” Nathan spoke up with a groan, “She loves him, but she gets bossy with him.”

“Bossy how?” Logan redirected his attention to Nathan.

“She always tells him what to do and he always listens,” Nathan sat up straighter. He shrugged his shoulders before meeting Logan’s curious eyes again, “She always tells him that she’s trying to help him, but sometimes she’s only trying to help herself.”

“What makes you say that?” Logan questioned.

“She thinks about it a lot,” Nathan revealed, “She thinks my dad is annoying a lot of the time because he doesn’t always do what she wants. She thinks he’s a kiss up a lot of the time and it irritates her, but she loves him.”

“She said that?” Logan’s eyes widened with surprise.

“She tells him that all the time,” Nathan added, “She says that they are a lot alike because when everyone else in the world forgot about them they only had each other. When my mom died…well, she was the only one that was here for my dad. It hurt him really bad when my mom died. It still does.”

“Your mom was a good woman,” Logan replied poignantly, “I can see why your dad misses her.”

“I miss her a lot too,” Nathan confessed somberly, “I didn’t really know her that much, but sometimes I see her in my dreams. Sometimes she comes to me and tells me to look out for my dad. She says that he needs someone to look out for him because he doesn’t always see the truth the way that I do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know that my dad is adopted,” Nathan explained innocently, “I know he and Aunt Raven don’t talk about it much, but she thinks about it a lot. She thinks about how she found him at a time when he was lost. She took him in when he needed her and their mommy and daddy weren’t there for them either. They both grew up in an orphanage until they became a family and…”

“She told you all of that?” Logan couldn’t help, but ask.

“Not exactly,” Nate’s eyes shifted around the café before he fidgeted in his seat, “I hear stuff sometimes that I’m not supposed to.”

“Hear stuff how?” Logan questioned.

“My dad doesn’t want me to talk about it,” Nathan explained earnestly, “I think it scares him sometimes. He doesn’t say that I can’ t talk about it, but I think he’s worried what people might do or say if they know that I’m like you.”

“Like me?” Logan replied.

Nathan nodded, “A mutant. I mean you are a mutant, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Logan nodded as he cast a glance over at Scott again. Taking in a breath he ran his index finger over the top of his right palm with Nathan watching him closely, “I am.”

“My dad is too,” Nathan asserted, “but he doesn’t know it, does he?”

“No,” Logan answered honestly, “He doesn’t.”

“But you know it,” Nathan half questioned, “That’s why you’re looking for him because you know that he has powers even if he’s broken right now. That’s what Aunt Raven’s worried about too you know. She knows that you are looking to take my dad back with you to where you came from. She thinks about it a lot, but she never wants to talk about it.”

“But you know she thinks about it,” Logan noted catching the curious expression on Nathan’s face.

“A lot,” Nathan nodded, “but my dad never thinks about any of it. It’s like a part of him wants to forget who he really is because all he thinks about is being with me—at least most of the time that’s what he thinks about. I think it’s because when my mom died it changed him. Aunt Raven thinks about it a lot. She always tells him that he needs to move on and be happy, but my dad is stuck in a place where he is sad a lot thinking about my mom not being here. He misses her a real lot.”

“We all do,” Logan confessed somberly, “She really was a good person Nate.”

“You knew my mom?” Nathan’s eyes perked up with interest, “Were you her friend?”

“I was,” Logan nodded brightly, “I learned a lot from your mom. She’s part of the reason why I’m here you know.”

“She sent you to my dad and me?” Nathan questioned with a wide grin, “Does she come to you in your dreams like she does in mine?”

Logan nodded again, “I dream about her all the time, but not so much anymore. However, the last time I dreamt about her she told me that I needed to go out and find your dad. You see he’s been missing for a long time, but he doesn’t know it yet.”

“So she sent you to find him and me,” Nathan realized excitedly, “because you are her friend.”

“That’s right,” Logan nodded with a smile, “but right now I think your dad is a little stressed out, so I haven’t told him that part about why I am here just yet.”

“He gets stressed out a lot,” Nathan revealed bringing one hand up into his hair, “Especially when he thinks about my mom. I tell him that in my dreams she tells me that she doesn’t want him to be so sad, but he still is. He’s still missing her a lot, but lately he thinks different things.”

“Like what?” Logan questioned curiously.

“Like how he’s happy you’re here you know.”

“He is?” Logan’s brow perked up with interest.

“He is,” Nathan reached out to play with the napkin holder in front of him. He pushed it between his hands contemplating its purpose when he let out a small breath, “I probably shouldn’t tell you that though.”

“No, you probably shouldn’t,” Logan agreed quietly, “but you still wanted to, huh?”

Nathan nodded, “He likes you a lot. Too much is what he keeps thinking because he worries about me. I don’t know why because I’m a good kid, but he thinks about me all the time. He worries a lot and he was worried all day today, but at the same time I know that he likes you.”

“That’s good to hear,” Logan glanced over at Scott again noticing the frown that creased over his lips when Nate spoke up again.

“You like him too,” Nathan asserted with a sly grin, “You’ve liked him for a long time, haven’t you?”

“I have,” Logan revealed wondering if it was a good idea to speak so candidly with Scott’s son, “I like your dad very much.”

“Don’t worry,” Nathan spoke up readily, “I won’t tell him what you think about him.”

“Thanks,” Logan mused giving Nathan another curious look, “I appreciate that.”

“We’re friends. I don’t have a lot of friends Logan even though I’m good at keeping secrets,” Nathan smiled back at him, “You’re fun and I like you.”

“I like you too,” Logan confessed feeling the warmth of a smile carry over his lips, “You’re not what I expected.”

“I know,” Nathan kicked his legs out beneath him, “I get that a lot actually.”

“You do, huh?” Logan couldn’t help, but laugh.

“Yeah everyone thinks I’m pretty interesting when they meet me,” Nathan nodded before questioning, “Do you have any kids Logan?”

“No,” Logan shook his head readily, “I can’t say that I do.”

“Do you like kids?”

“I like you,” Logan offered up with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I know,” Nathan giggled, “I like you too. You’re fun.”

“That’s nice to hear and I think you’re pretty fun too,” Logan added taking in a breath, “So where did you learn to be a fisherman like that?”

“My dad,” Nathan responded, “He takes me out every year when it’s close to the time that my mom died. He tells me that it’s so we can learn to fish better, but I know it’s because he misses her. He doesn’t want to think about when she died because it makes him sad. He thinks that it’s his fault that she’s gone, but she doesn’t feel that way. She doesn’t think that he’s responsible for what happened. He doesn’t believe me when I tell him that though.”

“Your dad has a hard time taking on the weight of the world,” Logan confessed thinking about his tense relationship with Scott, “but he’s a good man. Your mom was smart to love him because he’s a great guy.”

“He thinks you’re pretty great too,” Nathan giggled before looking to Logan again, “He wanted to kiss you while we were fishing, but he didn’t think I would be happy if he did it. I think he worries that I will be sad if he loves someone else besides my mom.”

“Oh?”

“Yep,” Nathan nodded, “but I don’t mind if you kiss him. I think he would like it a lot. I think it would make him really happy.”

“Me too,” Logan smiled back at Nathan.

“So seriously you are fun. Why don’t you have any kids Logan?” Nathan asked again.

“I guess I never really thought about it,” Logan shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you like kids?”

“I never really thought about it before today,” Logan repeated.

“Why not?”

“I guess I’ve never really had the time.”

“That’s silly. Everyone has time if they want to have time,” Nathan shook his head, “That’s just an excuse.”

“Hey…” Logan reached out to rub the top of his head, “Since when do you get to tell me how it is?”

“Since you aren’t being honest with me,” Nathan met his eyes in a challenge, “I know you try to act like you’re grouchy, but you like kids. You like me.”

“I do like you,” Logan agreed with a smile, “A lot actually.”

“I knew it,” Nathan snapped his fingers together, “I knew we were going to be friends the moment I opened up the door to you. You want to be friends, right?”

“I’d love to be your friend,” Logan offered up his hand to Nathan for a high five, “That is if you think your dad can handle it.”

“He so can,” Nathan smiled reaching out to give Logan a high five, “Today’s been a lot of fun Logan.”

“Yes it has,” Logan agreed with him, “What was your favorite part of today?”

“Catching the biggest fish of the day of course,” Nathan answered readily, “When you let me use your fishing pole I just knew that we were going to have a great catch.”

“We sure did,” Logan added smiling at Nathan.

“What’s that?” Nathan questioned pointing to the dog tags around Logan’s neck.

“Nothing important,” Logan looked down to see the dog tags that Logan was wearing. He started to push them into his shirt when Nathan eyed him with heavy scrutiny.

“You were a soldier,” Nathan noted as if he was reading Logan’s thoughts.

“A lifetime ago,” Logan confessed poignantly.

“Were you a good soldier?” Nathan questioned eyeing him curiously, “Did you fight for mutant rights?”

“Sometimes,” Logan nodded turning to the boy before him, “but it was a long time ago.”

“So you’re brave and strong,” Nathan asked smiling up at him.

“I try to be, but sometimes…” Logan paused as his gaze lingered over to where Scott was still speaking to Raven, “never mind.”

“Did you like being a soldier?” Nathan questioned breaking through his thoughts.

“Not really,” Logan shook his head in response, “I like being your friend better.”

“I do too,” Nathan laughed, “being your friend I mean. I like having you as a friend.”

“Good,” Logan attempted to ignore the thoughts that were threatening to overtake him, “then how about we talk about you instead of me?”

“What do you want to know?” Nathan beamed eagerly.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Logan suggested.

“Fine,” Nathan reached down onto the bench beside him to pull out a small teddy bear, “this is my best friend. His name is Hank.”

“Hank?”  Logan arched a curious brow.

Nathan nodded, “He’s a doctor bear. He helps sick people.”

“Does he now?” Logan arched a curious brow.

“Especially people who are love sick,” Nathan pushed up on his knees and giggled, “Hank thinks you are love sick about my dad.”

“He does, does he?” Logan eyed Scott’s son curiously.

“He does,” Nathan admitted brightly.

“And what does Hank think I should do about it?”

“He thinks you should kiss my dad,” Nathan divulged honestly, “He thinks it’s really the only cure for being love sick.”

“I see,” Logan paused contemplating Nathan’s words, “and how do you think your dad would feel about all of this?”

“Hank thinks he’s love sick too,” Nathan explained, “which means the only way you are ever going to feel better is if you both kiss.”

“Hmm, well if Dr. Hank thinks that is what we need to do…” Logan teased preparing to say something more when the sound of Scott returning prompted Logan to look over at his companion.

“Sorry about that,” Scott apologized setting the mugs down on the tabletop, “I hope you are all ready for some hot chocolate.”

“We sure are,” Nathan pushed up further onto his knees on the seat and reached for the steaming mug before him, “I just hope it’s not cold since Aunt Raven was talking so much.”

“She just wanted to make sure we were okay,” Scott offered up sliding one of the remaining mugs over in Logan’s direction.

“Are we?” Logan questioned as Scott looked up from the mug.

“Are we what?” Scott asked.

“Are we okay?” Logan reached out to place his hand over Scott’s on the side of the mug. For a moment Scott seemed to hesitate allowing the brush of Logan’s finger over the top of his palm before he pulled his hand away and shifted his attention to his son seated beside him.

“I got extra whipped cream just like you like it,” Scott explained watching as Nathan slurped down on the drink his father had offered him, “Hey slow down! Don’t drink it so fast.”

“But it’s sooooo good,” Nathan laughed as he set the mug down to reveal the whipped cream mustache that he’d gotten in his haste.

“Clearly,” Scott laughed sipping on his own drink before setting the mug down to reveal that he’d gotten a little whipped cream on his upper lip as well, “So what were you guys talking about before I arrived?”

“Stuff,” Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

“What kind of stuff?” Scott prompted his son further.

“Dr. Hank was giving Logan advice,” Nathan explained sipping on his hot cocoa again.

“I see,” Scott questioned as Logan focused on the whipped cream still over Scott’s lip, “and what did Dr. Hank tell Logan today?”

“Um…Slim, you’ve got a little…right there…you…nevermind,” Logan wiggled his finger out in the air attempting to warn Scott before he reached out to brush the pad of his thumb across Scott’s upper lip without permission. The movement seemed to surprise Scott catching him off guard before his lips parted. Leaning forward Logan released Scott’s lip and brought the whipped cream covered thumb into his own mouth to savor the taste, “That’s good stuff.”

“Thanks,” Scott blushed as their eyes connected once again. As if attempting to shake the thought he turned to Nathan again, “So what was Dr. Hank telling you today?”

“He thinks that you and Logan should kiss,” Nathan blurted out in a casual fashion.

“He thinks that…” Scott’s eyes widened as his face seemed to turn a pale shade of red.

“It’s the only cure for being love sick,” Logan blurted out unable to help himself as he reached out across the table to place his hand over Scott’s on the table top, “Dr. Hank thinks that it’s the only way to cure the both of us.”

“I’m sure that’s not at all…” Scott stammered when Nathan looked up at him again.

“Dr. Hank is never wrong dad.”

“But…” Scott began at a loss.

“He’s never wrong,” Logan couldn’t help, but tease in finding himself amused by how flustered Scott was.

“But…”

“We can’t argue with Dr. Hank,” Logan teased sliding out from his side of the booth. Without warning he moved in beside Scott leaning down to take in the crisp, clean scent of the man he’d coveted for longer than he could remember.

“Look Logan I…” Scott’s lips parted preparing to offer up some form of protest as Logan leaned down to kiss Scott’s cheek in a chaste display of affection. Almost as soon as Logan’s lips grazed Scott’s skin, Logan withdrew and stood up again puffing his chest out and stretching his arms.

“You’re right Nathan. I feel much better now,” Logan announced before moving in to sit across from Scott once again, “How about you?”

“I…” Scott began feeling flustered as he swallowed down hard.

“I told you Dr. Hank is never wrong,” Nathan shrugged before speaking up again, “Dad I’m hungry. Can we get some food too?”

“Sure,” Scott replied as Logan watched the man he’d longed for looking just as hot and bothered as Logan was now that they sat together in the quiet café with Scott’s son moving into uncharted territory with one another.

xxxxx

“You’re quiet. Is everything alright?” Logan questioned as he, Nathan and Scott returned to Scott’s cabin after a long day with one another. Before they’d arrived at Scott’s place, Nathan had fallen asleep on the ride home. He was stretched over Scott’s shoulder ready for bed when they’d first arrived on Scott’s porch. Now moments later as Logan surveyed the tiny living area he’d been in a short while earlier, he found himself thinking about the conversation he had with Nathan at the café.

“I appreciate you going out with us today Logan,” Scott spoke up quietly after he’d secured the door to Nathan’s bedroom, “I know it wasn’t exactly what any of us were planning, but…”

“I enjoyed it,” Logan divulged tipping his head to the side and giving Scott a long once over. Despite the modest black turtle neck and black and white plaid colored sweater Scott was wearing, Logan realized that Scott looked like pure sin wrapped up in a far too over-covered package. Stepping forward he wiggled his brow at Scott suggestively, “A lot actually.”

“Me too,” Scott admitted with his face flushed. He took a small step back leaning into the wall beside Nathan’s bedroom door, “probably more than I should have honestly.”

“Why is that?” Logan questioned making another small step towards Scott.

“Because I’m really not…” Scott swallowed down hard once again, “I mean it’s getting kind of late Logan. I know we had a long day and…”

“I keep thinking about Dr. Hank’s prognosis for us,” Logan mused bridging the distance between them, “According to Nathan it’s a very serious condition to be love struck.”

“Nathan’s been watching too many romance movies,” Scott wrinkled his nose dismissively, “he was just being silly and…”

“I think he’s on to something because right now I’m feeling quite feverish,” Logan admitted moving in to place his thick, oversized palm over Scott’s hip. Without warning Logan curled his arm around Scott’s waist and pulled him in towards Logan’s chest, “My pulse is racing and my palms are sweating. My tongue is tied and…”

“I don’t know about that,” Scott spoke up nervously, “You seem to be saying quite a bit when…”

“I’d rather be tongue tied with you,” Logan slurred dipping down to press his lips to Scott’s in a hot, explicit kiss that mirrored the one that they’d shared in the back alley with one another. Brazenly he reached out to push his right hand through Scott’s thick dark hair, tugging on it just enough to coax Scott’s head to fall back against the wall behind him. His left palm pushed down over the bottom of Scott’s neatly pressed slacks offering up a small squeeze over his taut, muscular bottom. The movement caused Scott to whimper and twist arching up into Logan as his lips parted further inviting Logan inside.

“That’s it,” Logan whispered in between slow, sweeping caresses inside of the warmth of Scott’s mouth. His lips soon tapered off over Scott’s pulse point gently nipping and sucking over Scott’s skin as Scott’s fingernails spread out over Logan’s shoulder gripping and squeezing at Logan’s back in encouragement as Logan pushed Scott up against the wall once again.

“Logan,” Scott panted arching his head back further as Logan’s teeth grazed at Scott’s earlobe.

“There’s only one cure for us Scott,” Logan slurred feeling himself overwhelmed by the scent of Scott’s desire surrounding him with heat and temptation, “We need to take off these clothes and get closer…”

“Logan I…” Scott began squeezing at Logan’s spine harder than before. He seemed to shift and twist before reaching out to touch the side of Logan’s face. When Logan looked up Scott leaned forward nipping at Logan’s bottom lip in an eager, desperate display of yearning. His body shifted, arms surrounding Logan’s shoulders as he leaned forward kissing Logan as if everything else in the world no longer mattered. With each stroke and caress Scott’s hands roamed wildly over Logan’s back creating warmth in places Logan hadn’t thought had been erotic before Scott’s hands were upon him.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Logan divulged bringing his hands in underneath Scott’s sweater to push the heavy material up over his slim abdomen. Soon after the warmth of Scott’s skin against his touch caused him to ache with need, desperate for a closer connection between them with each push of Scott’s sweater up over his abdomen.

“Wait…” Scott panted breaking away from the kiss they shared, “Logan we can’t…”

“Shh…” Logan leaned forward attempting to kiss Scott again.

“No,” Scott shook his head, “Nathan…”

“He’s asleep,” Logan attempted to kiss Scott again only to have Scott turn away from him.

“I can’t do this…” Scott practically whimpered as he attempted to detangle himself from Logan’s arms.

“Why not?” Logan questioned releasing Scott as Scott moved across the room, “I don’t understand.”

“I know and I’m sorry for that, but I can’t be so…” Scott bit down on his lower lip nervously, “I can’t be so reckless. I can’t just allow you to seduce me like this when…”

“We both want it,” Logan hesitated seeing the stress that carried over the lines of Scott’s face, “Don’t we?”

“More than anything,” Scott answered in a raw, painful whisper, “but I’m a father and…”

“That has nothing to do with being sexual,” Logan couldn’t help, but frown back at him.

“It does when my behaving impulsively puts my son at risk,” Scott replied turning away from Logan. He wrapped his arms around his chest as if the close himself off as he expelled a sharp breath, “It’s not that I don’t want you because believe me I do, but…”

“But what…?” Logan questioned.

“I owe Nathan more than this. I have to be responsible and think clearly about everything that I do because my son ultimately is the one who has to live with my decisions and…” Scott attempted to reason with himself more than Logan.

“Your son would want you to be happy,” Logan frowned back at him, “He wants you to find someone Scott…”

“Nathan doesn’t know what he wants,” Scott replied stubbornly, “He’s a child who…”

“Knows that his father is miserable,” Logan moved in closer to Scott, “You can’t tell me that you aren’t miserable Scott.”

“Logan I…” Scott bit down on his lower lip, “I can’t be like I was last night because I have duties and responsibilities and…”

“Needs,” Logan spoke up brazenly. He reached out to wrap his arms around Scott’s waist in an attempt to pull Scott against his chest, “You have needs Scott and the longer you deny them, the more miserable you’re going to be.”

“You don’t understand Logan,” Scott turned around to face him with a frown, “What I did last night…”

“Made you free, did it not?” Logan questioned touching the side of Scott’s face, “You felt alive, didn’t you?”

“It didn’t matter what I felt,” Scott attempted to dismiss Logan’s words, “The fact that I did what I did…”

“Just shows me how much you need this Scott. Don’t deny what you feel,” Logan dipped in to brush his lips against Scott’s in an urgent kiss, “I know you feel this too.”

“It doesn’t matter what I feel. I can’t just fall into something like this when my son is counting on me to…”

“To be happy,” Logan slurred pressing his forehead against Scott’s, “I know that you want me.”

“Wanting you and needing you aren’t what I should do when…” Scott sighed dejectedly.

“Forget about what you think you should do and just do what makes you happy,” Logan suggested stroking the side of Scott’s face, “I know that’s a foreign concept for you in your self-loathing all of the time, but…”

“This is insane,” Scott breathed bringing his hands up over the center of Logan’s chest, “You and I hardly know one another and given how reckless this began, it’s going to only end bad for us. I know that we couldn’t possibly want the same thing and…”

“I want you,” Logan cupped Scott’s face in his hands, “I’ve always wanted only you and I know you want me too.”

“Wanting you doesn’t make it right,” Scott breathed tipping his head into Logan’s touch, “I have duties and responsibilities and…”

“Your first responsibility is to yourself,” Logan decided claiming Scott’s lips in another hungry display of his intensity. His hands roamed over Scott’s spine bringing Scott in closer to him, crushing their bodies together as he moved across the room towards the small cot Scott had set up for Logan in the room.

“Not here,” Scott whispered reaching down to tug at Logan’s shirt, drawing it up over Logan’s broad muscular chest in a desperate movement. He broke away from Logan’s kiss, his eyes meeting Logan’s with a sudden urgency as he released Logan’s shirt, “Not like this.”

“Fine,” Logan agreed squeezing at Scott’s bottom again, “it’s your move Summers. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to leave,” Scott began again with a small sigh, “You should go and never look back.”

“You don’t mean that,” Logan laughed lightly as he pulled Scott into his arms again.

“I really should,” Scott broke down burying his face in Logan’s chest.

“Scott?” Logan questioned as Scott began trembling in his arms.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t want this like I do,” Scott pulled back to reveal the conflicted emotions carrying over his face, “Part of me wants to, but tonight is just not…”

“What?”

“My wife died a few years ago around this time of year,” Scott admitted unable to meet Logan’s gaze, “All my life I’d only ever loved her and…”

“She would want you to be happy Scott,” Logan found himself less inclined to push the issue with Scott.

“She would want me to think about what’s best for Nathan. She would want me to be responsible and think this out before I start behaving this way,” Scott silently condemned himself as he forced himself to look over at Logan again, “This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have led you on.”

“Scott…” Logan frowned feeling a distance between them as Scott turned away.

“I’m sorry. This was stupid,” Scott pushed his fingers up through his own thick, dark hair, “I don’t know what I was thinking. I shouldn’t be behaving like this and…”

“Scott…”

“I like you. I really do, but right now I can’t be your one night stand before you walk out of town,” Scott forced himself to look at Logan once again, “I thought that I could, but I’m not ready for that. I just can’t…”

“I’m not looking for you to be,” Logan couldn’t help, but frown.

“Raven told me how you are with relationships and even though I’d convinced myself that I could just give myself over to something wild and explicit with you,” Scott’s face grew flushed, “I can’t. I can’t just sleep with you like you want me to and pretend that it doesn’t mean anything. I’m not the kind of guy to just have sex without consequences and…”

“Then don’t,” Logan decided puffing his chest out and reaching for Scott again, “have sex because it’s something that makes you feel good. That it helps you find the release you’ve been denying yourself for longer than you care to admit.”

“Logan…”

“Do it because it’s what you want,” Logan suggested realizing that the longer he and Scott continued to speak about their intentions the harder things would be, “Do it because it makes you feel good—makes you feel wanted and needed and…”

“Do you…?” Scott couldn’t help, but question, “Do you want me?”

“More than anything,” Logan promised reaching for Scott’s hands and bringing them up to his lips in a chaste kiss, “More than anything I need you Slim.”

“We don’t know a thing about one another,” Scott reminded him with a shake of his head.

“I know that you’re a great father and that your son adores you. I know that you’ve been hurt before, but at the same time I know that when you’re about to let loose completely you do this little tremble, shake thing where you bite your lip and close your eyes when…”

“That’s not what I’m…” Scott opened his mouth to offer up a voice of reason, but when he found that it was no longer a part of his vocabulary, he stepped forward wrapping his arms around Logan’s torsi in a tight embrace. Wordlessly he gave himself to the moment sliding in to kiss Logan with a tentative tease of his lips. His arms eased over Logan’s shoulders drawing him in for an embrace as their lips parted, “Just don’t hurt me.”

“Never,” Logan promised scooping Scott up off of the floor and into his arms. Despite Scott’s earlier protest, his legs wrapped readily around Logan’s waist, squeezing his slim, muscular thighs around Logan’s body. Without questioning it, Logan turned around the room heading towards the door next to the one leading to Nathan’s bedroom hoping that he hadn’t been wrong in entering Scott’s bedroom. With a quiet breath of relief he reached for the doorknob twisting it open to reveal the simple, quiet bedroom before them. He stepped forward feeling Scott’s fingers gripping at his thick dark hair as Logan moved across the room to guide Scott down onto the center of the bed.

“The door,” Scott whispered in between kisses, “you have to shut the door. We can’t let Nathan…”

“On it,” Logan answered readily springing up from the bed and closing the door behind him. Once he twisted the lock, he returned to Scott’s bed watching as Scott lay out before him looking wild and reckless in his disheveled clothing before him.

“Thanks,” Scott reached out to pull Logan over him as if the movement alone would prevent Scott from overthinking the turmoil burning inside of him. Urgently he reached for Logan’s shirt again attempting to bring it up over his head as Logan pulled back to assist him through the process.

“Not a problem,” Logan replied shrugging his shirt off as he quickly made work with Scott’s sweater and turtleneck hoping to bring them together skin against skin in every way imaginable. Leaning down Logan licked and nipped at the side of Scott’s neck, seeking out the spot that made him whimper and moan with Scott’s nails gently clawing over Logan’s spine. With a pinch and a firm grip, Scott’s neatly trimmed nails bit into Logan’s skin causing him to snarl in response.

“This is crazy,” Scott repeated over and over again as Logan’s hands pushed down over the center of Scott’s slacks working over Scott’s belt to peel apart the leather when a small booming noise outside of the room brought them both to the realization that they were no longer alone.

“Nathan,” Scott gasped practically leaping off of the bed and rushing out of the bedroom without any further warning. Logan fell onto his back waiting on the center of Scott’s bed until Scott returned a few minutes later with an apologetic expression on his face. Stepping into the room, he closed the door and moved in closer to Logan again, “It was some ice outside on the roof. It fell and…”

“Nathan’s fine?” Logan arched a curious brow.

“Yeah,” Scott touched the side of his own face, “he’s sleeping.”

“And we’re here,” Logan paused wiggling his brow suggestively, “not sleeping.”

“No, I suppose we aren’t,” Scott replied giving Logan another long look before taking in an uneasy breath. Saying nothing his fingers worked over his belt opening it as Logan shifted on the bed.

Bringing his arms up over the pillow behind his head, Logan watched as Scott peeled his slacks away from his body to reveal the modest white briefs he was wearing. He swallowed down hard, pushing the material of his slacks down before his fingers teased over the waistband of his briefs as if contemplating their removal.

“Come here,” Logan brought his arm out from beneath the pillow and wiggled his brow suggestively.

“Right here?” Scott questioned crawling over the bottom of his bed to take a seat upon Logan’s lap.

“Yeah, right there,” Logan nodded placing his hand over Scott’s hip. He guided Scott over the center of his pants to rest over his own burgeoning arousal. Wordlessly he coaxed Scott into grinding over him, rubbing and pressing against his jean covered body as Logan let out a slow moan, “God you’ve always been so sexy.”

“Am I?” Scott questioned shifting his hips as Logan continued to moan, finding himself aroused by the vision of Scott before him in his tight fitting briefs grinding and twisting over Logan’s body, tempting and teasing him with his movements.

“You always have been,” Logan arched up off of the bed kissing Scott in a slow, explicit combination of tongues and teeth, “I’ve always thought your lack of fashion sense was a turn on.”

“My lack of fashion sense?” Scott pulled back to search Logan’s features, “Spoken from the man who looks like a lumberjack?”

“I’m not dressed like a priss,” Logan teased reaching down to tease his index finger beneath the waistband of Scott’s briefs. He pulled the material back and released it snapping it against Scott’s abdomen before laughing, “Unlike you Slim I ain’t wearing boxers or briefs under these jeans.”

“Is that right?” Scott questioned reaching down between them to rub his palm over the bulge in Logan’s jeans, “Maybe I should see for myself.”

“Why don’t you?” Logan questioned between gritted teeth as Scott’s finger moved to his zipper.

“I don’t mind if I do,” Scott decided opening Logan’s slacks to discover Logan’s body full and distended before him. Wordlessly his palm curled around Logan’s body, stroking and teasing him until Scott shifted over Logan repositioning himself so that he was hovering over Logan’s arousal. Bringing his lips together, Scott leaned forward pressing a kiss over Logan’s hip before he teased a trail of kisses over Logan’s skin, gently nipping and licking until finally his lips parted in order to accommodate Logan’s body within the warmth of his plump, parted lips.

“Slim,” Logan groaned reaching out to push his fingers through Scott’s thick, dark hair. Twisting and tugging upon the dark tresses, Logan coaxed Scott on further feeling the combination of suction and the slow, teasing flicks of Scott’s tongue over his body, causing him to grow exponentially harder as he rocked his hips up to meet Scott’s movement. Raising his head, he watched as Scott’s blue eyes sought out his response, as if he was attempting to gauge Logan’s reactions on his performance when his head was bobbing over Logan’s thick, distended flesh doing his best to offer Logan the same kind of release that Logan had given him the night before in the back alley. Slow and methodical, Scott focused on learning Logan’s responses, on gauging each and every one of Logan’s reactions with the damp, gradual tease of his talented lips over Logan’s skin, hot and wild, slow and exploratory until Logan yanked on Scott’s hair again wrenching him up onto the blankets beside him.

“Logan,” Scott gasped as his face was flushed, his lips damp and swelled from his teasing, but as Logan touched his face, he’d decided he’d waited long enough.

“I want you,” Logan practically growled reaching for Scott and pushing him down on the bed beneath him. In a matter of moments, he had Scott up on his hands and knees still clad in his briefs as Logan knelt behind him grinding his hips against Scott’s plump, perfect bottom. The movement caused Scott to whimper and moan arching back against Logan’s body. Taking charge Logan reached out to pull at Scott’s hair coaxing his head back as he eased up against Scott’s bottom feeling the delicious crease in his flesh through the briefs offering up a taste of forbidden paradise while Scott writhed and twisted beneath him.

“Logan…” Scott spoke his name more urgently than before.

“I’m going to fuck you Scott,” Logan explained in a rough, eager tone. He reached for the waistband on Scott’s briefs, dragging it down over the swell of his bottom at a slow, torturous pace, “I’m going to bury my cock deep inside of you and when I do I want you to come undone for me.”

“Okay,” Scott agreed wildly. He twisted against Logan’s urgings wanting more of a connection between them when Logan hesitated in his movements.

“I want you to come undone on my cock alone,” Logan leaned forward pressing a kiss over Scott’s shoulder, “Just by riding me…”

“Okay,” Scott repeated caught up in the moment when Logan finally pushed the restrictive material down over Scott’s bottom to his thighs. Wordlessly he pushed his thumb down over Scott’s crease rubbing and pressing between his plump, perfect flesh until he skimmed the pad of his thumb over Scott’s opening. The sensation caused Scott to buck and twist, tipping his head down and whimpering into the pillow beneath him when Logan’s explorations continued. He said nothing simply circling and pressing over the rim of Scott’s opening watching as Scott squeezed at the pillow harder than before.

“Do you have anything we can use?” Logan questioned ceasing his movement over Scott’s body.

“Top drawer,” Scott answered in a shallow pant into his pillow.

“Don’t move,” Logan warned watching Scott squeeze the pillow harder than before. He moved across the bed opening the top drawer in order to discover the lubricant and condoms that Scott would undoubtedly prefer he use for their union despite his mutation. However, what he hadn’t been anticipating was the photograph of Scott and Jean in the drawer beside the items he’d collected. It was in that moment that Logan felt uneasiness coil over him.

“Logan?” Scott questioned twisting his head against his pillow to look over at Logan, “Did you find it?”

“I did, but…” Logan stopped himself as his eyes shifted between Scott on the bed looking wild and ready for him in every way imaginable to the photo tucked away in the drawer. However, as he saw Jean’s eyes before him on the photograph, he felt a moment of guilt carry over him in thinking about what he’d intended for Scott.

“What?” Scott questioned preparing to say something more when realization registered over him at what Logan had found. Guiltily, Scott twisted on the bed, bringing his briefs up over his body to cover himself before he reached out to attempt to close the drawer.

“Scott,” Logan softened his tone.

“You weren’t meant to see that,” Scott spoke up in a distanced voice, “I didn’t realize that I still had that in there.”

“It’s okay,” Logan replied slowly turning his attention to the man beside him in bed once again, “I know how much you loved her.”

“No,” Scott offered up a weak smile, “you don’t. I don’t think anyone really understood how it was with Jean and I. We were…”

“…incredible,” Logan finished seeing sadness flash over Scott’s features.

“We had a once in a lifetime love,” Scott spoke up somberly, “and in losing her…”

“Scott,” Logan paused realizing that there was something happening behind Scott’s troubled features.

“I’ve never been as close to another person as I was to her,” Scott admitted with a pained, hollow laugh, “She was my world for so long that…”

“Hey,” Logan reached out to pull Scott into his arms, “It is going to be okay.”

“No,” Scott shook his head painfully, “it’s really not. Jean and I we were…”

“I know,” Logan offered up as Scott buried his head in Logan’s chest breaking into tiny sobs.

“I’m sorry Logan. It’s just that this time of year when I think about losing her…” Scott broke down unable to contain the emotion he’d been struggling with for most of the time he’d spent with Logan.

“I know,” Logan replied kissing the top of Scott’s head as he realized that something had changed between them, “I miss her too.”

“What do you mean?” Scott questioned raising his head up to look at Logan, “How can you…?”

“Raven told me how good you two were for one another,” Logan lied feeling himself caught up in the moment, “I know how special she was to you.”

“She was everything to me and in losing her,” Scott spoke up with a distance in his voice, “I feel like I lost this part of me that I haven’t been able to find. Something has been missing for so long and…”

“Scott,” Logan bit down on his lip guiltily, “Look I know this isn’t the time, but there’s something we need to talk about. Something that I should’ve said before that…”

“That what?” Scott asked, “Look Logan I’m sorry that I’m…”

“You lost your wife. Your world ended without you having time to process it,” Logan explained in a surprisingly calm voice, “That isn’t something that you can just forget no matter how much you want to move on with your life.”

“I want to, but…” Scott shook his head, “You must think I’m crazy right now.”

“Nah, I’m thinking I’d be crazy not to want to be here with you talking about this,” Logan began taking in an uneasy breath, “There’s a lot of things that we haven’t said to one another that…”

“I do want you Logan. Don’t think that her photo being there means that I don’t because…” Scott began behind tearful eyes, “I just…”

“Need someone to make you feel special like she did,” Logan touched the side of Scott’s face, “You’re looking for something more than sex.”

“It sounds stupid right?” Scott’s blue eyes shifted away from Logan, “I know that’s not what we discussed and…”

“I actually wouldn’t mind having a boyfriend,” Logan tossed back at him in a casual tone, “I mean if you’re interested in giving it a go, I don’t see why…”

“A boyfriend?” Scott repeated with wide eyes, “Are you saying that…?”

“I ain’t interested in just sex when it comes to you,” Logan promised with a small smile, “If you want a boyfriend, then I’d like to offer you one if you’re interested.”

“So then you’re saying that…” Scott swallowed down hard.

“I’m still going to fuck you Slim, but not tonight,” Logan decided behind gritted teeth, “Granted I’d like that more than anything, but I’m thinking that maybe we should actually go on a proper date first.”

“A date,” Scott repeated as if Logan’s words were foreign to him.

“Yeah, I mean why not,” Logan nodded, “Nathan thinks I’d be a good boyfriend for you.”

“He said that?”

“More or less,” Logan shrugged as he pulled Scott in against his chest again, “Plus I mean as much fun as this could be, there’s always something to be said about the art of seduction.”

“By dating?” Scott asked tentatively.

“Yeah,” Logan replied, “I think it could work for us.”

“So you and me…” Scott hesitated as Logan’s arms stayed wrapped tightly around him, “we’re not going to…”

“We’re going to go out on a date,” Logan interrupted kissing the top of Scott’s head again, “and then after that all bets are off.”

“So tonight we…” Scott swallowed down hard.

“We sleep together,” Logan finished with a hint of amusement in his voice, “unless you’d rather go back to sucking me off like you were before.”

“I mean I could, but…” Scott paused giving Logan a long once over, “Why now? Why me?”

“Because something tells me that you don’t believe that I like you as much as I do,” Logan ran his fingers over Scott’s hollowed out cheekbone, “Something tells me that Raven told you I’m bad news.”

“She did,” Scott’s face was flushed.

“I probably am, but I want to be something more than that,” Logan assured him with a smile, “I want to be something more to you than a regret for you.”

“If we do this…” Scott swallowed down hard.

“Then we’re going to have to commit to it,” Logan finished for him, “but I think I want that.”

“Me too,” Scott agreed with a small smile, “but I warn you I’m a bit rusty at this dating thing…”

“You and me both, but for what it’s worth,” Logan smirked back at him, “there’s no one else I’d rather date than you.”

“You’re only saying that because you know despite all of this I’m going to still suck you off tonight,” Scott teased with a naughty brush of his tongue over his plump bottom lip.

“No, I’m saying it because I’m going to suck you off again as well once you’re finished and then we’re going to start dating each other,” Logan winked down at him, “Just because we aren’t going to have sex doesn’t mean that we are going to stop enjoying each other tonight. Then when we’re finished getting off, we’re going to sleep together—really sleep together.”

“I think I’d like that,” Scott decided hovering over Logan in an attempt to bridge the distance between them.

“Me too,” Logan divulged wondering just what it was he was getting into with Scott as he found himself slipping further and further away from the promise he’d made to Charles Xavier when he’d initially set out on this mission to find Scott.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott shifted on the center of his bed caught up in the warmth of his blankets as sunlight filtered into his bedroom. Stretching out across the mattress, he couldn’t help, but moan thinking about the deliciously wicked dreams he’d indulged in after a night of making out with Logan had shifted his life. Keeping his eyes closed, he thought about the way that they’d touched one another—about the way it felt to have someone’s arms around him. With a smile, he thought back to how he’d tempted and teased Logan until finally Logan had returned the favor going down on Scott and causing him to explode in ways that he hadn’t imagined possible again in his life until that moment when he’d went against his instincts and allowed Logan to spend the night in his bed at his side. It all seemed so surreal and yet…

“Logan?” Scott questioned twisting onto his side and reaching out across the bed when he realized that the sheet beside him was cool and empty. Frowning he opened his eyes up looking for any signs of his new would be lover when he realized that he was alone.

“He’s gone,” Scott mouthed to himself feeling his heart sink as Raven’s warning about Logan registered in his mind once again. Trembling at the idea of having been played for a fool against his sister’s warning, Scott found himself focusing on the reality that he was alone and very late for starting the day with his son.

“Shit,” Scott cursed hearing the sound of clanking pans coming from outside of his bedroom door. Looking to the clock, he realized Nathan would’ve been up for at least an hour on his own while Scott had selfishly fallen into a lazy slumber too caught up in the idea of sexual desire to put his son’s needs first. Frowning he pushed the blankets off of his legs and silently cursed himself for having stayed naked after he and Logan had fooled around with one another. Now fumbling through his bedroom struggling to get dressed, he found himself contemplating what he would say to his son to explain his sleeping in. However, when he heard the sound of Nathan’s voice followed by laughter outside of his bedroom door, he feared that he would walk out and see Raven there in his kitchen waiting to remind him how she’d cautioned him against behaving irresponsibly with her old friend.

“Time to face the music,” Scott decided after he’d pushed his white t-shirt over his head. He took in a breath preparing to face the music with his sister when Nathan’s laugh carried over him once again.

“That’s not how you do it silly,” Nathan squealed with delight as Scott walked out into the main area of his small, modest home only to discover his son seated on one of the stools near the kitchen island pointing to an oversized orange Tupperware bowl in front of him, “It’s all wrong.”

“Says who?” Logan’s voice questioned as Nathan giggled louder than before.

“Says me,” Nathan replied as Logan moved over to stand beside him. He had a container of blueberries in his hand and Scott’s apron tied tightly around his waist as Scott stood in the center of the room watching the scene unfold, “My dad never makes waffles like this.”

“That’s because your dad doesn’t know how to make them right,” Logan teased nudging Nathan before handing over the container of blueberries to the small boy at his side, “Here, why don’t you put them in for me?”

“Are you sure these are going to work?” Nathan questioned arching a curious brow up at Logan, “These are a lot of blueberries.”

“Give it a try,” Logan suggested again.

“Okay,” Nathan decided dumping the blueberries into the mixture before reaching for the oversized spoon next to the bowl. He started to stir at it as laughter bubbled over him, “They are purple now!”

“Good thing purple waffles are my favorite,” Scott broke his silence in moving in towards the duo watching as his son’s eager exchange with Logan put Scott’s apprehensive mind at ease. Shuffling across the floor he smiled at them, “Who told you that I loved purple waffles?”

“He did,” Nathan pointed up at Logan without hesitation, “He said that you love these.”

“I do,” Scott tipped his head to the side and smiled up at Logan.

“I told you,” Logan nudged Nathan again before cracking a grin, “Truth be told your dad is the only one who never complained about my cooking no matter how awful it was. Sure, maybe most people wouldn’t like purple waffles, but your father never complained about their color when I made them in the past. It was one of the reasons I didn’t mind making breakfast for him and waffles happen to be my specialty.”

“Since when have you made breakfast for me?” Scott arched a curious brow as Nathan looked up from the mixture once again.

“I mean…” Logan cleared his throat when Scott noticed something that shifted across Logan’s features. Before Scott could question it, Logan forced a small, sly grin, “I mean how could your dad not love these waffles when we’re making them, right?”

“Logan really wanted to make you breakfast this morning,” Nathan added brightly, “He said you were going to love it because you were going to be really hungry after the long day we had yesterday. He said that you were so tired that you had him spend the night last night just in case I woke up early.”

“Which you did,” Logan pointed out patting Nathan’s shoulder, “so we had to find something to keep us busy until you woke up. We were hungry so we thought cooking would be a good idea.”

“Yeah we sure did,” Nathan nodded enthusiastically, “We got bagels and donuts this morning really early while you were sleeping, but Logan and I wanted to make you breakfast in bed dad. We were going to surprise you with waffles and orange juice that we got at the store and…”

“You two went to the store?” Scott’s brow perked up with interest.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I saw that you didn’t really have much in your refrigerator last night and I thought maybe you’d be hungry this morning,” Logan offered up with a dramatic pause, “We did work up a bit of an appetite last night Slim.”

“Right,” Scott replied swallowing down hard as he felt his face grow hot. Unable to repress the urge, he touched the side of his face and let out a small sigh, “so what else did you pick up at the store?”

“Bacon and sausage,” Nathan piped in oblivious to the moment that passed between Scott and Logan, “We’re going to have bacon today and sausage tomorrow when Logan teaches me how to make omelets.”

“You make omelets?” Scott’s gaze shifted over towards Logan once again.

“I know how to heat things up in the kitchen,” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively.

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” Scott cleared his throat before focusing on Nathan, “So is there anything I can help you with?”

“Logan’s got the griddle heating up right now and I’m done stirring,” Nathan set the spoon down he was working with to stir the mixture, “I think these are good to go.”

“So they are,” Logan agreed reaching for the bowl.

“Anything I can do to help?” Scott questioned with a smile.

“Set the table,” Logan suggested, “If memory serves correctly you’re good at that.”

“He’s very good at that,” Nathan added brightly, “Come on dad. I can help.”

“Alright,” Scott agreed as he found himself wondering just what he’d gotten himself into with his new companion now that Logan had found a place for himself in both Scott and Nathan’s world almost effortlessly.

xxxxx

“Come on dad,” Nathan’s voice called out to Scott as he curled his glove covered finger in Scott’s direction, “We’re going to be late.”

“We’ll be right there,” Logan suggested watching as Nathan rushed towards the ice with his hockey stick in hand, “Your dad and I will catch up with you.”

“Okay,” Nathan rushed off to join the group of boys that were already lacing their skates up by the ice a few feet away.

“You know you really didn’t have to join us today,” Scott’s voice caused Logan to turn around and discover Scott standing beside him with an oversized black bag draped over his shoulder, “You didn’t have to stick around this morning after breakfast and…”

“I didn’t mind,” Logan shrugged stepping forward to reach for the second bag that was still in the car. Before Scott could drape it over his right shoulder, Logan picked it up effortlessly and repeated the movement Scott had made earlier with the first bag, “Besides it’s not every day that I get to watch you coaching a hockey team like this.”

“It’s just a practice on the ice,” Scott explained closing his car door, “The kids usually do it inside of the gym at the local school, but with the weather being like it is…”

“It’s a perfect day for hockey,” Logan paused giving Scott a long once over. He couldn’t help, but grin realizing that even without a sense of who he was, Scott was still his usual unfashionable clueless self with a green and yellow plaid sweater on and an equally hideous matching jacket. His black gloved fingers curled around the clipboard he was holding as the black sunglasses he was wearing were a deep contrast to the ruby colored shades he’d once donned most of the time.

“What?” Scott looked over at Logan as the winds picked up and his dark brown hair moved with the wind framing his face in such a fashion that it took Logan’s breath away. When Logan didn’t respond Scott stood up taller and frowned in his general direction, “What?”

“Nothing,” Logan answered.

“Don’t give me that. I can see that you’ve got something on your mind.”

“I was honestly thinking that you’ve never looked more beautiful than you do right now in this very moment,” Logan made a small movement in closer to Scott.

“Just wait until you get a look at me after practice all sweaty and flushed,” Scott wrinkled his brow over at Logan, “I’ll look fantastic then.”

“Don’t tempt me with the thought,” Logan teased with a wink, “Truth be told that visual is kind of giving me a hard on right about now.”

“Logan,” Scott’s face grew flushed as he shook his head at Logan’s words, “This isn’t exactly the time for…”

“What? To let you know that I think you’re incredible,” Logan bridged the distance between them. He reached out to touch the side of Scott’s face before smiling, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for the opportunity to do just this.”

“To help coach a hockey team?” Scott laughed lightly, “I didn’t realize it was a long-term dream of yours.”

“You’re a long term dream of mine,” Logan leaned in to place a hint of a teasing kiss over Scott’s lips before drawing back, “All of this seems too good to be true for me. You have no idea how long I’ve needed this and now that it’s really here…”

“Look Logan,” Scott’s face was even more flushed as a shallow breath escaped from his lips, “about last night…”

“I know we talked about going on a date first before all of this,” Logan paused drawing emphasis to his words, “but I also realize that with Nathan in our lives it kind of changes things a bit.”

“It changes things a lot,” Scott agreed with a sudden seriousness in his tone, “as much as I would love to be wild and reckless…”

“It wouldn’t be who you are,” Logan cut him off abruptly, “Last night was taking a leap for you and…”

“I enjoyed it,” Scott bit down on his lower lip nervously, “but at the same time…”

“Your son comes first in your life,” Logan finished for him, “I get that and trust me when I tell you that isn’t going to be an issue for me. Nathan’s a great kid. I like him.”

“He likes you too,” Scott admitted reaching out to brush his gloved fingers over Logan’s for a brief second before they fell to silence again.

“Nathan asked me this morning if I was your boyfriend,” Logan blurted out unable to contain the amusement he’d felt in spending time with Scott’s son earlier in the morning.

“What did you tell him when he asked?” Scott asked worriedly.

“I told him that I’d like to be,” Logan continued to move in closer yet, “I told you that last night and I meant it.”

“I remember,” Scott swallowed down hard, “very well actually.”

“Good because I wouldn’t want my intentions to be unclear in all of this,” Logan winked down at Scott, “after all I think I’m prepared to make a good case as to why you and I are meant to be together. That is if you’re willing to hear it.”

“Logan, are you trying to convince me that you’re boyfriend material?” Scott teased with a light-heartedness that Logan hadn’t ever truly witnessed with him before that moment in time.

“After last night,” Logan slurred reaching out to place his fingers over Scott’s hip to draw him close. He dipped his head to the side, sliding his lips dangerously close to the warmth of Scott’s exposed neck peeking out from beneath the yellow knit scarf he was wearing, “how much more convincing do you think it will take?”

“It might take a bit more convincing,” Scott decided flirting back with him, “preferably later tonight  after a little more light flirting naked with the two of intertwined and…”

“Don’t get all sentimental on me just yet because I’m still planning on having rough and wild sex with you Slim,” Logan assured him with a low snarl, “and when it happens there won’t be a doubt in your mind at just how much I want this Scott. When we’re together you’re going to feel so good that you’re never going to want to let me go again ever.”

“Hmm…well, then perhaps I’ll still consider accepting that offer,” Scott’s words hinted at desire before he stood up straighter abruptly returning to a stoic, neutral expression, “that is if you can keep up with me on the ice today.”

“It’s half a dozen kindergarteners,” Logan shrugged his shoulders, “How hard can it be?”

“You’re going to regret asking in a couple of hours,” Scott teased lowering his sunglasses just enough to wink at Logan before repositioning them over the bridge of his nose again. Without another word, he pushed past Logan moving towards the ice as Logan thought of the countless simulations in the Danger Room he and Scott had worked through together. Somehow facing the threat of sentinels paled in comparison to the idea of having to spend a day skating around with children on a frozen pond with Scott Summers at his side. Seeing all the tiny faces across the ice, he found himself moving into an unfamiliar territory given that they were no longer at Xavier’s school with one another and were instead spending time with human children doing a very normal activity that regular parents did with their children. The idea in itself felt foreign as he found himself pondering that normality behind Scott’s new life with Nathan.

“I’ve got this,” Logan mouthed to himself confidently as he moved in behind Scott preparing to take in everything there was to know about the new life that Scott had found for himself after things had changed for him.

xxxxx

“Logan!” Scott’s voice shouted as Logan stood in the center of the ice preparing to show off the shot he’d perfected through the years of playing around with the children at Xavier’s school. Now with the goal in mind and determination creasing his brow, Logan set up his shot and watched as the puck pushed through the net only to hear the crunching sound of ice beneath him. Looking up he could see Scott waving his arms over at him in a panic, but when Logan pushed his left skate forward the crunching sound grew louder and suddenly the ice beneath Logan shattered to pieces sending him down into the icy, frigid waters below.

“Damn it,” he could hear Scott curse as Logan reached the edge of the broken ice hoping to find a means of holding on. When the slippery surface seemed to crumble beneath his fingers revealing a weak spot, Logan felt his body weight pulling him down into the water. Suddenly he was in over his head being pelted by broken pieces of crumbled ice and the subzero water surrounding him. He attempted to pull himself up as he held his breath, but the weight of his body and the water caused him to temporarily freeze up.

“Get it together Howlett,” he attempted to coerce himself into pushing out of the water, but just as his head rose above the surface, he found his legs dragging him down again.

“Stay over there!” he could hear Scott order to the boys on his team, “Don’t anyone move. I’ll be right back.”

Before Logan could warn Scott to stay back, he was being pulled down again held captive by his own weight as a moment of panic overtook him. Knowing that he couldn’t die, Logan would’ve normally been at ease, but there was something about being buried in the waters drowning over and over again in the icy waters that had taken Jean from this world that suddenly had him on edge not wanting to go down that road. Granted he’d willingly dove into them a couple of days earlier, but that was before he’d found his purpose. That was before he’d found the proof that he had something to keep living for as he thought about finding Scott again. His heart began to pump furiously in his chest at that realization and panic began to overtake him again. He kicked his feet hard beneath him hoping that it would be enough to do the trick, but when he seemed to only sink further down, he found his frustrations mounting. He opened his eyes and was immediately pelted by icy crystals in the water reminding him of how fast a normal human would freeze in such conditions. However, given Logan’s powers he knew that he could hold on. He attempted to pull at the ice, but he only sank further, with his body drifting away from the opening until his head was under the thick block of ice above him attempting to keep him frozen and trapped forward in the water’s depths.

Closing his eyes Logan tried to hold his breath, but for an instant everything around him changed and he was suddenly in another time and place being poked and prodded as Stryker had done everything in his power to change all that Logan was. He could feel the needles inside of him changing everything about the man he was as his body was fused with the metal that was no weighing him down beneath the water’s surface. Struggling against the phantoms of the past, Logan began to writhe and twist beneath the ice fighting for an escape from demons that would never truly go away.

“You’re nothing more than an animal Wolverine,” he could hear Stryker taunting him, but as the cold shocked his body back to the reality he was in, Logan forced his eyes open and struggled to stay in the present. With a moment of panic, he kicked his legs hard using the hockey stick he was still holding as a means of propelling him towards the opening in the ice once again in an urgent attempt to get his head over the water’s surface.

In the distance Logan could hear the sound of Scott’s feet approaching, but rather than overthink it, Logan stretched his arm out further attempting to latch onto the ice again. When it crumbled once more sending Logan in deeper into the cold waters below, he cursed under his breath and snarled extending his claws and reaching out further to penetrate a block of ice that was otherwise out of his reach. It seemed to do the trick as Logan let go of his hockey stick, thrusting it up into the air above the ice as his water soaked right hand popped out of the water with claws extending sending water spraying along the ice as well before he penetrated the ice again with his claws.

“Hold on!” he heard Scott call out to him, but before Scott was at his side, Logan was pulling himself out of the waters into the cold, winter air growling with agitation as Scott found his way closer to the hold in the ice.

“Stay back Slim,” Logan warned sputtering out the water he’d taken in underneath the surface of the ice. He coughed and snarled with claws still deep in the ice as Scott moved in at his side reaching out to wrap his arm around Logan’s frozen torso.

“We’ve got to get off of this ice Logan,” Scott explained in a firm, authoritative tone, “Do you think you can move?”

“Give me a second,” Logan replied pulling his claws back and slicing the ice beneath him with the movement. It caused another crack to form in the surface beneath the both of them as Scott’s lips curved downward in a moment of panic.

“Don’t move,” Scott warned turning his attention to the cracks beneath him, “The ice is weak because of the break. If you try moving…”

“Then we both go under again,” Logan realized as he looked to his right hand still embedded in the ice beneath him, “This was not what I anticipated when we were playing hockey. I didn’t think about my weight or…”

“It’s okay,” Scott spoke up in a smooth and even tone. He looked around the patch of ice they were on assessing the situation before Logan’s eyes were directed over towards where the children were standing watching him with horror and fascination in the moment.

“They look terrified,” Logan realized aloud as he watched the various faces of the boys in the crowd before him.

“They don’t want you to go under again. Neither do I,” Scott replied preparing to say something more when Logan shook his head.

“They aren’t used to seeing a mutant, are they?” Logan mouthed more so to himself than Scott, “Seeing me must terrify them and…”

“You dying will be far more traumatic than your mutation to them,” Scott reminded him with a frown, “We need to get you out of here and…”

“I won’t die,” Logan sighed tipping his head to look up at Scott, “It’ll hurt like hell, but I will survive this. Take care of them. With the kids maybe you should get them out of here with the ice doing what it’s doing and…”

“They are in a safe spot off of the ice itself. I made sure of that before coming over to you, but with you I think I have a plan to get us out of here. If we go about this carefully, then we’ll both get out of this unscathed. If you just…” Scott’s words came to an abrupt halt when a vibrating sound from beneath Logan caused the both of them to take pause. In an instant the ice beneath Scott ruptured sending him down into the water alongside of Logan. Without hesitation Logan reached out to curl his arm around Scott’s waist, guiding him closer to Logan while Logan’s other claws were embedded in the ice as the only means of keeping them from going under completely.

“Scott,” Logan spoke up as Scott pushed forward through the water to move in closer to Logan.

“This is becoming a bad habit for us,” Scott mouthed referencing Logan’s earlier swim in the water as he pushed forward beside Logan. He sucked in a sharp breath and reached for the remaining patch of ice in front of them hoping to leverage himself into pulling the both of them up when Logan felt the weight of his body pulling him down again.

“I’m too heavy Slim. If you try to pull both of us out, then we’ll both go under.”

“No we won’t,” Scott shook his head firmly, “I’ve done it once before and…”

“I’m too heavy.”

“You were even heavier when you were unconscious,” Scott reminded him with a frown, “If I can just find a patch of ice strong enough to hold the both of us, then I’ll hoist myself out and reach for you when…”

“Slim…”

“Logan I think I’ve got it. I just…” Scott stopped himself when a deep rumbling began to resonate around them on the surrounding ice. Before either one of them could question it, Logan felt the ice beneath him rising up from the water he’d just been trapped in. Effortlessly it seemed to harden and reseal the cracks that had been forming in the distance as Scott pulled himself up out of the water they were in. Almost immediately he turned around and reached for Logan’s hand attempting to pull Logan out again as the ice continued to swirl around beneath Logan.

“What the…?” Logan questioned watching as the ice began to repair itself forming a solid floor beneath him as he too felt himself being lifted from the waters and pushed across the ice inch by inch.

“Nathan,” Scott mouthed under his breath looking over to where the boys were standing as his son stood before him a few steps away from the other boys with a look of concentration on his face.

“Nate’s doing this? He’s repairing the ice?” Logan asked releasing his claws from the ice as he raised his hand up. He crawled a few feet forward moving out of the area he’d been in when he realized that Scott’s eyes were directed over at his son, “He can move things with his mind. He’s telekinetic, isn’t he? Scott?”

“I told him not to do this in public,” Scott mouthed as Nathan caught the disapproval behind his father’s expression. Nathan gasped and stepped back to blend in with the other children as Scott looked to Logan again offering up his hand. Almost immediately there was another crunching sound beneath them when Logan realized that the spot where Scott was standing was starting to fracture once again.

“Slim…” Logan reached out to pull Scott into his arms just in time for the ice to shatter to pieces together again as it seemed it was no longer held together by the invisible force that had kept it together long enough to rescue Scott and Logan from their fate. With a quick roll and a twist Logan found himself on top of Scott near the thicker part of the ice as their bodies were aligned with one another.

“You alright?” Logan questioned in an attempt to be careful about refraining from crushing Scott in the moment.

“I’m fine, but Nathan…” Scott’s words were laced with concern.

“How long has he been able to do that?” Logan couldn’t help, but question as Scott’s jaw flexed with tension.

“Practically since birth,” Scott revealed behind gritted teeth as a cloud of vapor formed around his parted lips, “He’s had these powers for as long as I can remember and…”

“He saved us Scott,” Logan reminded him.

“But at what price? If the other children realize that he was the one behind this then this could change everything. If they see that he’s a mutant as well…”

“What of it?” Logan couldn’t help, but frown.

“It’s dangerous,” Scott mouthed as he placed his hands over Logan’s shoulders, “There are people out here in this area that…”

“That what?” Logan couldn’t help, but question.

“They’re looking for my son,” Scott answered quietly as his lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl, “His life is in danger if they realize that he’s a mutant. I’ve worked like hell to keep him out of their reach for this long, but if he keeps using his powers…”

“Scott?” Logan questioned feeling Scott nudging his shoulder once again.

“I can’t lose my son Logan. I have to protect him.”

“Scott, Nathan’s going to be fine. I promise you that…” Logan attempted to offer up in the hopes of putting Scott’s mind at ease, but almost as soon as Scott’s concern slipped out, his face hardened and he cleared his throat returning to business as usual.

“I have to make sure the boys are okay,” Scott mouthed sliding out from beneath Logan on the ice. Watching Scott in his retreat, Logan realized that Scott had fought to repress his thoughts and emotions in the moment, but the scent of fear was lingering and very real. With each step Scott made over to the boys Logan realized that Scott was beyond terrified about the dangers that Logan knew full well could exist in their world. However, in thinking about Scott’s strange behavior, Logan couldn’t help, but wonder just what it would mean for the future with them.

xxxxx

“Dad I don’t understand why you are so mad. I told you I had it!” Nathan snapped as he, Logan and Scott reentered Scott’s home after a long, unsettling ride back after hockey practice with one another, “You know that I did. I told you what I was doing when I was doing it. You could hear me in your head. I know you could. I was just trying to help.”

“I know that Nathan, but if you aren’t careful then the other boys could’ve seen that…” Scott started with a frown.

“That I’m a mutant,” Nathan protested with a stomp of his foot. He placed his hands on his hips glaring up at Scott as he stood in the center of the living room with a scowl on his face, “So what! Maybe they should know that I’m a mutant just like Logan is. There’s nothing wrong with being a mutant especially when you can help people!”

“I didn’t say that there was Nathan. What you did today was a very good thing in helping Logan and I, but at the same time you know there are people who hunt mutants and we have to be careful about what we do so that they don’t find you and…” Scott softened his tone as he looked down at his son.

“I’m tired of being careful,” Nathan frowned up at him, “I shouldn’t have to hide who I am because there is nothing wrong with me. I helped you today. I kept you safe.”

“He’s right,” Logan piped in catching Scott off guard, “He saved us. Plus there’s nothing wrong with him Scott. Being a mutant isn’t wrong.”

“I’m not saying it is. That isn’t what I’m trying to say at all, but at the same time I’m just concerned that if he isn’t careful, then…” Scott paused taking in an uneasy breath, “Never mind. Nathan, go get cleaned up for dinner. We can talk about this later.”

“No,” Nathan stomped his foot again, “I want to talk about this now dad because you’re wrong. I saved you guys today.”

“Yes, you did,” Scott replied bending down to embrace his son in a tight hug, “and I love you so much for doing that, but we just have to be careful.”

“Dad…” Nathan’s voice still carried disapproval as he pulled away from Scott’s embrace, “I can do things—really do things and…”

“I know you can,” Scott touched the side of his face and frowned, “but you’re my son and I love you and the last thing I want is anyone to hurt you like…”

“I’m not mom,” Nathan argued pulling out of Scott’s reach, “I’m not going to let them kill me like they killed mom. I’m stronger than she was at my age. I have powers that…”

“…that you are only starting to understand,” Scott reminded him, “Even I don’t understand them yet and with everyone knowing about them…”

“I don’t care dad,” Nathan snapped with anger in his voice, “I’m tired of you trying to hide who we both are. I’m a mutant and I’m not afraid to say it.”

“Nathan…” Scott reached for him again before Nathan pulled away from him.

“You’re wrong dad!” Nathan shouted out tearfully stomping away from Scott and into his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him indicating that he was finished with the conversation as Scott cursed under his breath.

“Damn it,” Scott mouthed pushing his fingers through his own thick, dark hair, “I knew that this was going to come back and bite me in the ass considering that…”

“That what?” Logan challenged with an arched brow, “That you’re dating a mutant?”

“No,” Scott sighed turning around to face Logan again, “that’s not it. That’s not at all what I’m saying. It’s just…”               

“Are you prejudiced against mutants Scott?” Logan couldn’t help, but question with concern evident in his tone, “Are you afraid of them?”

“No, I’m not. Have you not been listening to a word I’ve been saying here? I’m just afraid of what it could mean for…” Scott paused contemplating his words before he spoke up again in a quiet tone, “Look it’s complicated.”

“Big deal. Why don’t you try to make it uncomplicated for me?” Logan folded his arms in front of his broad, muscular chest disapprovingly, “Talk to me Slim.”

“There are people out here aren’t exactly accepting to mutants and,” Scott paused weighing out his options inside of his head, “My wife was a mutant—a very strong mutant who could do things with her mind. She had powers that…they terrified people. They made people afraid of her because of her strength and…”

“I know,” Logan softened his tone.

“You do?” Scott questioned with surprise behind his blue eyes.

Logan nodded.

“Then you must also know that everything changed when she was murdered by an anti-mutant terrorist group that lives and operates out here, yes?” Scott asked with a pained expression on his face, “I’m sure Raven told you all about how they hunted us down and left me for dead washed up on the shore after they butchered my wife. They stole my life away from me and left me for dead as they went after her. They destroyed our life together and…”

“Wait,” Logan’s eyes widened with surprise, “Are you saying that you believe an anti-mutant terrorist group killed Jean?”

“Raven told me about what happened because I was too weak to comprehend anything after what they did to me…” Scott shuddered as he turned away from Logan. He wrapped his arms around his body tightly, “I don’t want the same fate for Nathan.”

“Scott, that’s not what…” Logan softened his tone finding himself at a loss as his memory flashed back to the moment he’d been forced to destroy Jean in her madness, “Scott, you really don’t remember what happened to you, do you?”

“I know everything I need to know about how they destroyed my life Logan. They stole everything from me. They came after Jean and me because we were both…” Scott stopped himself. He shook his head and stood up taller rolling his shoulders back with a frown, “I’m sorry, but I can’t do this right now. I can’t do down that road again when the only thing that is left in my life is my son. He’s everything to me and I would do anything in my power to protect him against those who would hurt him even if it means him hating me for trying to keep him safe. I love him Logan. He’s the last link I still have to Jean and if I lose him…”

“You aren’t going to lose him,” Logan softened his tone, “He loves you very much and…”

“I love him too, but I couldn’t save Jean,” Scott swallowed down hard before turning around to face Logan again with tearful eyes, “I failed her and if I fail him as well…”

“You won’t,” Logan replied moving forward to pull Scott into an embrace. Wordlessly he kissed the top of Scott’s head as Scott buried his face in Logan’s chest. With an exaggerated breath, he wrapped his arms around Logan’s torso allowing himself a moment to break as Logan squeezed him tighter than before. Running his fingers over Scott’s spine in a soothing motion, Logan whispered in his ear, “I promise you that I’m not going to let anyone hurt that little boy. Whatever it takes I’ll keep the both of you safe.”

“Not even you can deliver on those promises Logan,” Scott spoke up somberly as his head pushed over Logan’s shoulder in an urgent embrace, “Those people are too strong and horrible to…”

“We can fight this together,” Logan pulled back. He could see the anguish that carried over Scott’s face as he reached out to touch Scott’s perfectly sculpted cheekbone. With a tender brush of his thumb over the indent in Scott’s face, he leaned forward tenderly brushing his lips against Scott’s in a faint, whisper of a kiss, “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Logan,” Scott mouthed in response giving himself to the moment and kissing Logan again with a raw, burning breath. His lips parted allowing the slow slide of Logan’s rough tongue inside of his warmth, tasting and teasing Logan with an unspoken urgency before he pulled back with a sigh. Placing his hand over the center of Logan’s chest, Scott spoke up with a sigh, “I need to speak with my son. I need to talk to him and tell him that I’m not upset with him. He needs to see that this isn’t about him doing anything wrong, but rather that I’m just afraid that those people could hurt him because of what he is. I love him Logan and I don’t know how to tell him the truth about what happened to Jean without terrifying him.”

“Now isn’t the time for that,” Logan decided sliding his fingers into Scott’s hair, “He’s not ready for that and neither are you. I think you need some time to collect yourself.”

“What?” Scott forced a painful laugh as the tears remained behind his blue eyes, “You don’t think I’m calm and collected?”

“Not even remotely close which is oddly very different for you,” Logan shook his head and sighed, “While you are notorious for being the king of repressed emotions, I don’t think that’s the case anymore. You’ve changed and…”

“What?” Scott eyed him curiously.

“Please let me talk to him,” Logan suggested reaching out to grab Scott’s shoulder before Scott could go after Nathan, “you need to take a few minutes to get yourself together. I’ll go speak with him.”

“Logan, I can’t ask you to…”

“You didn’t,” Logan released Scott’s shoulder before taking in an uneasy breath, “I’m going to go see Nate. You just try to recompose yourself before you overthink this and say something equally stupid to your son about something that’s important to him in the name of protecting him.”

“Stupid,” Scott repeated with a frown.

“Right now your son thinks that you’re afraid of him showing his powers. He believes that’s why you’re angry,” Logan reminded him, “He hears you, but he doesn’t understand the weight of what is guiding your actions.”

“Which is all the more reason why I should find a way to make him understand the dangers of showing his powers at a time like this when anti-mutant groups are at an all-time high,” Scott pointed out with a shake of his head, “Logan, you’re a mutant. You must see that…”

“Jeanie didn’t die because of her being a mutant. There are things that I’m certain that Raven didn’t get right in telling you what happened.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I know things Scott—things that might change everything for you as time goes on, but right now…” Logan stopped himself before standing up taller as guilt tore at his insides. Closing his eyes he thought back to the moment when Jean died in his arms and his heart began to beat faster knowing that the pain he’d suffered through over the last few years was just the beginning now that Scott stood before him believing in a truth that was just another one of Raven’s fabricated stories to keep Scott at her side. However, there were things that still weren’t adding up in Raven’s motivation as Logan could see the pain that Scott carried with this version of the truth. The burden was bringing him down and as Logan touched the side of Scott’s face once again, he vowed to find a way to reveal the truth to Scott and explain just who and what he truly was after everything was sorted out with Nathan. Taking in a breath, he felt the warmth of Scott lean into his touch as Logan spoke up in a calm, quiet voice, “Just get cleaned up and out of those wet clothes before they make you catch a cold or worse. I’ll take care of Nathan.”

“Logan,” Scott opened his mouth to protest before finally nodding, “Fine.”

Saying nothing further Logan moved across the room taking in an uneasy breath before looking over his shoulder to see Scott was still standing in the center of his living room looking beyond distressed. However, in thinking about the boy in the bedroom confused by his father’s reaction, Logan knocked on the door only to hear Nathan yell from the other side.

“Go away!”

“Nate,” Logan spoke up in a tentative voice, “It’s Logan.”

“Go away. I don’t want to talk right now!”

“I know you don’t,” Logan reached for the doorknob relieved to discover that there wasn’t a lock on his door as there had been on Scott’s bedroom door. Silently Logan twisted the knob opening it up to discover Nathan sitting on the bed tossing a baseball at the wall in front of him with the powers of his mind, “Hey…”

“I said I don’t want to talk right now,” Nathan replied keeping his hands in his lap as the ball bounced back and forth moving from wall to wall until finally he raised his hand up and caught it. His tearful blue eyes met Logan’s as his lower lip quivered with frustration, “He doesn’t get it. He never will because he’s too stubborn to accept the truth.”

“No,” Logan replied closing the door behind him to offer up some privacy to him and Nathan, “your dad is just confused Nate.”

“He’s being a bigot,” Nathan’s voice rose with anger, “He is hating mutants even if he is one and…”        

“We both know that your father doesn’t hate mutants,” Logan offered up in a patient tone. He crossed the room to move in closer to Scott’s son as he contemplated the weight of his words, “Quite the opposite actually.”

“He’s afraid of them. That’s why he won’t let me tell people that I am one,” Nathan spoke up in frustration, “Just because he doesn’t want to let anyone know that he has powers…”

“Your father is confused right now,” Logan explained taking a seat on the bed next to Nathan, “He is coming from a place where he is scared and…”

“He wants to forget that he’s a mutant,” Nathan shook his head in refusal to accept Logan’s words, “He tries to act like he doesn’t understand, but deep down  he knows that it’s there inside of him just waiting to come out. He tries to ignore it, but I know that he feels it somehow…”

“Your father’s going through a lot of things right now Nate.”

“He just doesn’t get it. He’s so afraid of everything that he’d rather pretend that mutants aren’t real,” Nathan scoffed in response, “He doesn’t want to be one or have me be one because a part of him hates them. I know he does.”

“Did he say that to you?”

“No, but people who don’t hate them don’t act like my dad does. He never wants to talk about it or think about it,” Nathan looked up at Logan with a scowl, “He hates them Logan. I know he does because he thinks when a mutant is around that the bad men are going to start coming.”

“Your father’s done a lot of good things for mutants,” Logan explained patiently, “Even though he doesn’t remember that now, your father has been fighting for mutant rights since he was a little bit older than you. He’s a good guy who has just lost himself Nate and…”

“He hates that I’m a mutant,” Nathan burst into tears as Logan wrapped his arm around the small boy’s shoulders to pull him into an embrace.

“No, he doesn’t,” Logan promised hugging Nathan closer, “I know it feels like it now, but he’s just scared. He loves you and he doesn’t want you hurt.”

“I saved you guys. He should be proud of me not scared,” Nathan sobbed into Logan’s chest.

“He is proud of you,” Logan explained choked up on his words, “I know that it’s hard to understand what he is saying right now, but…”

“He’s afraid I’m going to die like my mom, but I won’t,” Nathan added with a sniffle, “I’m strong Logan. I know I’m little, but I’m not going to let anyone hurt him or me or…”

“Your mom was strong too Nate,” Logan added somberly, “She was so very strong, but there were people who didn’t understand—people who didn’t want to understand about who she was and…”

“They killed her. Yeah I already know that,” Nathan finished with a scowl, “They killed her and now my dad’s afraid.”

“No, they didn’t kill her,” Logan began feeling guilt tug at his insides, “I…”

“What?” Nathan questioned raising his tiny chin to look up at Logan again. He searched Logan’s eyes before Logan forced the thought out of his mind, “You’re hiding something, aren’t you?”

“No, I…” Logan bit back on his words in remembering Jean’s ending. However, with her son before him watching him with confusion behind his blue eyes Logan spoke up again, “Nate, you have to believe me when I tell you that your dad doesn’t hate that you are a mutant. He’s just worried about you. He knows how hard it could be and…”

“No he doesn’t. He’s just afraid and…”

“With good reason,” Logan added taking in a breath, “I know your dad is confused right now, but deep down I think he’s scared for you just like he was scared for himself when he was little.”

“Why do you say that?” Nathan questioned sniffling beside him.

“Because when your dad was a little bit older than you are bad people took him away from everything,” Logan explained drawing in a breath, “Your dad might’ve forgotten it, but when he was little people took him and did bad things to him because he was a mutant. They hurt him just like they hurt me and…”

“People hurt you for being a mutant?” Nathan questioned with wide eyes.

Logan nodded, “They hurt me really bad and I lost a lot of my life because of people who wanted to hurt mutants.”

“The people who hurt my mom?” Nathan asked.

“They did things to me that caused your mom’s death,” Logan spoke up guiltily, “and with your dad—Nathan you’re too young to understand, but he had a lot of people hurt him for being a mutant. They did really bad things to him and…”

“Is that why he forgot he’s a mutant?”

“I don’t know why he forgot,” Logan divulged honestly, “but that’s part of why I came here to see him.”

“Because you want to remind him he’s a mutant?” Nathan asked hopefully.

“I came to bring him home to people who love him—people who know your father,” Logan admitted honestly to Scott’s son, “They are our family and your father saved them in the past time and time again against people who hate mutants.”

“My dad is a soldier, isn’t he?” Nathan questioned.

Logan nodded.

“Like you?”

“Not exactly like me, but your father is a leader and a mutant hero,” Logan admitted with a small smile, “He saved my life more times than I can remember through the years.”

“Then why doesn’t he remember you? Why can’t he remember being a mutant?” Nathan asked.

“I don’t know, but that’s what I am here to try to figure out,” Logan promised him, “I know people who can help your dad, but right now I know he’s scared. I know that he’s got a lot going on that makes him feel that way, so I’m trying to understand before…”

“You’re going to take him back to that place, aren’t you?” Nathan’s eyes widened in a panic, “You’re going to take him away from me, aren’t you?”

“No,” Logan shook his head firmly, “I’m not taking him anywhere without you Nathan. He’s not going to be leaving you now or anytime soon. You’re a packaged deal.”

“So then you’re going to take us back with you? To the place where mutants are?” Nathan’s eyes shifted with hope.

“If your dad will allow it yes,” Logan nodded in response, “but I have to find a way to reach out to your dad first and help him remember. He and I need to talk about a lot of things before we can go back there and…”

“What is it like? The place with the mutants I mean…”

“It’s really nice. It’s a school,” Logan explained with a thoughtful expression on his face, “Your dad is a teacher at the school. So am I and…”

“You teach mutant kids like me?” Nathan grinned widely, “Like actual mutant kids?”

Logan nodded, “A whole bunch of them and we make sure they are safe there.”

“Can I be safe there too?” Nathan asked eagerly.

“I’d like that to happen, but first I need to spend some time here with you and your dad,” Logan informed him with a newfound seriousness, “I need to find a way to reach your dad before…”

“You really are his boyfriend from a long time ago, aren’t you?” Nathan couldn’t help, but question when something crossed over his features, “That’s why you came here to find us.”

“Kind of,” Logan shrugged not quite sure how to answer the question Scott’s son was asking.

“You love my dad,” Nathan added knowingly, “That’s why you are here because you love him.”

“I do love him Nate,” Logan divulged realizing that it was the first time he’d ever spoken the words about his feelings for Scott in all of the time he’d been lost in thoughts about him, “very much, which you are right. That is why I’m here. I need to help him find himself and bring him home again. I want to help him be himself again. I want to help the both of you.”

“So then you will take us to the safe school?”

“Not yet,” Logan explained squeezing his arm around Nathan’s shoulders, “but soon. When the time is right your dad and I are going to have a talk and…”

“You’re going to tell him that he’s a mutant,” Nathan realized, “You’re going to remind him of who he really is.”

“I’m going to try,” Logan nodded, “but right now we have to lay low for a little bit until your dad is ready to figure it out.”

“So you are saving that I can’t use my powers,” Nathan huffed folding his arms in front of his chest, “I just have to keep pretending to be a normal boy and…”

“No,” Logan shook his head and frowned, “I’m not going to make you do that either. I’ll talk to your dad and maybe together we can work something out.”

“You mean you would actually get him to let me use my powers,” Nathan grinned eagerly.

“I’ll see what I can do in talking to him, but right now,” Logan paused, “you can’t fight with him for a little while. You have to listen to what he says about being careful with your powers. Even if he upsets you, you have to let me take care of this, okay?”

“I don’t know,” Nathan released the ball in his hand bouncing it against the wall without his hands once again, “Not using my powers sucks.”

“Mutants don’t use their powers all the time,” Logan explained drawing in a breath, “They have to learn how to use them for the right reasons and…”

“Saving you guys was the right reason,” Nate curled his lip in protest.

“Yes it was,” Logan admitted, “I won’t argue that, but it is how you deal with it that we will need to work on. I can help make your dad understand, but you have to also understand that when you use your powers you need to be careful. You need to learn how to use them in a way that no one will try to hurt you. What you did today was really good kid, but we have to make sure that you and everyone else around you doesn’t get hurt. Do you understand?”

“Kind of.”

“Together we can help you discover your powers Nathan. If you give me some time to talk to your dad, then we can work something out where I can show you how to use them the right way.”

“You mean you’ll teach me how to use them?”

“If your dad says yes,” Logan nodded, “Then I can show you a few things. Your dad can too and…”

“He’ll never go for it,” Nathan frowned, “He’s stubborn and…”

“Let me work on your dad,” Logan suggested squeezing his arm around Nathan’s shoulders, “You just concentrate on being a kid and let me do the rest.”

“He’s never going to listen.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Logan promised him, “You have to trust me though.”

“I do trust you,” Nathan smiled up at him, “I trust you a lot Logan. I know you don’t want to hurt my dad or me. You’re just nice.”   

“I don’t know if I would go that far,” Logan teased with a small smile, “but I like the both of you a lot and there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to protect you even if it means helping you learn how to control your powers.”

“I’m glad we’re friends and that you’re here Logan,” Nathan leaned into Logan’s embrace snuggling up to the much larger man beside him.

“Me too kid,” Logan replied squeezing his arm tighter around Nathan as he thought about everything he’d found in his search for Scott. With a smile on his face, he held Nathan closer to him as he raised his chin up to discover that the door to Nathan’s room was opening a crack and Scott was peering into the room watching the two of them together. Smiling Logan mouthed the words, ‘Everything is okay’ to Scott before Scott nodded and quietly closed the door to give Logan and Nathan a moment of privacy with one another, “Me too.”

xxxxx

Scott stood at the sink washing up the remains of the dinner dishes as Logan tiptoed out of Nathan’s room. He carefully closed the door behind him leaving the faintest of clicking sounds in his movement causing Scott to stand up straighter and reach for the dials on the sink. He shut it off before turning around to look over his shoulder at Logan.

“How’s he doing?” Scott questioned reaching for the dish towel and finishing off the plate that he’d been working on in Logan’s arrival.

“He’s tired,” Logan replied moving in closer to the small kitchen area where Scott was working on the dishes, “but good I think.”

“I wasn’t sure for a while,” Scott confessed leaning up against the sink as he wiped at the dish in his hand, “He didn’t say much during dinner.”

“He’s like you Slim,” Logan pointed out with a shake of his head, “He’s got a lot on his mind right now about things and…”.

“He didn’t want to be around me. I could see how upset he still was with what happened this afternoon,” Scott’s face dropped with disappointment, “After he went into his room earlier and the two of you talked, he seemed less angry, but at dinner he still kept his words to a minimum. He’s still holding a grudge.”

“He’s just trying to make sense of what happened earlier today,” Logan offered up sympathetically. He brought his hand out over Scott’s shoulder before offering up a small squeeze, “Give him time.”

“He was so angry at dinner that he ate his peas without protest,” Scott offered up with a pinched laugh, “usually when I make peas that’s about the time he brings up a conversation about how maybe we need to get ourselves a dog.”

“To eat the peas?” Logan arched a curious brow watching Scott nod again.

“He figures it’s an easy way to avoid eating peas,” Scott laughed lightly before shaking his head, “It is this thing that he started because he’s been talking about wanting to have a dog for a long time. I mean I can’t tell you how many times we’ve had that conversation in the past, but tonight he was so angry he didn’t even want to try to brush upon the subject when…”

“He’s just confused Scott,” Logan softened his tone as he moved in closer to Scott. He pushed his fingers up through Scott’s thick, dark hair sliding his fingers through the tresses. He began to massage at Scott’s scalp. He reached for the back of Scott’s head to gently caress the soft skin near the edge of his hairline and leaned in closer to him, “I can’t imagine the weight of what he’s feeling right now being that young with all of those powers already.”

“It’s a burden he shouldn’t have to carry at his age,” Scott sighed outwardly giving himself to Logan’s soothing touch, “It’s hard enough living life in a world that wants to destroy you, but in being a child with your whole life ahead of you…”

“He’s strong Scott,” Logan whispered leaning forward to press a kiss over Scott’s shoulder, “Just like you are.”

“I’m far from being strong Logan,” Scott dismissed Logan’s words with a shudder, “If anything I feel like a coward for the way I’ve dealt with everything as of late. There are so many ways I’ve been avoiding what’s been happening and…”

“You love Nate,” Logan reminded him with curl of his right arm around Scott’s waist. He hugged Scott back against him holding him tighter before speaking up again, “I know that there isn’t anything you wouldn’t do to make life for him better than what yours was like growing up.”

“I don’t even remember what it was like growing up. I lost so much of that through the years, but I can feel the weight of the pain still resonating deep inside of me coming from a place where everything is still somehow broken inside,” Scott divulged quietly, “So much of my past was taken from me when they attacked Jean and I. I lost so much that…”

“Scott?” Logan questioned feeling Scott tremble in his arms.

“When I woke up in that hospital with Raven at my side…” Scott choked up on his words, “You have no idea what it was like not knowing who I was or where I’d come from. I’d lost my wife and my son, but in not knowing myself there was nothing I could do to protect them—to keep her safe from…”

“Scott, hey,” Logan squeezed him tighter than before.

“I’m sorry,” Scott cleared his throat and attempted to pull himself together, “You don’t need this tonight especially not after the day we had. You’ve already been put through so much from the moment you found your way out here and…”

“I found you,” Logan whispered pulling Scott back in against his chest, “That’s all that matters. That’s all that is important to me.”

“I don’t know why you’d want to be looking for someone like me,” Scott let out a somber, hollowed laugh, “I’m sure you could do far better than finding yourself wrapped up in someone like me. Raven can tell you I’m a complete mess and…”

“Believe it or not so am I,” Logan divulged quietly, “I’ve been where you are time and time again, but I can promise you it gets better.”

“Does it?” Scott questioned tilting his head back to look at Logan for a long moment of quiet contemplation.

“It does,” Logan reached out to curl his finger underneath Scott’s chin. He coaxed Scott to arch his head back prompting Scott to accept his lips in a slow, leisurely kiss. As Scott’s lips parted, Logan squeezed at Scott’s waist, pulling Scott in against Logan’s chest once more until they’d finally parted breathless. Wordlessly Scott turned his head away focusing on the sink’s contents once again. Releasing Scott, Logan watched as Scott’s trembling fingers returned to the dishes. With a sigh Logan stepped forward and placed his strong fingers over Scott’s shoulder in a firm squeeze meant to recapture Scott’s attention, “I think we’ve all had a very rough day today.”

“I suppose we have,” Scott sighed leaning into Logan’s touch. His blue eyes met Logan’s in a moment of quiet contemplation, “I’m just not used to being at odds with my son over keeping him safe.”

“He’ll come around,” Logan reminded him with a hint of a smirk, “He’s five. He’s not going to think about it when he wakes up in the morning. He’ll be focused on breakfast or cartoons or…”

“He’s my son Logan,” Scott shook his head again and forced a pained smile, “He’s not going to be likely to get over it right away. He’ll be stewing over every last detail about what took place trying to decipher what he could’ve done differently to save us yet have a different outcome and…”

“Then we’ll talk to him more in depth about things and why you feel the way you do,” Logan suggested bringing his thick fingers down over Scott’s shoulder in another supportive squeeze, “You’ve got this Scott.”

“Then why do I feel like everything is starting to spiral out of control?” Scott questioned raising his chin up to look over his shoulder at Logan once again, “I’m terrified of what all of this power could mean to his future and…”

“To understand his future, we should probably start by talking about the past,” Logan mouthed somberly as he thought about his conversation with Nathan earlier in the day, “I know that I said from the start that we need to talk about things and perhaps on some level we’ve been avoiding it, but…”

“I don’t want to talk about the past—not now,” Scott replied moving out of Logan’s embrace and turning around to focus on the remaining dishes in the sink once again, “I don’t want to think about any of that right now especially not tonight when…”

“Scott,” Logan spoke his name watching as Scott reached for a plate with shaky hands.

“I just need to stay focused and…” Scott reached out to turn the sink on once again when Logan stepped forward wrapping his arms around Scott’s lean, slender waist.

“I think that’s the last thing you need right now,” Logan decided dipping down to press a kiss over the back of Scott’s neck. When Scott tensed up before him, Logan’s hands pushed up over Scott’s torso, sliding over his abdomen and up over his chest before offering up a small squeeze, “Maybe we should just both shut down for a little while and put the day behind us.”

“Easier said than done,” Scott sighed arching his head back. He closed his eyes and lowered his hands into the sink again still gripping the plate as Logan’s lips teased over the side of his neck, dropping light, feathery kisses over the side of his neck. Wordlessly Scott’s lips parted and a sigh carried over him when Logan’s palms pushed over the sweater Scott was wearing, pawing at him through the material.

“I might know a few tricks of the trade to overcome that particular roadblock for us,” Logan slurred guiding his hand over the lines of Scott’s muscled torso. Slowly he pushed his thick fingers in beneath the sweater, massaging the warm muscle beneath Scott’s otherwise prim and proper clothing.

“But the dishes…” Scott half-heartedly spoke up in an attempt to keep his head together with Logan’s hands upon him hoping to entice him out of the funk he’d fallen into.

“Maybe we should set the dishes aside and head on over to the bedroom to help each other unwind,” Logan spoke up in a suggestive tone.  Logan’s left hand pushed down over the center of Scott’s neatly pressed slacks to massage him through the dark material. Almost immediately Scott’s head tipped back further, his hips pushing forward to guide himself into Logan’s palm as Logan started to nibble on Scott’s earlobe.

“Logan…”

“Yes?” Logan questioned in a thick, heady voice with his skilled fingers pressing over the zipper on Scott’s pants.

“Nathan just fell asleep,” Scott whispered in a pinched hiss, “You know as well as I do that…”

“He was exhausted after everything was said and done. He’s in a very deep sleep,” Logan informed him with another brush of his lips over Scott’s pulse point, “He had a very long day.”

“Not long enough for us to consider the two of us…doing…this,” Scott stopped himself when Logan used his thumb and index finger to pluck open the button on Scott’s pants. It caused Scott to release the plate he’d been holding, opting instead to grip the edge of the sink as Logan’s fingers eased Scott’s zipper down. His palm pushed inside the opening of Scott’s slacks rubbing and teasing him through the briefs he was wearing as Scott arched his head back again. Turning his head to the side in towards Logan, Scott let out a soft moan as he bit down on his plump, bottom lip.

“You need to find a way to unwind for a bit,” Logan encouraged him further with each rough tease of Logan’s palm over Scott’s hardening flesh, “Nate’s already sleeping it off, but you’re wound up so tight I can see that you’re ready to explode and…”

“I’m trying to be responsible,” Scott practically panted in between breaths. He held the edge of the sink, involuntarily arching his hips back when Logan coaxed Scott’s desire out from within in carefully guiding his arousal out of his slacks and fully into Logan’s palm.

“Taking care of your needs especially on a sexual level is being very responsible not to mention how fantastic it is for your mental health in dealing with those deep, dark repressed thoughts and desires of yours,” Logan slurred tonguing the bottom of Scott’s ear again before sucking down on his flesh.

Scott laughed lightly, “Spoken like a man who is eager to get some.”

“Tell me you’re not,” Logan challenged sweeping his finger over Scott’s body in a slow, sensual brush, “Tell me that you don’t need this.”

“I need…” Scott practically whimpered giving way to temptation with Logan behind him. 

With a curl of his fingers and a firm grip, Logan began to slide his fingers up and down, gripping and teasing, circling and pumping in a rhythm that caused Scott to lean forward dropping his head down as his fingers flattened out over the countertop. Scott’s breathing became more erratic, his body buzzing with desire and yearning as Logan’s fingers pumped over his flesh causing him to harden and moan, caught up in a need he’d long forgotten existed since Jean’s passing.

“You’re wound up too tightly,” Logan whispered nipping at Scott’s shoulder before he released Scott’s body, opting instead to reach for the loose material of his slacks.

“Logan, I just don’t know if now is the time for us to start this considering that…” Scott opened his mouth in an attempt to think of something rational, but instead he simply stood motionless squeezing his fingers over the countertop when Logan’s thick fingers pushed Scott’s slacks down over his hips taking his briefs with him before Logan stepped forward to grind up against his bottom.

“Trust me I know what I’m doing,” Logan promised bumping and grinding against Scott’s bottom. Alerting Scott to the thick arousal inside of Logan’s jeans, Logan pushed forward rubbing and pressing Scott up against the countertop before his hands pushed in underneath Scott’s sweater in a rough, eager motion. He wrenched it up over Scott’s torso, guiding it up over Scott’s chest before Scott released the countertop opting instead to raise his arms and help Logan strip him down in the center of his kitchen.

“Good boy,” Logan teased tossing Scott’s sweater across the kitchen floor before his arms wrapped around Scott’s torso hugging him tightly from behind. Ravenously his mouth moved over Scott’s shoulder pressing tiny nips and licks over his hot skin, wanting to imprint every inch of Scott inside of him when Scott’s hands returned to the countertop. He pushed them down flat over the surface, bringing his eyes to a close when Logan’s fingers returned to Scott’s cock, his thumb brushing over the sensitive head as Scott’s body responded to Logan giving way to temptation and desire in spite of the need to stay stuck inside of duty and responsibility in figuring out the situation with his son’s agitation with him.

“You’re overthinking it again,” Logan reminded him as Scott felt Logan’s right hand push up over his abdomen, teasing over his chest until his fingers gripped at the base of Scott’s throat in a possessive squeeze hoping to command his full attention. It caused Scott to gasp and reach up sliding his palm around Logan’s wrist silently coaxing Logan to squeeze at his throat again in a more possessive grip. With a smile, Logan gripped harder picking up on Scott’s request for Logan to take control in the situation between them now that Scott stood in his modest kitchen vulnerable, stripped of his clothing and waiting for Logan to claim him as his own.

“Give me a reason to stop focusing on everything, but us,” Scott commanded in a low snarl, caught up in the divide between pleasure and torment wanting to give in, yet fighting to stay in control as they stood together in his kitchen. With Logan palming his manhood while his other hand gripped at Scott’s neck, Scott reached down to place his hand over Logan’s guiding Logan’s movement over his arousal, “Please…don’t…stop.”

“I’m nowhere near stopping right now,” Logan assured him when he released his hold on Scott, opting instead to bring his left hand down over the button on his jeans. He plucked it open with a shimmy of his hips, allowing the material to drop at the floor near his feet when Scott whimpered. Feeling Scott’s fingers grip at his wrist harder, Logan stepped forward sliding himself in against Scott’s bottom, longing to feel the warm, plump, perfect flesh surround him, pulling him in deeper as Logan was overtaken by the scent of Scott’s lust and desire.

“I don’t want you to,” Scott practically begged with urgency in his voice. He licked his lips, twisting wildly back against Logan when Logan reached down between them to grip at Scott’s inner thigh. Coaxing Scott to spread his legs wider, Logan nudged Scott forward, pressing harder against the countertop when Logan curled his arm around Scott’s abdomen. Within a matter of moments Logan spun Scott around coaxing him to lean up against the island countertop where he, Scott and Nathan had shared a meal with one another a short while earlier. Saying nothing Scott moved forward bringing his hands down over the top of the counter. He leaned forward arching his bottom out when Logan’s fingers pushed up over Scott’s spine, sliding over the center of his muscled back before his fingers snapped up to tug at the back of Scott’s hair. The movement caused Scott to gasp, turning his head to look back over his shoulder towards Logan with lips parting and eyelashes fluttering in anticipation of what Logan had planned for them. Leaning forward, Logan couldn’t help, but smirk stealing a wild, explicit kiss from Scott’s now parted lips. His tongue lashed out at Scott’s meeting him in a frantic rhythm Logan had just as soon imagined he’d spend his life without. As their mouths parted, Logan stood upright, coaxing Scott to lay against the top of the counter again spread out trembling and waiting for Logan.

Smiling Logan stepped in between Scott’s thighs taking the time to grip at his own, heavy arousal, eager and ready to explore every inch of Scott. Wordlessly he held himself, contemplating everything about the moment with Summers before him impatient and eager stretched out across his marble countertop looking wild and wanton in ways that Logan was convinced they never would’ve been able to truly appreciate and explore back at the X-mansion. Gripping his cock again, Logan allowed his fingers to taper off over his foreskin, caught up in the sensation and anticipation of having all he’d longed for since the day that Scott had walked out of the mansion putting an end to their new beginning. Moving in towards Scott, Logan guided the head of his arousal to Scott’s crease pushing forward in teasing and rubbing up against him. Upon contact Scott whimpered, his body vibrating with urgency as Logan pushed his free hand up over Scott’s spine, sliding over his shoulder until he gripped roughly at Scott’s dark hair over the back of his head wrenching Scott’s head upward. He hesitated for a moment watching and waiting before Scott arched up, tipping his head to the side to reveal his mouth was parted in anticipation, tongue teasing over his plump flesh before he bit down on his bottom lip again. Growling Logan pushed him forward practically slamming him down over the countertop bent over and naked anticipating Logan’s next move. For a moment Logan hesitated, with fingers clasped around the back of Scott’s neck keeping him pinned down over the counter. With Scott’s arms stretched out, his hands reaching beyond where he stood arched to guide his upper half over the counter, purely submissive to Logan’s direction, Logan found himself more turned on than he’d been in a very long time. With Summers before him ready and eager to be Logan’s, he realized that Scott would undoubtedly be the end of him.

“Logan…” Scott spoke up in a quiet breath of urgency, “please…just…”

“Shh…” Logan whispered leaning forward. He licked a hot, wet line over the back of Scott’s neck causing goosebumps to form over Scott’s flesh now that he was naked and waiting wanting Logan to distract him from the things troubling his mind. Still with Logan’s fingers gripping on the back of Scott’s neck, Logan used his other hand to trace the contours of Scott’s skin, to feel his desire coiling through his veins and calling out to Logan like a siren song. With each skilled caress, Logan found himself appreciating every perfect line of Scott wanting to imprint every sensation in his mind forever. With a brush of his index finger over Scott’s spine, Scott trembled writhing and bucking against the counter.

“I missed this,” Logan mused to himself watching as Scott responded to his touch, caught up in sensations that Logan was certain his mind couldn’t quite yet process.  With a curl of Logan’s palm and a squeeze at Scott’s plump bottom, Scott cried out gripping and holding the counter with a newfound urgency.

“Logan please…” Scott spoke his name again giving Logan enough fuel for his contemplations when he nipped at Scott’s shoulder. His fingers teased over the crease in Scott’s bottom, working to part the muscle as his thumb brushed over Scott’s opening. The sensation caused Scott to twist and writhe again, raising his head with a whimper before prompting Logan to coax Scott’s head down again against the countertop. He held Scott’s head down, nudging Scott to turn his head to the side before he leaned forward with a wide grin.

“My rules Slim,” Logan explained pressing and teasing against Scott’s opening, massaging the tight ring of muscle with the pad of his thumb knowing only too well that the slow teasing was going to set Scott on edge, driving him to something far deeper than the distraction he was seeking out with Logan behind him taunting him with the promise of pleasure.

“Good,” Logan spoke up as Scott seemed to relax in his positioning, giving himself to the moment as Logan’s palms pushed down over Scott’s hips gripping and squeezing at his body to imprint his rough touch over Scott. Tauntingly he massaged his fingers over Scott’s outer thighs, dipping in between them to skim lightly over the warmth of Scott’s skin, easing up over to the sensitive patch of skin behind Scott’s testicles before finally Logan dropped down to his knees moving in behind Scott to push at Scott’s resilient flesh. He leaned forward biting the right side of Scott’s cheek and causing him to shudder and jut forward caught up in a moment of surprise and arousal. Smiling Logan spread Scott’s thighs further parting them enough to make room for himself before he leaned forward sliding his tongue out to flick at Scott’s skin, hot and wild as his tongue brushed up over the back of Scott’s testicles in a movement that Logan knew full well would cause Scott to buck and twist, practically begging him for more when Logan’s focused turned to the sweet spot inside of Scott that he’d often ignored in times of torment. Saying nothing Logan pushed his index finger over Scott’s opening again, circling and pressing before Scott’s fingers pushed up off of the countertop to reach out and slide down over Logan’s shoulder. He squeezed at Logan’s muscled shoulder, gripping and moaning as Logan continued to pleasure him with his tongue and touch bringing him close to the edge, but never going past it.

“Slim?” Logan questioned looking up as Scott’s shaking fingers released Logan’s shoulder. Instead he tugged at the drawer built into the countertop. With a quiet sound, he pulled the drawer open and began to search within attempting to seek out the item they’d been without when his fingers gripped around it. With a small breath, Scott pulled his hand out of the drawer revealing the small bottle of lubricant from within.

“Here,” Scott lowered his arm down towards Logan surprising Logan with the availability of the bottle in his hand.

“You have lubricant in the kitchen Slim?” Logan couldn’t help, but question brushing his fingers up over Scott’s to collect the bottle.

“Don’t judge me,” Scott pushed his hand back up over the countertop, “It’s been a long, lonely winter and given that my bedroom is next to Nate’s…”

“You took to jerking off in the kitchen,” Logan couldn’t help, but tease with a laugh.

“Not exactly,” Scott’s face grew flushed with embarrassment, “I was on my way to the bathroom for some alone time one night when he woke up and…”

“You tucked it away for a rainy day,” Logan teased knowing full well that the admission had undoubtedly horrified Scott in knowing that he’d been vulnerable and in need readily offering himself up to Logan in the middle of his kitchen without thought or consequence.

“Something like that,” Scott answered in a sharp hiss, “but I’d really rather we stop talking about this and you just fuck me already.”

“Is that right?” Logan laughed lightly seeing that Scott’s embarrassment had only further emphasized his impatience. Shaking his head, Logan popped open the top of the bottle, squirting out a small amount of lubricant before pushing his index finger between Scott’s bottom seeking out Scott’s opening again. This time he applied a bit more pressure, using his palms to spread Scott’s flesh revealing his pink, puckered opening to Logan’s ravenous eyes. Smiling Logan leaned forward biting Scott’s bottom again this time with a bit more aggressiveness in the movement as his finger pushed inside stealing the first teasing hint of warmth from within Scott. The sensation caused Scott to whimper, to buck and twist against the countertop as Logan pushed in further seeking out the one place he knew would send Scott to the stars effortlessly. With a curl of his finger, Logan felt Scott writhe and twist sliding back to guide Logan’s movement.

“God,” Scott breathed bringing one hand up off of the countertop and towards his mouth. His fingers curled into a fist, biting down on his flesh when Logan began to rise behind him. Smiling he pulled his finger out of Scott’s body, opting to take a moment to appreciate the way that Scott’s opening sought him out in his absence before Logan pushed two fingers inside of Scott, pumping into him urgently before his free hand returned to Scott’s throat gripping and squeezing in a possessive hold over him.

“Tell me you want it,” Logan leaned forward kissing the back of Scott’s neck, “Tell me you want me.”

“I want you,” Scott whined sliding back to meet the movement of Logan’s fingers inside of him, pushing in and pulling back, twisting and teasing, probing Scott’s hot spot again and again until Logan released Scott’s neck in order to reach out for Scott’s manhood. He pumped his fingers over Scott again and again coaxing Scott to buck forward into his palm before rocking back against his fingers greedily taking them inside of him until finally Logan released Scott completely. When Scott opened his mouth to protest, Logan reached for the bottle of lubricant once again.

“Do you have any condoms out here?” Logan hesitated looking down at Scott spread out before him hot and ready for whatever Logan had in mind.

“I don’t,” Scott spoke up behind gritted teeth, “They are only in the bedroom where we would have to walk past Nathan’s room to grab them and…”

“It’s alright. I don’t need one,” Logan divulged seeing Scott spread out before him, “Part of my mutation is that I can’t give or catch anything from a partner.”

“I’m sure you use that line a lot, don’t you?” Scott teased with nervousness behind his laugh. His eyes were closed, but his face was flushed, body wrapped up in desire as Logan moved to lean in over him.

“I promise you that I can’t get you sick. It doesn’t work that way with me because I have a healing factor that prevents it from happening,” Logan whispered over the back of Scott’s neck, “I could come undone inside of you time and time again and it wouldn’t do anything other than make you feel good. If you want me to get a condom though I can go into the bedroom and…”

“No,” Scott decided reaching back to grip at Logan’s thigh to keep him close, “I don’t want you to go. I just want you to fuck me.”

“That I can do,” Logan promised applying a generous amount of lubricant to his hardened form before he focused on Scott’s bottom again. Reaching down he continued to use his fingers to tease Scott, offering up the promise of pleasure to him before finally Logan gripped the base of his arousal and worked his damp head over Scott’s stretched opening. Taking in a breath he looked up over Scott’s spine reaching out to hold his neck, keeping him pinned down on the countertop before Logan pressed forward. Leaning in closer Logan whispered in the back of Scott’s ear, “I’m a bit larger than my fingers so just warning you that…”

“Show me,” Scott hissed behind gritted teeth, taking in the heat of Logan’s body pressed over him, keeping him flat against the countertop.

“Gladly,” Logan snarled taking Scott’s earlobe beneath his teeth, biting down upon it in a rough tug before he pushed his hips forward propelling into Scott with one fluid thrusting motion. The movement caused Scott’s fingers to curl against the countertop, his body to shudder and shake, knees trembling as Logan’s tongue teased over Scott’s earlobe playing with the shell before his kisses tapered off over Scott’s neck. He could see the sweat on Scott’s brow, the pinching of his eyes as Logan pulled out ever so slightly only to press forward burying himself to the hilt inside of the warm grip of Scott’s body.

Saying nothing, Logan began to shift his hips, slowly moving in and out allowing Scott’s body to adjust to the feel of him, stretching around the thick, hard press of Logan’s cock taunting and teasing him, brushing over his prostate in an exploratory slide until finally Logan felt Scott arching back attempting to meet Logan’s movements with an urgency behind his response. Back and forth with a small twist, Scott began to wiggle over him with his arm stretched back reaching and gripping at Logan’s muscled thigh, attempting to find the optimal position to enhance his own pleasure when Logan realized that there was no need to keep himself controlled. Instead he stood up upright reaching for Scott’s hips and squeezing roughly with each powerful movement he made. Slamming into Scott again and again, he listened to Scott crying out, desperately trying to hide his pleasure and avoid waking Nathan by biting down on his palm and fighting to suppress the whimper inside of him. His body was in tune with Logan’s allowing Logan the opportunity to move in long, deep strokes in and out, shifting and twisting with an animalistic hunger until the sharp, slapping sound of Logan’s thrusts against Scott’s bottom caused Scott to arch upward over the countertop attempting to move back until Logan reached for Scott’s neck forcing him down on the countertop once again. Scott whimpered in protest attempting to take charge when Logan pounded into him rough and wild, urgent and demanding letting go of the beast inside of him in edging Scott until finally he reached for Scott again, flipping him around on the counter. He withdrew from Scott’s body gripping at his own arousal before pulling Scott in towards the edge of the counter in order to coax Scott’s arms and legs around him. In a matter of moments, he was inside of Scott again hitting every one of Scott’s secret hotspots with Scott’s arms around him gripping tighter.

“Logan,” Scott whimpered digging his fingers into Logan’s shoulders when Logan pulled Scott up off of the counter opting instead to send him into the wall between the kitchen and the living room near the fireplace. Without hesitation Logan used their new positioning to thrust harder sending Scott upward with each motion inside of him, wild and uninhibited, urgent and desperate with Scott’s nails digging deeper into his skin, breaking the flesh as Scott’s head arched back against the wall, “fuck me.”

Growling Logan continued to pound into Scott, picking up the pace with Scott’s legs wrapped around him holding him as if he’d never let go, as if he’d never want to when Scott’s aching cock rubbed against Logan’s abdomen pulsating and leaking with desire, unable to contain the need that consumed Scott in the moment with Logan inside of him, taking him from torment to desire with each commanding thrust. Slowing his thrusts to continue edging Scott, Logan looked up watching as Scott’s perspiration covered body was wrapped around his, with eyes caught up in desire and longing, in need of a release, yet when Logan found Scott’s blue eyes looking back at him, he stopped moving.

“What?” Scott questioned with tension creasing over his brow. He squeezed at Logan’s shoulder feeling Logan cease movement inside of him as his breath fell from his lips in shallow pants.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Logan confessed leaning forward to claim Scott’s lips in a kiss. As their mouths moved together, Logan reached down between them, carefully circling his thumb over the dark, damp head of Scott’s manhood. The movement caused him to shift and twist against the wall, jerking and shuddering when Logan resumed in thrusting himself inside of Scott, hard and urgent, slamming up into Scott again and again, forcing Scott up higher against the wall. Their lips and teeth and tongues collided in a series of nips, licks and bites until Logan pulled out of Scott again.

“Don’t stop,” Scott pleaded gripping on Logan’s shoulders attempting to draw him back inside when Logan guided Scott over to the couch, tossing him down over the cushions onto his knees before Logan was behind him again, gripping at his cock and pushing inside of Scott. Logan growled pumping into him frantically until Scott was shaking and moaning, falling forward against the back of his couch burying his face in one of the throw pillows giving way to a series of shudders and shakes with his body tightening around Logan’s cock. Groaning Logan wrapped his arm around Scott’s abdomen pulling Scott back onto him when he placed his head on Scott’s shoulder and lost all control buried deep inside of his lover. His teeth sank into Scott’s shoulder breaking the skin in a hard bite as he came undone in a series of jolting impulses pouring himself deep inside of the warmth of Scott Summers again and again as everything else beyond Scott ceased to exist for him.    

 


	6. Chapter 6

“What the hell did we just do?” Scott questioned with a laugh falling back onto the floor beside Logan caught up in a scattered array of throw pillows and blankets. Laughter bubbled inside of him as he tipped his head to the side catching the way that Logan was watching him now that they’d fallen into insanity with one another going at each other fierce and wild in an uninhibited, explicit run of passion in Scott’s kitchen and living room.

“You came undone riding my cock just like I said you would,” Logan teased tipping his head to the side to look at Scott once again.

“So I did,” Scott relented unable to suppress the smile that carried over him, “That was…”

“Fucking amazing,” Logan finished with a satisfied snarl. He turned towards Scott reaching out to touch the side of his face, “It always is for us.”

“It was alright,” Scott shrugged fighting to suppress the laugh that was working its way up through his body when Logan snarled and pushed in over him.

“I’ll show you alright,” Logan laughed hovering over Scott to carefully manage his weight over his lover. Looking down he caught the ease that carried over Scott’s face, noting just how relaxed Scott seemed post-orgasm as he lay on the floor doing anything, but behaving like the uptight leader of the X-men. Instead he looked like a man who’d been ravished completely, a slave to his passion as his arms curled around Logan’s shoulders greedily.

“I think you’ll have to do it again to prove to me that this wasn’t a fluke,” Scott winked up at him before smirking widely, “I mean once is nice…”

“But there’s always room to do it twice,” Logan finished dipping down to kiss Scott again. He felt Scott’s thighs wrap around his hips, curling their long, slender warmth enveloping around Logan’s body to draw Logan close to him.

“Why stop there?” Scott mused with flushed features as their lips parted, “I’m thinking we can make a night of it after we clean up the mess in here.”

“Clean up,” Logan teased taking note of the mess they’d made in the room around them, “What mess?”

“If Nathan wakes up and see this,” Scott’s face flushed with a different kind of heat as he leaned back on the floor again.

“He’ll definitely know I’m your boyfriend then,” Logan teased dipping down to kiss Scott once again.

“A boyfriend is a huge step,” Scott fluttered his eyelashes at Logan, “Sure, you might be giving this a good run at being my lover but…”

“You don’t fuck like that with anyone, but your boyfriend,” Logan replied with a confident smirk, “Hell, you don’t fuck like that with anyone, but me.”

“Now where would you get such an idea?” Scott questioned with mock seriousness, “Maybe I have a wild streak that…”

“You only truly let loose when you’re with me,” Logan explained touching the side of his face, “Face it Slim you’re addicted to me already after a taste.”

“Hmm…such confidence,” Scott reached out to pinch at Logan’s nipple teasingly, “Careful Logan you might be getting in over your head in saying such things.”

“Maybe that’s what I need in my life right about now,” Logan divulged moving in to kiss Scott once again, “Getting in over my head on anything has never been as rewarding as it feels when I’m with you.”

“Is that right?” Scott arched a curious brow as they parted.

“You are desire and temptation rolled up in the perfect package for me. Sure, I might give you shit every now and then, but I’ve never been drawn to someone like I am you. I’ve known it from the first moment I saw you,” Logan spoke up solemnly, “I’ve never craved anyone like I crave you—not once and I’m certain it’ll never happen for me again.”

“I knew you liked me,” Scott teased with a hint of a smirk teasing over the corner of his lips.

”That’s debatable,” Logan replied with a hint of a teasing grin, “but I like what this is between us.”

“I like it too,” Scott’s grin expanded causing him to look perfectly at ease on the floor beneath Logan, “a lot actually. It’s nice.”

“I love when you do that,” Logan stroked the side of Scott’s face unable to contain himself as his fingertips pushed into Scott’s damp brown hair.

“Praise you?” Scott arched a curious brow.

“No, when you smile,” Logan explained taking in every sensation of holding Scott beneath him, “You don’t smile damn near enough, but this…this is nice.”

“This is the aftermath of what you did before,” Scott smile uplifted over his face further as a sigh spilled from his lips, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt as good as I do when you’re here pushing me past the edge no matter how much I want to fight it.”

“We’re good at fighting it Slim, but we don’t have to anymore, do we?” Logan questioned focusing on Scott’s plump, kiss-swelled lips, “There isn’t anything in this place keeping us from where we want to be with one another now that we’re here with none of the bullshit between us. We’re not fighting the world against us at odds with one another because of duty or responsibility. It’s just us—just Scott and Logan together like we always wanted to be, but never dared to admit to.”

“Together,” Scott repeated with a flush carrying over his features, “I like that.”

“So do I,” Logan divulged somberly as a moment of sentimentality carried over him, “but I never thought to say it until it was too late. I just let everything fall to shit time and time again always too afraid to say how I felt until you pulled me out of that lake and gave me another opportunity to get things right this time around.”

“So it was all a part of your plot to seduce me by diving into frigid waters naked,” Scott wiggled his brow suggestively, “Most men wouldn’t be so bold in taking that kind of risk to capture my attention.”

“Most men don’t need such gestures to rush into action, but with you I’ve learned that sometimes it takes a little work,” Logan’s words tapered off as his thumb brushed over the center of Scott’s bottom lip, “You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever known.”

“So are you…” Scott’s face grew even more flushed as he pressed a kiss over Logan’s fingertip, “You’re wild and reckless, yet there’s something about you that feels like home to me. I know that we’re practically strangers given there’s so much that I still don’t know about you, yet…this feels so familiar—so strong after such a short time and…”

“Scott,” Logan spoke his name in a moment of contemplation, “about that…”

“I don’t care how reckless this might’ve been for me to throw caution to the wind and give us a chance because I want this Logan. I never realized how much I needed you until you arrived in my life,” Scott confessed as they parted. He reached out to touch the side of Logan’s face, caught up in a moment of quiet contemplation, “I mean I’d always had these vivid dreams and fantasies about something like this, but I never anticipated that I would actually be here in the arms of someone like you sharing that part of myself in ways that I was always afraid to explore before you arrived.”

“All because you enjoyed having sex with me,” Logan couldn’t help, but tease before worry swept over him, “Is that what you’re looking for Scott?”

“Is that all you’re looking for?” Scott questioned in a moment of seriousness, “Is that all you want from me?”

“No,” Logan admitted honestly, “Sex was never the only thing I wanted from you. This life…this place that you’re at right now that Raven brought you to with Nate…”

“What about it?” Scott questioned curiously.

“It was something I never thought would exist for any of us in the world we live in, but now that we’re here in this place where everything is far from what I’d always imagined it would be…It’s just that so much has changed in my life over the last few years and this should feel foreign. It should feel like it’s so far from the truth in our reality, but…,” Logan paused contemplating the weight of his words, “When I first arrived I wasn’t sure where it would lead me or what I was really doing until I took a chance and went against my instincts in favor or leaning towards that part of me that’s always wanted to be closer to where you are.”

“And now that we’re this close?” Scott questioned pushing his fingers up through Logan’s hair as a wide grin spread over his features.

“I don’t ever want to lose sight of this ever again,” Logan assured him, “Nothing before now was ever this important in my life Scott. Yeah, sex is fantastic for us and believe me I think we’re going to enjoy having it with each other again and again, but I want you Scott. I want this life that Raven constructed and damn it as much as I wanted to hate her for giving you this and taking you from where you were, it’s the first time in your life that you’ve actually found freedom away from duty and responsibility and…”

“My sister can be a little overbearing, but…”

“She’s a lot of things, but I never imagined she’d be the thing to bring us closer to something that we’ve both gone without in our lives. I never thought that any of this would be a possibility for us and yet in all of this it starts here today from this moment on.”

“With the two of us together exploring the possibilities of a relationship with one another,” Scott mused thoughtfully, “I know that there’s a lot we haven’t talked about between us, but this feels like it’s worth holding onto. This feels real and for the first time in a long time I’m not afraid to just let myself go and see where this takes me.”

“That’s because deep down you know that you can trust me,” Logan replied feeling something tugging at his insides in thinking about the truth that he’d been keeping from Scott since he’d first arrived.

“Can I though?” Scott arched a speculative brow, “Given how fast this is happening I’m not even sure I can trust myself Logan. Don’t get me wrong you have no idea how good this feels, but truth be told I’ve never reacted as strongly to someone as I have to you and…”

“You just learned to let go that’s all,” Logan offered up pressing a small kiss over the tip of Scott’s nose, “Everything else is unimportant. Without the weight of the world on your shoulders you can finally take the time to think about what it is that you want—what you need and you don’t have to bury yourself in the consequences.”

“I’m sure there will be plenty of consequences to us starting this, but when I’m with you I just…” Scott’s words tapered off as his fingertips leisurely traced the solid, muscular planes of Logan’s spine.

“Stop stewing over everything long enough to enjoy yourself?” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively, “Stop fighting me long enough to realize that we’re perfect together?”

“Keep saying it and I might actually begin believing it,” Scott spoke up with a raw sentimentality in his voice as he pulled Logan in closer to him, “I mean only a few days ago we were strangers that chance brought together in a crazy way. You had every reason in the world to think I was some kind of nutcase with the way I assumed that Raven brought you here and paid you to sleep with me, but now…”

“I’ve never been confused for a prostitute before and I certainly never would’ve expected it from you,” Logan couldn’t help, but tease nibbling on the side of Scott’s neck, “but rest assured if I was you couldn’t afford me.”

“Oh I don’t know…” Scott let out a long, leisurely sigh, “I might’ve considered throwing caution to the wind and footing the bill if I knew what to expect when we are together like this. I may have been desperate enough to sell my company and give up everything I own for a taste…”

“Company?” Logan arched a curious brow, “You own a company?”

Scott nodded, “I can’t live on hot flings alone and provide for Nathan and I.”

“So you mean you’ve got…an actual job out here?” Logan couldn’t help, but question as Scott laughed lightly.

“I don’t know where you come from Logan, but where I’m from, you have to find a way to make an honest living around here without worrying about struggling to make ends meet,” Scott informed him with a hint of amusement in his tone.

“And just what does that entail for you Slim?”

“I’m a pilot Logan. Not that it should really matter right now, but I have my own company just outside of town that…”

“You’re a pilot,” Logan couldn’t help, but smile at the thought, “Flying planes.”

“That’s generally the idea,” Scott nodded in response, “Granted when I first started my company it was just me doing a couple of favors for some friends taking them in and out of the area transporting small cargo, but I’ve since expanded a bit and have two other guys working for me within the company so that I can spend more time with Nathan.”

“So you’re a small business owner who happens to also be a pilot,” Logan let the words sink in.

“It’s not as glamorous or sexy as it sounds, but yeah,” Scott divulged with a smile, “I dabbled my hands as a mechanic first, but there was just this thing about planes that kept calling to me and…”

“That’s not surprising at all,” Logan stroked the side of Scott’s face, “You always were one hell of a pilot.”

“I try my best,” Scott paused when a long silence spread between them, “What about you Logan? What do you really do?”

“Not buying the whole prostitute scenario anymore?” Logan teased.

“If you were, you’d be by far the most underpaid man in the business given that you tossed out any notion of a going rate with me,” Scott teased again before he squeezed his arms around Logan’s to pull him in closer for a kiss.

“I don’t know. Maybe I just liked you enough to give you a freebie so that you’d have no choice, but to want me to come back for more,” Logan murmured against his lips, “Plus you do have to admit that I do seem to have the skills for the profession…”

“And a jealous boyfriend who simply wouldn’t want to share you with any other clientele,” Scott reminded him with a wrinkled expression on his face.

“Ah, so now I’m your boyfriend,” Logan teased, “I thought we were just flirting with the idea of going there since you sounded so reluctant to evolve past being lovers.”

“I don’t fuck anyone the way that I fuck my boyfriend,” Scott answered arching up to kiss Logan heatedly. His hands roamed down over the muscular planes of Logan’s back, touching and teasing Logan when his leg curled around Logan’s hip drawing him in closer. As their tongues met in a fiery union, Logan couldn’t help, but squeeze Scott in closer to him wanting to imprint everything about the moment between them forever. As they parted, Logan pressed his forehead against Scott’s and let out a long, sharp exhale.

“I’m a teacher,” Logan whispered closing his eyes and thinking about the life he’d left behind him at the mansion. Drawing in a breath, he found himself fighting the urge to forget about the past in favor of focusing on a future with Scott. However, in thinking about how selfish the notion truly was, he attempted to open up to Scott about the reason he’d sought out to find Scott again.

“A teacher?” Scott’s eyes widened in surprise as he pulled back, “As in you work with children day in and day out?”

Logan nodded, “Is it really that surprising?”

“To be honest,” Scott hesitated before nodding, “yes actually. I mean you seem to have a way with Nathan, but he’s not like other children. He’s always been different and…”

“I work at a school for children with gifts like Nathan’s,” Logan blurted out gauging himself for Scott’s reaction as they lay together on the center of Scott’s living room floor.

“You mean that you work with…” Scott’s words tapered off.

“Mutant children,” Logan finished for him, “Helping them learn to control and hone in on their gifts.”

“Wow,” Scott paused taking in Logan’s words, “you mean they actually have places like that in this world?”

Logan nodded, “There aren’t many of them, but we’re out there. We do what we can to protect the children from…”

“People like the ones who murdered my wife,” Scott spoke up as Logan’s somber silence brought a heavy weight of reality upon them.

“Scott…” Logan felt guilt tug at his insides at the expression on Scott’s face.

“You probably think I was lying about saying that Jean was the only one,” Scott’s face grew flushed with embarrassment, “but I swear to you that before tonight I’ve never done anything like this. She was my world for so very long before those people came after us. We were happy—really happy, but then…”

“Scott,” Logan watched as Scott seemed to lose himself to a moment that went beyond where they were with one another.

“I won’t pretend that I understand what it’s like for the rest of the world,” Scott replied taking in an uneasy breath, “I won’t even say that I can imagine what it must be like to have to be in a place where you have to hide who you are in the name of finding freedom when the world is against you…”

“That’s not true,” Logan couldn’t help, but frown, “Scott I realize that you are confused, but you know more than anyone what it’s like to be in a position where…”

“I live in fear?” Scott questioned drawing in an uneasy breath, “Logan, I just…”

“What?” Logan asked as Scott looked away from him.

“Is that why you are here?” Scott couldn’t help, but ask when he forced himself to look at Logan again, “Did Raven call you here because of Nathan? Did she tell you about his powers and…?”

“No,” Logan shook his head firmly, “I didn’t know anything about Nathan when I arrived. I only found out about him the other day when I showed up here to see you and…”

“Now that you know…” Scott’s words tapered off as he looked away from Logan.

“It doesn’t change anything,” Logan reached out to touch the side of Scott’s face forcing him to meet Logan’s concerned eyes again, “I came here seeking you out and now that I found you, don’t think for a second that anything else is going to be a distraction for me.”

“But…” Scott opened his mouth to speak up again.

“I want you Summers,” Logan promised bending down to kiss him desperately, “I always have and I always will.”

“I want you too,” Scott confessed bringing his arms around Logan’s body and crushing him in closer, “I want you so much that I can’t stop thinking about just how much I need this. When I look at you, it makes me feel things that…”

“That what?” Logan questioned pulling back to see that Scott’s face was now a deep shade of crimson.

“I’ve never been with a man before tonight,” Scott confessed bashfully, “When I told you Jean was the only one it was honestly the truth. She was it for me—my first and the last woman that I ever wanted to share my forever with. She was special Logan—so very special, but at the same time we were just kids when we found one another.”

“I know you were,” Logan nodded, “I understand now that your love was so special and I would never try to replace her Scott.”

“I know that Logan. I didn’t think that you were...”

“I know that losing her was a hard thing for you…” Logan began with a sigh.

“Which is why I couldn’t find it in me to bring myself to be with anyone else when she was gone. I never looked at anyone else before now. I never really did anything beyond thinking about the what if after she was gone, but now that we’ve done this…”

“Scott,” Logan couldn’t help, but frown as he shifted over Scott. He held his weight up over Scott careful not to crush Scott beneath him before Scott reached out to wrap his arms tightly around Logan’s shoulders.

“I’ve spent a long time thinking about it—wondering if I could have the courage to make love to another man and give myself to the thoughts that surrounded my subconscious. Time and time again I had dreams about doing things—naughty forbidden things in places and situations that I don’t know if anyone else would ever understand. They were so vivid and erotic, so violent and wild, but wonderful and passionate that each time I had them I would wake up in a cold sweat wondering what was going on with me. I tried to hide from them. I tried to ignore these urges inside of me, but now that you’re here and we…well, I never imagined it would be that incredible the first time we…” Scott’s dark eyelashes fluttered as a small laugh carried over him, “I just expected that it wouldn’t feel as natural as it did and that I’d be apprehensive when it happened, but tonight was…”

“…a glimmer into what the future will hold for us when you’re whole again,” Logan assured him with a sad smile. Unable to contain the guilt that carried over him, Logan rolled off of Scott and onto the floor again beside him.

“What?” Scott questioned with a frown, “What’s wrong? What did I say?”

“It’s just…” Logan hesitated before glancing over at Scott again, “When you woke up in that hospital with Raven at your side…”

“What about it?” Scott asked turning in towards Logan.

“She’s the one who filled in the blanks on the missing pieces of your life, right?” Logan asked tentatively, “She told you about your past and…”

“I get flashes of it every now and then,” Scott divulged quietly. He rolled onto his back again, tipping his chin up as his eyes focused on the ceiling over him, “I remember when I was young and I was with Jean. I remember loving her and wanting her. I can remember our wedding and things that were special between us as if she was inside of me—as a part of me before I found myself lost in the dark. She was so deep in my system that without her I felt as if I was trapped locked up inside of myself for so long feeling as if there’s been something missing, but now something has changed. It’s as if the door has opened once again now that you’re here and that part of me that’s been caged inside is ready to break free.”

“Scott, look there’s something that I need to say about…” Logan cleared his throat and forced himself to face the truth head on.

“I was terrified this afternoon,” Scott blurted out catching Logan off guard with his words, “Not because of what Nathan did, but because when I saw you go under I was afraid.”

“Scott?” Logan watched as Scott turned to him.

“I was terrified at the thought of losing you—of knowing that you came into my life offering up a new hope, but I’d been too afraid to allow you inside,” Scott revealed reaching out to place his hand over the center of Logan’s chest. He ran his fingers through Logan’s dark chest hair, massaging the damp warmth of Logan beneath him before he rose up on his knees repositioning himself so that he was lying over Logan’s body keeping them aligned skin to skin with one another, “Logan, I don’t know what the future holds for us, but I know that I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t ever want to lose you either,” Logan reached up to touch Scott’s face wanting to imprint the moment between them. He felt Scott shift his hips, reaching back behind him to collect Logan’s relaxed manhood in a loose fist, “Scott?”

“I never imagined I’d like this as much as I did earlier tonight, but now that I’ve tried this, I find myself wanting more. My dreams paled in comparison to what this feels like and now as I’m with you, I have to wonder if my dreams were always pushing me towards finding this—in finding you,” Scott’s lips curved upward in a smirk, puzzling Logan as Scott’s fingers continued to stroke and tease bringing Logan to full arousal in seconds ready for another round of pleasure in spite of what they’d shared earlier. Wordlessly Scott repositioned himself mounting his body over Logan. He placed his palm flat out over Logan’s abdomen, taking in a breath as he impaled himself on Logan’s hardened flesh, carefully seating himself upon Logan. Wordlessly he began to swivel and twist, sliding up and down, moaning as his back arched, his hips grinding over Logan’s body in an attempt to take control in the moment. His palms pressed out over Logan’s chest, gripping and scratching, sliding and teasing with each upward movement he made. His blue eyes caught and held Logan’s in the moment before bringing himself down again, ready and willing to explore the new facet of their relationship with one another.

“I’ve never felt more complete than when you are inside of me filling me up in ways that I didn’t know I needed before you walked into my life,” Scott moaned placing his hand over the center of Logan’s chest to trace the outline over where his heart would be, “This feels too incredible to turn back now.”

“I’ve never stopped wanting you,” Logan confessed reaching out to collect Scott’s hips. Watching as Scott moved over him, slow and steady with a growing urgency behind each shift of his body. His fingers pinched at Logan’s nipple, nails scratching roughly over his chest, down over his abdomen, back up over his shoulders and down across his hips until Logan sat upright meeting Scott’s lips again with a growl. He felt Scott’s arms surround him, his thighs hugging Logan’s body beneath him as their bodies moved in unison giving way to a dance between them that they’d long since lost sight of when Scott had been ripped out of his life years ago.

“God,” Scott whimpered arching his head back further, his body moving with a renewed hunger and frenzy as Logan reached down between them to stroke Scott’s body, hoping to guide him further to pleasure with each tantalizing touch. Scott began to pick up the pace, body bouncing up and down, twisting in eager, urgent circles as Logan’s teeth sank into Scott’s neck, clamping down just over his pulse point. Scott’s hands were suddenly over Logan’s back, gripping and squeezing harder wanting something more between them as Scott cried out, caught up in the moment between them.

“Slim,” Logan spoke up commanding Scott’s attention as he was close to the edge. The sound of Logan’s voice caused Scott’s head to arch forward, to meet Logan’s eyes again when a flash of red began to build behind Scott’s vibrant blue eyes revealing the ghost of a man that had been long since forgotten in Scott’s mind.

“Logan…” Scott blinked a few times, his jaw clenching as something was happening inside of him. However, just as soon as the crimson color had revealed itself, it faded to blue again revealing the vulnerability in the moment as Logan flipped Scott to the ground beneath him prepared to find a way to shift the dynamic between them until they found themselves lost in pleasure all over again.

xxxxx

Sitting on the center of Scott’s bed, Logan found himself guiltily staring at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Everything about the day he’d put behind him should’ve been perfect, but instead he was caught up in a wave of guilt knowing that the only way to absolve the trouble brewing inside of him was to confess to his sins. He expelled a sharp breath, listening to the muted sounds of feet shuffling on the carpet as Logan was well aware of Scott’s impending return. Bringing one hand up through his damp, dark hair, Logan thought about how he and Scott had hastily picked up the living room covering up any signs of their passion together before they’d slipped into Scott’s shower to further clean up. That had led to even more fooling around until Scott had encouraged Logan to go wait for him in the bedroom where they could pick up where they’d left off minutes earlier.

“And now you’re here,” Logan frowned thinking about how readily he’d entered into a physical relationship with Scott. Granted he’d wanted it for a very long time, but the thought of the misinformation that Scott was carrying about their relationship set Logan on edge. He shifted on the bed contemplating the words he should be saying when the door to Scott’s bedroom opened up and Logan watched Scott enter the room clad in a white t-shirt, a pair of black and white striped pajamas and white socks. Unable to suppress the laugh that carried over him, Logan shook his head and teased, “Socks Slim?”

“My feet were cold,” Scott admitted bringing one hand up through his own damp hair, “It is the middle of winter you know.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Logan noted with a laugh, “which is why I thought you might want me to be decent until you returned.”

“Something tells me that was very challenging for you—being decent that is,” Scott’s blue eyes swept over the lines of Logan’s body, “but there’s something to be said about having you half-dressed and in my bed like that.”

“You should see what it’s like when I’m completely undressed in your bed,” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively preparing to say something more when something in the air shifted.

“What?” Scott questioned noting the expression on Logan’s face.

“It’s Nate,” Logan whispered sitting up straighter in the bed, “He’s awake and in the hallway.”

“How do you know that…?” Scott questioned when there was a small knock on the door. Taking in a breath, Scott turned around to face the door when Logan started to kick his legs over the side of the bed.

“Dad?” Nathan questioned behind tired eyes when Scott opened the door to discover his son standing before him.

“Hey kiddo,” Scott smiled down at Nathan, “What are you doing up so late?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Nathan admitted with a yawn, “I had a bad dream.”

“What kind of dream?” Scott questioned kneeling down to touch his son’s shoulders.

“The kind that won’t let me go back to sleep,” Nathan replied catching a glimpse of Logan seated upon Scott’s bed. With a tiny wave and a nod, Nathan spoke up again, “Hi Logan.”

“Hey Nate,” Logan waved in response watching as Scott’s son moved into the room without a second thought. He climbed up onto the bottom of the bed crawling over the blankets before Scott looked over at Logan.

“Can I stay with you guys tonight?” Nathan questioned making himself comfortable on the center of the bed when Scott and Logan exchanged glances.

“Well I um…” Scott cleared his throat before looking over at Logan.

“It’s always great to have you around Nate,” Logan smiled back at him as Scott’s shoulders tensed up.

“Can I dad?” Nathan asked looking up at Scott again, “I promise that I won’t be any trouble if you let me stay here for a while.”

“Of course,” Scott relented as he tossed out an apologetic expression on Logan’s direction, “You don’t mind, do you Logan?”

“Of course not,” Logan decided moving back into position beside Nathan, “Tell me something. Now that you’re awake are we going to be reading that story book you asked me to read you earlier?”

“Would you mind?” Nathan perked up at Logan’s words.

“Not at all,” Logan smiled back at him, “That is if your dad is okay with story time, then I’m more than willing to give it a go…”

“Which book was it?” Scott questioned watching as Nathan settled in beside Logan.

“The one on my nightstand,” Nathan replied as Scott gave Logan another look.

“I’ll go get it,” Scott decided walking out of the room and leaving Logan and Nathan alone with one another.

“Thanks dad,” Nathan called out to Scott as he’d disappeared into the hallway headed towards Nathan’s room.

“So,” Logan cleared his throat and sighed watching as Nathan settled into the pillows over the center of Scott’s bed, “Long day, huh?”

“My dad has you spending the night again,” Nathan’s lips curved upward in the beginnings of a wide grin as he brought his arms up behind his head and smirked, “I told you that he likes you.”

“Yes, you did,” Logan agreed unable to repress the grin that carried over him in seeing Scott’s son so at ease in his father’s bed.

“He likes you a lot,” Nathan added brightly as he stretched his tiny legs out further to get more comfortable, “so much so that he’s hoping that you’ll keep spending the night here.”

“Nathan,” Logan paused contemplating his words when Nathan grinned up at him, “I appreciate you telling me all of that, but one thing you have to learn about your powers is even though you can hear what someone is saying inside of their head, you have to try not to listen so hard.”

“Why?” Nathan questioned innocently.

“Because sometimes people don’t want to share what they are thinking,” Logan explained patiently, “It’s private.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Nathan shrugged his shoulders, “but sometimes it’s hard not to listen you know. Like right now my dad keeps thinking about what he’s going to say when he gets back in here.”

“About what?” Logan questioned curiously.

“You sleeping in the same bed with him,” Nathan replied turning his head up to look at Logan, “He thinks I won’t understand, but I do.”

“Is that right?”

“You’re his boyfriend,” Nathan pointed out, “I understand that.”

“I see,” Logan contemplated his words, “then you also know that right now this is tough for your dad because he’s not used to having a boyfriend around you.”

“I know,” Nathan replied readily, “but I also know that you’re nice Logan. You like me and you aren’t going to hurt my dad or me. You’re just like me.”

“I don’t know if I would go that far, but…” Logan stopped himself, “I care a lot about you and your dad. I want the both of you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Nathan promised him, “I’m very happy and so is my dad. We both want you to stay for a very long time.”

“I’d like that,” Logan divulged preparing to say something more when he looked up and discovered Scot standing in the doorway with Nathan’s favorite book in his hands.

“Logan’s going to stick around for a while,” Scott promised with a smile as he reentered the room, “Right Logan?”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” Logan admitted as Scott returned to join him and Nathan on his bed.

“So where do we start?” Scott questioned handing Nathan his book.

“Tonight Logan reads and then tomorrow we make omelets for breakfast?” Nathan decided holding the book out for Logan, “How does that sound?”

“Are you helping me cook?” Logan asked reaching for the yellow covered book.

“For sure,” Nathan beamed as Logan smiled back at the small boy thinking about the simplicity in Scott’s son’s request.

“In that case, omelets it is,” Logan teased before winking over at Scott, “Maybe this time your dad can help us too.”

“Would you help us dad?” Nathan questioned focusing on Scott again.

“I’d like that,” Scott assured Nathan with a rub of his hand over Nathan’s hair messing it up as Nathan giggled.

“Dad, you’re so silly,” Nathan couldn’t help, but groan outwardly at his father’s gesture, “You’re such a dork.”

“I might be a dork, but I’m still your dad,” Scott reminded him with a tickle at Nathan’s ribs. It caused Nathan to twist and shift on the bed laughing wildly before he leapt up over Scott’s chest to settle in with Logan beside him.

“So about that book…?” Nathan finally stopped laughing long enough to focus on Logan again.

“I’m on it,” Logan promised opening up the first page of the book to discover for the first time that he finally had a glimpse of what a normal life could be like with Scott and his son tucked away from the rest of the world. Despite the sinking sensation that was carrying over him in knowing that it couldn’t last, he found himself wanting to savor and hold onto the moments they shared for as long as possible before the world came crashing down around them once and for all when reality set in.

xxxxx

With a heavy heart the man standing outside of Scott’s cabin quickly turned away from the window, finding himself fighting against his instincts to reveal his presence to the cabin’s occupants. However, in seeing Scott, Logan and Nathan with one another tucked inside of Scott’s bed sharing a family moment, he found himself filled with a sense of sadness and remorse over all the things that would inevitably change. Soon their joy would be taken from them—ripped away by forces that they would inevitably have to fight and face for the freedom that would be just out of their reach. Hearing the sound of snow crunching around the side of the cabin, the man stood up taller, immediately on edge as he clenched onto the gun he’d been carrying. He gripped it tighter as he attempted to silently push through the snow prepared to meet the intruder head on.

“Are we moving in?” a familiar voice questioned as he let out a sharp, hiss of a breath.

“I thought I told you to wait in the car,” he snapped in recoil lowering his gun, “If I wouldn’t have realized it was you, I would’ve shot you.”

“It would’ve hurt like hell,” the woman beside him shrugged, “but I’d survive it.”

“It would prove to be an unnecessary setback,” he snarled back at her. Standing up taller he glanced over his shoulder at the window he’d been peering into a few moments earlier, “Tonight’s not the night.”

“But I thought that…” she curled her lip in a frown, “I thought you said that…”

“I know what I said, but tonight’s not the night,” he sighed feeling a sense of somberness carry over him, “They’ve earned this moment and I’m not ready to take it from them just yet.”

“Time isn’t exactly on our side in all of this,” she couldn’t help, but scowl behind pinched lips, “The longer we let this go on without an intervention…”

“The more we stand to change things,” he reminded her sharply, “and we both know that change is needed to ensure that things don’t return to what we know back home.”

“I’m all for change, but…” she paused contemplating her words, “Are they…happy?”

“I think so,” he nodded in confession, “It’s rare for them, but I think that this time…”

“We can’t be so sure about this…” she reminded him, “The last time…”

“They’ve never been here,” he offered up hoping that this time things would be different, “They never had this…”

“And now that they do?”

“Maybe we stand a chance,” he replied standing up taller and puffing his chest out. He clenched the gun in his hand tighter before motioning to the property beyond the small cabin, “Tonight we let them have some space. After that…well, we’ll make our move.”

“I hope you’re right about this,” she offered up with a small nod, “because at this point we can’t afford to be wrong.”

“I’m not. They need a little more time,” he explained as they weaved back through the trees to the SUV they’d rented to make their way to Scott’s cabin. Today might not be the day, but soon—very soon everything that Scott and Logan knew would change in ways that neither one of them anticipated.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Twisting on the blankets Scott found himself met by an overwhelming sense of familiarity as the sunlight flooded in through his bedroom window. To his left he discovered his son’s favorite teddy bear beside him in the spot where Nathan had fallen asleep hours earlier. Now, however, it lay discarded on the pillows staring back at Scott with a goofy stitched in grin as Scott listened to the sound of music coming from the kitchen.

“Lovesick huh, Dr. Hank?” Scott questioned reaching for the bear and wrinkling his nose. He shook his head and laughed before tipping the bear over face forward on the sheet.

Stretching out further, Scott closed his eyes and took in the sounds of his son’s laughter causing him to wonder just what he’d done to deserve such a gift in his life in having Logan enter his world.

_“You need to get yourself out there again Scott,”_ he could hear Raven’s voice in the back of his mind pulling him from the moment of contentment, “ _You can’t keep yourself locked up like you’ve been doing. I’m all for you finding someone to share your life with, but I’m telling you that Logan is not the man to do it with. He’s only going to let you down.”_

“You’re wrong Raven,” Scott mouthed to himself as he felt a throbbing ache inside of the back of his head. Taking in a breath, he shifted on the blankets attempting to ignore the dull ache building up in his temple threatening to allow the stress of his sister’s disapproval to steal the moment of peace he felt in having Logan in his life.

_“Leave me the fuck alone,”_ he could hear his own voice echo in the back of his mind as he found himself taken to another place in his mind that went beyond the darkness to a room with metal walls and gears around him _, “I don’t want to hear it. This isn’t why I asked you here tonight.”_

_“Scott, we can’t keep avoiding it. We need to talk about it,”_ Logan’s voice echoed in his mind causing goose bumps to form on his flesh as he could clearly see the pained expression on his lover’s face.

_“I said I don’t want to talk and if you’re not going to give me what I need tonight, then we’re done here,”_ Scott snarled at Logan.

There was something behind Logan’s eyes, in his touch as he’d reached out to Scott only to have Scott push him away. It caused Scott to gasp on the bed struggling with the thought as he could feel rage inside of himself. He could almost feel himself slipping into the thought with his fingers clenching into a fist, tightening and twisting until a rage bubbled up inside of him causing him to lash out at Logan and strike him in the face. The weight of the blow caused Logan to recoil and wince caught up in a moment of agony before he stood upright with a bloodied lip and moved in beside Scott in order to shove him up against the metallic wall. There were a few more rounds of shoves and hits before Logan’s lips came crashing down over Scott’s kissing him hard and rough before he spun Scott around to face the wall. He slammed into it hard and felt the breath spill out of his lungs before the sound of Logan’s claws slashed through the air tearing the leather from Scott’s thighs as Scott reopened his eyes with a gasp.

“What the…?” Scott sat upright on the bed finding that his breath had grown uneven in his daydream, hot and labored when he felt the first stirring of arousal inside of his pajama pants. He brought his hand up to his face wondering what in the hell he was thinking as his agitation with his sister had transformed into a fantasy of Logan in a strange place claiming him roughly without restraint or concern to anything more than appeasing the rage that was burning inside of Scott.

“What is wrong with me?” Scott questioned expelling a sharp breath and closing his eyes again. He silently counted to ten wondering what had compelled him to think up that kind of fantasy about Logan after the night they’d shared with one another simply enjoying one another’s company with Nathan between them.

“No, you do it this way,” Nathan’s voice caused Scott to reopen his eyes as he found the strength to pull himself out of bed and make his way into the living area only to discover the now familiar sight of Nathan and Logan over in the kitchen making omelets with one another, “Dad likes lots of sausage in his and lots of cheese too. He likes American cheese.”

“You’ve got it,” Logan replied making work of the task at hand. He paused momentarily looking over his shoulder as soon as it was clear he’d heard Scott’s arrival. With a playful wink and a smile Logan nodded back to the pan before him, “I hope you’re hungry Slim.”

“It smells incredible in here,” Scott admitted with a small smile.

“Dad!” Nathan spoke up excitedly as he turned his attention away from the stove in favor of joining his father at the entryway to the kitchen area around them, “I hope you’re really, really hungry this morning because Logan and I are making a super great breakfast for you.”

“I’m starving actually,” Scott admitted bending down to scoop his son up in his arms. With an exaggerated hug, he pulled Nathan in against his chest and kissed the top of his head, “When did you become such an early riser? I thought you liked to be left alone so you could sleep in on the weekend?”

“No I don’t,” Nathan wrinkled his nose at him, “Not when we have company and there is breakfast to be made along with cartoons to be watched.”

“Yeah dad we can’t miss cartoons especially not when the last one left off on a cliffhanger,” Logan teased with a hint of a smirk.

“That’s right,” Nathan nodded eagerly, “the Avengers were about to take on Dr. Doom and…”

“Of course you wouldn’t want to miss that,” Scott teased with a hint of amusement in his voice, “I mean my son and his love for superheroes.”

“Superheroes are very important to the world dad,” Nathan couldn’t help, but frown back at him, “though sometimes I think that the Avengers shouldn’t be the only superheroes out there.”

“They aren’t,” Logan piped in as he continued to work on his food, “There’s also the X-men.”

“The X-men?” Nathan looked up at Logan again with curious eyes, “Who are they?”

“They are even better than the Avengers because they are people like us with powers,” Logan paused glancing over at Scott once again, “who work to fight evil and save the world against those who would try to hurt other humans or mutants like us…”

“The X-men are just a rumor,” Scott pointed out with a shake of his head, “We’ve all heard the stories, but with the way the world is now…”

“They might have faded into obscurity, but rest assured that they’re very real Nathan,” Logan tossed back at him.

“They’re wishful thinking from a world seeking out an identifiable superhero,” Scott countered with a shake of his head, “They are just another tall tale that people held onto long after the world changed.”

“The world has been changing for a long time Scott, but just like the Avengers the X-men are very real. They might not have cartoons about them, but they are just as important if not more,” Logan continued earnestly, “Even though a few years ago they were torn apart and the media likes to forget about their existence, they are still out there like the Avengers fighting for the rights of people like us. They are showing everyone that mutants are also good people who belong in the world alongside of humans working together with people like the Avengers to make the world a better place.”

“Really?” Nathan questioned with wide eyes, “Do you know any X-men?”

“I know all of them,” Logan boasted proudly, “They were brought together by a man named Charles Xavier that…”

“…is gone,” Scott replied dismissively, “Your Aunt Raven knew him when she was a little girl, but he’s been gone a long time and…”

“His dream is still very much alive now more than ever when I see one of the most important parts to his dream alive before me,” Logan continued giving Scott another long look, “Chuck is a good man. He fought hard to create a world where humans and mutants could peacefully coexist and…”

“He sounds like a real hero,” Nathan’s eyes widened with interest.

“He is. He’s a very compassionate, strong person who wanted the X-men to fight for the greater good.”

“And did they?”

“With everything they had,” Logan noted, “Some dedicated their lives to following Charles and his dream above all else. They gave up everything to make that happen so that one day we could all peacefully coexist in a world free of fear.”

“And where are they now?” Nathan questioned, “Where did they go if they were fighting for that?”

“It’s a long story that I will tell you about another day, but not today Nate.”

“Why not?”

“Because today isn’t about the past. It’s about celebrating the future. The X-men did good things and even though a lot of them have disappeared, but some of them…” Logan paused giving Scott another long once over, “are closer than you think.”

“You mean they live by us?” Nathan asked.

“Of course not Nathan,” Scott piped in with a frown, “The X-men aren’t real. They are just a story that people like to tell from time to time when times are tense…”

“They’re real Scott,” Logan couldn’t help, but frown back at him, “Charles Xavier…”

“Was a militant man who put child soldiers to war,” Scott remarked with a scoff, “Raven told me all about what he did with the mutants that he vowed to look after. He was an extremist that…”

“No,” Logan shook his head and frowned, “He was a man of peace who wanted to bring the world together in acceptance and understanding…”

“By using others in his pawn to make it happen,” Scott wrinkled his nose at the thought, “Raven told me all about what kind of hero he was to his X-men.”

“Dad?” Nathan looked between them as Scott’s tension was evident to his son in his thoughts.

“I’m just saying,” Scott took in a breath and attempted to regroup himself, “The X-men aren’t real Nathan. I know that you like idea of having superheroes out there like the Avengers, but they aren’t heroes. They aren’t even around…”

“In a manner of speaking they are still here doing good things to make the world a better place,” Logan added with concern in his voice, “Your Aunt Raven doesn’t know what she’s talking about because she didn’t know them like I do.”

“And you’re friends with them?” Nathan’s voice grew even more excited.

“Actually, I might have it in good with their leader,” Logan couldn’t help, but smirk as he glanced over at Scott once again, “He’s a stubborn, impossible man, but he and I are very close with one another.”

“How close is that?” Scott questioned eyeing Logan suspiciously.

“Close enough that we’ll talk about this another time,” Logan decided after what appeared to be a moment’s contemplation, “but for now, how about we finish breakfast first before we talk about saving the world?”

“Alright,” Nathan agreed with a wide grin, “although when I grow up I want to be just like Captain America. He’s amazing and…”

“Overrated,” Scott blurted out catching Logan off guard as he looked over his shoulder to catch the curious expression on Scott’s face. For a moment familiarity carried over the air between them before Scott shrugged, “I mean with having that many cartoons and comic books written about him not to mention all those toys, how could he not be?”

“Do I detect a little jealousy Slim?” Logan couldn’t help, but tease.

“Not in the least,” Scott answered readily, “because the last thing I would want to be is stepping into that guy’s shoes in trying to save the world and always being in danger when I have everything I need in the world right here with me right now. I couldn’t ask for anything more except for maybe a really good omelet.”

“Don’t worry dad I’m on it,” Nathan promised him with a renewed interest in looking over his shoulder towards the meal preparation before him.

“Rest assured Slim that we’ve got it covered,” Logan added holding up a spatula.

“I can see that,” Scott smiled, “It looks as though you made yourself at home in my kitchen.”

“I suppose it would seem that way,” Logan smirked, “I hope there isn’t a problem with that.”

“Not in the least,” Scott replied preparing to say something more when he felt a throb in his head. He gritted his teeth up and brought his hand up to the side of his head before clearing his throat, “I rather enjoy it.”

“You sure about that?” Logan arched a curious brow.

“Of course,” Scott nodded before Logan gave Scott a long, concerned once over.

“Are you feeling okay this morning?”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know,” Logan shrugged, “I would’ve thought you would’ve been up hours ago. You’ve always been an early riser…from what I’ve been told.”

“I usually am,” Scott admitted briefly looking at Nathan again. Unable to ignore the throbbing in his head, Scott brought his hand up through his messy, dark hair in a weak attempt at pulling himself together in spite of the ache, “but I guess I’ve just been feeling a little more tired lately. Normally I’m very much a morning person, but for the last few days I’ve had this nagging headache each morning that begins with a dull ache and then…never mind that’s no excuse. I’m just lazy I guess. It must be all of the company I’m keeping that’s leading me to exhaustion.”

“Oh yeah?” Logan arched a curious brow.

“Recently I’ve taken on a new lover, who is completely ravenous. It’s been driving me to distraction which makes me a bit tired, but I’m sure I’ll find a second wind soon. I’ll be fine,” Scott whispered shrugged off Logan’s concern before smiling, “Breakfast smells great.”

“You sure about that?” Logan arched a concerned brow.

“Yeah, it smells amazing.” Scott answered.

“No, not about the food,” Logan shook his head, “I’m talking about you.”

“What about me?”

“You don’t look so good this morning.”

“Gee thanks,” Scott groaned outwardly, “you know how to make a guy feel special.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Logan sighed, “What I’m saying is that you look a bit run down today and while I’d like to take credit for it, I feel like it’s something more. With this headache, are you…are you sure you’re okay?” Logan questioned looking over to Scott again.

“I’m fine,” Scott nodded, “This just happens sometimes and…”

“How often?” Logan questioned.

Scott shrugged, “The last few days it’s been a bit more prevalent, but it isn’t anything new. I’ve had migraines most of my life and…”

“Let me guess,” Logan hesitated before speaking up again, “Raven told you that, right?”

“I remember the pain Logan,” Scott couldn’t help, but frown, “It’s always there inside of me as a constant part of my life, but I can’t really complain. So many people have migraines far worse than I do and…”

“What if I said that it could be more than just a migraine?” Logan began as tension carried over the lines of his face.

“Then I’d say that you’re being paranoid,” Scott wrinkled his nose, “I’ve had them most of my life so I’m an expert on headaches and…”

“What if I told you that there was something more that…?”

“That what?” Scott questioned when Logan opened his mouth to speak up again.

“Look Scott, I think you and I need to talk about…” Logan hesitated as Nathan rejoined Logan by the stove.

“Can I show him what I’ve done so far?” Nathan asked as Logan silently nodded and moved to the side allowing Nathan to hop up on the chair Logan set up for him and finish with the omelet before Logan reached for a plate. Carefully Nathan extracted it from the pan onto the plate before Logan handed the plate to Nathan again. Almost immediately he turned around on the chair he’d been standing on to show off his hard work with a wide grin, “Look dad. Look at what I made.”

“It looks incredible,” Scott smiled back at his son, “It smells great.”

“It’s going to taste even better,” Nathan assured him as he wiggled off of the chair and moved over to the kitchen table to set Scott’s plate down, “Logan already made one for him and me so…”

“You’re already done?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise.

“We figured you might sleep in for a few more minutes when we worked it out in here and we didn’t want to wake you until it was time,” Logan admitted turning the stove off and discarding the pan. He reached for the two plates that were on the counter before moving over towards the table to join Nathan and Scott, “Then I sensed you were up so…”

“You could sense that I was awake, huh?” Scott paused giving Logan a curious look as Logan approached him.

“I had a feeling that you were moving around,” Logan replied with a twisted smirk, “and I could smell your curiosity when you entered the room.”

Lowering his voice, Scott moved in closer to Logan, “Let me guess heightened senses are part of your mutation.”

“Among other things that we explored last night,” Logan slurred in a flirty tone causing Scott to blush when he took a step back, “though truth be told I heard you moving around in the bedroom and it got me thinking about being back in that bedroom with you last night.”

“Dad it’s going to get cold,” Nathan called out beckoning Scott and Logan over to the kitchen table.

“We wouldn’t want it to get cold,” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively, “because we know how you can’t help, but like it better when it is hot. Very hot if I recall correctly.”

“Right, but something tells me you’re not talking about breakfast anymore, are you?” Scott bit down on his bottom lip preparing to say something more when Logan’s face shifted into a small scowl.

“We both are well aware of the fact that I’m most certainly not talking about breakfast when… Great,” Logan grumbled immediately growing tense as he looked beyond where Scott stood beside him. A few seconds later Scott heard the sound of tapping at his front door as Logan grumbled to him, “Raven’s here.”

“How do you know that she’s…?” Scott questioned when the front door opened and Raven stepped inside without an invitation.

“It’s freezing out there Scott. I can’t believe that you were just going to let me stand there on the porch knocking when it is as cold as it is,” she grumbled pulling off her scarf and shaking the snow off of her jacket as she began to take it off. She placed it on the coat rack and shook her head chastising Scott for his slowness as she hung her hat on top of the coat rack, “We had a bit of a storm last night, which caused the lake to ice over, but it looks like the sun is coming out so…”

“Raven,” Scott cleared his throat looking between his lover and Nathan seated at the table to his sister oblivious to the fact that Logan was with him, “hey…”

“You’re lucky you’ve been behaving like a recluse over the last few weeks because everyone in town is behaving as if they’d never seen a storm like this before. You have no idea how many people have called to complain about the weather hoping that the storm wouldn’t close out the winter festival after all the planning that went into it, It was one headache after another, but after a couple of hours of dealing with it I decided I didn’t want to hear about it. Instead I figured I would check in on my baby brother and my favorite nephew to see how you held up during the storm before the rest of the town comes knocking to see if you can set up something with a plow for the festivities happening. I told them that you weren’t the one to call anymore as you had people who could do that who work for you, but you know how they get when they are in a crisis. You are immediately the first thought that comes to mind.”

“I’m sure I am, but right now…”

“You could care as much as I do about what happens with the snow,” she interrupted him with a shake of her head, “I realize that you need time for yourself to stop putting the weight of everyone else’s need upon your shoulders. This town depends on you for so much after all you’ve given and they should realize that you’re only one man who deserves some down time. After all why shouldn’t you get a break every now and then? You’ve earned it Scott.”

“I suppose I have, but right now Nathan and I…”

“Are clearly enjoying your time off without any concern for what’s happening out there. Though judging by the smell in here, I would say that the both of you are doing a great job of it given that you’re in here keeping warm with…” her words came to an abrupt ending when she spun around to discover Logan standing by the table beside Scott and Nathan, “Logan.”

“Raven,” Logan spoke her name with gruffness in his tone before folding his arms in front of his chest.

“What a surprise,” Raven scoffed with sarcasm in her tone. Her eyes shifted over to where Scott was standing making it apparently clear she wasn’t happy with Scott’s visitor. Frowning Scott realized that the sight of Logan caused Raven to scoff causing a tension in the air between all of them. However, looking to Nathan seated at the table, Scott realized that his son was grinning widely as he got up and rushed over to embrace Raven with an eager hug.

“Aunt Raven, I’m so glad that you are here,” Nathan greeted her excitedly, “Logan and I made breakfast this morning and it’s really good. Are you hungry?”

“Actually I,” Raven paused looking over at Scott, “Scott, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“We were about to have breakfast Raven,” Scott spoke up with an agitated tone, “Logan and Nathan worked really hard to put it together so I don’t think now is a good time for us to take a time out when…”

“It won’t be long,” Raven spoke up stiffly, “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be on my way out.”

“Stay…I mean you just got here, so I don’t see any reason why you can’t stay,” Logan called out to her with a challenging arch of his brow.

“You want me to stay?” Raven folded her arms in front of her chest, “Really?”

“Sure” Logan nodded as his grin expanded, “It’s been a while since we’ve seen one another Raven. I’d love to have a chat with you about what you’ve been up to since the last time we’ve seen one another.”

“I’ll just bet you would,” she answered skeptically, “but I can see that you’ve taken to catching up with Scott when…”

“Logan spent the night last night,” Nathan piped in innocently, “He’s my dad’s new boyfriend and I think he’s great. He’s going to be staying with us here for a while.”

“Nathan,” Scott began with a frown.

“Of course he is,” Raven replied with an icy grin making no mistake about her displeasure for the situation at hand, “Logan just has a habit of coming around places when he’s not really invited and…”

“You know what,” Logan cleared his throat, “I think I’ll get started on that omelet for you since you must be very cold right now. You must have ice running through your veins after being out in that storm, which is all the more reason why you should stay for breakfast. We wouldn’t want a cold heart to be the death of you, now would we?”

“Logan, I’m not really hungry for…” Raven scoffed.

“I’ll help,” Nathan rushed over to assist Logan eagerly.

“Scott,” Raven spoke up in warning, “we should really talk.”

“Not now,” Scott mouthed moving in closer to her. Looking over his shoulder at Logan and Nathan in the kitchen, he found himself at a loss. Taking in a breath he focused on Raven again before speaking up in a pinched tone, “I don’t want to hear it this morning. I understand that you’re going to want to lecture me, but before you say anything I just think you should know that Nathan likes Logan and…”

“I don’t think this is a good idea at all. This is completely unlike you to bring a stranger into your home with your son at your side like this,” she chastised him, “I warned you about the kind of person Logan is and…”

“I know what you said, but I’m also aware of what I see and feel in this situation,” he defended with a frown, “Logan’s a great guy and…”

“You don’t know anything about him,” she continued to lash out at him, “You just met him and…”

“I’m not going to do this with you today not when this morning should be a good one for all of us,” Scott mouthed as the sounds of Logan and Nathan working together warmed his heart, “I love you and I’m sure on some level you mean well, but I’m not going to let you live my life for me. You can either accept that Logan’s now a part of it or you can leave if you want, but just know that I’m not changing my mind about this. I want him here Raven. I asked him to stay and I don’t have any intentions on making him leave anytime soon. Are we clear on that?”

“Wow,” she blinked back at him, “this isn’t like you at all Scott.”

“Maybe it is,” Scott spoke up in a pinched hiss of a whisper, “but you haven’t wanted to see it because you’re always so worried about making sure I don’t do anything reckless or crazy when…”

“Now isn’t the time to start,” she frowned back at him, “I know that you have been alone for a long time, but…”

“I don’t want to be alone Raven,” he reminded her as he looked over his shoulder to where Nathan and Logan were with one another, “and this feels right. I like Logan. This is something that I’m not willing to walk away from—not now, not after everything that’s happened.”

“You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into,” she warned sharply, “and the longer you walk around with blinders on where Logan is concerned the harder it is going to be for you to walk away when he inevitably breaks your heart and…”

“That’s not going to happen,” Scott explained standing up taller, “You don’t know him like I do.”

“You don’t know him at all Scott,” she argued shaking her head at him, “He’s practically a stranger in your life who came into town at a time when you were feeling vulnerable and lonely and…”

“You know that I don’t just jump into anything if it doesn’t feel right. I’ve always been able to follow my instincts and…”

“Your instincts are wrong about this Scott,” she warned him as she looked over to where Logan was pretending not to be listening to them, “Logan’s only going to break your heart and…”

“If that’s how it turns out, then so be it, but right now I like this thing I have with Logan,” Scott informed her brazenly, “It feels good and I want to see where it takes us.”

“To inevitable heartbreak if you aren’t careful. He doesn’t see relationships like you do,” she shot back with a huff, “but you’re not going to listen to me, are you?”

“Nope,” he answered folding his arms in front of his lean, muscular chest, “not this time.”

“What has gotten into you? You don’t usually blatantly ignore my advice like this when…”

“I’m doing what makes me happy, which is something that you advised me to do time and time again after I lost Jean,” Scott reminded her pointedly, “I like Logan a lot Raven. He’s good with Nathan and…”

“You have no idea what you are getting yourself into,” she frowned.

“Maybe not, but I like the not knowing,” Scott admitted with a small smile, “I like doing this…a lot and I have no intentions of stopping what he and I have started with one another. I like him a lot Raven.”

“Scott, just because you think you like someone doesn’t mean that it’s good for you,” she attempted to reach out to him again with her hand on his shoulder.

“Stay for breakfast,” he encouraged her, “Give it a chance and maybe you’ll see why I’m eager to see where this goes.”

“You don’t know Logan like I do. You don’t see that…”

“Maybe in my not knowing him like you did it gives me an advantage in all of this in seeing the man he’s become. Please,” he stressed the word behind gritted teeth, “Just let me have this. Let me have this morning with all of you and…”

“You know that I’m not going to change my mind. I don’t approve of this at all especially after everything you’ve been through after you lost Jean and…”

“You don’t have to approve. You just have to be civil with him,” Scott pleaded with her, “For me. I never ask you for anything, but I’m asking you now to do this for me.”

“I don’t like it,” she repeated.

“You don’t have to like it. You just have to trust me for once,” he urged her on once again.

“I do trust you Scott. That’s never been put into question,” her eyes met his with a sudden seriousness behind them, “You and Nathan are the only family I have left in this world and I would trust my life in your hands. Our relationship is everything to me and I’ve always looked out for what was best for you. Even when you weren’t yourself, I was always there trying to keep you safe and…”

“This isn’t like it was before,” Scott reminded her, “This is about moving forward with a future—one that I wasn’t sure was a possibility before Logan came into my life.”

“You’re placing a lot of faith in a man that only a few days ago you thought was insane,” she pointed out with a shake of her head, “You said it yourself that you felt like he had gone off of the deep end when he’d tried to kill himself and…”

“I don’t believe that’s what he was doing,” Scott whispered in a muted tone, “I think there was something else happening that…”

“The man threw himself into the lake naked. He was clearly in a bad mental state at the time and when you found him…”

“We were both looking for something and maybe now we’ve found it,” Scott offered up with hopefulness in his voice, “Maybe this was what was meant to be. His coming out this way to see you might’ve been fate trying to tell us that…”

“That what? That you’ll suddenly live happily ever after with him after knowing him only a couple of days?” Raven glanced over his shoulder again to glare at Logan, “Scott, that’s not going to happen. He’s not going to stick around long enough for you to…”

“I’m enjoying this now. I don’t care what the future has in store for us because I want this. I need this Raven and if you love me, then please just respect my wishes about this…”

“Scott…”

“Even if he plans on leaving I need this right now,” Scott shuddered at the thought, “Please don’t make this any more difficult than you already have. Take the time to get to know him again and see who he is now. He’s not the man you remember.”

“He still is Scott and I can promise you that his past will change everything for you,” she hesitated before biting down on her lower lip in contemplation. A moment later she stood up taller and expelled a sharp breath, “but I love you so…”

“You’ll stay?”

“For now,” she nodded, “but I swear if Logan tries to poison me in any way…”

“Why would he do that?” Scott wrinkled his nose at her, “You’re old friends who might have baggage between you, but he came out this way for a reason. As much as I would like to say it was because he wanted to find me, we both know that he was clearly reaching out to an old friend.”

“Right now the only place Logan’s going to want to be reaching out to is to wrap his hands around my throat to strangle me for intruding upon your morning,” she snarled, “He hates that I’m here right now.”

 “Raven, I can’t believe you’d say anything like that…”

“Like I said you don’t know Logan like I do. You have no idea what trouble he’s capable of. He’s going to destroy your life the longer you let this façade continue. Before you know it, he’ll find a way to rip this happiness away from you in ways you never imagined possible.”

“Raven stop!” Scott scowled.

“He’s going to destroy you and everything about this world we’re living in.”

“No he won’t,” Scott wrinkled his nose at her.

“You don’t understand. He won’t stop until you’re caged in misery living a life of servitude and complacency obeying the rules of a power hungry man who uses people as pawns in the name of his own personal ideals,” she spoke up with seriousness in his voice, “He came here armed with an agenda Scott and…”

“Oh please,” he rolled his eyes at her, “this is ridiculous. I know that you two clearly have bad blood between you, but really…”

“He wants to take you and Nate away from all of this. I realize that you might not be seeing it clearly, but I’m telling you that he’s going to want to steal this life away from you Scott. He’s going to try to turn you into someone you weren’t meant to be and…”

“By spending time with me and making me happy? I realize that you aren’t used to me dating, but right now we’re just trying to get to know one another.”

“Because you’ve got this ‘unexplainable connection’ right?” she arched a skeptical brow, “I’m sure he’s told you that there’s something between the two of you that feels like you’ve known one another forever—maybe even said he never felt anything like this before for anyone other than you.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but…”

“Ask him what happened to the last person he claimed to be in love with Scott,” she stepped in closer to him. Rolling her shoulders back, she stood up straighter before she focused on his blue eyes before her, “The last person Logan ‘loved’ was murdered Scott—taken from him at his own hand…”

“What are you even talking about?” Scott blinked back at her.

“Death has a habit of following him especially for those he claims to love, which I always suspected had to do with his inability to hold onto affection of those around him, but now…” she paused as a tiny laugh built up in the back of her throat, “I’m realizing that maybe it had nothing to do with her at all and everything to do with the jealousy he’d felt in not being able to be with the one he was really in love with. He would stop at nothing to claim what he feels is rightfully his and this only proves it considering that…”

“Raven you’re not making any sense,” Scott decided, “If this is some kind of story to get me doubting Logan and his intentions just because you don’t like him, then…”

“Anyone Logan gets close to dies Scott. He’s a jinx when it comes to romance,” she explained, “and if you get in his path long enough he’s just going to take you under.”

“I’ve already been to hell and back Raven,” Scott spoke up in an impassioned tone, “I know that it might not make sense to you, but in having him around it is the first time in my life in a long time when I truly feel free. I finally feel alive and I don’t want it to end.”

“Scott…”

“I’m not saying that I expect him to fall in love with me, but I want this,” Scott informed her behind pinched lips, “This is something I’ve waited my whole life to have the freedom to find and now that it’s here…”

“You’re willing to give up everything else to have it? You’re willing to walk away from all that we built together after your accident because of him?”

“I never said that, but I shouldn’t have to. It shouldn’t be that kind of choice,” Scott reminded her, “Please don’t make it into that. Don’t make me have to take sides on this…”

“Because you’ll choose him?”

“Because I choose happiness and I should hope that my own sister would want that for me. You kept telling me to branch out and find a way to be happy and now I am. I really like him,” Scott continued to explain, “Please just let me have this for once Raven. Let me try to be happy.”

“And if I can’t allow that to happen?” she questioned standing up taller. Her eyes revealed something that Scott couldn’t quite recognize in her before she broke into a smirk. She patted his arm before offering up a small squeeze, “Scott I’m joking. Seriously it was just a joke. I’m not going to pretend that I agree with your taste, but I’m glad that you’re happy. I won’t pretend that this is what I hoped for with you and while Logan isn’t my first choice for you, I want what’s best for you.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do,” she nodded, “I really want what’s best for you.”

“So then you’ll give this a chance for me?”

“Sure,” she nodded, “In fact I’d love to stay for breakfast.”

“Great,” Scott spoke up behind a relieved breath, “then come on in.”

“I’d love to,” she assured him as she moved through the room to join Nathan and Logan. However, as Scott watched her, he wondered just how well the morning would go with all of them together. With an ache in his temple and a throbbing in the back of his head, he found himself wondering if it would prove to be a step towards moving forward or an explosive disaster waiting to happen in his new surroundings.

xxxx

“Don’t think you have me fooled,” Raven whispered leaning over the back of Logan’s shoulder as he stood at the sink cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

“Excuse me,” he replied turning off the sink and looking over his shoulder at her with a scowl, “Shouldn’t that be my line for you?”

“Just because you came here now and started,” she hissed as her eyes shifted to look around the kitchen after Nathan had just exited the room to go get a toy to show Logan, “this doesn’t mean that I’m not onto you.”

“Onto me?” Logan turned around to face her fully, “I’m not the one who has been lying to Scott about everything that I am.”

“Aren’t you?” she challenged with an arched brow, “He has no idea who you really are or why you are here.”

“He has no idea why he’s really here Raven,” Logan asserted standing up straighter as he met her eyes in a challenge.  Moving in closer to her, he found himself staring her down as he expelled a sharp breath, “Even now Scott has no idea just how much you’ve deceived him in all of this. He doesn’t know that everything you gave him is nothing more than a lie fabricated by a manipulative woman with an agenda who…”

“Scott has a life here,” Raven lowered her voice as she shot a glare in Logan’s direction, “You can see he feels needed just by how ready he was to rush out and help the people in this town. He belongs here.”

“He’s needed at home,” Logan frowned thinking about how Scott had grudgingly hurried off to help plow the new fallen snow after one of the men in town had called to ask him to help. He’d rushed off giving Logan and Raven some time alone with one another asking them both to keep an eye on Nathan as he was needed by the townspeople. After promising to return shortly, Scott had gone to work while Logan and Raven had spent their time in silence until Nathan had rushed off into his room giving Raven the opportunity to speak up.

“By who?” she questioned bluntly, “By Charles Xavier and his dream of a better world for mutants? By the man who has no qualms about sending people out there to fight his battle, but sits back like the puppet master just allowing everyone else to take the risks in his battle against those who oppose him?”

“Chuck is a good man,” Logan frowned back at her, “The things that he’s done for our kind…”

“Didn’t protect Scott, did they?” she tossed back at him flippantly. She arched a skeptical brow before speaking up with something darker behind her tone, “Did you ever ask yourself why Charles waited until now to send you out in search for Scott?”

“He just found out that…” Logan frowned catching the expression on her face.

“No he didn’t,” Raven asserted with a shake of her head, “There’s nothing in this world that Charles Xavier doesn’t know where his precious X-men are concerned. He’s been the puppet master in Scott’s life ever since Scott was a child. He knew that Scott was out there, but he did nothing to help him.”

“I don’t believe that,” Logan scowled.

“I really don’t care what you believe,” Raven spoke up sharply, “because the fact to the matter is that Scott didn’t have a life of his own until I gave him one. He didn’t have any kind of freedom in his life until I took him in and saved him. I gave him the second chance he never would’ve had should he continued down Charles Xavier’s path. With me he’s free.”

“It’s all a lie,” Logan reminded her with a shake of his head, “Scott has no idea who he truly is and…”

“That didn’t stop you from sleeping with him last night, did it? That didn’t stop you from seizing an opportunity to manipulate him because he doesn’t know just how much he despises you,” she challenged with an arched brow, “What? You didn’t think that there was a possibility that what you’re doing right now is wrong? Don’t tell me that you believe that you’re not taking advantage of this situation somehow when we both know that you and Scott were far from friends.”

“We weren’t friends, but…” Logan frowned.

“You gave him hell when he was back at the school.”

“We gave each other hell, but even at that…” Logan’s words trailed off as uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach.

“You were corrupting him long before I found him and Charles hated it, right?” Raven tossed back at him flippantly. She watched him closely before speaking up with malicious intent behind her words, “His perfect little boy scout broke all the rules in running to you after Jean ‘died’, didn’t he and that’s why Charles was opposed to it, right? You swooped in taking advantage of his grief and you dug the knife deeper just like you are doing now when…”

“That’s not what I’m…” Logan scoffed shaking his head, “There were things that you wouldn’t understand. My relationship with Scott was always complicated and…”

“Charles was enraged at what he saw you doing to his prized student in getting under his skin, wasn’t he? Let me guess he forbid this thing that was happening between the two of you because he couldn’t control it. He chastised Scott for being confused about his sexuality and what he was feeling when you were offering up a forbidden temptation. You kept pushing him and causing him to feel something that Charles worked to repress inside of him.”

“No that’s not…” Logan argued.

“Charles never wanted Scott to have a life of his own. He didn’t want him to turn to someone on the outside for comfort. What you don’t realize is that Charles didn’t want Scott to want something more. He needed him to be complacent and kept him under his control until that moment when Jean unleashed her fury on him and…”

“No, Chuck is a good man.”

“Charles,” she spoke up with venom in her tone, “is a manipulative bastard that has inflicted years of damage upon Scott’s fractured psyche and sending you here was the next step in setting him over the edge completely once and for all in order to bring about complacency.”

“It isn’t like that,” Logan whispered tightly, “Things were complicated for Scott and me, but…”

“Charles knew he could exploit that in having you act like his lapdog to bring his best soldier back to him again,” Raven taunted him, “He knew that you’re the only one who was dirty enough to get the job done.”

“He cares about Scott.”

“He cares about controlling Scott,” Raven moved in closer to him with a taunting glare, “and you do too. You don’t care about what’s best for him.”

“I don’t owe you any answers, but for what it’s worth…” Logan fought to contain the rage that built up inside of him, “I’ve always cared about Scott. He and I have this bond between us that…”

“He owes you nothing,” she scoffed.

“Yet I owe him everything,” Logan softened his voice in spite of his agitation, “Scott and I found after Jean was gone…we were…”

“In love?” Raven folded her arms in front of her chest, “Oh please Logan. You’ve never loved anyone, but yourself. Anything else that you claimed to feel was simply something to support your own narcissism because you are incapable of the emotion.”

“You don’t know me,” Logan frowned back at her, “You never did.”

“I know more than you think about both you and Scott. You’re merely pawns in the game that two bitter old men started years ago,” she challenged moving in closer to him, “Don’t think that I was blinded by what the world didn’t want us to see.”

“I care about Scott,” Logan argued with her, “I want what’s best for him.”

“Then why try to take him back to that madness he left behind? Why force him back into that misery?” she questioned eyeing him suspiciously, “Because that’s what you’re here to do, yes? You’re planning on forcing that life upon him again regardless of what he wants.”

“Chuck asked me to find him—to help him and bring him home…”

“Yeah, that was always clear as day, but tell me something. How would Scott feel knowing that he’s now screwing the Wolverine when in another life he despised you?”

“He didn’t. We didn’t. We…” Logan stopped himself, “It’s none of your business.”

“Scott is my family,” Raven snapped in response, “He’s my business now and I can’t allow you to take him back. He needs to be protected and safe at all costs and I will tear you to pieces if you even try to take him back considering that…”

“I know.”

“Then you should see that taking him back to Charles will destroy everything. It will throw him right back into the mess that surrounds the X-men time and time again. He’ll never be free and Nathan…”

“They both deserve better,” Logan conceded with a frown, “I get that Raven, but at the same time why the hell should I trust anything that you have to say? Considering what you are, how do I know that this isn’t some kind of twisted game you’re playing that ends with Scott in far more danger than where he was back home?”

“Have I hurt Scott? Have I put him in harm’s way like you all have?” she countered pursing her lips together, “Have I worked to destroy him and take everything that was his away from him?”

“You lied to him about who he is. You spoon fed him a lie in order to make him depend on you. You forced him to believe in a life that was never his all so you could implant yourself in his world and keep him under your rule,” Logan reminded her, “You stole his life away from him.”

“Charles stole his life away from him when he took in a frightened orphaned child, who lived a life of abuse and made him his foot soldier. Scott never stood at chance at a normal life with Charles pulling his strings. He could never truly be happy when he was always being told what to do, what to say, how to behave and how to not to feel anything at all. His childhood was stolen from him and…”

“Chuck loves him. He only wants what’s best for Scott and…”

“Would Charles think that you are what’s best?” Raven challenged catching Logan off guard with her words, “Do you believe that’s why he sent you out here? To pretend to be something you aren’t to seduce and entice Scott because you are what’s best for Scott? Do you really believe that Charles feels that you are Scott’s savior in all of this?”

“I never claimed to be…”

“Does he have any idea how low you’ve sunk in crossing the line in seducing Scott when…” she stopped herself when realization dawned in upon her, “Wait a second. Charles doesn’t know, does he? He has no idea that you’re out here sleeping with Scott.”

“I’m here to help him find himself and…”

“Charles wouldn’t have sent you if he knew,” Raven deduced, “he thought he was sending a soldier who put the mission first without question. He knew that you and Scott were enemies, but he had no idea that… Oh my…this isn’t the first time, is it? I was right before. You aren’t just now exploring this attraction to Scott. You and he were…”

“Complicated,” Logan looked over her shoulder to where Nathan’s room was, “and right now I need to sort everything out before I take him home.”

“You can’t take him home,” she insisted desperately, “If he and Nathan leave…”

“Look I…” Logan stopped himself thinking about Nathan’s presence in Scott’s life, “Charles can protect them and…”

“How good was he at protecting Scott before?” Raven tossed back at him, “How much help do you think he’ll be to Nathan when he’s training him to follow in Scott’s footsteps? When Charles gets the knowledge of Nathan’s presence in Scott’s life, what do you think he’s going to do? When he sees Nathan’s power, how do you think he’s going to…?”

“Chuck isn’t the enemy,” Logan argued further, “He’s a good man who…”

“Denied you the truth about your past when you came to him for help. Think about it Logan,” she paused dramatically, “When he sent you to Alkali Lake he could’ve just told you what was done to you, but he didn’t. He got into your head and played games in your mind. He sent you on a wild goose chase away from the X-men and away from Scott. Did you ever think about why he didn’t just tell you what was in your past or show you a glimpse of it? Instead he sent you away—far away from Scott and Jean because he knew that you being there would change things. He was afraid of what could happen if you and Scott crossed paths with one another.”

“He did help me,” Logan frowned, “and just because you and Magneto sought to villainize Charles in your games…”

“Magneto isn’t a part of my life any longer,” she answered stiffly, “I walked away from that life when they turned their back on me and left me to die.”

“Why don’t I believe that?”

“I don’t care what you believe Logan,” she frowned, “What matters to me is Scott and Nathan and I will do anything in my power to protect the both of them even if it means dealing with you. Is that clear?”

“No,” Logan shook his head, “It’s not even remotely close to being clear…but for what it’s worth I don’t plan on taking them away just yet. I don’t think that this is right, but it isn’t entirely wrong either.”

“Wait a second. Are you saying that…?” she stopped herself.

“They are happy in this,” he paused waving his hands around in the air and drawing emphasis to his words, “fantasy world you’ve put together. Scott is free and…”

“Happy,” Raven added, “he’s happy Logan…”

“Which is something I don’t want to see stolen from him,” Logan conceded bringing one hand up over the back of his neck, “Chuck knows that I’m out searching for him, but…”

“You aren’t going to report back to him about the new turnabouts that have been taking place, are you?” her eyes widened with curiosity.

“Not yet,” Logan shook his head, “but not because of your part in all of this. Not because you asked me to, but because of Scott and that little boy in there who needs a shot at happiness in his life. I can see he’s special and…”

“They both deserve a second chance,” Raven lowered her voice as the sound of Nathan’s footsteps were approaching.

“I’m not about to take that from them. Just know I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for them,” Logan confessed turning away from Raven as Nathan rushed out holding a portable game device in his hand.

“Here Logan,” Nathan held the toy out towards him, “I found it. You’re so going to love this game.”

“I’m sure I am,” Logan smiled down at Nathan attempting to play it cool as Scott’s son rejoined him.

“Aunt Raven, will you join us?” Nathan questioned as Raven forced a smile leading Logan to realize that he still didn’t trust her. Regardless of her association with Scott and Nathan, Logan knew better than to allow himself to fall for Raven’s lies. Still with thoughts of what he stood to lose in being with Scott outside of the school, Logan found himself vowing to put his mission aside in favor of what is best for Scott and Nathan. One way or the other he would sort it out, but for now he was going to stay in the moment hoping to hold onto what little happiness he and Scott found with one another.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“So are you going to tell me what you said to Raven to prompt her into volunteering to babysit tonight?” Scott questioned reaching for the beer mug on the table before him. Raising the frothy drink to his lips, he took a long, hearty sip before setting the mug back down on the tabletop, “After the way she was this morning, I didn’t think that she’d encourage us into having a night out with one another.”

“What do you mean?” Logan questioned as he took in their surroundings. The place in itself was like many he’d been to in the past with Scott in the old days back in the school, but this time it was different as they were surrounded by the townspeople behaving as if it was the local pub where the only outsider in the place was Logan.

“She was just…” Scott stopped himself before dismissing the thought, “I guess it just felt like things changed between the both of you after I got back. She seemed more relaxed somehow like maybe the alone time between the both of you cleared the air somehow. In the morning she was so agitated, but then when I got back she seemed…calmer I guess.”

“Maybe she realized that we both want what’s best for you right now,” Logan suggested reaching out across the table to place his hand on top of Scott’s, “You know that I want that, right?”

“Sure,” Scott nodded before drawing in a breath, “granted I don’t know if us starting this early with drinks before dinner is such a good thing because sometimes alcohol gets to my head if I get started early and…”

“To be honest,” Logan paused taking another long look at the bar’s customers. They all seemed to be caught up in conversation about the local festival and the things happening around them with the winter storm that had arrived the night before. Still in thinking about how foreign the town felt to him, Logan felt on edge unable to really relax in their surroundings.

“What?” Scott questioned.

“I know you didn’t really want to leave Nate for too long with Raven tonight,” Logan hesitated wondering if they’d done the smart thing in leaving Scott’s son with her given what he knew about the woman that Scott believed was his sister, “but this place…”

“A little bit too down home for you?” Scott questioned as one of the women walked by and said hello to Scott. He waved back before another couple of customers came over to thank him again for his help with ridding the roads of the snow and ice that had threatened to tear apart their festival the next morning.

“This festival is a big thing huh,” Logan noted after he’d silently sat back watching Scott interact with the people he’d come to know as his neighbors during his time away from the school.

“Every year it is a celebration of rebirth and renewal for this place. A long time ago they almost lost everything when an ice storm and avalanche threatened to overtake the town, but then it turned around with a change of season and they never want to forget their second chance at a new beginning,” Scott explained drawing in a breath, “I don’t know what about winter made it so appealing considering that was the time the town was practically in ruin, but each year it’s a big event. Everyone gets ready to participate in all the events and it completely transforms the town. The Phoenix Festival is…”

“Phoenix?” Logan’s brow arched with a newfound curiosity, “It’s the Phoenix Festival?”

Scott nodded again, “Have you heard of it before?”

“Not exactly, but…” Logan began again when the waiter came over and set two beers down on the edge of the table for Scott and Logan.

“What’s this?” Logan questioned gruffly as the slender looking man took a weary step back. He swallowed down hard before focusing on Scott again.

“It’s the mayor’s way of saying thanks,” the waiter explained nervously to Scott, “for the plow this morning Mr. Summers. You were really a lifesaver in getting people in here.”

“It was my pleasure,” Scott smiled in acknowledgement before nodding to Logan, “Tell the mayor thank you for his generosity.”

“Of course,” the waiter replied scurrying off across the bar and leaving Scott and Logan alone at their corner table once again.

“I guess I make people nervous around here,” Logan grumbled under his breath before looking down at his hand on the table top. Without realizing it, he found that Scott was still squeezing at his fingers offering up a supportive press.

“That’s because they don’t know you. You’re a stranger,” Scott informed him with a quiet voice, “They don’t really take to strangers around here in spite of their appearances. Granted they are good people, but you should’ve seen how they responded to me when Raven first brought me back from the hospital. They treated me like an outsider—like I was a stranger in a place where I’d always lived and grown, but after a while everything sorted itself out. Once they get to know you that will change for you too.”

“I don’t know if it will get to that,” Logan hesitated before Scott squeezed his hand again.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not exactly a small town kind of guy Slim in case you haven’t noticed. I don’t exactly fit in with the locals,” Logan pointed out with a frown, “I’m not someone that just is embraced with open arms any time he walks into a room and…”

“I invited you into mine,” Scott wiggled his brow suggestively, “and I haven’t had any regrets about it since then.”

“That’s because you see things differently than the rest of the world,” Logan sighed reaching out to interlace his fingers with Scott’s, “You always have.”

“Maybe I’m the only smart one,” Scott couldn’t help, but tease further.

“You always had a good sense about you,” Logan couldn’t help, but smile looking over at Scott again, “Even if someone told you something you wanted wasn’t necessarily good for you, you didn’t let it stop you. Sure, you tried, but when it got down to it, you knew what you wanted and you found a way to make it happen for you.”

“You speak as if we’ve known one another for years instead of days,” Scott mused with a small smile, “as if you know me more than I know myself.”

“Maybe I do,” Logan slurred catching the way that the color rose in Scott’s features. He involuntarily licked his lower lip before sitting up straighter and clearing his throat to avoid the suggestive tone Logan had offered him.

“You know it’s not usually this lively,” Scott confessed looking at the locals moving around the pub chatting and watching a local game on television. Others were over by the pool tables playing a few games while some had taken to the dance floor to embrace the moment with one another, “They are usually pretty quiet, but there’s something about this time of year that…”

“Brings out all of the locals,” Logan quipped with a small grumble causing Scott to look back at him again.

“This really isn’t your kind of scene, is it?” Scott questioned with a wrinkled expression on his face when a woman laughing at the bar caused him to clear his throat again apprehensively, “You don’t like it here, do you?”

“I like you,” Logan stated plainly, “and I like spending time with you, but the rest of this…I don’t know how I feel.”

“That’s because you’ve already told yourself that you don’t fit in,” Scott prompted squeezing at his hand once again, “You think of yourself as an outsider like they do.”

“I hate to break it to you Slim, but I am,” Logan pointed out with a scowl, “There ain’t nothing like me here in this place.”

“There doesn’t have to be because you’re one of a kind Logan,” Scott spoke up encouragingly, “I wouldn’t want there to be someone else like you because I like that you’re unique and special.”

“Is that right?” Logan questioned leaning back in his seat.

“Absolutely,” Scott assured him, “I know that maybe we didn’t start off on the right foot so to speak, but this thing with us…as complicated as I’m sure it is, it feels right, doesn’t it?”

“It always has,” Logan conceded reaching out to trace his thumb over the curve of Scott’s palm between his thumb and index finger, “Being close to you just does something to me.”

“Then what does it matter what they think?” Scott questioned releasing Logan’s hand and sliding out of his seat. He stood upright and extended his arm out towards Logan, “Dance with me.”

“Right now?” Logan questioned with curious eyes.

“Absolutely,” Scott nodded again, “right here. Let’s dance.”

“I don’t dance Slim,” Logan replied with a dismissive shake of his head, “especially not in a new town with strangers who…”

“Sure you do,” Scott insisted once again, “Dance with me Logan.”

“I really don’t…” Logan stopped himself as Scott let out an impatient huff.

“Don’t be a dick,” Scott snapped back at him, “Get off your ass and get on the dance floor where you can spend your time grabbing mine.”

“With an offer like that,” Logan couldn’t help, but crack a small grin, “How could I refuse?”

“You can’t,” Scott decided lowering his hand and turning around to move towards the dance floor with Logan grudgingly following behind.

Much to Logan’s dismay Scott moved to the center of the dance floor making it clear that there was no avoiding their presence together with the townspeople wearily watching Logan approaching their golden boy. Taking in a breath, Logan fought to ignore the stares, to push past the muted whispers and raised eyebrows as he found his way to Scott just in time for the song to shift from an upbeat country tune to a classic Smokey Robinson song that set a far different mood for the pub.

“See you already made it past stage one,” Scott slurred reaching out to wrap his arms around Logan’s broad shoulders, “The rest is easy from here on out.”

“Easy for you maybe,” Logan grumbled again feeling the ease of Scott’s arms around his shoulders. Stepping forward he slid his strong, powerful arms around Scott’s slender frame looking into his deep blue eyes as the song played in the background causing others on the dance floor to move together as one to the melody.

“Oh please, you’re doing fine,” Scott inched in closer yet moving his hips to the music. His arms clasped tighter around Logan’s neck, causing him to lean into the embrace. With eyes closed, Logan felt the warmth of Scott’s breath against his the side of his neck tantalizing him with the raw heat of the man burning beside him. Curling his arm tighter around Scott’s body, Logan’s palm pushed down offering up a possessive squeeze over Scott’s bottom. It caused Scott to let out a low moan and a purr in Logan’s ear making him hotter than ever as he spun Scott around on the dance floor. Beyond the two of them Logan could hear the sound of whispers among the crowd, but with each movement Scott made Logan found himself thinking less about the crowd and more about the man in his arms. They swayed together caught up in a quiet moment of togetherness dipping and twisting to the music creating a surge of erotic energy between the two of them. Scott’s hips twisted a little too close, his body filled with desire and arousal as Logan looked to Scott’s lips again. He watched as Scott’s tongue dipped out over his bottom lip enticing the beast inside of Logan. Instinctively he reached out to touch the side of Scott’s face as he spoke up in a hot, eager whisper.

“This is dangerous Slim,” Logan snarled squeezing Scott closer into his chest.

“We’re dancing,” Scott teased him, “and so far my toes are still intact.”

“Keep dancing like that and you won’t be on your toes much longer,” Logan warned with a predatory smirk.

“Is that your way of saying that you’re going to sweep my off my feet?” Scott laughed lightly encouraging Logan to dip him in a surprising move. A few seconds later Scott was upright again with fingers sliding over Logan’s thick shoulders, pushing past the strong, tensile muscle of his back until his arms settled in around Logan’s waist.

“The things you do to me,” Logan whispered leaning in to nibble on Scott’s earlobe in spite of the crowd that surrounded them. He licked a damp, hot line over the side of Logan’s neck unable to refrain from savoring the moment with him, “You’re making this really hard for me right now Slim.”  

“Then what would put you at ease?” Scott arched a curious brow and pulled away teasing Logan with his words, “Where would you like to go?”

“Go?” Logan repeated as Scott nodded encouragingly.

“It’s clear that you aren’t comfortable here with everyone else, so where would you rather us be? Raven texted me a little while ago to let me know that she and Nathan were having a movie night with popcorn and his friends so… What do you want to do with our free time?” Scott explained with a suggestive wiggle of his brow before looking around the bar once again, “This clearly isn’t your thing, so what can we do that would make you more comfortable?”

“I can think of a few things,” Logan divulged with a predatory smirk. He crushed his arm around Scott’s waist as Scott blushed before him.

“I’m not saying we can’t do,” Scott’s breath grew labored, “that, but let’s try to make the most of adult time tonight and maybe take the opportunity to get to know one another better.”

“I kind of thought that was making the most of it,” Logan teased him further before a thought carried over him as the music shifted to a more upbeat, peppy tempo putting them even more out of place with one another on the dance floor, “Do you trust me Slim?”

“With everything I am,” Scott confessed with a small smile. His blue eyes were brewing with curiosity as he focused on Logan before him, “As crazy as that makes me sound considering that we hardly know one another…”

“I won’t lead you astray,” Logan promised dipping Scott once again before offering up a quick kiss. He spun Scott around and released his body. He held his hand out towards Scott and wiggled his fingers invitingly, “How do you feel about a ride?”

“Right now?” Scott questioned as Logan moved in closer to him sliding his arms around Scott’s torso once again.

“Yeah, right now,” Logan felt curiosity spike inside of Scott as he accepted Logan’s hand, “How about we get on my bike and see where the road takes us?”

“It’s freezing out there after the storm. Inside here we have beer and heat and…,” Scott pointed out with a shake of his head. Still as his fingers curled into Logan’s he ignored the obvious in favor of going where Logan was ready to take them, “Hell, let’s do it. Lead the way.”

xxxxx

 

The winds whipped past Logan as he followed the curve of the road taking Scott further from the rest of civilization to a place where they could be alone together. As Scott’s arms draped around Logan’s torso holding him tighter with each curve of the road, Logan found himself wondering why in the hell he hadn’t taken the time to try this the first time around. Fighting had been a turn on, but with Scott’s arms wrapped around him and his thighs hugging Logan’s on the motorcycle, Logan found that everything he’d ever wanted was wrapped around him bringing him further from the mission that Charles had sent him on and into a hedonistic path to temptation caught up in everything that Scott Summers had to offer.

“Are we almost there?” Scott questioned in a muted whisper as the winds whipped past the both of them with each climb the motorcycle made up the road they were on taking them from civilization to seclusion in a place Logan hadn’t traveled to in a very long time.

“Almost,” Logan promised accelerating a bit when he rounded another curve taking them off of the main road to a path that few had taken. Slowing down Logan felt Scott hold onto him tighter in the bumpy terrain until they were finally parked in front of an old, run down cabin that had been held captive to the woods. It was covered in moss and ivy as the years of solitude had taken its toll upon the wood and concrete foundation.

“What is this?” Scott questioned as Logan turned off of the motorcycle to alert Scott that they’d finally come to their destination.

“Something from another life,” Logan explained drawing in a breath as he carefully helped Scott off of his motorcycle before he stood upright as well, “It’s a place that was once very special to me.”

“What? When you were five?” Scott couldn’t help, but tease as he looked to the building before him once again, “It doesn’t look like anyone has been here in years.”

“They haven’t,” Logan admitted taking in a nervous breath as he reached for Scott’s hand, “I never had a reason to look back until now…”

“Logan?” Scott questioned as Logan encouraged Scott to follow him to the splintered front door of the cabin. As they stood outside of it, Scott eyed him curiously once again before Logan clumsily reached for the padlock on the door, “It’s locked.”

“Not for long,” Logan explained encouraging Scott to take a step back as he unsheathed his claws and made quick work of the lock effectively shredding it into two pieces. A moment later he reached for the doorknob causing it to pop and twist as the front door creaked open to reveal a darkened hideaway lost long ago.

“You sure this is safe?” Scott questioned with a hint of laughter in his voice. Still Logan could sense the apprehension in his voice as Logan moved carelessly into the darkness hoping it would be motivation for Scott to follow him.

“Come on,” Logan called out to Scott as he heard the sound of Scott’s reluctant footsteps pushing forward into the old cabin, “Don’t back out on me now.”

“I’m not. I’m just…” Scott’s words were brought to an abrupt ending as Logan pulled his lighter out of his jacket pocket. A few seconds later he walked over to where he knew he’d find a candle and lit it in the hopes that it would be enough to guide Scott to where he was. Almost immediately the light from the candle caused the small cabin to glow revealing a glimpse of the past that had once been long ago, “What is this place?”

“It’s somewhere I used to spend time when I was younger,” Logan divulged quietly as he looked around the cabin seeing the expert carpentry and distinguished oak carved antique furniture that like him had stood the test of time showing it’s resilience and desire to thrive against the odds.

“Did you live here?” Scott couldn’t help, but question as curiosity overtook him.

“Sometimes yes, sometimes no,” Logan explained bringing the candle with him to the covered tabletop before him. He pulled back the sheet and revealed the table before him still in pristine condition despite the weathering of the cabin around him. He set the candle down before turning towards Scott, “For a long time I forgot that this place existed, but then a few years ago something happened—something changed all of that for me and I found myself revisiting my past.”

“And this was your home?” Scott asked moving in closer to Logan.

“It was a place I passed through at a time when my life was less secure,” Logan explained looking around the old cabin as a sense of sadness crept in upon him, “For a great many years I was lost—forgotten to myself and the world around me as the things I put myself through caused me to lose who I was. For years I tried to find him, but not so long ago everything became clear and…”

“Here you are,” Scott replied quietly stepping in closer to him.

“The first time I remembered this place was when I was back at the school,” Logan spoke up behind gritted teeth, “before my life returned to me—before the memories flooded back I caught a glimpse of this—of here.”

Pausing Logan watched as Scott silently took in his words.

“I did a lot of terrible things Slim—things that I’m not proud of through the years to get to where we are now,” Logan hesitated, “I wasn’t always the kind of person that you think I am. I was a soldier. I did things violent, awful things at the command of others in my past that I’m not proud of. There are things that I’ve tried to escape for a while and when I wasn’t able to remember, I fought like hell to find it. After I did, I hated myself for the monster I’d become. When I saw how I’d become less of a man through the years living on the road—pushing myself away from others all because of the forgotten sins of the past… I was so lost Slim.”

“I know,” Scott nodded encouragingly, “I mean I didn’t know, but I could tell. You seem like there’s something that has had you running.”

Logan nodded somberly, “I’ve spent most of my life running not really knowing where I was going until you walked into my life. It wasn’t until I found you that I found purpose and reason Scott…”

“Logan,” Scott began again softening his voice, “hey…”

“You have no idea how much you saved me when you found me like you did,” Logan choked up on his words finding himself overtaken by a surprising display of emotion. Moving forward he pulled Scott into his arms unable to refrain from holding onto him in a tight embrace, “My life was empty before you were in it and now that you are, I don’t ever want to lose you. Not ever again.”

“You aren’t going to,” Scott promised reaching out to touch the side of his face, “I know that maybe it’s a bit early for us to be saying those things to one another, but…”

“Bringing you here tonight wasn’t by chance,” Logan informed him with a sudden seriousness in his voice, “You see not long ago I was in a very dark place…we both were. When you lost Jeanie and I…”

“Logan,” Scott tensed up at the mention of his late wife.

“I know how much you loved her Scott,” Logan explained keeping Scott in his arms, “I know how special she was to you and…”

“She was everything to me,” Scott’s blue eyes clouded over with sadness, “When I met her I knew that she was the one. From the first day I saw her, I knew that she and I were going to be together. Hell, I didn’t think she would notice me, but then there she was surprising me that she loved me too.”

“You two both deserved the world ahead of you. You should’ve been able to be happy together,” Logan fell to silence as guilt ate away at his conscience, “She loved you Scott. That was never in question.”

“I know that,” Scott nodded fighting to contain the tears that built up behind his eyes, “I never doubted Jean’s love for me. Nathan’s living proof of how right we were together. He’s the best of both of us and…”

“He’s a great kid Scott,” Logan admitted with a small smile, “He’s got such a wild imagination and such a big heart.”

“He really does,” Scott couldn’t help, but smile, “He’s incredible in a lot of ways except for the time when he decides he’s going to try to read my mind and see how to work his way out of a disagreement by using my thoughts against me.”

“He likes to know what others around him are thinking,” Logan noted with a hint of amusement, “but in some ways I suppose that’s a good thing. Nate might’ve helped me see that us going down this road with one another was alright.”

“He shouldn’t have told you what I was thinking,” Scott admitted as a color rose in his features, “I work like hell to hide it from him, but sometimes he still manages to get some of it out. I mean I thought I was good at it after Jean…”

Logan watched as Scott stopped himself.

“Jean and I were close,” Scott explained candidly, “so much so that when she discovered her powers she and I forged this connection with one another. You see she was like Nathan is. She could…read people’s thoughts and work her way inside of their heads. Sometimes it was hard for her because the weight of all the voices and the power…”

“It was too much,” Logan noted as Scott’s face dropped with sadness.

“It almost destroyed her,” Scott confessed with an uneasy breath, “which is why we tried to help her by letting her inside of me. I wanted her to feel like she was free to be herself without boundaries so when we agreed to…to share thoughts and be inside of each other…”

“What do you mean?” Logan questioned giving Scott a long look.

“I agreed to let her forge a bond inside of me,” Scott’s eyes shifted around the cabin, “to be connected in ways that other people couldn’t begin to imagine—that they couldn’t begin to understand. We were both so young and…the truth is that I don’t remember a lot about that time, but I can still feel the emptiness of the bond between us. I can still feel it there inside of me—as if there is a huge hole inside of me and this void that can never be filled in her absence because…”

“Scott, look I…”

“I know that Raven hasn’t told me everything,” Scott blurted out meeting Logan’s eyes again, “I mean how could she when my life was lost to me? I get pieces of it here and there especially where Jean was concerned. I remember her laughter, her eyes, her hair, her lips and the way we loved one another—the way she would wrinkle her nose at my attempts at humor or roll her eyes at the corny jokes I told. I can remember the way she smelled, the way it felt to hold her and have her inside of me soothing these demons that are inside of my head. With her I didn’t have to hide who I was. I didn’t have to pretend to be anything more than I was because she saw it all with the good and the bad. She saw the darkest parts of me and I reveled in knowing that there was someone out there who understood—who was able to get me in ways that no one else could and for that…”

“What?” Logan asked as Scott stopped himself.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I know what it’s like to lose yourself,” Scott explained moving in closer to Logan, “I know what it’s like to lose something inside of you that you know you’ll never be able to get back—to regret the things that you’ve done even if your mind refuses to allow you to go to all those dark places again. I’m not perfect Logan. I’m far from it and if you spend enough time with Nathan and me, I’m sure he’ll tell you all about it because my son is curious and eager to explore his powers in ways that I’m not ready for.”

“He’s a smart kid Scott,” Logan offered up, “For him to be so young and so gifted…”

“He’s setting himself up for danger,” Scott finished as a shudder carried over him, “He’s going down a path where he could be hurt like Jean was and…”

“Scott, I know what Raven told you about Jean still resonates inside of you, but…” Logan swallowed down a sharp breath, “We shouldn’t be talking about this—not here…not now when we should…”

“Focus on us?” Scott arched a curious brow, “And this place you brought me to?”

“It’s selfish I know, but…” Logan swallowed down hard, “I always wanted to bring you here with me. After everything that happened…”

“I’m here now,” Scott moved in closer to him. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders pulling him into a tight embrace as he arched up on his toes to press his lips to Logan’s in a slow, teasing brush of a kiss. As they parted Logan rested his forehead against Scott’s as Scott spoke up again in a faint whisper, “wherever here is.”

“It’s our escape,” Logan confessed pulling Scott into his arms. Thoughtlessly his lips collided with Scott’s kissing him as if it could erase the mistakes of the past with Scott in his arms holding him tightly. Eagerly Scott’s arms wrapped around Logan’s shoulders, crushing Logan against him as their lips collided in a hungry display of tongues and teeth, eager and reckless when Logan dropped his arms down around Scott’s bottom, pulling Scott up off of the ground and into his chest.

“Wherever you want to take me I’m with you,” Scott’s words vibrated against Logan’s lips long after they parted. Their eyes met for a long moment of desire and yearning. Soon Logan switched directions reaching for the candle with one hand while holding Scott against his chest in the other arm. Slowly he pushed through the ruins of the home, making his way to the tiny staircase in the back guiding him and Scott upstairs to the small bedroom he’d thought about time and time again in his loneliness. Wordlessly he made his way inside allowing the soft illumination of the candle to guide them towards the place where he’d wanted to bring Scott in the past as they’d found themselves in desperate times.

Silently he moved across the room, guiding Scott to take a seat on the bed before he placed the candle on the nightstand beside him. With the soft flickering flames bringing warmth to the old cabin, Logan turned to discover Scott seated on the edge of the bed with outstretched arms coaxing Logan to join him. Once he stood before Scott he felt the warm press of Scott’s arms around his waist, drawing him in closer as Scott pressed a tender kiss over his abdomen. Reaching down Logan teased his fingers through the soft, dark tresses of Scott’s hair, memorizing the silken brush of each strand against his palm when Scott’s kisses pressed down over his abdomen, lips teasing over the material of his shirt until Scott’s hands were pressing up over Logan’s chest, coaxing the material up over his abdomen.

“Scott,” Logan spoke his name watching as Scott tipped his head up to meet Logan’s eyes in a seductive tease. His fingertips eased over the center of Logan’s pants massaging him with purpose and intent before his fingers pulled at the belt Logan was wearing, parting the leather and working the zipper down with Scott’s lips skimming over the raw heat of Logan’s skin.

“I’m here Logan,” Scott whispered warmth over Logan’s skin as his fingers pushed Logan’s jeans apart. He reached inside stroking and caressing Logan’s skin, pressing tiny, damp kisses over his hip while his fingers guided Logan’s jeans down over his thighs revealing his slightly aroused form to Scott’s touch.

“Slim…” Logan found himself at a loss watching as Scott’s lips traced over his hipbone, sliding over the base of Logan’s manhood, slow and exploratory while his fingers formed a loose fist over Logan’s length, leisurely pumping and twisting at Logan’s body, taking the time to memorize every one of Logan’s sounds and movements. With each twitch and impulse, Logan’s fingers threaded tighter through Scott’s hair, coaxing him in his explorations, encouraging Scott’s lips to sheath his body, licking and teasing in slow fluttering movements across his foreskin, damp and playful, inviting and urgent until both of Logan’s hands were buried deep in Scott’s hair encouraging every teasing taste Scott took of him.

“Mmm…” the sound buzzed from Scott’s lips causing Logan to release Scott’s hair in favor of reaching out to finish what Scott started in pulling his own shirt up over his body to discard it on the ground beyond where he stood. He reached for Scott again, threading his fingers through his hair tightly. He was rock hard and aching, caught up in the damp warmth of Scott’s mouth wrapped up in his perfectly sculpted lips a prisoner to temptation and desire with his jeans hanging around his knees in wild abandon. Behind gritted teeth, he arched his head back, his body pulsating with lust and desire, caught up in yearning and urgency when his hips thrust forward rocking in and out of Scott’s mouth, caught up in something that he’d found himself missing through the years. With a low growl, he forced himself to look down catching the expression on Scott’s face as he worked to please him, licking and suctioning doing everything that Logan had remembered so well from the madness that had surrounded them in the past. What Logan hadn’t been prepared for, however, was the intensity of the deep blue eyes gazing up at him watching him and gauging his every reaction as Logan reached out to stroke Scott’s hollowed out cheekbone encouraging the moment between them.

“I want you,” Logan slurred, his voice husky and wild as he fought against his instincts in letting go in favor of greedily claiming Scott as his own. In a matter of moments, he found himself caught up in desire swept up in an urgency greater than any he’d known before Scott entered his life. Scott pulled back already working to remove his own clothing. He haphazardly tossed it over the side of the bed near Logan’s shirt while Logan kicked his own pants off, struggling with his boots until finally Logan stood at the edge of the bed naked and watching as Scott’s fingers curled around his own arousal, pumping and sliding over his hardened flesh. The feel of his own touch caused Scott to arch his head back and moan, caught up in the pleasure as his legs parted. He raised his knees up making room for Logan to settle in over him, reaching down between them to seek out Scott’s opening. With a wiggle and a twist, he felt the warmth of Scott beneath him, taut and reckless, begging for Logan’s touch. With the first brush of his thumb over Scott’s vulnerable flesh, Logan felt Scott whimper greedily reveling in Logan’s touch and grind up in encouragement with each sound that feel from his lips. His fingers pushed up on the blankets beneath him squeezing at the pillow his head was upon. He closed his eyes causing his dark lashes to flutter when Logan’s lips teased over Scott’s collarbone, sliding down over his heated skin, slow and exploratory taking the time to savor every hotspot over his chest and abdomen. His tongue flicked at Scott’s naval offering up the promise of something more before returning to Scott’s nipple and offering up a rough, teasing nip. It caused Scott to whimper and moan, parting his thighs further in anticipation while his body arched and twisted. His fingers scraped over Logan’s shoulders, sliding down over Logan’s spine until finally Logan’s kisses had moved down between Scott’s thighs, to taste and tease his leaking arousal, damp with desire when Logan’s palms pressed underneath Scott to raise his hips up off of the mattress. The movement caused Scott to buck and twist, his mind caught up in anticipation and urgency when Logan teased him, working him up into a frenzy until finally Scott was begging and pleading, wild and eager, desperate for Logan in every way imaginable.

“Please Logan,” Scott’s words fell over trembling lips. Logan’s damp fingers pressed inside of him, gauging each and every reaction his movement awakened inside of Scott. With flushed skin and a low muted gasp, Scott’s plump lips parted and body twisting with shadows dancing across his skin, igniting a flame that Logan had been desperate to savor.

“Say it again,” Logan whispered pressing a damp kiss over Scott’s abdomen as Scott whimpered and twist, bucking against Logan’s mouth in a desperate plea.

“Fuck me Logan,” Scott’s face grew a dark shade of crimson, reminding Logan of another time and place when Scott was surrounded by his sense of urgency and struggling to stay in control. This time, however, his eyes were revealed to Logan full of want and desire, no longer shielded behind the barrier of his powers. Instead he was raw and vulnerable, revealing everything to Logan that he’d never imagined he would be able to explore with the repressed leader of the X-Men.

“No,” Logan whispered releasing Scott’s hips opting instead to slide over Scott, to make room for himself between Scott’s thighs. His fingers caressed Scott’s cheek, touching his damp skin as the winds of the night beyond the old cabin walls raged on alerting Logan that perhaps the winter storm was far from being over outside of their hideaway. With the flickering flame to illuminate their bodies, Logan took his time, preparing Scott for their union until that moment when Scott’s shivering exhale brought Logan in closer, guiding their lips together in a slow, exploratory kiss. Ever so slowly, Logan eased himself into Scott’s warmth feeling the soft sound escape Scott’s lips rushing over into his mouth as Scott’s moans dissolved into a kiss. Logan sank into Scott’s arms surrounding his shoulders, silently begging Logan to ease in further, to fill him up with his arousal, hard and urgent, but Logan held firm. Taking his time, he fought his instincts going painfully slow until their lips parted and he stroked the side of Scott’s face tenderly, “I’m going to make love to you instead.”

“Okay,” Scott agreed holding onto him tighter as Logan pushed forward filling Scott completely with the movement. It caused Scott to arch back into the pillows, his fingers gripping tighter into Logan’s back, urgent and reckless as Logan’s hands roamed over Scott’s body wanting to imprint every sound, every taste, every teasing kiss into his memory as he was finally at home lost inside the warmth of Scott Summers.

xxxxx

“It sounds like hell out there,” Scott confessed listening to the sounds of the winds howling against the walls of the cabin he and Logan were in with one another. Now buried in the warmth of each other, caught up in tangled limbs and sheets, Scott couldn’t help, but close his eyes and listen to the sound of Logan’s heart beating in his chest, “I don’t know how I’m going to find the energy to make our way out of here into that.”

“Then it’s a good thing for us that Raven has Nathan for the night,” Logan reminded him thinking about how Raven had sent Scott a text shortly after they’d made love to alert Scott to the fact that Nate had no intention of leaving his aunt for the evening of fun she’d planned for them.

“Even so,” Scott let out a long sigh, “there’s so much misery out there tonight…”

“Not in here,” Logan promised curling his finger underneath Scott’s chin to coax Scott to look up at him, “Tonight it’s about new beginnings for us.”

“I’d like that,” Scott snuggled into Logan again as a comfortable silence filled the air between them, “I like this.”

“Me too,” Logan kissed the top of Scott’s head, “probably too much.”

“How can it ever be too much when it feels this right?” Scott questioned as Logan lazily traced his fingertip over Scott’s spine.

“I wish it was always this easy, but the world is going to have other plans for us,” Logan spoke up poignantly when he thought about the things he’d been fighting to ignore about the past.

“If you’re worried about Raven, she’ll get over her apprehension about us together,” Scott spoke up encouragingly, “I know that she’s given you a hard time lately, but…”

“It’s not just about Raven,” Logan paused feeling guilt carry over him, “I told you that I wasn’t always the person I am today.”

“None of us are Logan.”

“Still,” Logan hesitated as he held Scott in closer to him, “I made a promise to an old friend that I would do something—that I would seek out something he’d lost and that once I found it, I would bring it back to him.”

“And?”

“I don’t want to do it anymore,” Logan let out an ironic laugh, “Hell, as much as I felt it was my duty to do what was asked of me, I can’t bring myself to honor the request.”

“Why not?” Scott questioned raising his head up to look at Logan.

“Because selfishly, I don’t want to lose any of this,” Logan touched the side of Scott’s face, “It makes me an evil bastard, but I don’t want to share any of this with anyone else.”

“Who says that you have to?” Scott wrinkled his nose at Logan, “This is only about us and…”

“I wish it were that simple,” Logan twisted on the mattress beneath Scott, “There are things that…”

“I don’t care about your past Logan,” Scott blurted out brazenly, “I don’t give a damn about where you came from or what you were. I only care about what you are.”

“What I am is a manipulative son of a bitch,” Logan confessed turning away from Scott, “I did something horrible that…”

“It doesn’t matter what you did before,” Scott informed him with seriousness in his voice, “None of that is relevant to the here and now. Don’t you see that whatever reason you had before, it’s not what has you going on forward now. It’s not what guides your actions.”

“You don’t understand…”

“Logan when I found you, you were trying to kill yourself,” Scott pointed out as Logan pulled away from him, “Clearly the weight of the burden that you were carrying was more than enough to cause you to want to free yourself from your chains. Now you have…”

“But at what cost?” Logan questioned sitting up as Scott frowned beside him.

“What are you saying?” Scott asked as Logan took in a long, slow breath.

“Scott, I’m saying that…” Logan swallowed down a hard lump in his throat, “Raven’s right about me. I’m not the man you think I am.”

“What do you mean?” Scott sat up as well watching as Logan refused to meet his gaze, “Logan, are you saying that you’re leaving me? That you want to end this?”

“No,” Logan shook his head firmly, “Absolutely not. That’s not what I want at all. I’m just saying that…”

“What?” Scott questioned as Logan forced himself to look at his lover once again.

“I wasn’t honest with you about who I am,” Logan blurted out struggling to find the strength to share the past with Scott.

“Do you care about me Logan?” Scott questioned point blank.

“Of course I do,” he frowned.

“You care about Nathan as well, yes? The last few days haven’t been an act, right? There’s something more happening between us, yes?”

“There always has been Scott, but at the same time with what I haven’t told you…” Logan started again as guilt tugged at his insides once again.

“I don’t care,” Scott stated firmly. Without hesitation he moved across the bed, bringing himself over Logan’s lap to push his hand in the center of Logan’s chest to coax him back down on the mattress again, “None of that matters to me because it isn’t relevant to where we are with one another. It doesn’t affect who we are when we are together.”

“What if I told you that it does?” Logan questioned watching Scott closely, “What if I told you that my past is something that could change your future?”

“Would it keep us from being together if we went down that road with one another?” Scott replied as Logan’s fingertips involuntarily eased over Scott’s outer thigh tracing the soft warmth of his skin.

“It might,” Logan admitted honestly, “It could change everything.”    

“Then I don’t want to know,” Scott shook his head firmly, “I don’t want to travel down a road where we aren’t together. I know a lot of people say things in a relationship that they don’t mean Logan, but I’m being honest when I tell you that I don’t care what you did in the past. All that matters to me is how you are with me and my son. You’re a good man and…”

“I’m a selfish son of a bitch Scott and if you knew that then…”

“You’re far from being selfish,” Scott argued with him, “You’re the most unselfish person I’ve ever known. Even as a lover you’re giving and attentive and…”

“Completely caught up in my own agenda to really give thought to what it is that is best for you,” Logan explained as the winds picked up further outside the cabin.

“You’re what is best for me,” Scott cupped Logan’s face in his hands, “I know that it sounds completely insane for me to feel this strongly about us this early on, but I don’t doubt myself when I’m with you. I feel free and alive and…”

“That’s because I’m familiar,” Logan admitted somberly, “I’m something that you knew before and…”

“Before what?” Scott questioned giving him another long look.

“Before now, before this,” Logan spoke up with guilt resonating in his voice, “It was easy for us to fall into bed together like this because…”

“Because it’s right…”

“No Scott,” Logan swallowed down hard as he forced himself to face up to the truth he’d fought like hell to keep buried inside of him, “It’s because it’s happened before.”

“Of course it has,” Scott dismissed Logan’s words, “The other night was fantastic and…”

“It wasn’t the first time we’ve done that,” Logan divulged guiltily, “Hell, it wasn’t even the second or the third for that matter. We’ve been together before and…”

“What do you mean before?” Scott questioned sitting up straighter on Logan’s lap, “Logan, what are you saying?”

“Raven doesn’t want you near me because she knows that sooner or later I was going to tell you the truth and even though I know it’s the worst possible moment for me to do this especially when you and I are together like this, the truth to the matter is that we,” Logan paused feeling his heart hammering in his chest, “we’ve been together before Slim. This isn’t the first time we’ve gone down this road and…”

“Wait…so you’re saying that…” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise, “you and I are…”

“We were lovers a long time ago,” Logan braced himself for Scott’s reaction, “at a time and place when us being together was forbidden. Only things weren’t the same for us. We barely liked one another. We were reluctant partners in things and…”

“No,” Scott shook his head firmly before a laugh spilled over his lips, “I would’ve remembered this. This is too good to be…”

“Your first time,” Logan pointed out with a frown, “Think about it Slim. No one has sex like that with someone for the first time with that kind of ease and…”

“No, I mean I thought about it and I’ve had these fantasies, but…” Scott stopped himself when his earlier thoughts of Logan in the morning came back to him. Closing his eyes, he found himself caught up in a moment remembering a time when something darker was happening, something more primitive and forbidden inside of his mind.

“Scott,” Logan spoke up in a concerned voice.

“We were…” Scott swallowed down hard on the realization, “you and I…”

“We didn’t plan on it,” Logan admitted shakily, “You were hurting at the time and I…”

“Was I…” Scott stopped himself when he took in the weight of Logan’s words, “Were we…?”

“Scott,” Logan reached out for Scott’s arm again when something shifted between them.

“Was I…?” Scott’s face drained of all color, “Were Jean and I together when…?”

“It’s complicated,” Logan replied as the warmth and connection between them faded for a moment leading them to the cool winter night surrounding the cabin.

“Were we having an affair?” Scott’s voice trembled with emotion as he pushed back further on Logan’s lap, “Were we…?”

“Scott, it’s more complicated than that. Things were…”

“Yes or no,” Scott’s voice rose with agitation, “Were we sleeping together when I was with Jean?”

“Scott I…”

“Were we Logan?” Scott snapped pushing back further until he was perched over Logan’s thighs, “Was I sleeping with you when I was with my wife?”

“Scott, if we can just take a few minutes to talk this out and talk about everything, then…”

“Yes or no?” Scott’s voice cracked with emotion.

Logan turned away from him, unable to meet his eyes as Scott felt the weight of what Logan wasn’t saying carry over him. Unable to contain the shock and emotion that carried over him, Scott fell back onto his side of the bed when a wave of anguish carried over him. Instinctively he reached for the blanket bringing it up over his chest as guilt washed over him.

“Did she know?” Scott questioned painfully as Logan forced himself to turn and face Scott once again.

Logan nodded somberly.

“Is that why she…?” Scott’s lower lip trembled with the words that threatened to overtake his thoughts, “Is that what caused her…?”

“No,” Logan reached out to touch Scott’s cheek tenderly, “that’s not what happened. Her death isn’t on you. It’s on me Scott. Everything about what happened is on me.”

“But I…” Scott choked up as he thought of the things he’d known to be true about his life, “I was cheating on her.”

“Scott…”

“I was cheating on her—on Nate and…” Scott pulled away from Logan preparing to rush out of bed when Logan reached for his arm to pull him back.

“No,” Logan insisted desperate to hold onto Scott, “Nate wasn’t around when you and I were together. I didn’t know anything about him being a part of your life until you found me in the water and…”

“Was I the reason why you were…?” Scott choked up on his words, “Were you going to kill yourself because of me? Because of what we did when…?”

“I couldn’t kill myself if I tried,” Logan admitted somberly, “but believe me it isn’t what you think. It wasn’t the guilt of what we did that pushed me towards the edge. It was the not being able to see you again, to touch you and hold you in my arms that…”

“Logan I…” Scott found himself at a loss.

“I love you Scott,” Logan reached for him desperately, “I always have and I know now that I always will.”

“Logan I…” Scott choked up on his words, “I just…I can’t do this right now. I…”

“Scott,” Logan called out to him as Scott pulled himself free from Logan’s embrace. Still as Scott rushed out of the room, Logan realized that the last place Scott needed to be was alone, confused and naked running through the woods in the middle of a storm.

“Damn it,” Logan cursed rushing out of the bed, preparing to chase after Scott when the sound of heavy creaking footsteps on the floor outside of the bedroom put Logan on high alert. Springing out of bed, Logan rushed forward, claws unsheathed as he found himself preparing for a fight.

“Long time no see, huh Jimmy?” a familiar face questioned as Logan realized that this truth telling session with Scott went from bad to worse now that everything was spiraling out of control.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“What the hell are you doing here Victor?” Logan snarled finding himself face to face with a man who had haunted his nightmares after he’d parted ways with the X-Men. Now faced with his past in his present, he found himself fearing for his future as Victor stood before him invading a moment that he hadn’t been meant to be privy to. With a wide, lecherous grin Victor stood before Logan overly amused by the situation he’d entered into with Logan before him vulnerable and broken by the truth he’d offered Scott.

“Not having damn near as good of a time as you are it would seem,” Victor’s grin expanded in his realization. Laughter built in the back of his throat as he leaned in against the door frame folding his arms in front of his broad, muscular chest. He was dressed in a thick, brown woolen jacket, heavy dark colored jeans and a pair of steel toed workman’s boots looking like a sociopathic lumberjack ready to strike his unsuspecting victim with an axe that Logan was certain Victor would gladly put through his skull should Logan allow him the opportunity.

“What’s the matter Jimmy? Cat got your tongue?” Victor taunted further. His laughter thickened when Logan rushed towards him bringing his hand up in a moment of fury and rage preparing to slash at the smug, uninvited face before him. As if anticipating Logan’s movement, Victor carefully sidestepped out of Logan’s path continuing to laugh and shake his head when Logan snarled, “What are you going to do Jimmy? Scratch me with your claws while your plaything downstairs is unaware of all this rage you’re carrying within? Do you really want him to remember you this way all wild and out of control trying to tear your brother to pieces in a fury?”

“You’re no brother of mine,” Logan scoffed preparing to attack once again.

“Like it or not we’re family and no amount of anger and rage inside of you is going to change that. We’re bound to one another always inevitably returning to each other when life shows us just who we truly are. Face it Jimmy when the world rejects us for being our true selves we only have each other to turn to because only I truly understand you as you are,” Victor reminded him with a menacing taunt.

“You’re so full of shit,” Logan snarled again.

“Am I?” Victor questioned arching a skeptic brow, “Because the way I see it, your little play toy wasn’t too thrilled to see the beast inside of you. As soon as it revealed itself, he ran and hid—too afraid to accept you as you are.”

“Get out of my way,” Logan decided thinking about Scott naked and alone outside of the walls of the bedroom undoubtedly about to get in far move over his head than he’d anticipated when everything around them was changing in ways Logan hadn’t anticipated.

“He’s not going to take you back with open arms,” Victor pushed at Logan’s chest, “He’s seen the monster Jimmy and he’s terrified. They all are when you show them who you are. They all go running unless they are too stupid and then, well, then I make them disappear.”

“You stay the hell away from Scott,” Logan snapped in recoil realizing the weight of Victor’s threat, “If you go near him, I swear that I’ll tear you apart limb by limb…”

“Ooohhh….I love it when you start talking dirty like that,” Victor mused with a suggestive wiggle of his brow. He gave Logan’s naked form a long once over, taking his time to assess the situation between them before offering up a predatory grin, “It makes me all warm and tingly thinking about how long it’s been since anyone has issued me such a delightfully tempting challenge. Admittedly I was hoping we could go in a new direction with one another, but if this is all you have to offer…I’ll take it.”

“I’m going to rip your fucking head off!”

“Oh yeah, this is what I’m talking about,” Victor spoke up delighted by Logan’s words. He carefully moved out of Logan’s path knowing too well that Logan’s anger would be met by his actions as they were reunited with one another, “You would’ve thought through the years you would’ve worked to get that rage in check.”

“I’ll show you rage,” Logan rushed towards Victor again slamming him into the wall opposite of where he stood. For a moment, Logan expected Victor to hit back as hard as the blow he was dealt, but he did the opposite catching Logan off guard as Victor didn’t bother to put up a fight when Logan attacked. Instead he fell back onto the floor with a loud slam and a thump as the winds picked outside of the cabin drawing attention to the storm raging outside of the walls. Refusing to second guess his momentary advantage in their fight, Logan crawled over Victor, raising his claws in the air and preparing to stab his face when the sound of Scott’s horrified voice caused him to hesitate in his actions.

“Logan, stop! What the hell are you doing?” Scott questioned as Logan raised his chin up to discover his lover wrapped up in one of the sheets from the first floor. It was tied around his waist bringing cover to the body that Logan had once held in his arms moments earlier, but what really hit Logan was the distant expression on Scott’s face in that moment. He was still shaken by Logan’s words, but now that confusion was mixed with sheer terror looking at Logan like he was a monster when Logan realized that Victor was still on the ground quietly laughing and taunting him.

“Go ahead Jimmy. Show him who you truly are,” Victor cajoled him further, “Tear my head off in front of your little toy and let him see the monster that you really are. Show him just how much darkness you have inside of you running through your veins. Let him see just how wrong about you he truly was.”

“I’ll kill you,” Logan snarled bringing his claw closer to Victor’s face not giving a damn about anything, but his anger as he thought of the years of torment he’d endured at Victor’s hand. Feeling the weight of bitterness and animosity overtake him, Logan prepared to cut through Victor’s cheekbone and into his eye socket fully intending to penetrate his brain to end things once and for all when Scott rushed forward surprising Logan with a firm, gripping hand over Logan’s shoulder in an attempt to hold him back.

“Logan stop! Don’t do this!” Scott pleaded with him, “It’s alright.”

“No Scott. It’s not. He’s…” Logan began feeling the grip of Scott’s fingers tighten on his shoulder.

“He didn’t know we were here when he arrived,” Scott continued in a desperate plea, “He was…”

“In the wrong place at the wrong time clearly,” Victor twisted on the ground and met Scott’s worried eyes, “He’ll realize that in a minute when it finally registers for him that I’m not a threat. I can’t blame him for being afraid. I don’t think he was expecting anyone to be in here with the two of you and…”

“You’re damn right on that,” Logan slammed Victor into the ground once again, “What the hell are you doing here? Who sent you?”

“I did. He’s with me,” Scott blurted out catching Logan completely off guard with his words. Suddenly everything felt off as Victor stretched out further beneath Logan on the floor not bothering to fight Logan’s hold on him.

“What do you mean he’s with you?” Logan questioned horrified at the thought of what Scott was suggesting. He raised his chin up to catch the way that Scott’s jaw flexed with tension, his blue eyes looking at anything in the room to avoid Logan as uneasiness filled the air between them. Unable to find the right words, Logan fought to focus on Victor beneath him, “Why would he be with you?”

“He’s not necessarily with me at the moment,” Scott swallowed down a breath of air. He shifted on his feet, gripping the sheet tighter around his waist before he forced himself to look at Logan again. He swallowed down a sharp breath, clearly struggling to keep himself together in spite of all that was happening between them as he offered Logan an explanation, “but he…well, he works for me at the hanger. He’s one of my mechanics and he was out here doing a job and…”

“Doing a job?” Logan blinked back in surprise.

“That’s right,” Victor offered up a smug grin much to Logan’s dismay, “The storm coming in is a rough one, so the mayor asked if one of us could go out tonight to preemptively work the plow through the streets before it all turned to a sheet of ice causing the festival to be put on hold. I’d just finished clearing out the main streets and I was feeling a bit tired, so I thought I’d come out this way. I remembered the old cabin in the woods here and figured that I would rest for a while and wait out the storm since no one has been here in years. I knew it was abandoned by the owners and since it didn’t exactly seem like tourist season out here, I thought it might be some shelter from the storm for a little while without having to force the truck down the mountain. It’s a rough job, but someone has to do it. Not that I’m complaining by any means boss.”

“You mean that he…” Logan’s eyes shifted between Scott and Victor once again as he found himself unable to process the reality of what was taking place, “He works with you?”

“I sure do,” Victor boasted proudly with just the right hint of amusement in his tone to set Logan over the edge, “He’s the best employer I’ve ever had in all my years.”

“Not if this weather is going to get you killed. The mayor knows better than to send you out on a night like this if it is storming the way you explained. Is it really that bad out there?” Scott questioned focusing on Victor’s words.

“It’s brutal,” Victor nodded before focusing on Logan once again, “but nowhere near as brutal as this I would imagine. I never thought that doing my job right would entail my getting my head damn near taken off by a stranger in town who was squatting on an abandoned home and…”

“I’m not squatting. You know as well as I do that this place is…” Logan started again when Scott interrupted him.

“He didn’t mean to attack you Victor. He was just confused because he thought you were an intruder,” Scott spoke up apologetically, “We didn’t anticipate having anyone out here with us in the woods, so when he heard you he naturally reacted and…”

“I can see that,” Victor motioned to Logan’s claws still inches from his face, “but now that you know the truth are you going to keep me pinned down to the ground, or are you going to let me up?”

“Scott I…” Logan looked between Victor and Scott.

“It’s alright,” Scott spoke up in a smooth, even tone, “He’s not one of the bad guys Logan. He’s fine.”

“He’s far from being fine Slim. He’s….” Logan frowned as Victor flashed him another predatory grin.

“You heard the boy,” Victor mused, “I’m not a bad guy. We’re practically best friends at this point.”

“Like hell,” Logan grumbled preparing to say something more when the sounds of the wind outside of the cabin brought him back to the moment. There was a slamming sound and a snap, when Logan found himself staring at the end of the hallway. The window frame had splintered and snapped when one of the trees from outside crumbled under the weight of the ice and snow pushing its way through the glass and causing it to shatter.

“Damn it,” Scott cursed as the winds rushed inside immediately chilling the cabin around them. A combination of rain and snow from outdoors rushed through the broken window pelting the walls around them bringing with it a violent, whipping breeze down the narrow hallway they were in. Without another word Scott moved across the hallway in search of something to block the window with, “We can’t let that storm in here tonight. The house has a solid structure, but with the weight of that tree and the winds, it will cause major problems if we don’t get on top of it and…”

“I’ll help,” Victor announced using his strength to casually push Logan off of him and into the wall opposite of where they were. Without another word Victor moved to Scott’s side working with Scott to pull one of the vintage cabinets in the hallway away from the wall and in front of the broken window. Before they placed it, Victor reached down for the tree branches that were poking through the shattered glass window and snapped them with minimal effort before he and Scott resumed in blocking off the cold from overtaking them in the cabin, “This will work for now, but it won’t hold up too long given that those winds are unrelenting.”

“I can see that, but we don’t have the proper supplies to get this sorted out tonight. I have things back at work that we could use that I keep around for days like this, but I’m sure that you didn’t bring anything like that in the truck that could fix this right now,” Scott noted as the cabinet vibrated upon the wind’s impact pushing upon it.

“I wish I had, but I didn’t think tonight would bring all of this,” Victor replied reaching out to slide the cabinet closer to the window frame, “If it doesn’t ice over I can come back in the morning and do what I can to patch it up, but for tonight the best thing for all of us is to probably take our chances on the road and get going before we’re left out of options.”

“You’re right,” Scott nodded before looking over at a bewildered Logan.

“You want us to leave?” Logan couldn’t help, but reveal the surprise in his voice, “You want us to go with him?”

“It only makes sense,” Victor flashed him a concerned look, “It’s only going to get worse the longer that we stay here and this place certainly isn’t equipped for the three of us spending the night here freezing our asses off.”

“Victor has a point,” Scott spoke up again, “This storm isn’t going to be getting any better anytime soon especially now that the window is broken. We’ll freeze if we stay here longer than necessary considering that this place really wasn’t meant for visitors on a night like tonight. We should probably get dressed and get going before the roads are too iced over to leave.”

“Right,” Logan fell to silence watching as Victor stood behind Scott standing far too close for Logan’s comfort. His arms were folded over his chest again and as Victor’s eyes lecherously followed Scott’s movements towards Logan, Logan found himself wanting to tear Victor to shreds even more than he had moments earlier.

“You said it was brutal out there cleaning up, but you have the large truck right?” Scott questioned looking over his shoulder at Victor once again.

“I’d never leave home without it in this weather,” Victor nodded accordingly as he dutifully responded to Scott, “I noticed there was a motorcycle up front, which was why I’d originally stopped inside. I figured maybe there were some kids in here who were out fooling around and getting into trouble that the storm wouldn’t allow them to recover from.”

“Not tonight,” Scott’s face grew flushed when he squeezed the sheet tighter around himself. He looked away from Victor seemingly ready to crawl out of his skin as he took in an uneasy breath, “Logan and I didn’t realize that tonight would be such a disaster when we stopped inside for a bit.”

“I’m surprised that you two were brave enough to spend any significant length of time in here let alone doing well…what you were doing when I walked in,” Victor’s words tapered off, but his meaning hit Scott hard as Scott clenched the sheet tighter, “Not that it’s any of my business boss, but this place looked like it was condemned and…”

“You’re right. It’s not any of your business,” Scott cleared his throat uneasily, “Logan and I were just going to be on our way out right before you arrived. We were finished here and…”

“Are we?” Logan questioned giving Scott a pleading look.

“Yeah,” Scott bit down on his plump, kiss-swelled bottom lip. He brought one shaky hand up through his wavy dark hair as his blue eyes fell upon Logan once again, “we’re done.”

“Slim…” Logan began again feeling his heart ache at the expression on Scott’s face indicating that whatever ground they’d made with one another had been lost in his admission.

“So that motorcycle…” Victor cleared his throat invading on the moment between Scott and Logan once again when he stepped forward, “Do you want me to put that into the back of my truck and get us ready to put this night behind us?”

“I think it would be best for all of us. I’ll get dressed first,” Scott answered giving Logan a brief, dismissive glance before walking into the bedroom that Logan had just exited. Without a word he closed the door behind him undoubtedly taking the time to himself to have a moment of privacy in Victor’s presence.

“Trouble in paradise Jimmy?” Victor taunted with a chuckle, “Your play toy realize that you aren’t everything he was hoping for and more?”

“What are you doing here?” Logan demanded springing up from his feet and not giving a damn about the fact that he was naked and nearly freezing in the old cabin’s hallway.

“My job,” Victor countered with a simple nod, “Didn’t you hear the boss? I’m a good, loyal employee who does his best to make all of us look good around here. I work for him and he thinks I’m one of his best workers. Hell, last month I was employee of the month.”

“How is that possible?”

“Well, I’m just that good,” Victor laughed.

“Like hell,” Logan groaned outwardly.

“I fit in here Jimmy,” Victor taunted him further, “The boss man is no exception to that rule. He thinks I’m one of the best workers he’s ever hired. He was looking for help and I needed a job to keep me busy, so I filled out an application and…”

“You know what I mean,” Logan snapped moving in closer to the man who’d taunted him for a majority of his life before he’d forgotten it.

“I’m afraid I really don’t,” Victor feigned innocence, “though truth be told I have to wonder what it is you’re doing out here with the boss man. Not that it’s not fairly obviously what you were doing before I arrived, but I always anticipated he had more taste than slumming here with the likes of you. I remember what the sexy wife of his looked like, so in finding him here with you I have to question his instincts. Here I thought maybe he actually had taste and…”

“Listen you… I don’t know what the hell it is that you think you’re doing, but if this is part of Raven’s game, then don’t think for a second that I’m going to sit back and allow this to keep happening. I don’t know what kind of bullshit you’ve all been feeding him, but I swear if you even think of hurting him then I’m going to take my time tearing you to pieces,” Logan warned sharply preparing to say something more when he heard the sound of Scott approaching the bedroom door again, “Don’t think that we’re finished here.”

“I wouldn’t dream of us ever being finished,” Victor replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He stepped in closer to Logan meeting his eyes in a challenge before lowering his voice to a menacing whisper, “I look forward to us picking up exactly where we left off years ago. I still owe you one Jimmy and if you aren’t careful I might feel compelled to start with the boss man.”

“You stay the hell away from him,” Logan warned sharply.

“Hey, I can’t avoid him,” Victor replied with another shrug, “He writes my paychecks after all.”

“Stay away from him,” Logan repeated unable to mask the contempt in his voice. He moved in closer to Victor preparing to say something more when the bedroom door opened and Scott walked out into the hallway to see the two men engaged in a heated conversation.

“Is there a problem here?” Scott questioned looking between them before Victor took a step back.

“Not at all,” Victor smiled at Scott again, “I’ll go grab that bike and get the truck warmed up.”

“Thanks Victor,” Scott replied as Logan watched his sadistic brother push past him to the staircase preparing to do as he promised.

“Scott…” Logan began turning around to see Scott standing across the hallway looking tired and shaken still from their earlier conversation. He moved in closer to Scott preparing to reach out for him when Scott put his hands in the air.

“Not now Logan,” Scott half pleaded with him, “If it’s as bad as Victor says it is outside, then we need to work on getting out of here as soon as possible.”

“I realize that, but…” Logan stopped himself. He found himself at a loss as he and Scott locked gazes with one another, “are we going to be okay?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Scott offered up with a painful expression on his face. There was a distance between his eyes, something in his features that caused Logan’s heart to sink at the new twist between them.

“Scott I…” Logan began finding himself at a loss before he nodded. Wanting to say so much, yet silenced by the hurt burning behind Scott’s eyes, Logan finally nodded, “I’ll go get dressed.”

“Thanks,” Scott replied turning away from Logan and making his way down the staircase to undoubtedly follow Victor into the brutal storm as Logan found himself wondering just what kind of world Raven had truly taken Scott into away from his home.

xxxxx

“And there I was in the center of the court telling the ref off in the best possible fashion after that bullshit call he made against the kids,” Victor continued to talk as Logan sat in the backseat of the struck watching the exchange with Scott and his rival.

“I told the league that they made a mistake in hiring that guy,” Scott shook his head in response to the story, “They knew better than to have someone without any kind of experience out there doing that job.”

“Undoubtedly,” Victor agreed with him, “especially where the children are concerned. They should always come first and not some have some idiot taking their enjoyment away from them because they were trying to save a couple of dollars for the night. It should’ve been fun for them.”

“I’m just glad that they had you there to help them as their coach. Nathan thinks you’re the best as do the other boys on the basketball team,” Scott added as Logan found his rage boiling in the center of his chest.

“What can I say?” Victor’s gaze lingered to the rearview mirror where he focused momentarily on Logan, “I’ve always been a family man with family values. After all what is the old slogan again…family first? Plus the children really are our future and we need to be teaching them to grow and thrive instead of bringing them into a world of ignorance and violence. We should encourage their abilities and willingness to learn, not inhibit their talents by letting someone talk to them the way that jackass was the other day.”

“Right,” Logan mouthed under his breath when the truck hit a bump in the icy road causing Logan to hit his head on the top of Victor’s truck with a thud.

“So Logan,” Victor redirected the conversation to him again, “You don’t look familiar. What brings you to this part of town? We don’t often get a lot of strangers running around these parts especially this time of year.”

“He’s an old friend of Raven’s,” Scott answered for Logan without hesitation, “He came into town to catch up with her and…”

“…the environment prompted you to stay huh?” Victor arched a speculative brow before focusing on the road again, “Well, I can’t say I blame you. Even with this crazy winter storm, this place is beautiful. It always has been and there’s just something about it that sucks you in when you find your way in these parts. Hell, I don’t know how I could’ve stayed away from it for as long as I did through the years.”

“I didn’t know you were from here,” Scott half questioned looking over to Victor again.

“Oh yeah,” Victor nodded encouragingly, “I spent a lot of years here growing up. Granted I traveled around for a while, but when I was younger this was home to me long before it was home. I lived here with my family when I was a kid, but life got in the way so to speak. It just felt less like home as time went on. I guess I got caught up in things and I blamed the town instead of the actual culprit for my sense of uneasiness.”

“What do you mean?” Scott inquired.

“This place is beautiful Scott. It’s filled with so many wonderful memories for me, but at the same time…after my father was murdered, well, it just didn’t feel like home for a while,” Victor noted somberly. His gaze lingered to the rearview mirror where he focused on Logan in spite of his words.

“Your father was…” Scott’s face drained of color upon Victor’s admission, “I’m sorry…I had no idea that…”

“Thanks, but it was a long time ago,” Victor explained drawing in a breath, “It still hurts like hell though because it was one of those things that really cuts you to the core. I mean my dad, well, you know he was all about his family. It meant everything to him, which is why it was so painful in thinking about how my brother murdered him like he did.”

“Your brother did it?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise, “Victor I had no idea that…”

“My brother was a real head case. He was a mean son of a bitch if I ever met one myself,” Victor continued taunting Logan with his words, “He always thought he was so special and above it all, but when it got down to it he was narcissistic and self-centered always wanting the focus to be on him. He never took anyone else into consideration on his path to self-destruction. The lengths he would go to in order to get his way while pretending to be self-righteous, well, he had the world fooled for a while, but eventually his past caught up to him and everything exploded around him.”

“Is that right?” Logan couldn’t help, but frown as he caught the upward curl of Victor’s lips, revealing a small smirk before his face shifted again to that of a wounded man broken by his past.

“He’s hurt everyone that ever attempted to care about him. Time and time again I’ve watched him destroy things around him without thought or consideration like he did to our father,” Victor paused with a dramatic sigh, “He spent most of his life running after he murdered our father trying to reinvent himself, but the truth won’t stay buried forever. He won’t be able to hide from his true colors much longer. He’ll get what’s coming to him sooner or later.”

“I thought you said that his past caught up to him,” Scott spoke up unaware of the tense exchange between Victor and Logan.

“He’s always been a lucky son of a bitch,” Victor answered readily, “Time and time again he’s been able to slip under the radar reinventing himself when the mood struck him. He pretends to be morally superior, but I know the truth. I see him as no one else does because despite his madness I’m the only one who truly understands him. We’ve fought against one another through the years, but time and circumstance keep pulling us closer to one another again and again. I hate him with everything I am, but he’s my brother. There’s this unmistakable bond between brothers that never truly fades I suppose. Truth be told in spite of everything I know  it’s only a matter of time before he finally owns up to that truth about just what he is.”

“So I take it you still are in contact with him?” Scott questioned looking out the window at the storm again.

“Every so often we cross paths and when we do, we both know there’s unfinished business between us. There’s this push and pull between us that neither one of us can truly escape. He knows what he did and even if the law didn’t see it, well, I know all of his misdeeds after I’d witnessed them first hand,” Victor continued to explain, “I know all of his sins and I’m not afraid to put him in his place if need be. After all monsters like that shouldn’t be allowed to roam free and terrorize the rest of us like that.”

“No, I suppose they shouldn’t,” Scott turned his head towards the window to look out at the blizzard taking place around them. When the truck seemed to slip a bit, Logan sat up straighter in his seat.

“Watch it!” Logan warned with a snarl.

“Sorry,” Victor apologized gripping the wheel tighter than before, “I guess I just get so caught up in the past sometimes thinking about what might have been that I let it get the best of me. I promise I’ll keep my hands on the wheel now though. See.”

Logan watched Victor grip the wheel tighter as he turned the wipers up on the truck to battle the thick, dense snow.

“So what about you Logan?” Victor questioned, “What’s your story? Are you planning on sticking around or you just passing through town after the storm is gone?”

“That all depends,” Logan revealed unable to refrain from watching Scott again. He could smell the uneasiness that carried over Scott, could see it in his movements and in his silence now that they’d moved down the mountain towards Scott’s cabin.

“On what?” Victor questioned invasively.

“Things,” Logan answered gruffly refusing to give Victor any insight on his current situation with Scott. However, with Scott seated in the front and Logan in the back feeling like an outsider on his life with the man he loved, he simply sank back further in the seat grudgingly accepting the situation.

“You picked a good time of year to give our town a try though I might add,” Victor ignored Logan’s dismissive tone, “With the festival we have a lot of great things around here. There’s the snowman building contest, the sledding competition, the spiced cider and hot chocolate stands along with the ice carvings, which are top notch. I’ve been a champion of them the last two years and…”

“Victor’s incredible with a chainsaw,” Scott piped in with far too much admiration in his tone for Logan’s liking, “He’s a true artist in his carvings and…”

“What can I say?” Victor paused glancing back at Logan again, “I have a penchant for slicing things up I suppose. Though I imagine Logan’s probably got a little bit of that inside of him as well. If he’s interested, I wouldn’t mind a little healthy competition this year. Sure, we get a couple of lumberjacks every now and then, but new blood would be nice that is if you are sticking around for the festival tomorrow?”

“Who knows if we’ll even have a festival,” Scott sighed bringing his hand up to the side of his face, “It this storm keeps up, they may have to call it off because it wouldn’t be safe for everyone to be out in all of this.”

“Oh we’ll have a festival. We always have a festival,” Victor assured him proudly, “No matter what the conditions the town isn’t going to let it stop it from happening. We’re used to a little ice and snow in these parts. You of all people should know that Scott considering that you’re always in the center of it helping to make things run smoothly for all of us.”

“Right,” Scott replied halfheartedly before focusing on the road outside of the truck again.

A few seconds later Victor picked up on Scott’s cues about being disinterested in a conversation. Instead of trying to talk again, he played around with the dials on the radio and turned it to an oldies station. With the quiet in the car, Victor simply immersed himself in the music as Logan found himself hating the situation he’d put himself into with Scott by putting his foot in his mouth in his sudden burst of truth telling. Slumping down further in his seat, he watched as Scott seemed to be locked inside of his head, caught up in his own thoughts until Victor pulled up in front of Scott’s cabin preparing to bring about an end to the night for Logan and Scott.

“Here we are,” Victor announced as Scott looked up from the window to discover his home before him, “Safe at home at last.”

“Thanks Victor,” Scott forced himself to look over at Victor with a small smile, “I appreciate the ride tonight. You should probably get back home yourself before things get too bad out here and…”

“I’ll be fine. The snow and the ice never really have bothered me. I find something oddly comforting about the cold,” Victor waved his hand dismissively before turning his attention to Logan, “Actually I’ve still got a little bit left in me, so after I drop your friend off wherever he needs to be maybe I’ll head on back to the pub and see what everyone else is up to tonight.”

“Right. That sounds like a good plan,” Scott nodded as Logan felt his heart sink in knowing that he’d blown his opportunity with Scott.

“Great,” Victor smirked indicating that he’d been more than eager for an opportunity to be alone with Logan after they’d left the place in the woods, “then you get in there before Nathan starts wondering what happened to you tonight. Logan can hop up here after you leave and we’ll be on our way. He can tell me where he’s going and…”

“Actually…” Scott cleared his throat. He reached for his seatbelt falling to silence again when Victor turned down the volume on the radio, “he’s staying here with me so if you can just help get his motorcycle off the back, then we’ll be all set.”

“What?” Victor’s eyes widened with surprise as Logan found himself filled with the first sense of hope since Victor’s arrival at the cabin. Now as Scott’s face turned a light shade of crimson, Logan felt his heart hammering in his chest hoping like hell that it was a sign that things were about to turn around with him and Scott, “You mean he’s…?”

“Logan’s been staying with Nathan and me,” Scott clarified with a neutral tone, “so you don’t have to worry about taking him anywhere else tonight. He’s going to be fine here.”

“I see,” Victor replied unable to mask his disappointment in realizing that whatever plans he’d carried with him about Logan would have to be put on hold, “well, if that’s what you want, then I can get working on just that. If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Scott noted reaching for the door and opening it before Victor could ask any more questions, “Thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime,” Victor replied shooting a glare over at Logan to remind Logan that their reunion was far from over.

Saying nothing Logan grudgingly slid across the back seat of Victor’s truck making his way out into the winter storm that surrounded them. He watched as Victor pulled his motorcycle down from the back of his truck while Scott headed towards the front door to his cabin, not bothering to look back at the two men he’d accompanied. Frowning Logan walked around to retrieve his motorcycle before glaring up at Victor.

“This isn’t over Jimmy,” Victor warned possessively gripping at the handlebars of Logan’s motorcycle, “We’re far from being finished.”

“Tonight we are,” Logan snarled curling his lip in warning at his brother. As Victor moved in closer to him, Logan spoke up in a sharp growl, “Stay away from Scott and Nathan.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that,” Victor smirked down at him again, “because unlike whatever it is that’s happening with the two of you tonight, he trusts and depends on me. Scott and I are friends and that isn’t going to change because you don’t like it. Plus, whatever hold you think you have on him in this situation it won’t last. You know as well as I do that this ‘thing’ between the both of you is doomed before it starts. Besides, Scott likes having me around. He knows that I would never do anything to hurt him or that boy, but you…”

“Keep the fuck away from all of us,” Logan snarled wrenching his motorcycle away from Victor’s grip. He opened his mouth to say something more before stopping himself and moving in down the path through the snow that Scott had taken to his home. Wordlessly he pulled his motorcycle up along the path with him not bothering to turn around and look back at Victor, who was no doubt watching the two of them and contemplating his next move. However, with thoughts of Scott on his mind, Logan marched forward through the snow not really certain where the night would take him as Scott stood stiffly on his front porch holding his keys in his hand.

“Slim?” Logan questioned carefully propping his motorcycle up against the side of Scott’s home in an attempt to keep it out of the worst of the storm. He noticed that Scott’s hands were shaking and his face was a deeper shade of crimson brought on by the effects of the wind and the storm, yet he made no move to go inside of his home to find relief from the bitter winds, “Scott?”

“If we go in there…” Scott spoke up after a long, uneasy silence, “If I invite you inside tonight…”

“Slim,” Logan looked over his shoulder noticing that Victor had started the truck up again and was now driving away from Scott’s home without any further intrusion upon their night together.

“I’m not going to lie to you Logan,” Scott lowered his head and let out a long, slow sigh, “what you told me tonight…it changes things…”

“I know,” Logan replied stepping forward to bridge the distance between them with Scott’s back to him. He felt the chill in the air whipping past them cold and reckless as Scott stood up taller refusing to make a move towards the warmth his home would provide.

“I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that I’m comfortable with any of this,” Scott explained in a pained, muted tone, “I’m not sure how I feel about anything right now and…”

“I can leave if that’s what you want,” Logan offered up all the while hating himself for the way he’d approached the situation with Scott, “If you need time to sort this out then…”

“I don’t know what I need,” Scott revealed turning away from the front door to face Logan fully. He leaned up against the door as if he was trying to keep a safe distance between them, but with tears building behind his eyes, he seemed more conflicted in the moment than Logan had ever witnessed, “but right now I don’t want to be alone. I…I know that I shouldn’t say that especially now, but with the thought of going back in there tonight without Nathan or…”

“Slim?” Logan questioned unable to contain himself as he reached out to touch the side of Scott’s face. He brushed his thumb over Scott’s hollowed out cheekbone watching as Scott’s lower lip trembled in combination of the cold and the inner turmoil he was experiencing over what Logan had revealed to him.

“I know that it’s not right—it’s not what I should be saying, but right now I don’t want you to leave,” Scott’s eyelashes fluttered as he swallowed down hard, “I’m not going to pretend that I’m alright with any of this—that any of what you said tonight makes any sense to me because I’m coming from a place where everything is foreign in so many ways. When I think about my time with Jean…”

“Scott I’m sorry that I said what I did. I know that I shouldn’t have told you like that tonight when we were together like that. It wasn’t the right time. I know it was all wrong for me to give in to impulse in dealing with how I felt without thinking about the impact it might have on you, but…”

“No, I mean maybe, but…” Scott bit down on his plump bottom lip, “but at the same time you did and now we’re here standing outside of my front door freezing our asses off when the simple solution would be to go inside and take you with me.”

“Scott, are you…are you sure that’s what you want?” Logan’s words trailed off as Scott leaned into his touch, welcoming the warmth of Logan’s fingertips over his skin.

“I’ve been alone for so long Logan,” Scott revealed tilting his head to the side. His lips grazed over the center of Logan’s palm surprising Logan with a chaste kiss over his cool skin. A moment later Scott’s hand was sliding up over Logan’s holding Logan’s fingers with a hint of urgency overtaking him when he spoke up again, “It’s been so long since I’ve felt wanted—needed even. The truth is I don’t want to be alone anymore. Not tonight—not after everything that’s happened…”

“But…” Logan watched him closely.

“It makes me sound like a completely soulless asshole in all of this, but I don’t care about the consequences of what happened with us before Logan,” Scott blurted out surprising himself with his words, “I mean I care and I don’t know what this means for us after tonight, but right now…right here…”

“Scott?”

“I want you to stay with me. I need you,” Scott admitted painfully as guilt swept over his body, “I want you to come inside with me so that maybe after this storm passes we can find a way to work this out between us. I realize how incredibly selfish that sounds given what you’ve told me about our situation, but the truth is that everything inside of me is fighting my need to run away. Even after what you said, after all we did…Logan, I meant what I said tonight before you told me the truth about us. I don’t care about your past or where you were before we found one another. All that matters to me is how you love me and my son. Yes, maybe it is evident now that we didn’t find one another under the best of circumstances, but there’s something here that’s so strong between us. I feel it inside of me—more profound than so many other emotions I’ve experienced since I woke up in that hospital bed with Raven at my side. God knows what this means in knowing that I cheated on my wife and…”

“Scott about that…”

“If Jean knew about us—if she was aware of what was happening between you and I and she was…” Scott paused giving Logan a long, uneasy glance, “Did we hurt her? Did she hate us for what we’ve done? Is that what ultimately drove her away from me and into harm’s way?”

“Scott, right now I don’t think that…” Logan started as the combination of snow and rain felt like sleet coming down upon them in hard, pounding bursts of wind and dampness.

“I have so many questions about so many things Logan. Right now you can’t even begin to imagine all that’s running through my mind in all of this,” Scott continued somberly, “There’s this part of me that wants to know everything, yet there’s this other part of me that wants to pretend that the last couple of hours never happened and we could go back to being lost in one another’s arms.”

“I can’t say that I feel any differently,” Logan divulged watching Scott bite down on his bottom lip again nervously.

“I’ve worked really hard in my life to keep myself together especially after I lost Jean,” Scott admitted with conflict shadowing over him, “I’ve tried to be responsible and do the right thing. Time and time again I convinced myself that I didn’t need to find anyone in my life again—that if I could simply pretend that love was just a fleeting emotion for weak people, then I could focus on the things that mattered like Nathan and my responsibility to everyone around me. I was so caught up in the thought of going through the motions without love or sex or anything that mattered to other people because I was beyond the sentiment. After I lost Jean I was convinced I’d never feel anything again, yet here you are telling me that you and I were together before in what feels like another life…”

“It was complicated Scott,” Logan informed him, “We were both chained down by the weight of the burden we carried and our responsibilities.”

“But we loved each other, yes?” Scott questioned curiously.

“We had madness,” Logan admitted thinking about his initial connection to Scott, “We had fire and passion, rage and misery, yet…”

“We fell in love?” Scott arched a curious brow.

“I did,” Logan noted with raw sentiment behind his tone. He reached out bringing his fingers to Scott’s cheekbone again as he thought about just how much he stood to lose in this moment with Scott before him contemplating where they would go from that moment on with one another.

“We’ve dealt with this before tonight, yes?” Scott asked giving him another questioning glance.

“Not like we should’ve,” Logan answered somberly, “Not like we still need to do. There’s still so much that…”

“Shhh…” Scott reached out to place his index finger over the center of Logan’s lips to silence his words, “If we keep talking about this, then I’m going to change my mind and lose my nerve. I realize what we did was wrong, but being wrong doesn’t make me want it any less. It doesn’t change the way that I’m feeling about you now and if this is all because of what we did back then…”

“Scott I…” Logan’s words were muffled by Scott’s finger over the center of his lips.

“I’m going to invite you inside tonight,” Scott explained reaching behind him to clumsily push the key into the lock. He fumbled for a moment as the door behind him swung open to reveal the warmth of the unoccupied cabin behind him, “and we aren’t going to talk about this anymore. We’re going to go inside and…”

“We can’t just pick up where we left off with one another,” Logan sighed when Scott removed his finger from his lips.

“No, we can’t, but we don’t have to finish what we started in opening the door to the conversation tonight either,” Scott reminded him with a tired sigh, “Logan, I don’t want to pretend that I don’t feel this too because of the man I once was. I don’t want to stand here hating myself for wanting this as bad as I do. I don’t want to regret what I did a lifetime ago to someone who meant everything to me because of what feels so right inside of me now.”

“Scott, I know this isn’t easy, but…”

“I love you too Logan,” Scott blurted out without hesitation as his blue eyes found their way to Logan’s again, “and I know I should hate myself for even thinking it let alone saying it to you right here like this, but I can’t keep lying to myself. I can’t keep pretending that I’m a good man when in my heart I’m selfish and horrible for wanting this like I do. I made a mistake—one that I can’t ever erase in what I did, but it doesn’t change how I feel about us. It doesn’t make me want to invite you inside any less nor does it make me want to turn you away when all I want to do right now is run into your arms and beg you to make me forget about any kind of life that I had before you wound up in that water.”

“We both know that…” Logan began again as Scott took a bold step forward throwing his arms around Logan’s neck to pull him into an embrace in spite of his words. He hugged Logan closer to him, pushing forward into Logan’s chest, gripping him tighter as his lips came crashing into Logan’s with a fire and urgency that took Logan by surprise.

Instinctively Logan wrapped his strong, solid arms around Scott’s waist, pulling him up higher on his toes as Scott’s palms pushed over Logan’s shoulders down over his muscular spine. His fingers fanned out across Logan’s body, gripping and squeezing as Logan reached down to curl his arm around Scott’s bottom. Using the momentum he’d picked up, Logan scooped Scott up against his chest coaxing Scott to wrap his legs around Logan’s waist. With the movement Scott’s lips parted further inviting Logan into the warmth of his mouth, their kiss deepening with a rough brush of tongues and teeth, hot and explicit as Logan took a bold step forward entering into Scott’s cabin knowing full well that a good man would’ve attempted to coax Scott into hearing the truth about everything he hadn’t said. A good and honorable man would’ve revisited the past doing exactly as Charles Xavier had requested in bringing Scott’s broken mind to the present by opening up the door to his past, but as the beast inside of Logan kicked the front door behind him shut, Logan knew full well he was far from being a good man. With Scott wrapped up in his arms and desire on his mind, he greedily held onto hope that maybe just maybe the past wouldn’t worm its way into their future to destroy what they had with one another now that they’d finally found it all over again.

“I love you Logan,” Scott moaned with warmth buzzing against Logan’s lips. His fingers were sliding up into Logan’s dark, wild hair tugging roughly at the unruly ends. He twisted his fingers deeper causing Logan to groan when Scott coaxed Logan to break away from their kiss—to look up at him in order to see his blue eyes filled with chaos and a need for destruction when desire ran rampant in his lover. His lower lip was trembling, his breath labored and uneven, but as he dove in for another kiss, Logan realized that it didn’t matter if they would burn for their sins tomorrow. Tonight was about finding solace in one another’s arms no matter the cost.


	10. Chapter 10

The warmth of sunlight filtered into Scott’s quiet bedroom causing Logan to twist and curl underneath the sheets seeking out the warmth of his lover beside him. His body felt lighter than usual now that he’d found himself caught up in the weight that had been lifted upon his truth telling session with Scott the night before. Things had gone from bad to worse to better again when Scott had opted to throw caution to the wind and invite Logan into his home again prepared to move forward beyond the inevitable odds that were stacked against them in finding one another again. Just when Logan had thought it was over Scott had surprised him all over again and he’d found himself met by a new beginning with Scott wanting and needing Logan just as Logan had through the years he’d gone without Scott in his life.

Even now after the tumultuous night they put behind them, Logan could hear the sound of Scott’s shower down the hall indicating that Scott had gotten up early to get cleaned up for the day after he and Logan had spent the remainder of the night in Scott’s bed caught up in one another’s arms. Turning onto his side, Logan could still take in the scent of where Scott was once beside him, kissing him and making love to him as the storm’s fury had raged on outside of the cabin bringing them closer to one another in warmth that the truth hadn’t managed to steal from them. Granted they still had a lot to discuss with one another, but Scott was right. The past wasn’t relevant to where they were now. It couldn’t change who they had become caught up in one another’s arms and finally whole again in the fantasy world that Raven had pulled Scott into far away from the life he’d once had back home.

“This is forever,” Logan had whispered to Scott as they’d made love, lost in each other until finally exhaustion had settled in leaving them to cuddle up in the center of Scott’s bed leaving Logan to think about the forever that had been stolen from him once before.

 _“You know what you must do,_ ” he could almost hear Charles inside of his head explaining the mission that Logan had gone on, but stubbornly he fought to dismiss his mission, to forget about the inevitable discussion he and Scott would share with one another over breakfast after the storm had settled and they were left to face the reality between them over where life had truly taken them.

“Damn it,” Logan cursed sitting up on the center of the bed when he fought like hell to ban thoughts of the outside world from his mind. He would face them soon enough, but now was about what he’d found with Scott in this strange and wonderful place that Scott had settled into. It was surreal in a great many ways as Logan thought about how he’d been convinced that this world was wrong for Scott when he’d found him. As he thought about Raven’s influence, he’d anticipated to discover something dark and dangerous. Instead he found that Scott had moved forward in his life free from the chains that had once weighed him down and kept him at arm’s length. As much as Logan hated to admit it, Raven’s new world had opened up a side of Scott that brought him more joy than Logan had thought capable back at the school when Scott was carrying the burden of his guilt with him day in and day out.

“We could start a new life together from here on out,” Scott had suggested the previous evening when they’d finally settled into one another’s arms, “We could take the past and lock it away long enough for us to forget the hurt we brought onto the others around us. We could just focus on the here and now.”

“More than anything I want that Slim,” Logan had agreed in the moment wishing like hell that the both of them had truly meant to honor that promise in between whispers of love and temptation. Last night they’d both meant every word of wanting to forget. Last night was about being greedy and selfish and human enough to hold onto what really mattered to them without the weight of the world on their shoulders, but today was a new day and with it brought new realizations about the things that they couldn’t keep running away from with one another. It was about facing the past and working through it to find the future that they were building with one another somehow.

Turning his head to the right, Logan noticed his cell phone on top of Scott’s nightstand. It had a green light indicating that someone had left him a message. Suddenly the words Charles had instructed him with were nagging at his insides, applying pressure to the places that he’d shut down the night before.

“You’re the only person I trust with this mission,” Charles had explained detailing that Logan’s search could prove fruitless as Charles was simply working on an instinct—on the hope of what could be when he’d indicating that perhaps Logan’s search for Scott could prove empty in the long run. Still Logan had sworn his loyalty and with mixed emotions he’d set off to find the one thing that had been missing from his life from that moment when Jean had returned to them darker and broken by the burden of the Phoenix controlling her.

“I won’t let you down,” Logan had sworn to Charles knowing only too well that he’d hoped for the best. He’d never been a religious man, but he’d found himself praying that Jean’s words hadn’t led him astray—that Charles was right and that Scott was still alive, but in his search Logan had found so much more that he was unwilling to share with Charles or the team regardless of their need to find Scott again.

 _“You can’t keep doing this,”_ a voice in the back of his mind chastised him as he grudgingly reached for the phone noticing that there were multiple messages from Ororo. He hesitated before looking at them, reading over her quick, questioning words asking about the progress he’d made on his mission. Each one sounded more concerned, more urgent to reach out to him and learn of his progress as Logan contemplated writing her back. He began to type a message contemplating his words before stopping himself and erasing it. He pushed the power button on his phone opting to ignore the harsh reality that was waiting for him back home in favor of focusing on this new reality with Scott and Nathan.

“Not today,” Logan decided opening the top drawer to Scott’s nightstand and shoving his phone inside without a second thought. Brazenly he tossed the sheet that covered him over to Scott’s side of the bed and he stood upright crossing the room. His bones creaked as he looked to the window noticing that the blinds were opened a crack to reveal the cool world beyond the walls of Scott’s cabin. Outside the snow was a smooth and clear white path indicating that they were wrapped up a blanket of winter tucked away from the rest of the world as Logan raised his arms over his head stretching out in the warmth of Scott’s bedroom. He hesitated for a moment savoring the scent of Scott still lingering in the room around him before he turned towards the hallway ready to begin the day with Scott at his side.

Brazenly Logan strolled down the hallway leading to the bathroom anticipating the moment when he’d take Scott into his arms again now that they were sharing a morning alone together in Scott’s cabin. Moving slowly, he paused to look at framed photograph on the wall of Nathan in his hockey uniform smiling at the camera with the other children on his team in what Logan imagined was last season’s team photo. He smiled reaching out to touch the glass before him as he thought about how Scott’s son had impacted his life. While he hadn’t anticipated finding Nathan with Scott, he couldn’t imagine what life would be like without Nathan’s laughter or smiling face as he shared a secret joke with Logan. He smiled thinking about how Nathan’s enthusiasm for Scott and Logan’s relationship had given Logan the courage he’d needed to move past his apprehension and give in to his instincts where Scott was concerned.

“I like that you’re my dad’s boyfriend,” Nathan’s voice echoed in Logan’s mind as he stepped away from the photo.

“I like it too kiddo,” Logan mouthed to himself thinking about just how good things felt for him in spite of the turmoil of the past. It was right and the more that Logan indulged in the fantasy of the joy he’d experienced away from everything else with Scott and Nathan, the more he found himself wanting to savor that emotion.

A few seconds later Logan was standing in the center of Scott’s bathroom naked and watching Scott through the glass door of the shower where he was humming along to a silent melody in his head. He was smiling and shampooing his hair caught up in his moment alone when Logan considered walking out and rethinking his actions in giving Scott his privacy. However, as Scott dipped forward rinsing the lather out of his head, he heard the melody fall to silence before Scott spoke up in a flirty tone.

“Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to get in here and ravish me like you promised last night?” Scott teased giving Logan the confidence he needed to throw caution to the wind and join Scott.

“I did ravish you last night and quite well if I do say so myself,” Logan reminded him as he moved in behind Scott. He wrapped his arms around Scott’s slender waist prompting Scott to spin around and face him eagerly.

“Perhaps,” Scott shrugged his shoulders as his grin expanded, “but who said that I’m finished with you just yet? Maybe I want to take my time ravishing you now.”

“In that case,” Logan moved in to kiss him playfully, “who am I to stop you from giving in to that instinct?”

“You wouldn’t dream of trying,” Scott mouthed pulling Logan in closer to him as they found themselves taking the time to explore new outlets for Scott’s playful energy with one another in Scott’s tiny shower away from the rest of the world a little while longer.

xxxxxx

“So are we going to talk about what life was like before?” Scott questioned as he and Logan sat upon his couch, wrapped up in a fluffy white blanket with one another. They were seated across from one another, each turned towards the other as Scott held a half-eaten bowl of cereal in his lap. Logan, who’d long since finished his bowl of cereal, was watching him taking in the ease that carried over Scott’s face. His expression was calm and free, so unlike the man Logan had known years ago as they shared a quiet breakfast with one another away from the rest of the world.

“What do you want to know?” Logan asked sitting up straighter as Scott brought a spoonful of cereal up to his lips.

“Everything,” Scott shrugged his shoulders, “nothing. Anything in between I suppose.”

“That’s a broad spectrum Scott,” Logan caught the strange expression on Scott’s face.

“It is a lot of life that I’ve clearly missed out on. Part of me wants to stay in ignorant bliss, but the other part of me wants to know everything—to feel everything and experience it all over again so that I can understand how we came to be here together like this.”

“It is a rather long, complicated story,” Logan sighed feeling the weight of his knowledge upon him.

“Fine, then let’s start with something a bit lighter. When did we meet?” Scott questioned curiously, “Were we here in town when we first crossed paths?”

“No,” Logan shook his head firmly as he thought back to the truth in his answer, “We met when I was getting my ass kicked by someone from my past and you intervened.”

“Really?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise, “I stepped in on the middle of a fight you were involved with?”

Logan nodded, “You saved my life…well, at least you thought you did and I didn’t offer up anything, but resentment for it in the aftermath.”

“You were resentful because I rescued you?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Because you thought you rescued me,” Logan clarified before a sobering thought overtook him, “which I suppose you did, but at the time I was an arrogant dick. I guess I was too macho and too stupid to just say thank you.”

“What happened?”

“I was an ungrateful prick and I ignored your attempts at being courteous to me,” Logan revealed with a tiny shudder thinking back to his earlier behavior in dealing with Scott when they’d officially met in Xavier’s office.

“It didn’t matter to me though, did it?”

“Probably not,” Logan shrugged his shoulders, “I guess you were used to dealing with assholes in your life.”

“So you were an asshole to me?”

“Horribly so,” Logan confessed, “I was probably the last person you wanted to be around given the things I did and said.”

“Why is that?” Scott questioned curiously.

“I don’t know really,” Logan shrugged his shoulders as he noticed the curious expression behind Scott’s features, “I guess I was feeling out of my element and you intimidated me.”

“Because I rescued you?” Scott asked.

“Because you had something over me and I wasn’t used to being in that position with anyone,” Logan admitted candidly, “I spent a lot of my life not needing anyone, so when I needed your help, I would’ve rather wallowed in my own stubborn pride then admit to the fact that you helped me when I wasn’t in a position to help myself.”

“So then I take it you never did thank me properly for that rescue, huh?” Scott arched a suggestive brow.

“I think I more than made up for that this morning. I thanked you properly for that and more this morning when I worked to show my appreciation for all that you are,” Logan reached for Scott’s leg, pulling it out from underneath Scott. He coaxed a laughing Scott to place his foot in the center of his lap. His fingers massaged over the arch of Scott’s foot causing his toes to wiggle and curl with the motion.

“Logan,” Scott giggled as Logan realized that Scott was surprisingly ticklish. It prompted him to repeat the movement again in teasing his fingertip over the arch of Scott’s foot causing laughter to spill over Scott’s kiss swollen lips.

“Knock it off,” Scott laughed with his long, dark eyelashes fluttering, “I’m trying to be serious here.”

“So am I,” Logan tickled him once again.

“Then tell me more,” Scott laughter died down as Logan’s fingers curled over the top of Scott’s foot simply holding onto him and petting his soft skin, “When did you realize that you couldn’t live without me?”

“When you decided to show up in my room a little while after I arrived at the school and you warned me to stay away from Jean,” Logan’s words tapered off when the somber reality of their situation revealed itself once again.

“I told you to say away from Jean?” Scott repeated with confusion behind his blue eyes, “Were you…were you interested in Jean?”

“Kind of,” Logan divulged quietly as he reflected on his abhorrent behavior during his initial days at the school, “I think I liked the way it irritated you when I flirted with her.”

“Oh,” Scott replied looking down into his own lap at the bowl of cereal he was holding. He stayed in that position for a few seconds caught up in his thoughts until Logan found Scott’s silence to be discerning. Logan watched as Scott twisted on the couch to place his bowl on the tabletop before he met Logan’s eyes again, “I can’t blame you for wanting her. Why wouldn’t you? She was radiant and beautiful.”

“She was all that and more,” Logan nodded in agreement before a lump formed in his throat, “but so are you. You always have been. There’s just something about you that is too strong to ignore. I couldn’t help, but notice that when we met even if I hated to admit it. You made quite the impact upon me.”

“So you…” Scott seemed to assess Logan’s words with heavy scrutiny, “you wanted us both when we met?”

“I was attracted to the both of you when I first arrived at the school,” Logan explained honestly, “Jean was fascinating and when I first met her there was something about her that drew me in.”

“She was amazing,” Scott offered up with a sad smile, “She was everything in so many ways to me and everyone around us just radiated to her. She had this thing about her that bought people in and…”

“It was you,” Logan interrupted unable to take the level of discomfort that carried over him in speaking about Jean, “You were what drew me in. I mean for a while I thought it was her pulling me in closer, but every time I contemplated reaching for her, I found myself thinking about you.”

“But I thought you said that…” Scott gave him another long look.

“I wanted to fuck your brains out from the moment you tried to shake my hand the first time,” Logan revealed with a shake of his head, “I thought I’d wanted to kick your ass for being so smug and righteous, but it was more primitive than that. There was something about you standing there all prim and proper, never really having walked on the wild side that intrigued me. Hell, when you showed up at my bedroom that night to play the role of protective boyfriend warning me to stay away from Jean it took everything my power to refrain from pulling you back into the room and throwing out a salacious proposal about how if you’d offered me attention how I might forget about flirting with Jean.”

“And did you…?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise, “Did you do that?”

“It might’ve been easier if I did, but no…” Logan shook his head, “I learned a bit about impulse control after you walked out of the room. That is if impulse control doesn’t apply to jacking off.”

Scott blushed looking away before taking in a slow, uneasy breath, “So Jean and I were dating when we met one another.”

“You were engaged,” Logan clarified with a frown, “but I didn’t care.”

“I see,” Scott cleared his throat and turned to Logan again, “Did I?”

“Did you what?”

“Did I care that Jean and I were engaged to one another?”

“You clung to that reality like a safety net for a long time,” Logan informed him with the weight of the past upon him, “You were in love with her long before I entered your world. It only made sense that the two of you should’ve had a chance to give it a go without some asshole trying to get in the way of that happiness, which is part of why I left the school.”

“We were…” Scott paused thinking about Logan’s words, “Jean and I were at the school you work at?”

Logan nodded, “You both grew up there, which is where you formed the bond between you and…”

“You said before that you work at a school for mutants,” Scott deduced thinking about what Logan was telling him.

“That’s right.”

“Did Jean and I work there as well? We’re we also part of the teaching staff?” Scott questioned sitting up straighter on the couch with a new interest.

Logan nodded again, “You were one of the best teachers we had there. Jean was also an incredible educator. You both became part of the staff after you’d grown up there as students and…”

“Jean and I were both students,” Scott repeated with a frown, “but you said that the school was for mutants and that the students are…”

“Mutants,” Logan finished with a nod, “It’s a school for children with gifts Scott.”

“I know that Jean had gifts, but I…I wasn’t…I wasn’t like her growing up. I was…” Scott trailed off when something flashed behind his eyes, “Why was I there?”

“Scott…”

“What?” Scott frowned contemplating Logan’s words, “Given what you’ve told me it doesn’t make sense for me to have been a student there. Jean’s always been special, but I’ve always been normal and ordinary in so many ways. There’s no reason why I should’ve been in a place like that when…”

“You honestly don’t remember any of it, do you?” Logan questioned sliding in closer to Scott on the couch.

“No,” Scott shook his head before hesitating, “I mean I remember certain parts and moments during my youth of being with Jean. They are flashes here and there and sometimes they feel like they are nothing more than a dream, but at night sometimes they come to me. Sometimes I have these dreams where she and I are together in these beautiful, lavish gardens with one another running around and getting lost in them. They were like a maze in many ways and…”

“They were at the school,” Logan informed him eagerly, “The gardens are more beautiful than any I’d ever seen before. You were always going out into them when you needed a moment of clarity. Time and time again I would find you out there taking a moment to collect your thoughts or embrace the silence that you couldn’t find inside of a school bustling with children and training.”

“I remember roses. They were everywhere lush and beautiful in various shades of red and…” Scott hesitated, “They were like Jean’s hair and I used to tell her that each time we were out there. I remember one time I pulled one off of the bush and almost caught my finger with a thorn. She was so concerned that I’d cut myself, but I wasn’t focused on anything, but the way she looked standing before me. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I chickened out. Instead I offered her the flower and she tucked it into her hair, just behind her ear. She thanked me for it and she smiled. God, I loved her smile.”

“She had a great smile,” Logan agreed catching the sentimentality that swept over Scott.

“Her laughter was contagious,” Scott mused with a warm expression on his face, “I remember that I leaned in closer to her wondering if I was brave enough to kiss her. I’d complemented her on how beautiful she looked with that rose in her hair, but she didn’t hear me. She asked me what I said and I got flustered. I stammered a bit and tried to be suave, but I was notoriously clumsy in my youth so when I leaned up against one of the bushes I landed inside of it scratching myself up and having to deal with a bunch of angry bees that were working inside of it.”

“You’re kidding,” Logan’s eyes widened with surprise at Scott’s memory. Thinking about Scott awkward and clumsy made him smile all the more as Scott recounted the fractured parts of his memory that lingered within him, “what happened?”

“I remember that we learned that day that I had a bit of a bee sting allergy,” Scott laughed lightly as the memory hit him in a good way, “My face swelled up and the allergy medication I was on made me drowsy and I think I even drooled at one point. It was a mild reaction in some ways, but given the volume of bees that were living in that bush…well, let’s just say that I wouldn’t dream of getting that close to a rose bush again after that.”

“Oh no,” Logan smiled as Scott reached out to touch the side of his face.

“Still I remember feeling like hell and Jean was there with me the whole time. I’d told her not to bother hanging around because I was in and out of it, but I remember her there holding my hand and telling me that she loved that I was so brave and determined to get through the night. I kept thinking about what an idiot I was—because anyone else would’ve been smarter than that, but at the same time she didn’t care how ridiculous I looked. Instead we talked until I finally passed out in the hospital bed. When I woke up she was sleeping in the chair next to me having opted to stay with me instead of going to her room and forgetting about the dope who had made an idiot of himself in front of her.”

“You’ve never been an idiot.”

“Oh I have,” Scott laughed lightly, “more than I can recount off hand, but Jean never cared about it. She always seemed to gravitate to me in spite of my shortcomings. She didn’t care how different I was because she saw me. She really saw me in ways that no one else did. She looked beyond my shyness and she reached me in ways that… God, even now I remember her eyes and the way she looked at me. They were beautiful and I was so awkward. She could’ve done so much better, but she chose me. I was terrified of everything. I remember feeling socially awkward and like an outsider to the world around me. I didn’t think she would ever notice a boy like me, but then she did and for a while everything felt so right. It was as if life finally made sense for the first time and I felt like a belonged. I wasn’t alone anymore and…”

“Scott?” Logan watched something shift in his features.

“Was I mutant Logan? Was that why I was at that school?” Scott questioned meeting his eyes again, “Did I have gifts like Jean did?”

“Yours were different,” Logan divulged quietly.

“Were they a burden to me like they were to her? Like they could be to Nathan?” Scott couldn’t help, but question further, “Are they the reason that my son is…?”

“You don’t remember it right now, but you’re very powerful Scott,” Logan explained drawing in a breath, “I can’t explain why things are the way they are right now, but when we met your powers were very much a part of you. In essence they defined who you were.”

“But why wouldn’t I realize that I had them? Why wouldn’t I have them now if they were a part of me then?” Scott’s words trailed off.

“I honestly don’t know,” Logan admitted pondering the thing that he’d questioned upon seeing Scott again, “but when we first met they weren’t dormant inside of you.”

“Then I was…?”

“You were so strong Scott. The things that you could do…” Logan confessed thinking about the man he’d once known, “You harbored so much strength and power inside of you, but you held back a lot under the weight of your power. It was all consuming and…”

“What was it? What was my mutation?” Scott couldn’t help, but question, “Was I like Nathan and Jean or…?”

“It’s complicated,” Logan began watching as Scott’s face was clouded over with confusion, “There’s so much to tell you, but I’m not sure that I’m the man who should be doing it considering that I’m not really good at doing this.”

“Being honest with me?” Scott arched a curious brow.

“Not about exploring who you once were,” Logan admitted freely, “I thought I was up to the task, but Chuck would be so much better at this considering that he was there with you every step of the way.”

“Chuck?” Scott repeated before realization carried over him, “As in Charles Xavier.”

Logan nodded, “He found you when you were on your own and he brought you into his school to help you utilize your gifts. He taught you how to be a leader and…”

“A soldier,” Scott finished behind gritted teeth, “He made me one of his child soldiers that Raven often talks about. That’s what I was, wasn’t I? That’s why she hates him as much as she does.”

“You were an X-Men Scott,” Logan explained realizing that the conversation had taken a far different turn than he’d anticipated, “You were the X-Man in so many ways. You were our leader and our strength and…”

“This is crazy,” Scott forced a nervous laugh, “I’m no X-men mutant leader Logan. I’m sure I would’ve remembered that kind of life when…”

“You can’t remember us,” Logan reminded him.

“And you’re being evasive about us in bringing up this,” Scott waved his hand around in the air when his discomfort in their conversation seemed to prompt him to lash out at Logan, “That’s what I wanted to talk about, but you’d rather talk about the school and…”

“You asked about the school,” Logan pointed out with a frown, “You mentioned it before when you told me about the memory you had in the garden. It lent to this conversation and I was just saying that…”

“That I’m a leader in the X-Men and that Jean and I were students at this school for mutants that you work at,” Scott wrinkled his nose at the thought, “Let me guess I was also best friends with Captain America and worked hand in hand with the Avengers to take down Dr. Doom.”

“Not exactly, but it was my understanding that you and Steve were under good terms with one another when…” Logan stopped himself when he caught the disbelieving expression on Scott’s face, “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I’m boring and normal in every sense of the word. Do I look like I’m a mutant leader Logan?”

“Do I?” Logan questioned pointedly, “If you hadn’t seen my powers first hand, would you have believed that I had them?”

“I don’t know what I would’ve believed, but…” Scott bit down on his bottom lip once again, “This is stupid.”

“No, it isn’t,” Logan argued with him, “I know this sounds ridiculous considering that it is a lot to take in especially after not knowing anything about your past. It can feel overwhelming, but I know how you feel in all of this. I’ve been where you are hoping to look into a life that’s escaped you…”

“Your life seems to be together Logan, but mine is a cluster fuck of empty thoughts and fractured pictures that I can’t bring back into my subconscious no matter how many times I wished that I could,” Scott laughed with uneasiness overtaking him, “I lost my wife and I can’t remember the life we shared together. I can’t tell my son about the special moments when he asks me about his mother because as much as they meant to me, they are gone forever locked inside of this brain that refuses to look back upon what once was.”

“It is not forever,” Logan shook his head, “You might be lost, but I believe you can still find yourself like I did. You still have a chance to reclaim what you once were and the information that is still buried inside of you. It might be missing at the moment, but I don’t believe that it is completely lost. Look, I know that it’s a lot to take in, but when I couldn’t remember my life I remember being where you are right now in questioning everything. I went to great lengths to seek out the truth in who I was and in doing so it opened the door to so many parts of my past that…”

“How did it happen for you?” Scott questioned.

“I almost died,” Logan admitted thinking about the road that brought him back to his memories, “but in your case we can try things differently. You aren’t alone anymore because we have options that I didn’t when I was searching for myself. We have our friends back at the school and…”

“Are you here to take me back there? Is that why you came into town like you did?” Scott interrupted.

Logan nodded, “That was what Chuck wanted me to do when he sent me out on a mission to find you.”

“Why didn’t you?” Scott questioned.

“Because I’m a selfish prick who got caught up in wanting this,” Logan answered before he massaged at Scott’s ankle again, “I saw the way that you looked at me—really looked at me for the first time and it took my breath away. It was as if we were finally able to get a second chance at a new beginning when you found me. After that it was duty and responsibility be damned if you will.”

“So you gave up on your mission just because you wanted to seduce me?” Scott questioned taking a moment to process his thoughts as a teasing grin overtook him.

“You don’t seem too torn up over the thought,” Logan reminded him as Scott scooted in closer to him on the couch.

“I really should be, but then again I’ve never considered myself to be a man of self-loathing,” Scott crawled over into Logan’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders and made himself comfortable, “I guess I’m just trying to live in the moment.”

“By asking questions about the past?”

“I’m curious, but not stupid,” Scott whispered offering up a slow, teasing kiss upon Logan’s lips.

“Scott, you are the king of self-loathing,” Logan sighed pulling away from the kiss, “You aren’t fooling me by pretending that you aren’t taking in all of this and doing your own internal assessment of what I’m saying.”

“So what?” Scott frowned pressing his forehead against Logan’s, “What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know,” Logan replied feeling the warmth of Scott’s breath cascade over him, “You tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“Your cock,” Scott blurted out while unabashedly placing his hand over Logan’s lap in a clumsy massage, “with my lips wrapped around it perhaps or maybe you working your way inside of me and…”

“As tempting as that sounds,” Logan watched him closely, “That’s not what you’re thinking about right now.”

“It could be,” Scott leaned forward pressing a kiss over the side of Logan’s neck. His tongue swept out in a faint, flickering tease. His hands palmed Logan’s chest with his thumb and index finger pinching at Logan’s nipple in a playful, painful twist.

“You’re afraid of going down this road with one another, aren’t you?” Logan questioned in a husky breath.

“Terrified,” Scott admitted honestly. He stopped kissing Logan’s neck before forcing himself to face Logan again, “I don’t remember any of what you’re telling me Logan and that scares me—a lot to think that I could just lose so much of myself without reason or purpose behind it.”

“I imagine it does,” Logan touched the side of Scott’s face, “and if we work through this together, then maybe I can ease you into it. Maybe if we take a different approach with one another…”

“I don’t want to talk about the school anymore,” Scott decided with a frown creasing further over his lips, “I don’t want to think about my powers or where they are. I don’t want to dig that deep into who I was just yet.”

“Fine,” Logan conceded, “then what do you want to start with?”

“When did you first kiss me?” Scott questioned searching Logan’s eyes again, “Where were we when it happened?”

“On the Blackbird,” Logan informed him when he realized Scott’s memory wouldn’t allow him to revel in the moment as Logan had, “It’s a jet at the school. You were cleaning up on it and I went to you looking for a fight.”

“We were fighting when it happened?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise.

Logan nodded, “I was going to leave and I wanted to say something to you—to talk to you before I went. I was going to be an asshole and throw in a few jabs about Jean, but when you were there, you were so pissed off at me for acting like a dick on a mission and almost getting myself killed for real.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t be killed.”

“I did something stupid—heroic, but stupid and I lost my powers for a while after I saved someone in trouble,” Logan explained as his thoughts carried over him with Scott in his arms, “You were so angry that I risked myself like I did because I’d almost died, but when I found you, you snapped at me. You started lecturing me on safety and following orders and…”

“You found that to be a turn on?”

“You punched me in the face,” Logan explained with amusement overtaking him, “You decked me harder than I could remember at that point and it did something to me.”

“Hitting you turns you on?”

“It was what you said after you hit me that got me thinking,” Logan informed him softening his tone. He touched the side of Scott’s face as he continued to speak up, “You were scared. It was the first time that you let me know that you were afraid to lose me. I saw it—felt it in the way that you spoke, in how your body trembled, but what I wasn’t expecting was that my preparing to walk out the door was the last thing I wanted when I pulled you into my arms and kissed you. I never thought it would happen when it did, but when you kissed me back giving as good as you got, I knew I was in trouble. I knew we were both in trouble for what we were inevitably going to do with one another.”

“Having an affair,” Scott deduced when Logan nodded.

“You didn’t sleep with me then, but we both wanted to,” Logan explained looking over to the half-eaten bowl of soggy cereal on Scott’s coffee table, “We came close—too damn close for comfort and after it happened…”

“What?” Scott asked.

“I left,” Logan informed him, “I took your bike and ran like a coward hoping that maybe something inside of you would prompt you to follow, but you didn’t. You just let me go and I accepted that your life was at the school with Jean. Mine wasn’t.”

“Where did you go?”

“Not far from here,” Logan answered readily, “I went to a place where unspeakable things were done to me in my younger years. I was struggling to remember the man I was before, but when I found it, I wasn’t prepared for what I saw. Plus being without you it was a dead end for me. I realized that there was no point in searching for someone who was never meant to be found when I’d already sought out salvation in your arms.”

“So you came back to the school,” Scott noted with a small frown, “You couldn’t push it behind you with what happened to us.”

“Among other things,” Logan confessed, “and that night I returned you were out in the garage working on another one of your bikes…”

“And?”

“I was pissed,” Logan explained, “I was pissed that you’d forgotten me—that you’d moved on and that you and Jean were happier than ever when I’d spent time thinking about what almost happened with us. I was obsessing over it—caught up in the weight of how close we were until you pulled away wanting to be the stronger man. You wanted to do what was right, but I was desperate, starving for another hit of what it was you offered me in the Blackbird. I had your rage, your fury and most of all your hunger right before I left, but when nothing came of it, it only made me desperate for more. When I came back and saw you in that garage, I didn’t give you a choice in the matter. You were pissed about me taking your bike and I was angry that you didn’t try to retrieve it. We got to arguing, then we started shoving one another. Things got a bit heated between us where we were throwing punches and saying shitty things to one another until…”

“We slept together,” Scott finished for him. He watched Logan nod and turn his eyes out towards the blank screen of the television before him.

“It wasn’t romantic,” Logan admitted quietly, “It wasn’t even anything more than animalistic rage when it happened that night. You were harboring resentment because I’d left. I’d resented that you didn’t chase after me and when I returned we dealt with that unresolved tension in our own way. After it happened…look, I knew it was a shitty thing to do at the time, but…”

“What did I do?” Scott questioned, “Did I initiate it happening even though Jean and I were…?”

“You were weeks away from a wedding,” Logan revealed meeting his eyes again, “You were on shaky ground with one another because things were changing, but when it happened…”

“I wanted it just as much as you did,” Scott finished for him watching as Logan nodded.

“You hated yourself more than I’d ever imagined when it was over,” Logan swallowed down hard, “Your last words to me that night were for me to take the fucking bike back with me and get the hell out of the school because no one wanted me there certainly not you.”

“But you stayed…” Scott deduced.

“And irritated the shit out of you the next morning by flirting with Jean right in front of you,” Logan answered readily, “You were so pissed at me. She went out on a mission and you were about to leave with Charles on a mission of your own, but before you did we had words where you were screaming at me again and…”

“What?”

“I kissed you,” Logan confessed, “and you didn’t try to stop me. You didn’t bother fighting it when I pinned you down on top of your desk and…”

“Shit,” Scott cursed under his breath. He brought his hand up through his dark hair as Logan cleared his throat again, “No wonder I don’t remember any of this. We sound like we were assholes to one another.”

“We were,” Logan divulged, “but we couldn’t get enough of it either. That time I said some horrible things when it was over. I made you feel like you were worthless and then later…”

“What happened?”

“Everything fell to shit and in the mission,” Logan paused contemplating his words, “you were compromised. You were taken by the men who’d hurt me years ago. They did something to you to force you to be under their control. They made you do things that…”

“That what?”

“You weren’t under their spell long, but somehow Jeanie freed you from their hold on you,” Logan added quickly, “She found you and rescued you, but things were spiraling out of control. None of us could stop what was happening, but with Jean…she sacrificed herself to save us and we thought we lost her.”

“You mean that’s when she…?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Not then,” Logan shook his head, “but we thought she’d gone. We believed that we’d lost her and we both found ourselves overwhelmed in our grief. We hated one another for the things we’d done to each other, to her and when it all happened after we…”

“She was gone after we were together,” Scott realized, “She left us and we’d…”

“She knew Scott. Right before she made the choice to save us all she could read our minds. She could see what we’d done. She felt the weight of our guilt eating us alive in our actions,” Logan continued in a pained breath, “You and I both knew that she’d seen it and when we thought she’d rushed out to sacrifice herself for the rest of the team, we’d both believed that she did it because of us. We thought she’d hurt herself to deal with the pain we’d brought into her life and her ‘death’ was the price we had to pay for our reckless actions.”

“So then she knew that…?”

“It wasn’t why she did it,” Logan quickly informed him, “We didn’t know what was happening at the time, but eventually in our grief and guilt we found our way to one another. We were too engulfed in one another to escape our connection. We’d shared grief, agony and guilt, but in the pain we found pleasure. We clung to one another secretly holding onto the madness until months later we realized it wasn’t about some secret penance we had for what we’d done to Jean. It wasn’t about madness or hate or anger. It was about something deeper. It was about what was happening with us—about what’s still very much alive between us.”

“We fell in love,” Scott realized pushing his fingers into Logan’s thick, dark hair.

Logan nodded, “We were about to make it ‘official’ when you disappeared. We’d prepared to move into the same room with one another and I’d gotten a ring, but you were still haunted by Jean and…”

“A ring,” Scott repeated giving Logan another curious glance, “Logan, are you saying that…?”

“I figured if we were that wrapped up in one another, we may as well have a reason that made more sense to explain it to everyone else,” Logan spoke up with a sad smile, “I knew it was crazy at the time, but us being so close to having it all like we did, well, it just made sense. You were the kind of guy who thought that marriage meant happily ever after and given that you were so close with Jean, well, I knew how much you wanted it. Hell, maybe I wanted it too because I got you this ridiculously overpriced ring and I was ready to pull out all the stops at proposing when you started having nightmares. You started thinking about Jean—feeling thoughts consume you to the point of torment. You were wrapped up in her pain, in her misery and I was too blind to see that she was still out there—still pulling you in. I couldn’t see the truth until she took you away from me ripping you out of this world once and for all.”

“But I thought you said she was gone…”

“We all thought she was dead, but she wasn’t,” Logan continued somberly, “We believed that she’d sacrificed herself in that moment back on the mission, but she’d merely cocooned herself in that water where you found me. She’d let go of the chains that weighed down upon her before and evolved into something…darker… She became…”

“The Phoenix,” Scott finished as Logan’s eyes widened with surprise.

“You remember that?” Logan questioned.

“I remember kissing her,” Scott noted as a chill carried over him, “I remember holding her in my arms and her asking me to trust her—to allow her to control my…”

“What?” Logan questioned.

“My powers,” Scott gasped in realization, “she was holding them back—suppressing them when she had me take off my glasses and…”

“Scott,” Logan watched as Scott pulled away from him.

“We were on the edge of the water holding onto one another,” Scott blinked back when a faint memory of the life he’d put behind him flashed before his eyes, “She was inside of my head speaking to me—promising me that everything would be alright. She said that she was finally home, but then as we kissed…”

“Scott?”

“She was inside of my head screaming for me to run,” Scott shuddered when he released Logan in order to curl his fingers into fists at his side, “We were both crying, but inside of me she was screaming—pleading with me to leave her, but then there was this other voice. It sounded like her, but there was such raw hatred—such power behind it and the last thing I remember was her begging me for forgiveness until…”

“Scott,” Logan spoke up again when Scott broke into a series of shudders. His body went cold as he closed his eyes remembering the darkness that clouded over Scott’s memory of Jean.

“Then there was nothing,” Scott finished as he forced himself to meet Logan’s concerned eyes once more, “Not until I woke up in that hospital with Raven at my side promising me that everything would be okay.”

“Scott…”

“Jean did this, didn’t she?” Scott questioned with tears threatening to overtake him, “She’s the reason why I don’t remember my life before now. She stole my powers and my memory from me.”

“I don’t know,” Logan admitted honestly, “but at the time when she was under the influence of the Phoenix she wasn’t herself. She was no longer in control and…”

“Why don’t I remember?” Scott asked with a tiny shudder, “Why can’t I recall what life was like before that kiss? Why was it buried inside of me so deep that even now all that I see are fractured pieces that…? Logan, did she hate me so much for what I’d done that…?”

“Jeanie wasn’t herself when the Phoenix took control,” Logan repeated once again, “Its force was growing inside of her full of rage and anger wanting to destroy everything around her. She was out of control and…”

“What happened to me?” Scott questioned giving Logan another long look, “After I was with her where did I go? What happened before I was in the hospital with Raven and….?”

“I don’t know, but we’re going to figure it out,” Logan promised reaching out to squeeze at Scott’s hand gently, “We can go see Chuck and…”

“No,” Scott shook his head firmly, “we can’t do that.”

“Look I know you’re confused, but…”

“I won’t go there,” Scott insisted with a frown, “Not after everything Raven has told me about that man. He’s not to be trusted and…”

“Yeah, um, about Raven…” Logan felt a lump forming in the back of his throat at the things that Scott was already dealing with, “There’s something that we need to talk about. I know that you care about her, but…”

“She’s the reason I’m alive right now,” Scott informed him with a sudden seriousness in his tone, “If my sister hadn’t saved me, then there’s no telling where I would be. There’s no saying I would’ve been here for Nathan or…”

“Scott…” Logan opened his mouth to say something more when a sound from outside of Scott’s cabin pulled him from their conversation. Almost immediately he sat upright listening as he thought about their encounter with Victor the previous evening. Suddenly his fears mounted as he looked over at Scott once again, “Someone’s here.”

“What?” Scott questioned tipping his head to the side and glancing over at Logan.

“Outside,” Logan frowned, “Someone is out there right now watching us.”

“What do you mean someone is watching us?” Scott questioned as Logan pulled himself out from underneath the blanket that covered him and Scott. He stood upright looking around the cabin before his concerns mounted further.

“Did you call Victor over here this morning?” Logan questioned knowing that the familiar scent wasn’t linked to the man he’d fought with the night before. Still in sensing the weight of the unseen eyes upon him, Logan found himself immediately on edge wondering who was out there spying on them.

“No,” Scott shook his head firmly, “Victor should be in town working through the streets to make sure they are clear for the festival this afternoon when… Logan, what’s going on?”

“Go get dressed,” Logan encouraged Scott further.

“But…”

“Go into your room and get dressed,” Logan repeated feeling his body tighten as his heightened sense of smell and sounds brought him to a new level of concern, “Make sure you have your phone with you and if I don’t come back you get the hell out of here.”

“What’s going on Logan?” Scott questioned keeping the blanket wrapped around him as Logan marched forward preparing to go out into the winter world around him without thought or consequence. He walked over to the front door preparing to open it when Scott called out to him, “At least put some pants on.”

“Scott, there’s not time for…” Logan began before finally nodding. He quickly collected his things that were scattered on the ground before he rushed out into the densely packed snow with bare feet. Immediately his claws were unsheathed, his body on full alert as he followed the scent that had swept over him to the back of Scott’s cabin. Looking down in the snow he discovered large, oversized footprints in the cold, white texture beneath him. He hesitated looking around again half expecting to discover Victor or something worse when the sound of a branch snapping behind the cabin caused him to charge around the house with claws out and a low roar building in the back of his throat. He raised his hand up in the air preparing to slash away when he discovered Scott standing in front of him with a baseball bat in his arms.

“Logan!” Scott called out to him causing Logan to stop dead in his tracks as he looked to the man he’d left behind in the cabin standing in front of him. He was wearing his pajama pants and a pair of blue slippers as he clenched onto the black colored bat. He had it raised up in the air, but his body was trembling from the cold as Logan lowered his hands and let out a labored breath, “What did you find?”

“You,” Logan grumbled turning around to survey the isolated area of dense trees and frozen earth that Scott’s cabin was in.

“That’s it?” Scott questioned lowering his bat as well and moving in closer to Logan, “You said that you heard someone and…”

“I thought I did,” Logan conceded, “there were footprints in the snow over by the side of the house indicating someone was out there and…”

“Where?” Scott questioned pushing past Logan to investigate for himself.

“Wait…” Logan began watching as Scott’s slippers crunched in the snow causing his foot to sink into the icy landscape.

“I want to see it,” Scott announced marching over towards where Logan had located the footprints. Once he spotted them, he knelt down and inspected them closer with a frown, “They look like work boots.”

“You’re sure you didn’t have Victor come out here again?” Logan questioned already knowing the answer in spite of the question.

Scott shook his head, “Victor was only here last night and these…”

“What?”

Scott pointed to the imprint of the footprint on the ground before him, “These look like they are military grade boots. Whoever was standing here had them on and…”

“They must’ve been watching us,” Logan deduced with a frown, “They must’ve been spying on us and seeing what we were doing when…”

“Nathan,” Scott sprung up to his feet again as worry flashed over his features, “They must’ve been looking for Nathan and…”

“Scott wait,” Logan called out to him watching as Scott rushed around the house frantic with concern over his son’s well-being.

“That has to be what’s happening. They must’ve found us and…” Scott’s words came to an abrupt halt when Logan circled around the house only to discover Nathan standing in the snow with Raven at his side. Immediately Scott rushed over to his son scooping him up with open arms and pulling him into his chest in a tight embrace.

“Dad,” Nathan spoke up returning the hug as Scott squeezed him harder than Logan imagined he’d intended to.

“Thank God you’re alright,” Scott hugged Nathan harder as panic carried over his otherwise handsome features.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Raven questioned looking between Scott and Logan, “What’s going on here?”

“Logan thought he heard someone outside and,” Scott stopped himself as Nathan wiggled in his arms, “It doesn’t matter. You’re here with Nathan and that’s what is important. He’s home.”

“I wasn’t gone that long,” Nathan groaned outwardly before looking up at his father, “Dad, you’re squeezing me too tight.”

“I just missed you,” Scott confessed reaching out to touch the side of his son’s tiny face, “You know how I hate when you spend the night other places.”

“I’m not a baby anymore,” Nathan reminded him, “I can spend the night away from home.”

“I know that, but I’m just happy you are here,” Scott replied kissing his son’s forehead before hugging him again. His blue eyes glanced over to Raven again as relief carried over his body, “I’m glad that you’re both here.”

“Where else would we be?” Raven questioned giving him another long look, “You’ve got to get downtown soon to help with the festival setup and…”

“The festival,” Scott repeated as if something snapped inside of his head in that moment. He stood up straighter still holding Nathan close to him as Raven looked between Scott and Logan once more.

“What did I miss here?” Raven questioned wearily.

“It’s a long story,” Scott began as Nathan looked up at his father again.

“Dad, why are you outside without a shirt on?” Nathan questioned innocently before looking at Logan, “Why are you both without a shirt or shoes?”

“Because we thought we heard you out here and we were so excited to have you back,” Logan offered up moving in closer to join Scott and Nathan, “However, it’s cold out here so we should all probably get back in the house. We wouldn’t want any of you to freeze out here.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that,” Scott agreed exchanging looks with Logan before focusing on Nathan, “What do you say Nathan? How about some breakfast? How do you feel about pancakes?”

“They sound tasty to me,” Nathan beamed excitedly, “Can we have Aunt Raven stay for breakfast too?”

“Of course we can,” Scott agreed kissing Nathan’s forehead before turning around to carry Nathan back into the cabin with him. As he moved inside, Logan began to follow him preparing to smooth over the waters of the situation until he felt the press of Raven’s fingers into his bare bicep preventing him from entering into Scott’s cabin.

“What’s going on Logan?” she questioned in a pinched demand.

“Someone was out here watching us,” Logan revealed turning around to face her fully, “Someone’s been keeping a close eye on the three of us here and…”

“Who was here?” she asked with a scowl upon her lips.

“I don’t know,” Logan replied watching as the breeze kicked up causing the snow to move in the process. It was undoubtedly erasing the evidence of their unwanted guest, but at the same time Logan found his focus on Scott and Nathan inside of the cabin. Frowning he stood up taller as he glared down at Raven, “You need to be straight with me. What’s really going on here?”

“What do you mean?” she questioned.

“What’s your agenda in all of this?” Logan asked bluntly, “Why are you doing this to Scott?”

“I saved him,” Raven answered readily, “he’s my brother and…”

“No, he’s not,” Logan spoke up in a pinched hiss, “We both know that’s a lie and…”

“Scott means something to me and…” Raven began again with desperation in her voice, “If you brought danger here to him and Nathan, then so help me Logan I will destroy you. If you decided to open your mouth about finding him here and led Charles or anyone else here and…”

“Victor Creed works for Scott,” Logan tossed back at her sharply, “You have to be aware of that.”

“Victor’s not the man you remember him to be,” she explained in a quiet, hushed tone, “He’s been a reliable worker and a friend to Scott when…”

“He’s no friend to Scott,” Logan argued with her, “He’s a horrible person who…”

“It might be hard for you to comprehend Logan, but the world is changing,” Raven explained rolling her shoulders back, “People who were your enemies are now your allies and your allies are now…”

“My enemies?” Logan finished with a doubtful expression on his face, “Please…”

“Things aren’t what you believe them to be,” she informed him as her eyes flashed with the first hint of yellow behind them since he’d encountered her. She moved in closer to him as her lips curved downward in an agitated scowl, “The world is changing Logan and we’re at war in ways that none of us ever imagined. There are forces beyond our control building right now—forces that you can’t even begin to comprehend and the only way to prevent them from destroying us starts with those two in the cabin. The only hope we have left starts with Scott and I’ll be damned if I let Charles Xavier steal our future from us all because he’s got an agenda that will ultimately be our undoing.”

“Charles wants to help Scott. He’s trying to save him and…”

“Scott is going to save us all,” Raven spat back at him, “but he can’t do it being back at that school with that man who wants to suppress all that he is. He can’t be who he was meant to be with Charles Xavier pulling his strings and making him his subservient puppet. Scott was meant for more. He’s on a new path that…”

“Includes you and Victor at his side?” Logan shook his head and scoffed, “I don’t buy it for a second.”

“You don’t have to buy it,” Raven argued with him, “because it’s none of your concern. Scott isn’t your responsibility any longer. He’s…”

“He’s being led astray by the Brotherhood and I refuse to allow this façade to go on a minute longer,” Logan roared in response. When he caught the expression on Raven’s face, he spoke up in a harsh, aggressive tone, “What? You didn’t think that I would put it all together and see that you and Victor are working together to manipulate him? You really expect me to believe that the both of you are altruistic now and ready to do what it is necessary to help him heal?”

“I don’t give a damn what you believe,” Raven snarled in response, “Scott is my concern and…”

“He’s the man I love and I’ll be damned if I let you and Victor play him in your dark, twisted agenda,” Logan remarked sourly, “He needs his family and his friends to help him find himself again and…”

“He has that right here with me. I care about him. I’m his sister and…” Raven argued with him.

“You know that isn’t going to hold any water when Scott knows the truth. When he sees how you’ve lied to him…”

“You aren’t going to take him away from here,” Raven snarled curling her fists at her side, “I’ll kill you before I allow that to happen. Scott stays here with Nathan and…”

“You can’t keep him here. He’s going back home,” Logan attempted to turn away from her. He prepared to march inside of the house ready to tell Scott everything before he took Scott and Nathan back home to the mansion again. However, as he stepped forward he felt a firm press of a hand over his palm that felt far more masculine than Raven’s upon him.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that Logan,” another unfamiliar voice resonated as Logan felt the squeeze of fingers into his bare shoulder, “Raven’s right. Scott’s not leaving here.”

“I don’t know who you are bub or what you think you’re doing, but this bully tactic isn't going to work Raven. I'm not going to…” Logan stopped himself when he discovered Raven standing on the ground a few feet away from him with a concerned expression on her face. Beside her was the man that held onto Logan’s shoulder. His was tall and hard, his face was weathered by battle, his gray hair serving as a sign of long gone youth. His hand on Logan’s shoulder was metallic and cold squeezing with the precision and warning of a machine, gripping like a vice, yet it was something behind his eyes and his steely jawline that prompted Logan to take pause.

“You can’t take him away from here that would be a huge mistake.”

“As I said before I don’t care who you think you are or what you think you’re doing here, but…” Logan stopped himself when he discovered an old, weathered looking bear at the man’s side. It caused him to take pause as he thought about Nathan’s tiny bear, Dr. Hank, inside of his bedroom. He quickly dismissed the thought as there was something familiar in the air between them. As the man who gripped his shoulder clenched his jaw, it was then that Logan caught the first whiff of realization in why he’d felt something familiar outside of Scott’s cabin. Looking down he spotted the military grade boots that the man before him was wearing, but it was the dog tags around his neck with the name WOLVERINE printed over them intermingled with another set of dog tags that hit him like a ton of bricks.

“I know you mean well Logan, but if you take Scott and Nathan out of here right now, it will be the biggest mistake of your life,” the man repeated when Logan found himself at a complete and total loss.

“Nathan?” he questioned when the hardened face of the man before him caused him to take paused, “Is that…is that you?”

Releasing his arm the man before him nodded taking a step back as Logan caught a moment of remorse carrying over his features, “We don’t have time for this Logan, but you have to listen to me. No matter what you think you should do in this moment, you shouldn’t. You don’t know what you are up against, but I can promise you that taking them out of here is the worst mistake of your life. You have to trust me on that one. Mark my words. Taking Scott back to Charles Xavier now will most certainly be the death of him.”


	11. Chapter 11

Time stood still as Logan found himself staring at the vision of a man who’d both mirrored the boy he’d grown close to, yet was far from the child that was inside of Scott’s home taking shelter from the cold winter morning. Instead of a boy full of hope and innocence, a soldier stood before Logan with the unmistakable mark of misery overtaking the hardened lines of his face. His jaw was gritted held tight in place weighed by tension and Logan could see that the blue eyes that he’d grown used to seeing with laughter behind them were replaced by a steely, cold gaze dead and broken in ways that Logan himself knew quite well. However, in his gaze there was something missing as Logan realized one of Nathan’s beautifully curious eyes had been replaced by something far less human and more machine as Nathan approached him with a tight grimace upon his hardened features.

“Nate? Is it really you?” Logan spoke up as his heart sank in seeing the adult version of the innocent child he’d grown to love standing before him.

“It’s been a long time Logan,” Nathan conceded with a tip of his head in Logan’s direction.

When Nathan nodded, Logan couldn’t help, but question further, “but how…how can you be? You’re inside the house. You’re just a child and…”

“Everything isn’t linear in this world,” Nathan offered up behind gritted teeth, “Not even time. Surely you of all people can understand that there are things that don’t make sense happening around us at any given point in our construct.”

“Yes, but you’re a child and…” Logan couldn’t help, but find himself wondering how the man before him could be the boy he’d grown fond of. Through his scent alone Logan knew it was clear that it was in fact Nathan, yet as the cold eyes penetrated him, he found himself faced with a stranger before him.

“Logan,” Nathan spoke his name with a rumble of agitation in his voice, “I know that you undoubtedly have questions, but we don’t have time for this. Right now you need to listen to me and…”

“But…what happened to you? How did you go from here to this?” Logan began again as he found himself caught up in a moment of confusion, “How can you be standing here like this now looking like that and…? H-how can you be…? You’re from the future somehow.”

“Again we don’t have time for any of this. I realize that your brain wants to process the situation—to get a grasp on all of the details, but we don’t have time for details. Not now,” Nathan repeated. His jaw flexed with obvious tension and something flashed behind his eyes that Logan felt mirrored regret and remorse, but in an instant he managed to shut down any indication of his emotions that carried over his features with the same sense of indifference that Scott had perfected time and time again during times of battle. Instead of the carefree boy Logan knew, Nathan Summers now stood before him as a man weathered by war. He was in essence a beaten down, broken reflection of his father’s sense of duty and stoicism. He was without a doubt a soldier—one that had seen a hard battle, but in the moment he stood before Logan the little boy with laughter was long gone replaced by a hardened version of a man who’d seen horrible things. That much Logan was certain of.

“But how…Nate, how did you get to this when…?” Logan found himself questioning when an ache filled inside of him.

“I know you want answers, but in this moment I can’t give them Logan. It’s only in your nature to question and ask why, but I can’t provide you with that.”

“Why not?”

“We don’t have time for the truth,” Nathan explained.

“Bullshit. There’s always time for the truth especially in something like this,” Logan added wearily, “You can’t just expect me to accept this without explanation and…”

“We both know that you’re a man of action and that’s the man I need right now,” Nathan replied moving in closer to him, “That’s the man I came here to see today. I’m here to speak with Wolverine.”

“You’ve got him,” Logan folded his arms in front of his bare chest. He puffed his chest out and glared over at Raven before focusing on Nathan once again, “but to keep him you need to give me something here Nate.”

“I’ll explain everything soon,” Nathan promised him with a terse, agitated sigh as he stood up taller matching Logan’s dominant movement, “but for now you have to do “exactly as you are told.”

“And what might that be exactly?”

“You need to forget about this search into Victor and Raven. You have to let it go for now.”

“Like hell,” Logan groaned outwardly, “There’s no way that…”

“You don’t have a choice. You have to go back into that cabin and behave as if everything was as it has been the last few days. You have to pretend that you never saw me standing here or that Raven isn’t who she tells my father she is. You have to allow him to believe in this world that has been constructed for now.”

“Not a fucking chance,” Logan’s eyes shifted between Nathan and Raven, “If you are who I think you are, then you must realize who she is and…”

“Who she is isn’t important to what is happening now,” Nathan scoffed with agitation, “She’s doing what is required of her and you need to do the same. You have your role to play in all of this.”

“What role might that be?”

“You need to convince my father that everything is alright and that nothing has changed here today.”

“Easier said than done when I see you before me like this…” Logan reached out to him watching as Nathan flinched before him, “Less than twenty four hours ago, you and I were playing cards with one another. We were watching cartoons with you on the couch. You were a curious child with hope and happiness and now…”

“I’m on a mission Logan—one that I cannot fail. I don’t expect you to understand it, but this mission doesn’t allow for a great deal of pleasantries between us in the here and now. This is a very time sensitive matter that needs to be handled with discretion. I don’t expect you to understand my motivation or like what I ask out of you, but you were a soldier. You understand what it means to do what is required of you,” Nathan spoke up behind a grimace, “Lives are depending on this.”

“Whose lives?” Logan questioned tentatively.

“Those that mean the most of us and the longer we waste time with one another going on like we’ve doing, the closer I come to failing this mission and leaving the world as we know it to erupt,” Nathan snarled clenching his fingers into fists at his sides, “I don’t have time for pleasantries. My being here with you today could very well compromise all the work I’ve been doing, but you left me with no choice. You forced me into coming here to you like this and…”

“How did I force your hand? What is your mission?”

“I can’t tell you,” Nathan replied cryptically, “but you have to promise me that you will keep this to yourself. You can’t tell my father the truth about Raven and Victor or that you saw me here today like this. He can’t know that we are even having this conversation.”

“Why not?” Logan asked cautiously.

“Because the ramifications of that would be disastrous. It would compromise everything,” Nathan stated plainly, “My father cannot learn about any of this yet. He needs to be protected at all costs.”

“From what? From you?” Logan questioned with confusion carrying over him.

“From everything,” Nathan stressed with a low growl carrying over his words, “The truth won’t set my father free and it won’t change what’s happening. He will learn it soon enough, but for now he needs to believe that all is as it has been for him over the last few years of his life away from the X-men. Things can’t change because of our meeting like this today.”

“But…” Logan began again.

“But nothing. Scott and Nate can’t know about my being here. They can’t see that all of this is merely an illusion that serves a greater purpose in both of their lives,” Nathan spoke up tersely. He shook his head in agitation and groaned again, “I know it’s a lot to expect out of you given your curious nature Logan, but you have to swear to me that you will do everything in your power to protect this secret and to protect them until we can speak again.”

“What greater purpose?”

“My father is a man this world needs,” Nathan softened his tone revealing a hint of sentimentality in his tone. He reached out to pat Logan’s shoulder in a surprising movement meant at capturing Logan’s complete attention, “We need him more than he needs us. He’s the key to…”

“Nathan,” Raven scoffed at Nathan before looking into the opened door to Scott’s cabin, “This is a bad idea. He’s not going to listen to you. He’s stubborn and impossible and he’s going to ruin everything due to his own investment in all of this. I told you that inviting Logan into all of this was stupid considering that he can’t be trusted.”

“I trust him more than I trust you,” Nathan replied behind gritted teeth, “Logan understands duty and honor and…”

“Duty and honor won’t end this,” Raven pointed out with a frown, “He’s loyal to Charles Xavier to a fault. That’s why he is here. He came seeking Scott out to return him to Charles and…”

“I’m well aware of what Charles wants,” Nathan explained focusing on Logan once again, “but I’m also well versed on what Logan needs. I know what he is getting out of all of this.”

“Then you can see that he’s biased. He’s not going to think through this clearly when…” Raven began to argue with him when it was clear Nathan wasn’t listening to her, “This isn’t the time to start changing the rules when…”

“It doesn’t matter what time it is,” Nathan answered sharply, “Logan is as much a part of this as I am.”

“But…” Raven opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself.

Logan looked over to Raven again, who was stepping forward preparing to say something more when the man gripping Logan’s shoulder held his other arm up in the air to prevent her from saying anything.

“Go inside Raven,” the man ordered as Raven opened her mouth to protest his decision to speak to Logan, “Make sure Scott and the boy are safe. Let me sort this out and talk to Logan for a few minutes.”

“He won’t understand,” Raven argued.

“I’ll make him understand,” Nate explained firmly, “Give us a moment alone with one another.”

“Scott’s not going to leave him out here without questioning where he went off to. If I go inside without Logan, then Scott is going to want to see what the holdup is and…” Raven began with a crease in her brow.

“Tell him that Logan just wanted to make another run around the cabin to check things out. He was concerned about the footsteps, but you told him that they were from Victor. You’d sent Victor over earlier in the morning to make sure Scott’s power was still holding up after the storm, but it was early. He didn’t want to bother Scott and Logan at such an early hour, so he didn’t make his presence known,” Nathan suggested keeping his eyes on Logan as tension built in the air between them.

“Cable,” Raven stressed with a frown.

“Let me handle this,” Nathan ordered once again. When she refused to move at his order, he spoke up grudgingly softening his tone, “please. Just tell my father that there’s no reason to worry. Everything is fine. Nothing suspicious is happening here. Logan is just being cautious and taking in the morning air, but he will be in for breakfast soon.”

“Fine, but don’t be long. Scott will be suspicious,” Raven cautioned moving into the house and leaving Logan with this new version of the boy he’d bonded with over the last few days. Once they were alone Logan spoke up again.

“How are you here like this now? What mission are you on? Who sent you here? Why now? How did you get like this Nate?” Logan questioned unable to quell the confusion that carried with him, “Why are you here with Raven working with her when…?”

“We don’t have time for that,” Nathan repeated. He moved in closer to Logan towering over him as his eyes sought out Logan’s once again with a newfound urgency, “We can’t discuss the how or the why of this mission, but you have to trust me Logan. What I’m telling you is the truth. Scott can’t go back to the school or even the X-men. It is too dangerous at this point.”

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you that, but I swear to you that this is what is best for him.”

“Raven is a sociopath that feeds into her own agenda. She’s only looking out for her top priority and that’s herself. Nate, you must see that…”

“I know what Raven is all about,” Nathan explained tightly, “I’m well aware of where her interests are. I know all about her need for self-preservation and…”

“Then you must understand what kind of danger Scott is in. Having him here at her mercy means that…”

“He lives another day to fight the war that is ahead of us,” Nathan finished with a frown, “I know that you and Raven have history with one another, but she and I are on the same page on this. We want the same thing. We both want this mission to succeed.”

“How can it succeed when all of this is based on a lie? How can your father find the strength to do whatever it is that you think is needed out of him if he doesn’t fully understand who he is? If he doesn’t know the truth about where he came from and what he is, then…” Logan protested.

“Scott has to stay here regardless of what you promised Charles that you would do for him. He can’t leave. Not now.”

“Nate…” Logan started unable to mask the surprised that carried over him in seeing the adult version of the child he’d grown close to.

“It’s Cable now,” Nathan’s jaw flexed with tension. There was something that crossed over his strong, steely features revealing a glimmer of emotion again, but almost as soon as it was there it faded revealing nothing more about the hardened man before Logan, “It hasn’t been Nate for a long time now.”

“Cable?” Logan repeated giving him another long once over, “Are you serious?”

“Look Logan you of all people should understand the severity of a situation when there is a mission involved. It doesn’t offer up room for pleasantries or flowery exchanges when we are on borrowed time at the moment,” Nathan frowned back at him, “I really don’t have time or the patience for any of this right now. You need to just shut up and listen to me. What I’m telling you needs to be said.”

“You’re telling me that I should stay here ignoring what I know to be the truth about the people Scott is surrounding himself with. You expect me to forget the past and trust Raven and Victor with your father and…”

“I’m asking you to keep him safe. I need you to protect him!”

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Logan questioned gruffly.

“Taking him back to Charles will destroy him,” Cable warned when his brow flexed upon completion of his words, “Going back to that mansion will be the death of him. He won’t make it to see the end of the year if you take him back there. He will die if you do that. You have to believe me when I say that…”

“Why should I believe that? Why should I believe any of this when nothing makes sense?”

“Do you doubt who I am?” Nathan challenged standing up taller, “Do your senses tell you that I’m not the person you believe me to be?”

“I know who you are,” Logan paused feeling his heart sink at the reflection of the man before him. He was the same Nate, but time had done things to him—things that only a man like Logan could truly understand when it was clear that whatever war Nathan was fighting had stolen his carefree youth from him in ways that Logan feared he would hate knowing, “but what I don’t understand is how you got to this point. How can be standing here before me looking the way you do and saying the things that…?”

“Life doesn’t offer us much of an opportunity to discuss the hows and whys of this situation especially right now when I’m not supposed to be here. We both know that as impossible as this might be for you to grasp, the reality is that I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t need to be. I wouldn’t come here and make this complicated unless it was absolutely necessary,” Nathan warned looking around the winter wonderland that surrounded them, “I need you Logan. I know that might not mean much to you, but you once promised me that you would do everything in your power to protect us. You meant that yes?”

“Of course I did,” Logan answered readily, “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you and your father. You know that Nate.”

“Then know how important all of this is to the both of you. Do this for me—for him and for what we have right now in this place. It is a memory to me, but to you I know it is reality. I know that this is what you longed for years before it happened for you. I know how losing Scott broke you—how you had always regretted not being able to do more. Hell, I know how finding one another again has changed things—really solidified them and made it more real for the both of you the last few days you’ve spent together.”

“You mean?” Logan’s eyes widened with curiosity.

“I know that you love my father with all that you are. I know that you would give your life for him if it was asked of you,” Nathan blurted out with a shift of his eyes across the yard looking out beyond the trees as if he was seeking out some kind of phantom demon that only he could see. He shifted on his feet and cleared his throat before forcing himself to look at Logan again, “I really didn’t want to have to do this today—not now when I know how much is riding on the festival going on and…”

“The festival,” Logan repeated with a frown, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“My father needs to go to the festival tonight,” Nathan answered readily, “He needs to live out the day as he would without any kind of change of plans.”

“Why?” Logan questioned as he eyed Nathan suspiciously.

“Because today is one of the last good days that the three of us will have together,” Nathan informed him with a hint of emotion in his voice, “Today he will be happy—truly happy for once in his life and he deserves this. He needs to have this in order to be prepared for what happens next.”

“What happens next?” Logan questioned worriedly.

“It’s not relevant to today,” Nathan dismissed Logan’s question, “Everything has to go on like it hasn’t changed. It has to be perfect if for no other reason than for us all to have something to take with us when the world implodes around us.”

“What does that mean?”

“Tonight at the festival might very well be one of the last days that we can all be together without the truth to our reality revealing itself,” Nate softened his tone and looked away. He shifted on his feet again and cleared his throat when a color rose over his features, “and selfishly I want that. I know that I shouldn’t because duty is always the top priority. I know that. I know that the mission is what matters most, but then I remember that part of me that is still inside of the cabin with him—with the both of you who wants to hold onto the next twenty four hours for as long as possible. It is one of the only memories that I can still face and keep with me after today. It is one of the few parts of my childhood that made any kind of positive impact and selfishly I refuse to lose that. None of us deserve to lose it. After it is over everything changes and…”

“What changes?”

“Life as we know it,” Nathan answered evasively with bleakness in his voice, “It all blows up after today and as much as I know everything inside of you will want to run to Charles to seek out his help, running isn’t the answer. Charles will be the ruination if you go to him. He cannot do anything to prevent fate. His involvement isn’t going to change the outcome—at least not the way we need it to. Believe me I’ve tried. Time and time again I’ve tried to rationalize the situation to explore all of my options, but the only thing that makes sense is the afternoon at the festival. It is the one moment of joy before this world rips it all away from us.”

“Nathan I can’t just…”

“I’ve seen the future Logan. I’ve lived it,” Nathan admitted with a scowl, “It’s dark and bleak, hard and horrible, but today…today is perfect. It is the one time when all of the bullshit doesn’t matter. It is just the three of us together enjoying the promise of what if before…”

“Before what?” Logan asked worriedly, “Nate, what’s going to happen to us?”

“I’ll explain everything soon. I will tell you everything about what happens after tomorrow,” Nathan looked up behind Logan to listen to the sound inside of the cabin.

“If today is the end of it, then you should have me prepared. You should tell me what you know so that I can…”

“You can’t change it Logan,” Nathan sighed poignantly, “Believe me I’ve tried.”

“Not with me you haven’t,” Logan spoke up encouragingly, “If you just tell me the truth…”

“I have,” Nathan explained meeting Logan’s eyes once again, “and we’ve failed each and every time. We haven’t been able to change it.”

“Change what?”

“This time I want so much for it to be different, but I know…” Nathan stopped himself dismissing the thoughts that carried over him, “Today is about the festival. The rest of the world can wait.”

“With you saying those things, how do you expect me to ignore any of this? How do you expect me to go on normally when…?”

“This is what you should’ve had from the start. This life,” Nathan spoke up in an impassioned tone, “This is what Charles always kept from you. This is what the X-men refused to allow the both of you. To have love and be loved—it was the one thing that should have been yours. You should’ve had that sense of peace before the world exploded and…”

“Let me help you,” Logan reached out to touch Nathan’s arm gently, “Tell me what’s going on and I swear to you…”

“Go through the day today and I will tell you everything,” Nathan sighed in resignation, “I will share it all with you after you spend the day with them. I won’t hold back on anything, but you have to promise me that you’ll go through today giving him the joy that he could lose in all of this.”

“What’s going to happen to us Nate?” Logan questioned again.

“My father is going to save us all one day. That’s why I have him here. That’s why I keep fighting the inevitable outcome. He is our only hope and we have to take him there,” Nathan answered cryptically, “but to do that, he needs to experience this. He needs to share the day with you and I experiencing joy and love finally feeling free to embrace that part of himself that he would’ve never shared freely under Charles Xavier’s rule of thumb. He loves you Logan and you love him.”

“Of course I love him, but you can’t just show up like this and leave with me more questions than answers…” Logan attempted to reason with him once again, “What happens in the future Nate?”

“Fate would never allow this. Charles would never allow this,” Nathan reminded him with a frown, “He would never approve of what has been happening here between the two of you because it doesn’t fit into his ego. It doesn’t fit into his agenda and his purpose. He doesn’t understand what you mean to one another and…”

“Chuck doesn’t have a choice in the matter,” Logan promised him, “What Scott and I have together…”

“Means everything to him,” Nathan finished knowingly, “It’s the only time in my father’s life that he hasn’t felt the burden of his powers or the weight of the world upon his shoulders. With you he’s found freedom and a sense of belonging, which he would never have anywhere else in his life. He won’t ever be free as long as he’s fighting for Charles Xavier’s misguided dream.”

“You’re asking me to keep him from his family Nate—from the people who love and care about him and…”

“You love and care about him,” Nathan’s voice grew more urgent, “You have to promise me that you won’t take him back under any circumstances. Regardless of your sense of duty and what you think is the right thing to do, you have to trust me when I tell you that it isn’t.”

“You’re going to have to give me more than that,” Logan couldn’t help, but find himself overtaken with a sense of skepticism, “I need something more Nate especially if you’re saying it all ends after today.”

“Fine,” Nathan conceded, “tonight—after the festival—after you spend the day with Scott we can meet up. I’ll explain everything to you without hesitation. I’ll tell you anything you want to know, but for now you have to go back into that cabin and pretend as if nothing happened here. You have to convince yourself that today will be fine. You have to make the most of it with the two of them without worrying about all of this.”

“Easier said than done especially with you telling me that this all ends tomorrow,” Logan replied watching as Nathan let out a long sigh. He reached into his pants pocket before pulling out a tiny, familiar looking black velvet box. He stretched his hand out and offered it to Logan.

“Maybe this will help you remember what you’re fighting for,” Nathan held the box out further, prompting Logan to take it from him. Wordlessly Logan reached for the box carefully opening it up to reveal the engagement ring that Logan had purchased for Scott a few years earlier.

With wide eyes Logan looked up at Nathan with confusion carrying over him, “H-how did you…? How did you get this?”

“You gave it to me a long time ago—before I arrived here the first time around,” Nathan explained softening his tone, “You made me promise when our paths crossed again like this that I wouldn’t let you forget—that I wouldn’t allow you to chicken out like you did the last time. You made me swear that I would remind you of how important this is.”

“I know how important this is, but…” Logan’s eyes were focused on the ring—on the memory of how close he’d come to giving it to Scott before the world fell apart.

“He won’t say no the next time you get the courage to ask,” Nathan offered up hopefully, “He won’t walk away from this if you make him believe that this is forever.”

“You’re telling me that it is going to be taken from all of us,” Logan reminded him as he closed the box again. Wordlessly he tucked it into his pants pocket before he looked up at Nate once again, “You’re saying after today it’s all over.”

“Don’t let them steal it from you. Don’t give anyone the opportunity to take it again,” Nathan pleaded urgently before taking a step back. The snow crunched underneath his feet giving weight to his urgency as he looked around the yard once again, “We can talk tonight—after the festival, but today…”

“We live like there’s no tomorrow because according to you there very well might not be,” Logan finished watching Nathan nod accordingly.

“Give them a day to remember,” Nathan encouraged him further before stepping back, “You have to get back in there.”

“Nate I…” Logan opened his mouth to say something more before finally nodding, “Tonight then?”

“Tonight,” Nathan nodded.

“When? Where?” Logan questioned finding himself caught up in a world of curiosity without any answers.

“I’ll reach out to you,” Nathan assured him, “I know how to find you.”

“But…”

“Take care of them Logan,” Nathan encouraged him once again when Logan heard the sound of footsteps approaching from inside of the house. Turning towards the source of the sound Logan realized that Scott was standing at the door looking outside for him.

“Is everything alright?” Scott questioned moving onto the porch as Logan turned around to discover that Nathan was long gone leaving no traces of his presence. Looking down to the snow, Logan realized that Nathan’s footprints had been erased with the wind picking up around him, serving as a reminder of how fast the world was changing around him. If he hadn’t known it to be real, a part of him would’ve felt he’d imagined it, but now with Scott’s worried blue eyes upon him, Logan found himself working to honor Nathan’s request.

“Just taking in the morning,” Logan lied stepping up onto the porch to reach out to embrace Scott. He pressed a kiss upon Scott’s forehead before curling his arms around Scott’s waist to pull him in closer, “How’s Nate this morning?”

“Making a mess of the kitchen,” Scott divulged looking past Logan to the yard where the empty winter morning revealed an eerie silence beyond the winds around them, “He and Raven are working on the pancakes together so I thought I would check in on you. She said that you were just doing another perimeter check even though she mentioned those footprints were Victor’s and…”

“I just wanted to be sure,” Logan nodded thinking about Nathan’s words.

“And are you?” Scott arched a curious brow.

“Am I what?”

“Are you sure?” Scott prompted him further, “Is everything alright?”

“For now,” Logan nodded feeling guilt nag at his insides, yet as he looked to Scott he couldn’t help, but reach out to touch the side of his worried face. Stroking his cheek, Logan offered up a reassuring grin before he dipped down to steal a chaste kiss from Scott’s lips. As they parted he rested his forehead against Scott’s, “but I don’t know how long that will last if we leave Nathan alone in the kitchen with Raven while we are out here freezing our asses off.”

“I can trust them not to destroy it completely,” Scott offered up with a small smile before rethinking his words, “Well, maybe Nate is trustworthy at least. Raven’s a bit over the top when she has her way in my kitchen.”

“Then we shouldn’t leave them alone too long,” Logan replied stroking the side of Scott’s face gently. Taking in a cold, winter breath he fought to hold onto the moment watching as Scott’s rose colored lips were trembling in the frigid air around them on his front porch. Lazily he skimmed his thumb over the center of Scott’s plump, parted lips, “We should get you inside Slim. You’re trembling.”

“That has nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with you,” Scott divulged in a heated whisper. He placed his palm over the center of Logan’s chest gently brushing his fingers over the warmth of Logan’s hair dusted skin, “I know this isn’t how we anticipated our morning going, but…”

“I’m glad Nate’s home,” Logan replied moving in closer to Scott, “Nothing could make me happier than being able to share the morning with the two of you…even if we have to share it with Raven.”

“She’s warming up to all of this,” Scott offered up with uncertainty with his tone, “Although after what you told me about us last night…”

“She’s not happy that we’re together,” Logan finished knowingly, “but for what it is worth, she knows that there isn’t anyone else on this planet who could love you more than I do. I’d do anything for you Scott.”

“Logan I…” Scott’s face was flushed fully as he seemed to be at a loss.

“I don’t expect you to feel the same way about me right now with all the questions that you have going through your mind about our past. Granted I have a lot of questions about our future as well, but right now I just need you to know that you and Nate are everything to me.”

“You mean the world to us as well,” Scott smiled back at him, “I know that everyone might disapprove of what we’ve done in the past, but I’m not going to spend another day denying what I feel. I love you too Logan. Shit, I don’t know how awful that makes us for feeling this way given what we did before, but...”

“Jeanie would understand,” Logan broke through Scott’s thoughts, “She would want this for us.”

“Would she?” Scott’s blue eyes questioned with a hint of sadness behind them.

Wordlessly Logan pushed his fingers up into Scott’s hair, gently tugging on the dark tresses to coax Scott in closer to him for a kiss. Remembering Nate’s words about the importance of the day ahead of them, Logan vowed to do everything in his power to make the most of the morning. Brazenly he dipped down to kiss Scott all the while refusing to hold back on his emotions as Scott’s arms draped around his strong, powerful shoulders returning the kiss with the same passion and intensity that Logan had offered to him. After a few seconds wrapped up in one another, they both parted breathlessly with foreheads pressed against each other as the snow started to come down again returning to the morning around them.

“Promise me that this is only going to get better from here on out,” Scott spoke up quietly, “Tell me that this is just the beginning.”

“It’s the beginning of our forever,” Logan assured him as he thought about Nathan’s warning a short while earlier, “I mean that Slim. You and Nate are my world and there isn’t a damn thing I wouldn’t do to keep the both of you safe.”

“I can’t promise you that this will be easy,” Scott sighed.

“Easy was never our thing,” Logan explained with a raw, heated breath, “Damn near difficult was more our thing.”

“I don’t want to pretend that I don’t want this,” Scott spoke up earnestly, “I don’t want the world to think that I’m not in this completely because of the way we did things before.”

“I don’t even think we understood what we were doing before, but right now,” Logan cleared his throat and stood up taller, “What do you say we go salvage what is left of your kitchen before Nate decides it is time for another culinary masterpiece in there?”

“I’d hope Raven would keep him in check,” Scott contemplated his words, “Yeah you’re right. We should get back inside.”

“After you,” Logan suggested nodding to the foyer behind where Scott was standing. With a smile and a nod Scott made his way inside, leaving Logan to look around the front yard once again in wondering just what the future held in store for them after Nathan’s cryptic warning. However with the promise of the day ahead of him still fresh on his mind, Logan followed Scott back into the cabin hoping like hell he wasn’t making a mistake in following his instincts where his encounter with a future Nathan was concerned.

xxxxx


End file.
